Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V: The Ultimate Tag Partner
by Ifraid
Summary: This fanfic tells how Konami-kun was sent to the future from his time in GX-Arc V. Konami's friends may be dead and gone but he will carry on their spirits through dueling his opponents in their honor. Join "Red Hat" Konami as he embarks on a journey through dimensions with Yuya and the others during his stay in Maiami City in this story.
1. Pendulum Summon

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry that I haven't been making my updates like I'm suppose to but I'm trying to come up with other interesting stories that you might find enjoyable. I've been wanting to do a Fanfic on Arc V for a long time but I needed some things to be cleared up first before writing a story about it. This fanfic tells how Konami was send to the future through GX-ARC V.**

 **In the GX timeline, Konami went to a deserted lab but accidently fell into a cryonic tube and is frozen as it immediately activates. He is defrosted in 5ds time period in Tag Force 4. In 5ds timeline, after defeating Z-ONE with Yusei's help and converted him, Z-ONE sent Konami into the Zexal time period to prevent him from dying with him inside The Divine Temple. Z-ONE sent Konami into the future because he believed Yusei is more than capable of protecting the current future and that the newer gen will need his power. In the Zexal timeline, after traveling through Dimensions in the Different Dimension Airship with Yuma and the others at the ruins where Vector and Number 96 where located, Shark pushed Konami out of the way to save him from being killed by a trap Yuma set off. Konami landed into a lake but it turned out to be the Fountain of Youth which made him young again (Konami wasn't old, he was in his early 20s but became 13-14 and later on 15.) After everything was finished in the Zexal timeline and after defeating the new threat in the Astral World, a mysterious vortex came out of nowhere and sucked Konami, along with the decks all of his friends and the Numbers into it. This vortex turned out to have sent him to the Arc V time period.**

 **This fanfic has no relation whatsoever with the Konami in Evolution or with the original cast of Yugioh. They aren't the same character but it will be worth your wild. This fanfic may contain potential spoilers from Evolution and 5ds (Don't ever expect me to do a fanfic on Zexal anytime soon.) This may also contain spoilers for Evolution Konami's universe with his relationship with the characters from the past except for Zexal. By the way, some of the cards in Arc V are going to stay true to its anime names and effects to make things more challenging but I hope you enjoy it and obviously Yugioh doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pendulum Summon**

* * *

During the morning, near an old abandoned building, a vortex appeared half-way behind it as a certain young boy with his World Duel Carnival clothes landed on the ground with his whole body and face planted on it. A medium thudding noise and amount dust appeared on the young man's clothes as the vortex still remained above him.

"Agh...!" Konami groaned in agony

"Guah! My face..." Konami said as he rubbed his hand on his nose and eyes but was shocked about something "Wait... I'm alive?! I'm alive!"

When Konami said those words and shouted "I'm alive!" out of joy, the packs containing all of his friend's decks fell on top of his head one by one. His black college trunk containing his entire collection of cards and Duel Disk landed sideways on top of his back. It let out a noise that was so bad, it sounded like his spinal column was broken and paralyzed from the waist down.

Konami's body shook and eyes became completely white. The boy's World Duel Carnival hat fell upside down in front of him while all of the Numbers fell inside it as Konami could feel his spirit leaving out of his mouth and the vortex above him finally disappeared while our young hero reviled in pain.

"..Owww..." Konami said weakly as tears formed on his white eyes and pale expression; unbeknownst to the boy on the opposite side of the building, a group of 21-39 year old constriction workers, seemed to be waiting patiently for something but one of the co-workers appeared to have heard Konami's voice or at least the sound of one of his bones being broken.

A younger co-worker looked at the man who was searching for the source of what he heard "What's wrong?"

The man turned around and looked at his acquaintance as he spoke "Did you hear something?"

"No..." The young worker said with a bizarre expression "Why?"

Before the he could speak; his over-weight boss who appeared to be in his late 40s interrupted him by letting out a snide remark "Tsk! Took him long enough!"

The two man turned around and looked at their superior and realized the new guy ran out of the building in a hurry as he ran straight towards his boss. The young man looked like he was 18-20 years old as he was trying to catch his breath as his superior approached him.

"Since you're out here, then I'm under the impression that it's finished." The old man asked irately "Right?"

The young man straightened up as he looked his boss in the face "Yes, sir!"

"Well, it's about time!" The old man said as he turned around to looked at his employees and raised his voice loud enough for even the slightly unconscious Konami to hear "Alright, boys! The kid told me that he has all the charges planted! I suggest you stand back as before I set off the explosives and reduce this "Time before Christ" building to rubble!"

Konami instantly recovered the moment he heard him finish his sentence

" _EXPLOSIVES?!"_ He thought to himself in horror and astonishment as looked to his right and saw the very building the man mentioned

"You gotta be kidding me..." Konami whispered "There's no way I'll survive if some of those broken pieces land on top of me! I need to get out of here!"

Konami tried as hard as he could to get the trunk off his back, he succeeded as he gave a short-lived sigh while turning around and opening the trunk. He ran towards the pack of his friend's decks and threw them in the trunk as fast as he possibly could. He grabbed his hat filled with the Number and dunked them inside before closing it. He got his hat, grabbed his trunk, and looked for an exit as he kept turning his head around quickly

He found it

"Thank you, Jesus!" He said as he put on his hat and ran out of there as fast as he could. He didn't care where he was going as long as he wasn't back there but as he kept running, Konami had a question mark appear on top of his head as he was observing his surroundings and slowing realized this wasn't Heartland City.

" _Wait a minute..."_ Konami thought to himself, he was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't even hear the sound his own heavy breathing " _This isn't Heartland... Where the hell am I_?"

The realization hit him as he was slowly stopping in his tracks and dropped his trunk unintended

His body stood like a statue as his heavy breathing disappeared but he was about to say what's on his mind "Don't tell me..."

After running a mile away from where the abandon building was located, the explosion destroyed it from the inside as smoke left out of the windows and collapsed on itself

"I've been sent to the future, again?!" He shouted in a surprised and comically manner, his voice was so loud it could reach the sky

\- ARC V -

" _Why does this stuff always happen to me, of all people_?" Konami thought to himself as he kept walking with his trunk, along with being sad and displeased as his head was down " _I've had enough with this time-travel nonsense! Can't I just stay in one time period in peace_?"

An explanation point appeared Konami's head as he thought of something the made him feel happy. Even though; Konamis in a different time period, He's glad that he has something to remember his friend's from XYZ timeline by... And that's their precious decks...

Yuma's deck, Shark's deck, Kaito's Photon deck and every last one his allies cards as well. Konami already had all the Galaxy Eyes, even before his little trip to the future. Back when Konami was a child, he created a non-realistic card called Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon; it didn't have the same effect as real Galaxy Eyes but it was a spitting-imagine of the picture frame. After defeating Mizael, they both acknowledged Konami as the one and true master of Galaxy Eyes. The boy proved that not only with his legendary skills as a duelist but he was also able to summon Full Armor Photon, Prime Photon, and even Dark Matter Dragon at will.

" _It still sucks that I'm alone, again... well not entirely though..."_

Konami picked his head up and looked in amazement at the city, the boy couldn't believe how his sadness kept him from noticing this beautiful city. The scenery, the atmosphere, everything about it was spectacular! The boy also noticed some tower from the center of the city with a crystal on top of it. There was something written on the middle of it.

" _LDS?"_ Konami thought to himself, not quite sure if he was reading it right " _What does that mean_?"

As Konami was thinking to himself some teenager bumped into him

THUD

"Watch it, freak!" He said as he walked away

" _What crawled up his ass_?" Konami thought to himself but when he turned around he saw some woman in their 30s whispering to each other while looking at him and some people walking by them or next to him looked at the kid like he was a some kind of jackass

The boy was starting to worry and wondered what he did to deserve this kind of treatment. He turned around and looked at his reflection, when that happened all of his questions were answered.

It was his clothes...

The World Duel Carnival must've happened so long ago, that the idea of anyone would wear it is extremely ridiculous and shameful

"For Pete's sake..." An old man said as he walked towards him while shaking his head disappointedly "How can anyone these days wear something like that... Get with the time, my boy."

Konami turned his head around to look at him "Who are you?"

"The name's Nico Smiley, manager of the former Duel Champion, Strong Ishijima!" Nico said proudly "And you need to put on a new pair of clothes because what you have on now is so painful it hurts! I know a decent clothing store around the corner, do you want me to take you there?"

" _I don't even know who this Ishijima guy is... but I cannot let this opportunity get away..!"_ Konami thought to himself before talking "Definitely, Nico-san!"

"Wonderful!" Nico shouted in a satisfying tone "You got money?"

Konami put his trunk down and pulled out his pockets to show he wasn't taking advantage of this man's hospitality

"I'm broke as a joke..." Konami chuckled lightly which caused a comical vein to appear the man's head as he coughed

"Well..." Nico mused but sounded annoyed "I can't turn away from a child in need, so I'll gladly cover you."

"Thank you, sir!"

"Follow me."

A few minutes later

Konami was in the changing room with the clothes he picked out but before he was about change, he thought about organizing the cards in his trunk should come first.

When Konami opened it, a certain Duel Monster Spirit suddenly appeared in front the kid

" **I'm glad to see you're okay, Hagare...** " The spirit said as Konami looked at her

"Oh..." Konami responded "Hey, Yubel! What's going on?"

" **I could ask you the same thing.** "

"...Uhh...well.. I"m..."

" **What's wrong?** " Yubel asked somewhat curious

"I was... sent to the future... again..."

Yubel just stared at him for moment but to Konami, that moment felt like an eternity

Yubel simply sighed " **I don't even want to know...** "

" ** _I wanna know!_** " A friendly and familiar voice Konami knew all to well called out; The spirit out from the trunk and spun around the boy before it revealed spiritual figure

It was his teacher of the Red Dorm; Daitokuji

"Huh? Daitokuji-sensei?!"

 _" **Let me guess...** "_ Daitokuji said as he placed his hand under his chin and pointed at Konami " ** _You fell into another cryonic tube while working as a Pizza Delivery boy again,_** _**didn't you?**_ "

Konami face turned red in embarrassment at that statement

"You know how much I hate being reminded of that incident, Sensei!" Konami replied, which caused his teacher to giggle

"I should've left you in that place where I found you..." Konami mumbled

" _ **Care to refresh my memory on how you found us, again**_?" Daitokuji asked his favorite Red Hat student

"Ma'at, of course!" Konami explained "Back when I was with the Signers and realized I was sent to future, I used Ma'at powers of tapping into the powers of the Millennium Items to find all of my past friends cards. Since then, I decided to treasure them because I needed something to remember them by. It's a good thing they were all treated with care because now I have all of their cards, in addition to my pals from Heartland too. She didn't actually need the items, she was able to use their powers from a faraway distance."

"Speaking of which, where is Ma'at?" Konami asked curiously as he looked around

" **Wait... You mean you don't know where she is**?" Daitokuji asked in shock

Konami's shoulders jumped when his teacher asked him and tried his hardest to remember

" **You left her back in the past, didn't you?** " Yubel asked in a manner that wouldn't surprise her or to be expected

Konami despaired when he remembered he did leave her in the past or worse in the ruins

"Maybe..."

" **Honestly, you're hopeless...** " Yubel commented

"I am not!" Konami almost shouted

"Excuse me, but who are you talking to?" Nico asked outside of the changing room, which caused to become so petrified his face turned blue. It was bad enough people found him to be a douche for his appearance but if word got out that he's talking to Duel Monster cards or himself for that matter then his life in this city is officially over

"I-I was just talking to someone on my cell phone about a video game."

"I didn't hear a ringtone and didn't you pull out your pockets in front of me earlier?"

"My cell phone was placed in the pocket of my jacket and it was on vibrate."

"Oh? Well, that makes sense!" Nico commented "I'm sorry for interrupting."

"It's okay, Nico-san." Konami said politely and then turned around to look at Yubel and Daitokuji with red murderous eyes

Unfortunately, the two of them were nowhere to be found at the moment

Konami sighed

A few moments later

Nico was still standing outside of the changing room, he looked at his watch for a few seconds, and back at the room

 _"He sure is taking his time..."_ Nico thought to himself

The second the thought came to him, the boy came out and his new appearance caused Nico to be left speechless; Konami was wearing a different red hat and jacket but this time, he had goggles over his cap, a collar around his neck with a necklace and gold coin, black shirt, blue pants, and black shoes. He looked more normal, modern, socially-accepted than the child he met hours ago.

It wasn't like he was creepy or anything, he just looked like a person you didn't have to feel ashamed of being seen with in public. As a bonus it appeared he didn't get anything that was expensive either, which gave Nico more of a reason to be delighted than he was before.

"Marvelous!" Nico clapped with enthusiasm "You look like a real modern citizen now, young man! If you didn't have that hat on, I'm almost certain all the girls around your age would fall in love with you!"

" _I have a long list of women, whose hearts have been captivated and captured by me even with my hat on_..." Konami thought to himself casually " _So..._ "

Nico looked behind Konami and notice the trunk the boy has carrying with for quite sometime, Nico has been wondering what Konami had in there. He was positive, it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"Mind if I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"What's in your trunk?"

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"My Duel Disk and Duel Monster cards."

Nico's eyes widened

"What?! You're a Duelist?!" Nico asked loudly "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"You never asked."

"How good are you?"

"I've retired from dueling for years, my skills definitely aren't what they use to be but I'm pretty sure I can give any duelist a run for their money."

"Ohh..." Nico commented in amusement "If you're so sure of yourself then how about proving it?"

"You mean right here and now?"

"Certainly not! I'm talking about participating in the Miami Championship!"

"Miami Championship?"

"Of Course! It's an tournament sponsored by Leo Corporation and managed by the Maiami Duelist Association as well." Nico explained "The tournament is divided into three categories: "Junior", "Junior Youth", and "Youth", based on the contestant's age. Taking part in this tournament is the first step towards becoming a Professional Duelist."

" _Sounds about as lame as watching paint dry_..." Konami thought to himself dryly

"What do you say? Wanna partake and show me some of your Dueling skills?" Nico asked as he raised eyebrows up and down

Konami sighed before speaking "Fine..."

"Wonderful! Now, let's go the register and get this whole thing over with!" Nico said as both Konami and him walked to the register

After paying for Konami's new pair of clothes, the two walked out of the store and prepared to part ways

"I can't thank you enough for helping me, Nico-san." Konami said as he looked at him

"It was nothing, my dear boy." Nico replied "I just can't wait see you show your skills in the Junior Youth Championship."

" _I do owe him_." Konami thought to himself before speaking "Sure thing but when does it start?"

"In two months." Nico said happily "Think you can get 60% winning streak until then?"

"Excuse me?" Konami asked "What are you talking about?"

"You need at least 50 matches with a 60% winning streak to enter the tournament."

"That's no problem for me." Konami replied "My winning streak is over 90% win rate."

Nico's eyes widened "Good lord, really?"

"I'd never tell a lie when comes to my skills as a Duelist or any other for that matter."

"Then I got to see you in action!" Nico said with passion "I wonder if your Dueling is more passionate than Yuya-kun's."

"Yuya?" Konami asked curiously as Nico nodded

"Yeah! He's the son of the legendary Yusho Sakaki and the one, who defeated Strong Ishijima need I remind you was the Champion of the Pro Leagues!"

" _I still have no clue who any of these people are... but it's best if I played_ _along_." Konami thought to himself "He sounds pretty interesting, I look forward to dueling him in the future."

Konami turned around and was about walk away "Until we meet again, Nico-san."

"W-Wait!"

"Huh?" Was all Konami could say as he turned his head around to look at Nico

"You never told me your name."

"Oh right! Where are my manners?" Konami said as he felt pretty foolish "It's Konami."

"Bye, Konami-kun!"

"Bye!" Konami said as he casually walked away with his trunk

" _That is one strange kid_." Nico thought to himself as the boy was long gone

As the young man was done walking, he stood onto of a slope where he could admire the beautiful view of the sun sitting just right with the houses underneath it. While Konami has always loved looking at the sky and clouds, the boy seemed troubled. Konami's goggles were covering his eyes, nobody could tell what color they were but many would be able to see the hurt and sorrow within them. He closed his eyes as he recalled the names and faces of his friends in the past with his head down

"Konami!" Judai shouted happily with his "Gotcha!" pose

"Konami-kun." Asuka said with her affectionate voice

"Onii-chan!" Rei shouted happily as she ran and hugged her "big brother"

"Konami." Manjoume said with a smile on his face

"Konami." Sho & Ryou said in unison with smiles on their faces

"Konami!" Johan said happily

"Konami." Edo said confidently and smiled

"Konami!" Daichi said in a polite manner

"Konami." Yusei said as he offered Konami a bro fist

"Konami..." Aki said with emotions in her eyes

"Konami..." Sherry blushed as she said his name with love

"Konami!" Jack shouted proudly

"Konami!" Crow said with enthusiasm

"Konami!" The twins said with joy

"Konami." Kiryu said with a grin

"Konami." Bruno said in a friendly manner

"Konami-kun?!" Carly shouted out of shock

"Konami-kun." Mikage said with a smile

"Konami-kun." Misty said with tears

"Konami!" Yuma shouted with joy as he jumped in the air

"Konami." Astral said with a grin

"Konami..." Akari said shyly

"Konami-san." Kotori said with her face being red

"Konami." Anna said with love in her eyes

"Konami-san." Rio said with affection

"Konami." Droite said with a blush

"Konami." Kaito said solemnly

"Konami." Shark said as he smiled

"Konami-san." Haruto said happily

Konami slowly lift his head up as he was about to open his eyes

He saw all of his friends and rivals from different timelines in one big group and called to him

"Konami!" They said with happiness in their voices. They sounded so happy and really glad he came into their lives, which caused Konami to be reduced to tears and sniff

"Everyone..." Konami muttered as he pulled his goggles away from his face as the tears fell on the ground and wiped his face "I miss you all so much..."

All the various versions of Kuribohs he collected came out to offer Konami some comfort while they looked at him with sad faces

" **Kuri...** " They all said in unison as they slowly approached him

Konami was still sniffing as he wiped his tears away but seemed okay

"Thank you, guys." Konami informed "I really appreciate your concern."

The Kuribohs let out their joy knowing that their owner & partner was fully at ease as they disappeared

" _Even though I said that..."_ Konami thought to himself with a frown " _How am I suppose to deal with this pain of mine?_ "

Flashback

As Konami thought of that; he remembered by when he was 6 or 8 years old, he was wearing worn out and dirty white T-shirt and black shorts with his hair covering his eyes as he sat in the living room watching TV in his unsafe home. The windows looked like they were easily breakable, the kitchen was a complete mess filled with old and moldy food with either a pot or pan over some of them on the floor, gunshots could easily be heard from outside of the house that looked like it was about to crumble, a small gas leak can be hear somewhere in the back, reckless driving outside where someone could end up hurt or killed, and six bottles of beer were on the sofa. He blocked out all the noise so he hear TV.

Konami was watching a person he could completely relate too as the man was being interviewed live on national television. Konami knew from the moment he looked into his eyes that this man also knew what it was like to have nothing and rely on nobody but yourself. That power is everything and never let anyone stand in your way to greatness. He's also the reason that made Konami drew his Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon out of respect for this man and his dragon as well.

The person who Konami was watching on TV right now was... none other the infamous Seto Kaiba

Konami ended up being fixated on seeing and hearing Kaiba on TV because he wanted to learn more about him and find out how he became such a success so that he could be successful as him too.

"Kaiba-san!" A random reporter shouted to get the man's attention "I'd like to ask you on your thoughts about a very talented duelist, who lost his way as a Pro Duelist after his wife cheated and left him for another man! What does a great Duelist like yourself have to say on the matter?"

Kaiba scuffed "I think it's pitiful for anyone to let their personal feelings get in the way of their success! Listen up, all of you young Duelists out there, who really want to make something of yourselves! Never dwell in your own pain and suffering no matter how agonizing it may be!"

Kaiba then closed his eyes but didn't open them until he got the end of the sentence "You need to learn how to pick yourself up instead of sitting down feeling sorry for yourself! Use your pain to your advantage and most importantly use it... to push forward!"

The young Konami gasped for a moment but nodded his head in agreement

The Present

When Konami broke free of his thoughts of the past, he had a determined look on his face

" _That's right_!" Konami thought to himself " _It's just like Kaiba-san said... I can't sit around here and feel sorry for myself! I must move forward, no matter what! My friends may not be here with me but I'll honor my memory of them by winning all of my duels with their decks, just like I've always have! I may have cared about being successful back then but it means nothing to me anymore!_ "

" _Just you wait my friends... I'll make you all proud by carrying on your spirit until the very end!_ " Konami thought to himself but wasn't fully aware of the voices coming behind him

"Come back here, Yuya!" A young girl shouted angrily as she chased Yuya with a fan while three kids were casually walking and watching to the scene like an everyday thing

"Come on, Yuzu!" Yuya pleaded as he turned his head around look at the girl with sincerity "I said I was sorry!"

Yuzu growled but snapped out of her rage when she realized Yuya was about to bump into someone "Yuya! Watch out!"

"Huh?"

"Eh?"

BUMP

The two boys grunted with their bodies came in contact as they fell down the slope and into the mud. Yuzu covered her mouth at the scene and ran down the stairs to check on the two while the children were worried or hoping the person Yuya bumped into was nice and reasonable, even so, that didn't stop them from checkup on Yuya.

" _And I just got these clothes too..."_ Konami thought to himself with venom in his voice

"Yuya, are you alright?!" Yuzu asked as she came to his side

Yuya picked his head up and wiped the mud off his face before replying

"Yeah, I'm fine." Yuya said smiling but then widen his eyes and frowned when he remembered the person he crashed into. He turned his head around and saw Konami's face was still planted on the mud which caused Yuya to let out a very awkward chuckle as he walked towards Konami's direction.

"I'm sorry..." Yuya said nervously as he lend his head down for Konami to hear him "Are you okay?"

Konami didn't say anything, he simply stood back up as he wiped the mud off his face, shoulders, shirt, and pants. He didn't have his hat or goggles on but his hair was still masking his eyes, he then turned around to look at the two teenagers, who appeared to be a year younger than him before he spoke

"I just got these clothes..." Konami grumbled irately which caused Yuya and Yuzu to worry

"Um, hold on!" Yuya tried to reason with him "I'm sure I can fix this!"

Yuya was moving head around trying to find something convenient

He noticed a bucket sitting right next to the river in this city. Yuya grabbed the bucket and filled to the highest point as he ran towards Konami to throw it on him, every inch of the red-hatted duelist's body was completely wet

Konami's annoyance didn't go away

Yuzu let out a nervous smile and laugh at the scene

"Oops! I guess I overdid it!" Yuya said with nervous smile and concern laugh "Um, okay! How about this?"

Yuya took off his jacket and threw it over Konami's head as he tried drying him off while moving his hands frantically and patted on Konami's body and shoulders

"There!" Yuya said quite pleased with his eyes closed before opening them "Good as ne-"

When Yuya saw Konami, it looked the boy was rocking a frizzy afro that was still masking his eyes

Yuya was really trying his hardest not to laugh and cry out of humor but couldn't help it. Konami just looked so funny, in fact, Yuzu was the only one trying her hardest not to laugh while the kids, who standing on top of the slope joined him

Konami didn't even bother to sigh before speaking to the boy, who was ground laughing with his arms around his stomach "Let me guess, you're Yuya Sakaki, aren't you?"

Yuya kept laughing before & after he spoke "Yeah, that's me!"

"I guess Yuya is pretty famous around here despite his dad's reputation." Yuzu said before fully regaining her composure and introducing herself

"My name is Yuzu Hiragi." Yuzu informed "Those children over there are Tatsuya, Ayu, and Futoshi."

"My name is Tatsuya, nice to meet you." The blue haired boy informed

"I'm Ayu, I hope we can be friends!" The red haired girl informed as well

"And I'm Futoshi, I like to say shivers a lot!" The chubby one said happily

" _I bet you do..._ " Konami thought to himself as he put his hat on

Yuya got back and wiped the tears off his eyes before speaking to Konami

"Well, since everyone has introduce themselves to you." Yuya said happily "Care to tell us your name too?"

"My name is Konami Hagare but you can address me as "Red Hat" Konami or just plain Konami. It doesn't make a difference to me. "

After Konami introduced himself, Tatsuya noticed the black trunk a few inches next to him

"Excuse me, Konami nii-chan! May I ask what's inside here?" Tatsuya asked as he pointed at the trunk

"Just memories of my past." Konami replied

"Are you selling toys?" Futoshi asked delightedly as the two shared his desires

"If you are then can we have them?!" Ayu asked happily "Can we? Can we please?!"

"I'm sorry, kids but there are no toys in my trunk." Konami said disappointedly "Just personal belongings of mine."

The kids frowned

"By the way, I also hear that Yuya is a very talented young duelist and the person, who defeated a Champion of the Pro League, is that true? "

"Very... talented..." Yuya mused before blushing, obviously letting Konami's words go to his head, something Yuzu took notice of as she spoke to Konami

"Konami-kun, you shouldn't flatter him that much." Yuzu said causing Yuya to pout

"I'm just saying what I've heard." Konami replied as Yuya still remained happy "So Yuya, care to explain your methods to me?"

A question mark appeared on Yuya's and Yuzu's heads at Konami's words, not quite sure what the boy meant

"My methods?" Yuya asked confusedly

"I mean what summoning method did you use to beat him."

"Oh!" Yuya said before scratching the back of his head before replying "I don't have any fancy cards like the students in LDS but I have a summoning that no one else does!"

"You do?" Konami asked very interested "What would that be?"

"In order to do this summoning, you must have Pendulum Monsters and then you can perform a Pendulum Summon!" Yuya said and explained with joy

"Pendulum Monsters?" Konami asked curiously "Pendulum Summon?"

"Oh! Yuya nii-chan!" Futoshi shouted as if he had a good idea "Why don't you show this Red Hatted nii chan your Pendulum Summon!"

"Huh?" The three older individuals said as the looked at the boy

"Yeah!" Tatsuya agreed "Think of it as an I.O.U for bumping into him! Besides, you did tell us we were going to see a Pendulum Summon!"

"Pendulumu, Pendulumu!" Ayu chanted as she encouraged them and joined her chanting

Yuzu frowned at them but with a smile on her face as she looked at them

She turned around to look and wink at Yuya "Well, Yuya? You don't want to disappoint your fans, do you?"

Yuya laughed "Better now then never! Alright, Konami step back and be amazed!"

Konami sighed before replying and backing away "Okay..."

Yuya prepared his Duel Disk

" _Hooh... another upgraded version of Duel Disks, huh?"_ Konami thought to himself slightly impressed with his arms folded

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Watch in awe and be amazed as only I, Sakaki Yuya can perform through my very own Entertainment Dueling!" Yuya shouted happily

" _Entertainment?_ " Konami thought to himself a little surprised

"I set the Pendulum Scale with the Scale 1 Magician of Astromancy and Scale 8 Magician of Chronomancy!" Yuya said he placed the magicians in their respective Pendulum Zones.

" _Pendulum Scale?!"_ Konami thought to himself in disbelief as he watched both of Yuya's Pendulum Monsters being surrounded in pillars of light as they rise up and an enlarged version of Yuya's pendant appears between them.

"Wh-What's going on?" Konami asked as he lighty backed away

"With this, I can summon any monsters between Level 2-7 at the same time!" Yuya explained

"Huh?!" Konami asked in even bigger disbelief

"Swing, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Come out, my faithful servants!" Yuya said as he rouse his hand in the air, a portal appears overhead, and three rays of light burst through. He Pendulum Summons Entermate Whip Viper, Entermate Sword Fish, and his ace card; Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon

"He did it!" Ayu cheered

"Yuya nii-chan Pendulum Summoned!" Tatsuya said happily

"Shivers!" Futoshi shouted

"Well?" Yuya asked with his eyes closed "What do you think, Konami? Pendulum monsters are pretty cool, huh?"

When Yuya opened his eyes, he laughed loudly at Konami's stunned expression from this new summoning, the boy's jaw dropped down to his chest cavity at what he witnessed

" _Industrial Illusions... What have you done?!_ " Konami thought to himself comically

"You should see the look on your face!" Yuya said laughing with tears of joy and arms covering his stomach "You're a laugh, Konami!"

Yuzu's eyes widened as if she forgot something very important "Oh no! Yuya, we have to hurry or we'll be late for school!"

Yuya's eyes widened as well at the realization "Oh man, you're right! I can't afford to be tardy again!"

"Come on, we have to hurry!" Yuzu said as she ran up the stairs as quickly as she could

"Right!" Yuya said determinedly while looking at Konami and said "I hope we get to know more about each other, Konami!"

"Yuya nii-chan!" Tatsuya said as he ran after them

"Man, I hate running!" Futoshi said as he ran as well

"Bye! Konami onii-chan!" Ayu said happily before running

Konami made his way up the stairs at his own pace with his goggles in his hand and saw the backs of the five individuals he encountered

"Pendulum.. Summon..." Konami whispered

When Yuya and his friends were gone, Konami decided to look both ways before speaking a little louder "Did you two see that?"

Yubel and Daitokuji appeared as he asked them

" **I did...** " Daitokuji said solemnly " **My stars...** "

" **To be completely honest, I really don't think it's that broken...** " Yubel commented with her arms folded " **There are a lot of idiots out there who have too many high level monsters they can't call out when their in a pinch... whether their deck is poorly made or just have lousy Drawing Strength. Still I guess that's as good as its going to get.** "

"I don't think so..." Konami said in a low voice with confidence "I'm sure there's more to that summoning than what meets the eye."

 **"Huh?** " All Yubel and Daitokuji could say as they looked at him

"Think about it. When that Yuya kid performed his Pendulum Summon, he said he can summon any from 2-7, meaning that depending on the scales you can summon any monsters between them. I'm not quite sure if even he know this but with those cards, he can do Contact Fusion Summons, Synchro Summons, XYZ Summons, and probably something even beyond it. If this generation even knows any one of those summoning's."

" **You know this for a fact?** " Yubel asked as she casually looked at him

"All I know is that those Pendulum cards are full of unlimited potential and if it's fully tapped then there's no telling what untold damage they're capable of." Konami said with utmost certainty "Besides Yubel, you're one to talk when it comes to the potential of any kind of card. Remember how you were back when Judai was little?"

" **Hmph!** "

" **You don't think Yuya-kun might do something genocidal, do you?** " Daitokuji asked curiously

"From what I've seen of him so far, I highly doubt it." Konami said but then grimaced as he thought of Judai back when he was The Supreme King "Let's just see how things play out before jumping to conclusions. As long as those cards don't fall into the wrong hands then we're fine."

" **But what if they do?** " Daitokuji asked as Konami turned around, picked up his trunk, and walked away with them

"If or when that happens then I'll have to increase my Dueling Skills and Drawing Strength back to 100 percent once again." Konami replied "Not even the Legendary Duelist, Yugi Muto with his knowledge and understanding of this generation could stand up to me when I'm at the best of my abilities..."

Daitokuji and Yubel looked at him from behind when he said that. Truth be told, Konami has showed impossible & outstanding feats in the past that would give any Duelist moments to pause and the impression that even The King of Duelists, Yugi Muto couldn't beat him if he were alive and aware of the new summoning methods.

"Besides, I look forward to seeing how powerful Yuya and that girl Yuzu will become in the future." Konami commented

" **I can see Yuya-kun becoming stronger but are you sure about that Yuzu girl?** " Daitokuji asked his former student

"Positive, if she has a strong desire to better herself that is..." Konami commented "I also wanted to thank you two as well."

" **Huh?** " Yubel and Daitokuji said in unison

"Back when I was crying about my friends..." Konami explained "I appreciate you for not comforting me, I could use some tough love."

" **Don't worry about it, Konami-kun!** " His teacher said with a cat-like smile

Yubel frowned a bit before speaking to Konami " **When those two are at their best, are you going to Duel them and retire from Dueling for good...?** "

Konami just kept walking "Only time will tell, Yubel..." He thought of his friends from all time periods in group "Only time will tell..."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUNED...**


	2. Maiami City

**Coral The Leviathan: Yeah he did~**

 **Fieryfoxpaws and smarcelsmail: I intent too.**

 **Dueling God: Konami-kun has a lot of cards you guys don't know about. He does have Star Eater but won't be summoning him at least not yet.**

 **Guest: Thanks for the info but I'll think about it.**

 **Shadowcrimson: I'm glad you find my story interesting.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Miami City**

* * *

During the afternoon inside the city, Konami was using his photographic memory to the fullest as he walked around the city and burned the scenes of it into his brain. He didn't have remember the names of certain places yet as long as he remembers the places and buildings accurately.

As Konami kept walking, he was curious if he should find someone to Duel and see how rusty he's gotten over the years. Back in the XYZ timeline, Konami was able to beat Yuma in his ultimate Zexal form, Shark in his Barian form, and Kaito with all the Galaxy Eyes (Konami freely loaned to him whenever he wanted a real challenge) at the same time and always won on a daily basis.

After realizing nobody was a worthy challenge for him, Konami was slowly being to understand what Ryo truly meant about being perfect and what Kiryu about being dissatisfied which caused him to retire in the first place but also because he was starting to feel old as dirt when it came to Duel Monsters. He looked young but couldn't help feel ancient after all the years he spent saving the world, he was ready to move on and put it all behind. On top of that, Konami completely emptied out his entire deck of cards 2 years ago but he did manage to make a prototype deck during his time here. He can only hope his deck building ideas, drawing strength, and knowledge of how to play the game hasn't gotten that pitiful.

He knows for a fact some of his friends in the past can easily crush him whether they ganged up on him or not but still needed to know how he sloppy he has become over his years of retirement. While Konami was thinking to himself about his series of decisions, his stomach was starting to growl.

Konami forgot that he didn't eat anything before that vortex or portal sucked him away and plunged him into this city called Miami

"I need something to eat right now..." Konami complied in a low tone "But I don't have any damn money."

" **You do realize you can use your Duel Points to buy things, right?** " A certain Duel Monster Spirit besides Yubel informed Konami

"EHH?! You can do that?!" Konami shouted loudly before covering his mouth, causing him to drop his trunk again. Astonishingly, nobody around the boy heard him or even looked at his direction. Konami was under the impression that only at his time in Duel Academy, all students can use their Duel Points as a substitute for money. In the Synchro and XYZ timeline, they actually had to use real money to purchase anything they wanted unless they were Pro League Duelists.

"Are you for real, Neos?!" Konami mumbled with his hands covering his mouth as he looked at Judai's ace card; Elemental Hero Neos

" **Of course!** " Neos replied " **I overheard some people saying you can use Duel Points in exchange for real money but they must be Pro League Duelists or under the age of 18. Besides, you know I never tell a lie.** "

" _Wait a minute..._ " Konami thought to himself " _Under the age of 18?"_

The realization hit as light bulb appeared on top of his head as Konami smiled deviously, knowing full well he's not 18 or older and doesn't look it.

"Oh, the joy of being young!" Konami shouted happily as he jump up the air and moved his head around repeatedly to find a nearby restaurant as his mouth was drooling

Konami's eyes were glittering as he found a restaurant "I found you~!" Konami said in a sing-song tone before wiping the drool off his mouth, picked up his trunk, and started running at light speed towards the restaurant while laughing to no end

"HAAHAHAAAHAAHAHA!"

Neos sweatdropped at the scene " **It astounds me how fast Konami can move when he really wants to... It makes me wonder if he really is human.** "

Yubel suddenly showed up to share her thoughts " **Tell me about it, don't even get me started on his personality. I swear, his unpredictable behavior and persona makes my head hurt sometimes.** "

Neos turned to look at Yubel before replying " **I gotta say, I'm really surprised at how much you've changed, Yubel.** "

" **Huh?** "

 **"I mean, for as long as I can remember, you hated Konami with a burning passion to the point you wanted to torture or kill him as painfully and brutally as possible because you knew how much Judai cared about him. Even after you rebuild your relationship with Judai, you did nothing but give Konami the cold shoulder and death glares out of pure jealousy and spite.** " Neos explained as he continued to look at her

Yubel just simply stared at him casually as her companion spoke his mind. It's true, she really hated Konami since the day they met. Back when she was causing havoc on the students in Duel Academy, she wanted to posses him because she believed he stood in the way of her relationship with Judai but was forced to take over Johan instead. She also really wanted to kill Konami after redeeming herself but chose not to because Yubel didn't want to risk ruining her bond with Judai again or end up being hated by him. Although, Yubel hated Konami more than anyone or anything, she did harbor a certain amount of respect for him despite how close he was with Judai.

" **After he found us in the Synchro timeline, you seemed to have gotten less bitter towards him but through the XYZ timeline, you showed genuine care about his safety and well-being almost as much as Judai's.** "

" **Konami is Konami and Judai is Judai.** " Yubel replied " **I may care about Konami and acknowledge him as our new owner but I will never care about him as much as Judai or think of him as our real owner.** "

Neos shook his head disapprovingly before he spoke " **You'll fi** **nd many others who completely agree with you that we'll never think of Konami as our real owner but unlike you, Yubel, we never simply thought or viewed Konami as just our true owner's replacement."**

" **You haven't?** " Yubel asked curiously " **Then what do you all think and view him as?** "

" **A man worthy of the utmost respect, a partner worthy of fighting and dying with, and the definition of what it truly means to be a real friend..."** Neos replied proudly before disappearing and leaving Yubel all by her lonesome

While Yubel was alone, she thought of what Neos said before she looked at Konami through the window at the corner of her eyes. He was indulging himself like he hasn't eaten in days as Yubel frowned with a smile on her face before disappearing as well

A few minutes later

Konami burped loudly as he let out a satisfied sigh "Oh, man! That was good! How much do I owe you?"

"Will that be with money or Duel Points?" The waiter, who looked in his mid 20's asked Konami curiously

"Duel Points!" Konami said happily

"5000 DP." The man informed Konami, who deadpanned at his response

"Well, I did order a lot, so I guess that's fair..." Konami replied before reaching for his trunk but heard some noise around the corner of where he's sitting

"No can do, Shuzo." A man in his late 20's, who appeared to be the manager said sternly "I want my money and I want it now!"

"Ah, you know I'm good for it, Steve!" Shuzo pleaded "You know I'm good for it!"

"I know you are but I can't have my customers going around saying "I'm good for it!" just because you told me! It's bad for my restaurant!"

Konami got off his seat "Give me a minute."

The waiter nodded before he watched Konami walk towards them "Excuse me."

"Huh?" The two grown man could say as they saw Konami approaching them

"I don't like butting into other people's business' but how about I pay for him?"

Shuzo, Steve, and the waiter widened their eyes at his statement

"You'd do that for me?!" Shuzo asked surprisingly

"Of course." Konami replied "You seem like a nice guy."

"That's very generous of you, kid." Steve said slightly shocked "But, I wouldn't recommend it. This hot-blooded idiot has a bad reputation for being indebted to some of us, adults."

"Hey! Come on, man! I don't do it on purpose!" Shuzo replied with narrow brows "I just have some financial issues is all."

Steve raised his brow at that comment "Really? Just financial issues...?"

Shuzo looked a little uncomfortable "Sometimes I forget..."

"You mean paying your bills or paying what you owe others?" Konami asked curiously

"Both..." Shuzo whispered in defeat and shame

"See what I mean?" Steve asked as he looked at Konami with disappointment towards Shuzo

"But sometimes I remember and my daughter always take her time to remind me about paying the bills, so we don't become homeless."

" _That doesn't make it any better..."_ Konami sweatdropped as he thought to himself

"Honestly Shuzo, you'd be lost without having her in your life."

"Yeah..." Shuzo blushed happily at the thought of Yuzu "She's like an angel who descended from heaven..."

Konami sighed before speaking "Anyway, how much does he own you?"

"Umm, kid. Are you sure you still want to do this?" Steve tried to reason with him

Konami turned to look at Shuzo, who was looking at him with puppy dog eyes with comical tears before looking back at Steve

"I'm positive."

Steve looked at Konami for a moment before sighing and speaking "Will that be money or DP?"

"DP." Konami replied casually

Steve turned to look at Shuzo "You better make it up to this young man in the future, Shuzo."

"I swear I will!"

"Saito-kun!" Steve called out to Konami's waiter "Put Shuzo's check on this kid's tab!"

"Yes, sir!" Saito replied before smiling at Konami and left to check on the other customers he was serving

Unbeknownst to them a certain Chairwoman was listening to them this whole time with her two subordinates

"Such a kind-hearted fellow." The woman said with her eyes closed before attempting to drink her tea

She paused with her eyes now open before speaking sternly "But such kindness will lead to that person's undoing."

Her lackeys nodded with her in agreement

"Thank you so much, young man!" Shuzo shouted happily with comical tears as he was hugging Konami "You're such a great person!"

"Y-Your welcome..." Konami grunted "Can you please let go of me now, Shuzo-san?"

"Oh, sorry about that um-"

"My name is Konami."

"Well then, Konami! Since your such a good and well-mannered young man then you must be friends with-"

Before Shuzo could finish his sentence some guy wearing a stylish mask and flashy clothes that was covering his skin color came out of nowhere as he kicked the door. Shuzo, some of the customers, and especially the employees couldn't help but face palm at the person who showed up.

"Oh God..." Steve scowled

"Here we go..." Saito commented scornfully

" _Who's that?_ " Konami thought to himself as he looked the person from afar " _Whoever he is, that dude is without a doubt incredibly flamboyant..._ "

"Damn it!" Shuzo muttered lowly with his hand still attached to his face "Why is that dumbass back here, again?!"

Konami turned to look at the man curiously "You know him?"

"I wish I hadn't..."

"What's his name?"

"You'll find out real soon."

"What's up, y'all?!" The masked male shouted loudly before striking a pose with light fireworks behind him "Da Ifraid is in the Hizouiayouse!"

Konami looked like he was having hard time digesting this in his brain

" _What the fuck?"_ Konami thought to himself flabbergasted

"D-D-D-Da Ifraid! That's right, my name is Ifraid and I'm the rain on your parade!" Ifraid said as he lightly hummed at his own greatness "Ain't no doubt about that! Don't call me bad, call me badder!"

The customers and employees who knew full well what this nitwit was like couldn't help but groan at his arrogance.

"For any of y'all who don't know Ifraid-sama then today is your lucky day! I'm the dueling dude, who invented rude!" Ifraid said as he walked around proudly pointing at himself with his thumb

"Ain't no stopping this booty-kicking brother!" Ifraid said while he spun around and stop by pointing at himself with his thumb again

Konami just shook his head unapprovingly at this guy's actions

"And this here..." Ifraid said as he whipped out his Deck Holster "...is my Momma!"

"What the f-"

"And don't you be talking bad about my Momma..." Ifraid said in a low and serious tone "Or she'll give any Duelist a whooping, ain't that right, Momma?"

Ifraid shook his deck back and fort as he hummed to make it look like the deck had a mind of its own "That's right, baby!"

Konami found this man ignorance to be very painful but could tell this loser wasn't good or bad. If anything he was a decent duelist at best and even some of the people in this restaurant knew that. He could be just the right warm-up he needed.

"Cause..."

"I..."

"Am..."

"Da Ifraid!" Ifraid shouted as loud as he could before striking the best pose he could

The Chairwoman was quite displeased at this foolishness but she didn't show it as much as most people would've done. Truth be told, this was her first time hearing about this "Ifraid" person and she already couldn't help be mildly annoyed by him. All she wanted was to drink her tea and finish her meal in peace, hopefully this is a situation that will solve itself... otherwise, she'll have to resort to less civilized means of handling this mess.

"So... where is this new Duelist that Da Ifraid has heard about?" He said as he examined the restaurant to weed out some duelist "Ifraid-sama has heard there was a new Duelist in town and y'all know Da Ifraid's policy! Any new Duelist who comes here gets a welcoming beatdown by yours truly! Now, where is he?!"

" _How does he already know that?_ " Konami thought to himself " _I haven't been in this city long enough to make myself known one bit... did Nico tell him about me or is that him in disguise?_ "

Da Ifraid noticed Konami as he pointed at him "You must be him cause I've never seen you around here before! Get out your Deck and Duel Disk, boy!"

"Konami, you don't have to duel him." Shuzo commented

"Shut up, you idiot!" Ifraid snapped at him before looking at Konami "What's the matter, short-stack? Scared to fight me?"

Konami stared at him for a moment before sighing "Very well..."

Ifraid laughed loudly "Let's get this party started, fool!"

"Outside..."

"Huh?" Ifraid and Shuzo said as they watched Konami walk away from them at his own pace to get his trunk and towards the front entrance

Konami stopped halfway as he turned his head around to look at Da Ifraid and Shuzo "We shall duel outside..."

Konami just kept walking after making his statement and went out the door

Ifraid chuckled "Oh, I see... you don't want these people to watch me embarrass you."

Ifraid followed Konami outside as Shuzo and some of the customers that paid also went outside as well. They weren't looking forward to a breath-taking performance between them but were all hoping Konami would finally shut Ifraid's arrogant mouth up once and for all.

A few moments later

The small amount of gathered around a big circle as Konami and the loser named Ifraid were getting ready for their duel. The Chairwoman herself can also see the two individuals as she was elegantly seeping her tea, she also wasn't expecting to see an interesting duel but even though she is rich, the woman wasn't one to pass up free entertainment especially if it will get rid of her boredom.

Ifraid chuckled "Alright, kid!" Ifraid said before tossing his Golden Duel Disk in the air, flexing his muscles as if he was buff, and activating it after he catch the small machine "Let's do it to it!"

"Please shut up..." Konami mumbled in a irritated manner

"Give him hell, Konami!" Shuzo shouted behind him

"I will..." Konami replied before getting his older Golden Duel Disk out from his trunk

Everyone widened their eyes at the sight of Konami having it with him, they couldn't believe someone as young as him would have such an old-fashion material in his hands

"What in the heck is that?!" Ifraid asked as he pointed at the Duel Disk

"It is my Duel Disk..." Konami replied simply as he put his deck inside

Ifraid laughed "You crazy, man. I like it, I do like it." His manner than got serious "Get out your real Duel Disk, best deck, and quit stallen, baby! I'm ready to get ballen!"

"Is he black?" A man asked a woman as he whispered to her

"I have no idea..." The woman replied "Besides, don't be racist. Not all black people talk or act like that idiot."

"The only one staling here is you."

"Man, I said I ain't gonna duel you with that cheap-ass looking thing you call a Duel Disk!"

"I guess you're the one who's afraid to duel me."

Ifraid bristled

"You little... alright fine!"

 **DUEL!**

 **Konami - 4000 LP x5**

 **Ifraid - 4000 LP x5**

"Now, come on!" Ifraid said as he was waiting for Konami to make his move and draw his card

Konami remained as a statue

"Well, come on! I ain't got all night! I got to save some time for the ladies..."

" _If that freak so much as come 10 feet of my daughter..."_ Shuzo thought to himself with his blood literally boiling right now

"You shouldn't rush these kind of things..."

Ifraid remained silent for a moment "Now, I see your tactics. You're going to bore me to death and make me lose my cool."

Konami didn't respond back or move one bit

Ifraid's anger and frustration has finally reached it's breaking point

"I've had enough of you! MY TURN!" Ifraid shouted before drawing his card

Turn 1 - Ifraid x6

" _I'll teach him to play me for the fool...!"_ Ifraid thought to himself before speaking "I set a monster and card face-down. I end my turn. Now, hurry up and give me everything you got!"

Konami still remained silent before speaking "If you insist..."

"My turn, draw!" Konami drew his card

Turn 2 - Konami x6

"I activate the Spell Card; Cards of Consonance! By discarding 1 Dragon-Type Tuner monster with 1000 or less ATK; I draw 2 cards!" Konami explained as he revealed his Labradorite Dragon, sent it away to Graveyard, and drew his cards

"I activate another Cards of Consonance! I'm also sending away another Labradorite Dragon to the Graveyard!"

"Tsk! Having a bad hand, are we?" Ifraid asked smugly

"You asked for my best and that's what I'm going to give you." Konami replied before finishing his sentence and drawing his cards "Just be patient."

Ifraid scuffed

"Next, I activate the Spell card; Dragon Shrine! I can send 1 Dragon-Type monster from my Deck to the Graveyard and if it was a Normal Monster, I can send another Dragon-type monster to the Graveyard!" Konami explained as he took out two cards from his deck and revealed them in front of his opponent

"I choose my two Wattaildragons."

" _Apparently, this is important for some reason..."_ Shuzo thought to himself " _I wonder what he could be planning..."_

The Chairwoman was watching Konami's performance with a somewhat curious expression on her face with her cup covering her mouth

"Now, I'll Special Summon a monster from my hand in Attack Mode! This card can only be Special Summoned as long my opponent has a monster and I have none but it's ATK and DEF is halved." Konami explained before he placed the card from his Duel Disk "Come out, Vice Dragon!"

A golden light appeared as the dragon spread its wings and roared

Vice Dragon -LV5- (1000/1200)

"Attack mode?" Ifraid asked as he looked at the dragon "But why? Don't you think it's risky to attack a facedown monster with such a weak card?"

"I'm not done yet." Konami replied "I activate the Spell Card; Dragon's Mirror!"

"Dragon's Mirror?" Shuzo asked curiously

"What does that card do?" Ifraid asked as he looked at the card

"Simple. By removing from play Dragon-Type monsters from my Field or Graveyard, I can use those dragons or any amount I want as Fusion Materials for a Fusion Summon listed on a Fusion Dragon-Type monster from my Extra Deck."

Shuzo gasped

"Hooh...?" The Chairwoman mused in a intrigued manner

"Fusion Summon?!" Ifraid asked incredulously

"I remove from play Wattaildragon and Labradorite Dragon to perform a Fusion Summon!" Konami explained as he rose his hand in the air and begun his chant before the dragons appeared behind him. There bodies turned into orbs representing their attributes as they spun around the colorful vortex

"Electrical dragon capable of indefinite flights! Ancient dragon, whose wings can ripple the moonlight across water! Soar throughout the world and conquer all as you merge as one to bring forth a new power! Fusion Summon! Take Flight! Level 9! First of the Dragons!"

The mighty dragon appeared behind Konami as it let out a powerful gust of wind just by spreading his wings. Causing some people to cover their eyes from keeping dust coming towards them and some women to keep their skirts from rising as the monster lightly growled at his enemy

First of the Dragons -LV9- (2700/2000)

"A-Amazing! Konami is a Fusion Duelist _?_ " Shuzo asked as he was covering himself and Konami looking at him

" _So they know about Fusion monsters, huh?_ " Konami thought to himself interested in his discovery

The breeze dyed down

"Is that all?" Ifraid asked boringly

"Did I say I was finished?" Konami replied

"Hmph!"

"Next, I summon my Tuner monster Flamvell Guard in Attack Mode!" Konami said as he placed the monster on his Duel Disk before everyone widened their eyes in shock at Konami having a Tuner monster, even the Chairwoman herself was surprised by this turn of event

The dragon appeared on the field beside its dragon brethren's

Flamvell Guard -LV1- (100/2100)

"What the-"

"He isn't just a Fusion Duelist?!"

"I choose to tune my Level 1 Flamvell Guard with my Level 5 Vice Dragon!" Konami said before raising his hand in the air once again as a pillar of light appeared above the young duelist as he spoke and was starting to chant

"Let loose your iron will! Imprison my enemy's heart and mind with those unbreakable chains! Synchro Summon! Flap your wings! Level 6! Iron Chain Dragon!"

Electricity emerged behind Konami as the fierce dragon appeared next to the Fusion Dragon

Iron Chain Dragon -LV6- (2500/1300)

The Chairwoman's eyes were still shocked at what she witnessed while the female put her tea cup down at her own pace

"M-Madam?" One of her cronies asked as he looked at her

"A Synchro monster?!" Shuzo asked incredulously

"This kid is a Fusion and Synchro Duelist?!" Ifraid asked as he looked at the two dragons

" _They even know about Synchro monsters too?!"_ Konami thought himself both shocked and happily " _Then that means..."_

"I remove from play my Labradorite Dragon to summon White Dragon Wyverburster from my hand! By removing 1 Dark-Attribute monster from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon this card to the field!" Konami said as he removed the said dragon and played the small white one

White Dragon Wyverburster -LV4- (1700/1800)

The Chairwoman placed both of her hands on the table as her eyes was starting to turn hunger

"Finally, I'll remove from play my Wattaildragon from the Graveyard to Special Summon Black Dragon Collapserpent from my hand! It's just like Wyverburster but I have to remove 1 Light-Attribute monster instead!" Konami said as he removed his Wattaildragon to bring the small black one

Black Dragon Collapserpent -LV4- (1800/1700)

The Chairwoman slowly stood up from her seat as she saw Konami call out two Level 4 monsters on the field, along with a Fusion and Synchro monster on the field in just one turn. Her eyes got even more hungrier than they were moments ago

"No way!"

"He has two Level 4 monsters on the field?!"

"Is he going to-"

"I overlay Level 4 Black Dragon Collapserpent and White Dragon Wyverburster!" Konami said as he swung his arm as the two monsters became energy swirls

"That boy..." The Chairwoman whispered as she kept looking at him

"I can't believe it!" Shuzo said as he looked up and saw a black vortex

"I build the Overlay Network with these two monsters!" Konami said as they entered the Overlay Network with lighting coming out from it and begun his chanting for his monster

"Illuminate the world around you with your silver-coated body. Crush the hope and dreams of your enemies with those sharp fangs! XYZ Summon! Run wild! Rank 4! Kachi Kochi Dragon!"

The silver dragon appeared onto the field as it let out a vicious roar towards Ifraid

Kachi Kochi Dragon -Rank 4- (2100/1300)

" _This kid is gold!"_ Shuzo thought to himself with enthusiasm as he stared at Konami " _I gotta get him to join You Show Duel School!"_

" _That young man must be apart of LDS!"_ The Chairwoman thought to herself as her eyes were locked on Konami "Waiter! I'm ready for my check!"

"He can do all three of them?!"

"That's insane!"

" _So they do know about XYZ monsters as well!"_ Konami thought to himself somewhat happy at them acknowledging older cards, in the past, Konami not only dueled because he wanted to honor the memories of his friends but he wanted people to realize that just because something is newer that doesn't mean it's the best. They probably don't know who made people realize this but as long as these people learned how important it is to appreciate all kinds of cards... Konami didn't care in the slightest

" _I wonder if they know about Ritual cards too..."_ Konami thought to himself curiously

Ifraid swallowed hard " _No fair... I didn't know he was this good! My face-down cards are Morphing Jar and Monster Reborn then that means..."_

"Battle Phase! I attack your face-down monster with Kachi Kochi Dragon!" Konami declared as his dragon roared before charging at its target

"Piercing Crunch!"

The silver dragon bit the card and revealed a Morphing Jar that let out a small whelp before being broken to pieces and disappearing

"That was Morphing Jar! Which means we both get 5 new cards but we must send our entire hand to the Graveyard first!" Konami explained before Ifraid had the chance too and luckily for Konami, his hand was empty "I activate Kachi Kochi Dragon's effect before your monster's uses his!"

"Wh-What does it do?" Ifraid asked nervously

"By detaching 1 Overlay Unit from this card after it destroyed a monster in battle, my dragon can attack again!"

"What?!" Ifraid asked before they both got their new set of cards

" _For a prototype, this deck is pretty cool..."_ Konami thought to himself as he looked at his new hand that allowed him to perform a Ritual Summon

"Go, Kachi Kochi! Attack him directly! Piercing Crunch!" Konami said as he pointed at his opponent

The dragon charged at his prey once again as the masked Duelist lost a lot of Life Points from the assault

 **Konami - 4000 LP x5**

 **Ifraid - 1900 LP x5**

"It's over! First of the Dragons, end this Duel! Rampage Blaster!" Konami shouted as his dragon charged up for his attack and fired a powerful beam at the masked ignoramus

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

 **Konami - 4000 LP x5**

 **Ifraid - 0 LP x5**

 **Konami wins**

Everyone was left speechless

"W-Who is this kid?!"

"That was amazing, Konami!" Shuzo shouted as loudly as he ran towards the boy "My blood was literally burning with excitement from watching your Dueling Skills!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it..." Konami said dryly as he looked at the man, picked up his trunk, and was about to walk away

Shuzo put his hand on Konami's shoulder

"Wow! Hold on there, genius! Where do you think your going?" Shuzo asked

"Back to the restaurant." Konami replied "I haven't paid them yet."

"Oh right! Before you go anywhere, can you tell me where did you learn to duel like that?!" Shuzo asked "You were amazing!"

"I had no formal training." Konami lied obviously knowing people wouldn't believe him even if he told them the truth about himself

"No formal-" Shuzo lightly laughed "You totally have to join us at You Show Duel School!"

"Huh?"

"You Show Duel School? What's that?" Some man asked as Shuzo felt a little dead inside from knowing his school isn't known the slightest bit

"A Duel School...?" Konami asked curiously and then thought about his days in Duel Academy with Judai, Asuka, Rei, and all of his friends at the beloved school. "I'm kind of on a journey but..."

"Yeah! A journey to You Show Duel School!" Shuzo said while patting Konami's back, who was still in a somewhat daze

"Absolutely not!" A female voice spoke out causing everyone to find the source and saw the Chairwoman emerge from the restaurant with her subordinates

"A talented Duelist such as him needs to have his potential fully unleashed." The woman said "For that to happen, he must be with the elites by joining LDS."

"Hey, isn't that-"

"Chairwoman Akaba Himika!" Shuzo informed

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"LDS?" Konami asked curiously as he remembered the tower "What's that?"

"Why, it's the best Duel School this city has to offer any young Duelist who want to aim high in life." Himika replied "Leo Duel School is full of Fusion, Synchro, and XYZ users, along with courses that teach you how to perform them. Which will be no problem for you, my dear boy."

" _So does this mean they don't know anything about Ritual cards?"_ Konami thought to himself

"Hold on!"

Himika and Konami turned to look at Shuzo

"Chairwoman Akaba." Shuzo spoke up solemnly "I found Konami first."

"Hooh... so this young man's name is Konami." Himika commented as she looked at him and back to Shuzo "So, are you prepared to duel for him?"

Shuzo's eyes widened

"What?! You can't be serious, Chairwoman Akaba!" Shuzo replied highly offended "Konami is a person, not a thing!"

"Then how do you propose we solve our dilemma?" She asked puzzled

One of Himika's subordinates spoke up after he coughed "Um, Chairwoman Akaba..."

"What is it?" She asked as she looked at him

"Why don't you let him choose?"

"Yes." The another man agreed "I'm sure he'll make the right choice if you let him decide for himself."

"Hmph! Very well... so Konami-kun, which will you choose?" Himika asked as she looked at Konami "LDS or You Show Duel School?"

Konami had his hand under his chin while he was trying to think. He already made his decision but wanted people to believe he was taking this offer seriously. Konami looked at both individuals, Himika had a confident smile on her face and Shuzo had his hands together as if he was praying for Konami to join his school with his eyes closed and sweating badly.

"I choose..." Konami said but waited to finish sentence dramatically "You Show Duel School."

Everyone widened their eyes in shock at Konami's statement. Did he really just declined an offer to join LDS?!

"Really?!" Shuzo asked with eyes of joy and hope "You really mean that, Konami?!"

"Of course." Konami replied

"Konami-kun..." Himika said solemnly "May I ask why you chose to join his school instead of ours?"

"No offense, ma'am but it's better to help the needy instead of the greedy." Konami replied politely and kindly to the woman

"I knew you were a goldmine!" Shuzo said when he bear-hugged Konami with comical tears coming out his eyes

"S-Shuzo-san, please let go of me..!" Konami said as he was trying to breathe and tapped the man's arm

"R-Right, sorry about that." Shuzo said as he let go of Konami and scratched the back of his head sheepishly

"Excuse me, Himika-san but I have to pay for Shuzo and my bill." Konami said to the woman

"Oh, don't worry about it, Konami-kun." She replied with a smile "I'll take care of that for you."

Konami and Shuzo were surprised to hear that from her

"You will?" Konami asked incredulously

"Think of it as thanks for your stunning performance." She replied "If you change your mind, come see me at LDS. I'm always there if I have nothing better to do on my free time."

"Come on, Konami! To You Show Duel School!" Shuzo said as if this was the best day he ever had while grabbing Konami's wrist and running as fast as he could

Konami was holding onto his trunk as hard as he could while unintentionally making comical noises

Himika watched to scene with a stoic look on her face while some people were talking about Konami and his abilities

"Where did he come from?"

"Yeah, where does he live?"

Ifraid was slowly got back up as if he was knocked out cold "Gaahh... what?"

He noticed Akaba Himika standing away from him

"Hey, you're Akaba Himika! The Chairwoman of Leo Corporation! Did you come here to see my awesome skills?! Hah? Did ya?" He asked smugly

Everyone walked away because it was refreshing not to hear his stupid mouth

"Honestly, what kind of name is Ifraid?" Some guy said to some people next to him "That is the dumbest name I've ever heard."

"Dumbest name in the world for the most retarded human being on the face of the planet." A person responded to the man

"Daisuke... Shiba..." Himika said in a low and cold tone

"Yes ma'am!"

"If you two want to keep your jobs then take care of that nuisance immediately."

"Huh?" Shiba replied

"Y-You're joking, right?" Daisuke asked as the woman turned look them with cold terrifying eyes

"Do I look like I'm joking..." She asked with venom in her voice, it was obvious she was upset because it was their fault that Konami didn't join her school

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

They turned around and walked towards the masked duelist, who was backing from them cautiously "Wh-What are you doing-?!"

As punches and kicks were being heard, Himika was deep in thought about Konami

" _For being such an accomplished Duelist, it's odd that I've never heard of him..."_ She thought to herself " _He looks younger than my Reiji and Konami-kun said he had no formal training... either he must be hiding something from us or he's just gifted."_

"That's enough, you two." Himika said solemnly without bothering to turn around "After I pay off Konami-kun's debt, I have to meet someone who can get more information about him."

"Who would that be, Chairwoman Akaba?" Daisuke asked as they stopped beating up the masked nitwit "If you don't mind me asking."

"Hmph! Reiji-san, of course." Himika replied with her confident smile

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. You Show Duel School

**Fieryfoxpaws** : **Yes I am and I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Smarcelsmail: I'll try to make as much updates as possible to make up for my long absence.**

 **Shadowcrimson: I'm glad you find my story interesting.**

 **Lord Green: Thanks for telling me how you feel. Konami does have all the Numbers but I won't tell you won't tell if I'm going to put Dyson Sphere or Chaos Dyson Sphere in a Duel. It would ruin the fun and suspense.**

 **Pokemonever1994: To be honest I really didn't mean to make it sound like she wanted him that way but you guys can view it however you like**

 **Above the Winter Moonlight: I'm glad my story interest you**

 **Guest: I'm sorry, I'm not quite sure what you meant. I know you said something about Konami getting a harem but what did you mean about other worlds and Dark Magician Girl? Were you saying you want to her in this story and in Konami's deck?**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **You Show Duel School**

* * *

It was still afternoon when Shuzo brought Konami to You Show Duel School

"Welcome to You Show Duel School!" Shuzo said with enthusiasm but then saw an exhausted Konami, who was trying not to pass out.

Shuzo chuckled

"I apologize for dragging you around like that, Konami." Shuzo said to the weary red-hatted child "I just get a little over-excited..."

"I see..." Konami muttered tiredly

"Now, come on!" Shuzo said happily as he opened the door for Konami "I'm sure the students of this school will be happy to meet you!"

"I'm sure..." Konami said as he walked inside and saw the inside of the building "This place is real nice."

"Why, thank you Konami!" Shuzo replied with a grin "Follow me, everyone must be at the Action Field room!"

"Action Field?" Konami muttered

"Come on!" Shuzo said while gesturing Konami to follow him "It's down by the hallway, Konami!"

" _Does he have to be so loud must of the time?"_ Konami thought to himself before following his new teacher or principal

As they kept walking towards this "Action Field" area Shuzo mentioned, Konami heard a familiar voice inside a Duel Room with some Field Spell called Acrobatic Circus with Yuya and some guy standing on their platforms

"Ladiiiieees and Gentlemeeeeen!" Yuya said loudly "Behold the newest style of Dueling!"

" _Hey, is that-_ " Konami thought to himself but was interrupted by some kid's voice

"This what we've all been waiting for!" Futoshi said with a grin

"Do it, Yuya nii-chan!" Ayu said happily

" _They go to school here?!"_ Konami thought to himself in complete shock

"With my Scale 1 Magician of Astromancy and Scale 8 Magician of Chronomancy! I set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya said as he placed his magicians in the respective Pendulum Zones and watched both of his Pendulum Monsters being surrounded in pillars of light as they rise up and an enlarged version of Yuya's pendant appears between them once again.

Magicain of Astromancy -LV5-&-PS1- (1200/2400)

Magician of Chronomancy -LV3-&-PS8- (1200/600)

"It's coming!" Some funny-looking guy said he watching his opponent and friend preform his trademark summoning "His Pendulum summoning!"

"Pendulumu! Pendulumu!" Ayu and Tatsuya chanted

"I'm starting to get the shivers!" Futoshi said with a happy red face

"Swing, Pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! My faithful monsters!" Yuya chanted before he rose his hand in the air, a portal appears overhead, and three rays of light burst through.

"Entermate Whip Viper!"

Entermate Whip Viper -LV4- (1700/900)

"Entermate Sword Fish!"

Entermate Sword Fish -LV2- (600/600)

"Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon -LV7-&-PS4- (2500/2000)

"Hoorah! It's Yuya's ace monster! Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Shuzo shouted

Konami remained silent the whole time as he remembered seeing Yuya's dragon this morning

" _So, that dragon is Yuya's ace monster..."_ Konami thought to himself as he kept staring at Odd Eyes

"My blood is boiling right now!" Shuzo said enthusiastically with his body engulf in flames "Keep it up, Yuya! Show us what Entertainment Dueling is all about!"

" _Why do I get the feeling that if Jack was alive, he'd like to have a word with you guys about this style of Entertainment Dueling?"_ Konami thought to himself with genuine curiosity

"So, that's what Pendulum Summon looks like?" Some sky blue haired boy with a lollipop asked as he witnessed the summoning

"Hmm? Well, if you want to enter our school then you could also learn how to Pendulum Summon!" Shuzo replied as he looked at the kid "Are you interested in learning?"

"Mmmm..."

Yuya then dives from the platform, dons his goggles, and lands on the back of Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon

"Let's go!" Yuya said as Odd Eyes roared and charged at his opponent

"With your dual colored eyes of heroism! Behold! Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya said before his dragon jumped as high as he could and prepared to fire a powerful beam at its target

"Spiraling Strike Burst!" Yuya said as Odd Eyes fired its blast at Yuya's opponent, who was withstanding the blast as best as he could but fell off the platform while his 1300 Life Points hit zero

"Gaaaah!" The guy landed on the floor and made loud thud noise

 **Yuya - 500 LP x0**

 **Gongenzaka - 0 LP x0**

 **Yuya wins**

"He did it!" Tatsuya said smiling

"Yuya nii-chan won!" Ayu said happily

"I'm getting the shivers!" Futoshi said with blush smile

After the Solid Vision disappeared along with Yuya's monsters he ran to check on his friend "Are you okay, Gongenzaka?"

"Of course!" Gongenzaka replied as he got up as if nothing happened "It'll take a lot more than that to bring down I, the man, Gongenzaka!"

"That was a fine Duel, Yuya!" Gongenzaka said smiling "I think you finally mastered Pendulum Summoning!"

"It's all thanks to your help, Gongenzaka!" Yuya said with blush smile "And you guys too!"

"Well, we have a special surprise today!" Shuzo said loudly with enthusiasm as Yuya and the others looked at him curiously they didn't see Konami because he was hiding behind a wall that would make anyone unnoticeable. He wasn't really hiding, he just didn't feel like revealing himself yet

"What?" Yuya asked casually

"What are you talking about principal?" Gongenzaka asked as he looked at the man

"Before I explain myself, where is Yuzu?" Shuzo asked as he looked for his daughter "I want her to hear what I have to say as well."

"I'm right here, Dad!" Yuzu said as she came out of the Solid Vision operating room "What did you want to tell us?"

" _Wait... Yuzu is Shuzo's daughter?!"_ Konami thought to himself

"You Show Duel School has a new student!" Shuzo said smiling which surprised everyone expect for the kid with sky blue hair to widened their eyes in shock

"We do?!" Tatsuya asked incredulously

"Who is it?" Ayu asked curiously

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Shuzo said smiling stealing Yuya's catchphrase "Allow me to introduce you to the newest addition to YSDS! A true Dueling Genius! I give you... Konami!"

Yuya, Yuzu, and the three children widened their eyes in shock as they heard Shuzo say Konami's name and he appeared in front of everyone

"EHHH?!"

"Konami?!" Yuya asked incredulously

"You're a Duelist?!" Yuzu asked incredulously

"And a new member-" The three kids said unison and shock

"Of You Show Duel School?!" All five of them said in unison as they looked at him with wide eyes

"To be honest, I'm very surprised to know I joined your school without knowing any of you attending here."

Shuzo, Gongenzaka, and the boy looked at them back and forth, trying to figure out how they know each other. Shuzo did have a feeling they might know him but it was just a theory. Now his suspension has been confirmed.

"Yuya, you know this guy?" Gongenzaka asked as he looked at Yuya then Konami

"Yeah, we met him early in the morning on our way to school!" Yuya replied still shocked but only a little

"So you have met my daughter and her friends!" Shuzo said happily "That's good to know!"

"Hold on, Dad! How did you two even meet in the first place?" Yuzu asked as she looked at her dad

Konami was about to speak but Shuzo was faster

"I just happened to see him duel against some guy and took a strong interest in him!" Shuzo said as he withheld the info of Konami covering for his meal "I asked him to join and he said "yes"!"

Yuzu looked at her dad as if she had a hard time believing it. If it was anyone else, she would've bought it but this was her dad they were talking about and she knows how he can be.

Yuzu turned to look at Konami before speaking "Is this true, Konami?"

Konami lightly turned his head to look at Shuzo, who looked a little nervous

"It's true." Konami replied casually as Shuzo fought off a sigh of relief

"Well... if you say so." She replied

Tatsuya, Ayu, and Futoshi then gathered around Konami

"You're our newest member now! Get use to me saying shivers a lot!" Futoshi said smiling

"I'm glad we can be friends now, Konami onii-chan!" Ayu said blushing

"I also recently joined You Show Duel School!" Tatsuya informed happily "It's nice to have a new addition here, Konami nii-chan!"

Konami smiled at them, truth be told, Konami didn't like children back in his present timeline. He never liked kids but they all seem to like him for some reason. After meeting Rei and especially spending time with Rua, Ruka, and the children at Martha's place with Crow... Konami couldn't help but like them too...

Konami looked at Futoshi

" _Perhaps not as much as I'd like myself to believe..."_ Konami thought to himself

"Hi, I'm Sora!" The boy with sky blue hair informed

"Nice to meet you!" Konami replied

"Good!" Shuzo said with joy "Now that everyone's been introduced..."

"Wait! I didn't introduce myself yet!" Gongenzaka interrupted

He walked towards Konami

"I am, the man, Gongenzaka, Yuya's best friend!" He said smiling with his eyes closed

" _Any guy who actually has to say he is a man isn't one at all..."_ Konami thought to himself

"Aren't you an outsider too Gon-chan?" Sora pouted

Gongenzaka's eyes widened

"When did you start calling me "Gon-chan" and who cares if I'm not part of YSDS?"

"Wait, you're not a member of this school? How long have you and Yuya known each other?" Konami asked

"Gongenzaka and Yuya nii-chan have been friends for a long time!" Ayu answered

"They used to be rivals though!" Futoshi added

"I can't stand that shivers kid!" Gongenzaka grumbled

" _The feeling is mutual..."_ Konami thought to himself before speaking out loud "I take it, Futoshi is telling the truth."

Gongenzaka nodded with a frown "We used to be rivals, but we started Dueling together as friends ever since."

"Hmm.."

"Hey Konami!" Yuya said loud enough to get his attention

Konami turned to look at him

"Sorry it's a bit noisy in here! We just get excited when we get new guests!"

"Don't let it bother you, Yuya." Konami replied simply "I'm no stranger when it comes to a rowdy group of people."

"By the way, you never told us you were a Duelist. How come?" Yuya asked curiously

"You never asked..." Konami replied which caused Yuya to chuckle and scratched his nose

"You got me there." Yuya replied "So, what kind of Duelist are you, Konami?"

Shuzo chuckled deviously at Yuya's question before Konami could answer

"That's just it, Yuya!" Shuzo said with a smirk triumph "Konami can perform all three of the most famous summoning methods in the game!"

"EEHHH?!" Everyone could say with a surprised expression

"That's right." Konami informed "I can do Fusion, Synchro, XYZ, and even Ritual Summons as well."

They were even more surprised when he said that as they looked at him

"You can do Ritual too?!" Shuzo asked incredulously

" _So they do know Ritual Summoning..."_ Konami thought to himself

"You said you watched him duel." Yuzu said as she looked at him

"I did but I never saw him use that kind of summoning!"

"Konami onii-chan! Can you show us your Dueling Skills!?" Ayu asked as she looked at Konami "Please! I'd like to see you perform those various summoning methods!"

"Me too!" Tatsuya agreed

"Me three!" Futoshi said joyfully

"I-I don't know.." Konami said in a conflicted manner

"Oh come on, Konami! Don't be shy!" Yuya said smiling "I'm sure we'd all like to see you in action, right?"

"I do!" Yuzu commented

"I, the man, Gongenzaka would also like to see that!"

"If you can't perform all four then can you at least perform Fusion, Synchro, and XYZ?!" Sora asked excitedly "That would be so cool!"

"Come on! Konami! Konami!" Yuya said happily chanting Konami's name while clapping his hands together and encouraged everyone to join him

Everyone clapped their hands together in complete unison and saying Konami's name over and over again. Sora, on the other hand, was muffling Konami's name because of his lollipop

"Konami! Konami! Konami!"

As Konami kept hearing them chanting his name. Neos, Yubel, and Daitokuji showed up to voice their opinions on the matter

" **We know how much you hate being viewed as entertainment, Konami**." Yubel said as she looked at her former swore enemy " **But make an effort to swallow your pride and try to have some fun with them**."

" **If you won't do it for yourself then could you at least do it for us?** " Neos asked his companion and friend

" **Besides, there is so much they could learn from you!** " Daitokuji added " **Even if you are at 5% of your true ability with your skills and knowledge of the game, you could easily be cut out to be a splendid teacher, just like me!** "

"Fine." Konami said casually "I'll do it!"

"Sweet!" Sora said smiling

"Awesome!" Ayu and Tatsuya said in unison

"I'm getting the shivers!" Futoshi said with a blush smile

"That's the spirit!" Yuya said happily

"Of course, I'll need an opponent..." Konami said before thinking of a proper candidate "How about it, big guy? Think you can go for another duel?"

"I, the man, Gongenzaka accept any and all challenges!" Gongenzaka replied confidently

"Alright then, show me what you got."

\- ARC V -

LEO Corporation

A young man was sitting on chair in his office with his assistant Nakajima, standing in front of him and his desk. The two seemed like they were discussing about the amount of information on Yuya and his Pendulum cards but they were interrupted when young man's phone rang

"Excuse me." The President said as Nakajima nodded and watched his boss pick up the phone

"Yes?" The young man asked solemnly

"President! Chairwoman Akaba would like to have a word with you!" A man informed him "She said it's something you will find very intriguing!"

"Is that so...?" The young man asked in a low and somewhat curious tone "Let her know, I am available."

"Yes, sir!" He replied before hanging up

"What was that about?" Nakajima asked after the President put down the phone

"My Mother wishes to speak with me." Reiji replied "Let's put the topic on Sakaki Yuya and his Pendulum cards on hold for the time being."

A few moments passed by as he waited for the Chairwoman while showing his same old professional manner

"Reiji-san!" Himika said as she entered the office "You're not going believe what happened today!"

"What would that be?" Reiji asked solemnly

"I met a very talented young Duelist this afternoon."

"How talented?" Reiji asked curiously

"He was able to perform Fusion, Synchro, and XYZ in one turn and won without taking a single point damage."

Nakajima's eyes widened but Reiji lightly raised his eyebrows

"What did you say?!" Nakajima asked incredulously

"In addition to that, Reiji-san, this young man appears to be younger than you."

Reiji's eyebrows widened normally at that statement

"That's impossible! The President is the youngest Duelist in Duel Monsters history to ever make it to the Pro League! There's no way that some random kid could-"

"That's enough, Nakajima." Reiji said solemnly with his eyes closed

"Y-Yes, sir..."

Reiji leaned forward "Mother, how young would this individual be?"

"15 years old at best."

" _A year younger than myself...?"_ Reiji thought to himself curiously

"Did you get his name?" Reiji asked calmly as usual

"Konami."

"Nakajima." Reiji spoke as he looked at him from the corner of his eyes

"Yes!" He replied as he turned on the monitor and type in Konami's name thorough Miami City's Duel Record. When the results came in from typing Konami's name, only Reiji wasn't surprised

No Data

"No Data?!" Nakajima asked astonished

" _As I thought..."_ Reiji thought to himself " _He's not from here..."_

"Well, I believe it makes sense considering that older Duel Disk of his." Himika informed

"He has an older Duel Disk?" Reiji asked curiously

"Indeed, all of our newest Duel Disks are linked to Leo Corporation, which allow us to have all of the information of those who use them but since Konami has an older model then all of that information is classified." Himika replied

"I see..." Reiji said as he adjusted his glasses

Reiji stood up from his sit before speaking "Mother..."

Himika turned to look at her son

"Tell me everything you know about this "Konami"."

You Show Duel School

"Wh-What a guy..." Gongenzaka said as his field was empty and Konami had the same three dragons on the field from his duel against the asswipe Ifraid and Action Field Yuya had with Gongenzaka

"It's over, Gongenzaka." Konami declared "Iron Chain Dragon, end this now!"

The Synchro Dragon fired its beam at the defenseless Duelist as his LP went down to zero

 **Gongenzaka - 0 LP x3**

 **Konami - 4000 LP x2**

 **Konami wins**

The Action Field disappeared

" _Honestly, it makes me sick seeing people become such slaves to electronic devices..."_ Konami thought to himself with contempt as he walked towards his opponent " _It's not right and especially isn't healthy..!"_

"Konami onii-chan is really strong!" Ayu commented

"Yeah, it took Yuya nii-chan six turns to beat Gongenzaka but Konami beat him in four and without losing Life Points." Tatsuya informed

"It gave me the shivers!" Futoshi said joyfully

Sora remained quiet as he watched Konami and Gongenzaka shaking hands

" _That Konami guy is really interesting..."_ Sora thought to himself happily

The two Duelist came out of the Action Field room

"You're amazing, Konami!" Yuya said smiling "So, this is your real strength?"

"You could say that..." Konami replied

"We were honestly shocked that you could control all three summoning methods." Yuzu commented "Yuya, Gongenzaka, and I can't use Fusion, Synchro, and XYZ but we are fairly decent Duelists."

" _Whatever you say, Yuzu..."_ Konami thought to himself. The truth is Konami is the first person in Duel Monsters history to have ever mastered all four summoning methods, although it was to be expected since he used to be a famous Duelist back in the Synchro and XYZ timeline. He was called the "Red Hat Duelist" back in the Synchro timeline and was known as both the "Legendary Crimson Duelist" or "Crimson Legend" from the XYZ timeline. Now, they seemed to have forgotten him and his friends in the future for some reason

"We're looking forward to whatever surprises you have in store for us!" Yuya replied smiling but then scratched the back of his head lightly laughing "Just kidding!"

" _That's to be expected."_ Konami thought to himself sincerely " _You know deep down inside you mean that, Yuya. It's in everyone's nature to always be hunger and always wanting more from others or life than they already do. The truth is your always going to be dissatisfied with whatever comes into your life and expect or look for something much better than what you have right in front of you_."

When Konami was finished thinking to himself, he spotted a beautiful older woman who just came out from the same wall that made him unnoticeable

"Yuya, I'm here to pick you up-" The woman said casually but noticed Konami "Oh? Is this a new student?"

"Ah! Yoko-san!" Shuzo said smiling "Meet the newest member of You Show Duel School, Konami Hagare!"

"Yuya, you never told me you had an Onee-chan." Konami commented

"Huh? Onee-chan?!" She asked as if she didn't hear him correctly

"Uhh, Konami..." Yuya said as he looked at him "I don't have a big sister, she's my mom."

"EHH?!" Konami asked loudly "But she is too young and beautiful to be your mother!"

The words young, beautiful and Onee-chan echoed in Yoko's mind before her eyes were glittering and blushing

She placed her hands on Konami's cheeks and embraced him tightly while his face was buried into her chest

"Oh my! Calling someone like myself young and beautiful!" She said girlishly as she moved her body frantically with hearts appearing and Konami's body following her every movement "No wonder, Yuya and his friends have taken such a liking to you, Konami-chan!"

"Y-Yoko-san! Please, there are children here for crying out loud!" Shuzo said as he was trying to reason with her

"Say, Konami-chan! You wouldn't mind staying at our place, do you?!" Yoko asked as she made him look at her with her hands on his cheeks with her face still blushing

"Hold on, Mom!" Yuya said surprisingly "You can't just decide something like that!"

"Oh, come on Yuya!" Youko said in a feminine pleading tone "You never made a fuss about the cute little animals I take in."

"People and animals are two completely different things, Mom!" Yuya replied

"It's okay, Yuya..." Konami said in a drowsy manner from his lack of breathing "I don't have a place to stay at all..."

"Then it's settled!" She said joyously "Konami-chan is now a resident of our household, Yuya!"

"T-That's great." Yuya replied he was happy that Konami would be staying with them but he hopes his parents don't have a problem with this

"Come on, Yuya! We can't keep Konami-chan waiting! Let's go!" Yoko said as she was pulling Konami with her towards the exit

"H-Hai..." Yuya replied as everyone couldn't help but sweatdrop at the scene

Night

"This place sure is lovely.." Konami commented as he was inside the house with Yuya and Yoko "Thank you for letting me stay here for a while."

"Nonsense." Yoko replied with puffed cheeks and Yuya looking at her with a comical expression "You can stay here for as long as you need to."

Konami remained quiet for a moment as he fully analyzed the house and pets inside it

"I gotta say, I'm surprised that you have so many pets here." Konami commented

"Yeah, my mom has a habit of adopting any animal she finds cute." Yuya replied sheepishly

"I'll do my best not to be a burden for anyone in this household." Konami replied which caused Yoko to be even happier

"You are so well-mannered and very nice, Konami-chan!" Yoko replied "It brings me great joy knowing Yuya has friends like you, Yuzu and Gongenzaka by his side."

" _I guess some of Yusei's politeness has rubbed off on me_." Konami thought to himself " _I always had good manners way before I meet him but still..."_

"Anyway..." Yuya commented "I'll show where my room is, Konami. I'm more than willing share."

"You sure?" Konami asked curiously "I don't mind sleeping on the sofa."

"Don't be like that." Yuya replied "I really don't mind."

"If you insist..." Konami replied casually

Unbeknownst to them two people were watching them from outside the house inside a black car

"Okay, here's the game plan." Some guy sitting next to Nakajima from the front seat "When they go to sleep, we'll sneak in and take that kid's trunk and Duel Disk."

"No." Nakajima replied without looking at his college "We're not doing that, Taichi."

Taichi's eyes widened

"What?! Why not?!"

"That house belongs to the Legendary Duelist, Sakaki Yusho and I've seen the way the President looks at him. I know for an absolute fact that the President would be anything but merciful and forgiving towards anyone who desecrated the home of the man he greatly admires. Even if was over a hunch without getting real facts to back them up." Nakajima replied with nothing but certainty in his voice

After Himika told Reiji everything about Konami, he immediately wanted Nakajima and any of his subordinates to find and gather as much information about Konami as possible no matter how trivial. Reiji also wants to know what he has inside his trunk as well.

Himika may have saw Konami dueled but unfortunately, she didn't see Konami take his Duel Disk out from his trunk. Even if what was inside was harmless it could help explain who he is, where he came from and what his intentions are. For all they know Konami could be a friend or foe

"Tsk! Then what are we going to do?!" Taichi asked angrily

"All we can simply do is wait to see how things go for a while then come back here tomorrow." Nakajim replied "Hopefully when we show up first thing in the morning, he'll be all alone."

Nakajima turned to look at Taichi this time

"Remember, the President said we are not to harm him in anyway unless he has proven himself to be a threat to us and the people of this city. Do you understand?" Nakajima replied

"Understood!"

Nakajima turned to look at the house

" _Mark my words, Konami..."_ Nakajima thought to himself " _You won't be such a mystery in this city for long..."_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Apprentice

**Fieryfoxpaws** : **I really did think about doing that but I won't tell you or anyone about my decision.**

 **Smarcelsmail: I didn't show the duel because I thought the outcome would be too obvious and a waste of time since Gongenzaka can't Synchro summon yet.**

 **Pokemonever1994: Indeed, Konami can use the deck of his friends just as good or better than they can.**

 **Above the Winter Moonlight: I'm glad you liked the chapter.**

 **Coral The Leviathan: They will although they won't know about it yet.**

 **Sekishiki: Thanks for giving me your thoughts about my story and Konami having cards like Ultimaya Tlzolkin or not in his possession is a secret.**

 **Jackson: Konami will use Number cards if that's what your asking, but it won't be early on because he doesn't want to draw more attention to himself.**

 **Lord Green: I appreciate your honesty on the chapter without having any duels and I'll think about the advice you have given me. I hope you have a nice day.**

 **Shadic: I'll think about it.**

 **Guest: I appreciate your concern but the reason I didn't put full stops at some of my sentences is because I thought it really wasn't a big deal. Some of the readers don't care, so why let it bother you? If you don't like it then don't read. To answer your questions, Konami doesn't have any favorite cards. He'll keep using certain cards a lot if he thinks they will greatly benefit whatever deck he created and don't worry about Konami's love life. I'm way ahead of that and fully aware how much potential my story has. I'm going to make back stories about Konami's past at the end of some of my chapters but not now. I don't want this story to have so many words for such small chapters even if they are short.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Apprentice**

* * *

Yuya opened his his sleepy eyes after his alarm clock went off

"Yeah, yeah..." Yuya said tiredly as he got his clock to stop and got out of bed in his pajamas

"Hey Konami..." Yuya said tiredly while rubbing his eyes "Time to wake up."

Yuya turned around but didn't see Konami sleeping next to him in his bed

"Konami?" Yuya asked but then caught a whiff of something delicious

"Alright! Mom must be making breakfast right now!" Yuya said energetically like his usual self all of a sudden "I bet Konami is down there right now."

Yuya went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face then put on his usual getup as he jumped onto the pole of his house and slide down stairs.

"Good morning, Mom and Konami!" Yuya said smiling as he walked towards the kitchen with his eyes closed but when he opened them after he asked a question he saw something different from what the Entertainment Duelist expected "What's going-"

Yuya saw Konami wearing his mother's apron as he was cooking pancakes while Yoko, Shuzo, Sora, and Yuzu were sitting on chairs looking at their breakfast with a blush smile and glittering eyes but Sora was drooling. Yuzu, who looked absent-minded was the only one without food here plate.

Yoko has French toast with syrup on it, small fruits on the side, some hash browns, and orange juice. Shuzo had a bacon and egg sandwich with melted cheese including ketchup under the top bread. Sora had pancakes that Konami creatively put chocolate and marshmallow in each stake with syrup and cream on it, some sunny-side up eggs, two stripes of bacon, and milk.

Konami flipped a pancake in the air like a pro before he turned around to look at Yuya

"Good morning, Yuya." Konami said casually as the pancake was still spinning in mid-air before falling back down on the hot pan

"What the-?!" Yuya asked incredulously "What's going on? Why are Yuzu and the others here?"

"They decided to stop by and give us a surprise visit before heading to our Duel School." Konami replied "I'm sorry for not waking you up sooner but I thought the smell of food would get the job done."

"I didn't know you knew how to cook." Yuya commented

"Of course." Konami replied as he kept looking at Yuya "I had to learn a lot of useful stuff back when I was a kid."

"It certainty seems like it, Konami-chan!" Yoko commented happily as she took a bite off her meal "This food is delicious, I think you might even be a better cook than me!"

"This food is full of energy and power!" Shuzo shouted while eating his meal "I'm burning with excitement from bite after bite! It's the greatest!"

"I agree!" Sora said as he was stuffing his face with his pancakes "Your cooking and creativity is truly amazing! I might get more and more interested in you then I was before if you keep this up!"

"I'd prefer it if you didn't..." Konami deadpanned which caused Yuya to giggle. It's been a week since Konami joined You Show Duel School and stayed at Yuya's house, although his stay was enjoyable; Sora has been stuck to Konami like glue ever since he saw him perform Fusion, Synchro, and XYZ in one turn against Gongenzaka. Everyone couldn't help feel a little sorry for Konami being stressed out by the boy, although Yuya couldn't help but laugh because he knew what it was like all too well and wasn't aware how funny it was.

"I'm almost done making your breakfast, Yuya." Konami said as he took the finished pancake and put it on the plate with 2 more stack of pancakes filled with hash browns and two stripes of bacon "Just give me a second..."

"You really didn't have to do this, Konami." Yuya replied

"I told you I don't want to be a burden, didn't I?" Konami asked politely as he was adding the finishing touches "Besides, if I'm going to stay here then I'll earn it the right way."

"Konami..."

"You'll make a fine man when your full grown, Konami-chan!" Yoko said with passion "Not to mention, a wonderful husband if you ever think about getting married!"

"You flatter, Yoko-san." Konami replied in a friendly tone as he handed the food to Yuya

"I speak the truth!" She replied girlishly

"I wouldn't mind if you married my daughter when the time is right, Konami." Shuzo said teasingly "You'd make a great addition to the family. Including a good son-in-law and husband."

" _I wonder if he actually means that..."_ Konami thought to himself

"How about it, Yuzu?" Shuzo asked teasingly as he looked at his daughter "What do you think of Konami?"

Yuzu didn't respond or even look at her old man as she was still lost in thought

" _She's been like that since yesterday."_ Konami thought to himself " _If her mind was cleared then her face would've been red and hit Shuzo in the head with her fan out of embarrassment right now... hard to say if it would be about me or marriage."_

"Yuzu?" Yuya asked in a concern tone

Yuya's voice apparently snapped Yuzu out of her daze as she looked at him

"Oh, good morning Yuya." Yuzu responded "Sorry... I didn't see you there."

" _Perhaps I should ask what's bothering her later..."_ Konami thought to himself before speaking "Yuzu, did you come to a decision on what you want to eat yet?"

Yuzu turned to look at Konami and smiled but it looked a little forced "I'm fine, Konami... really I am."

"If you say so." Konami replied after looking at the window and saw the same car during his second stay here "Well, after I clean up this mess. I'll be on my way."

"Huh?" Was all everyone could say as Konami was cleaning the pan and spatula

"But Konami-chan, what about you?" Yoko asked curiously "You haven't eaten anything."

"Don't worry about me, Yoko-san." Konami replied sincerely as he was almost done "I'll be fine."

"Mind if you wait for me until I'm finished eating?" Sora asked before drinking his milk

"No offense, Sora but I need my space." Konami replied kindly as he put the tools back where they belonged "Shuzo-san, do you remember what I told you about how to perform Fusion, Synchro, and XYZ Summons for the kids?"

"You bet!" Shuzo replied confidently "I can't have myself looking uncool in front of my students!"

"That's good." Konami replied as he took off the apron and got his trunk containing his Duel Disk

"I'll see you around." Konami replied before heading to the door and exiting

"I wonder what that was about..." Yuya mumbled

Sora kept looking at the door before eating

Nakajima and Taichi saw Konami leaving the household

"Finally!" Taichi said relieved "It's about time he is all by himself!"

"I concur." Nakajima replied "What's even better is that, he even brought his trunk with him too."

"Come on, let's get him." Taichi said as he was about to get out of the car before Nakajima roughly pulled him back

"Don't be such a fool!" Nakajima replied sternly "We can't afford to make a scene! Let's just follow him to see where he is going for now. He might be up to something."

Taichi grunted before replying "Yes sir..."

A few moments later

Konami was walking down the street while Nakajima and Taichi followed him discreetly

" _Where are you taking us, boy..?"_ Nakajima thought to himself as he kept driving at his own pace

Konami kept walking as he went into the entrance of some street area that had a tunnel leading to a dead end

"Yes!" Taichi rejoiced "I know this area! There's definitely no exit from that tunnel! We got him now, Nakajima-san!"

"And better yet there are no witness around here! Come on, Taichi!" Nakajima said as both Taichi and him got out of the car and ran in after Konami "Looks like our patience has been rewarded!"

"Alright, Konami! It's time for you to-" Nakajima said irately before he and Taichi were shocked at what they saw or so to say what they didn't see

Konami was gone

"T-That's impossible!" Taichi said loudly and frustrated "We just saw him come in here!"

"Look around and see if you find anything that stands out!" Nakajima replied "He probably must've done something to this place because nobody disappears like that!"

"Yes, sir!" Taichi said as they looked around for a hard as they could

" _This kid is more mysterious than I originally thought..."_ Nakajima thought to himself irately as he couldn't find anything at all " _How did he escape from us so easily?!_ "

"I couldn't find anything, Nakajima-san."

"Let's get back in the car immediately! We can't go back to the President empty-handed again!" Nakajima said as he ran to the car with Taichi following him and drove off

While they were long gone, Konami was standing on top of a building rooftop with a stoic look, although it instantly turned into a smile as he looked at the only version of a certain Duel Spirit that didn't belong to him

"Thank you, Winged Kuriboh!" Konami replied to Judai's Winged Kuriboh, the small monster had the power to send him and Judai to another dimension, so the idea of him having the ability to teleport really isn't hard to believe

" **Kuri! Kuri!** " Winged Kuriboh replied happily before another Duel Spirit showed up to speak with Konami

" **Since you lost them, what do you plan on doing now, Konami-san?** " Ancient Fairy Dragon asked her companion

"I'll probably go to some Duel Shop and see if they have any cards that will greatly benefit us in our future endeavor." He replied as walked inside the building and down the stairs

Konami stopped in his tracks for a moment

" **Kuri?** "

" **What's wrong?** " Ancient Fairy Dragon asked curiously

"I can't stop thinking about Sora's offer." Konami replied

" **Oh? Developed a soft spot for the boy?** " Ancient Fairy Dragon asked

"It's not like that." Konami replied honestly "I can't help but wonder if he just wanted to hang out with me or he was trying to protect me from those guys by keeping me company."

" **Indeed.** " The female dragon replied " **That boy is rather strange, isn't he?** "

" **Kuri!** "

"He is definitely more powerful than Yuya and the others but I doubt he can beat me as I am now." Konami replied before he started walking again "I don't know what his game is but I'll leave him alone for now. I don't want anymore people breathing down my neck."

\- ARC V -

Afternoon

Konami went to the Duel Shop and got cards that caught his interest. Some of which, the boy already has but needed more should he ever find himself in a pinch to summon or use those kind of cards. Konami also lost track of time going to You Show Duel School because he too busy looking at the beautiful sunsets.

Konami always loved looking at sunsets especially when it's reddish because he admired its beauty and Konami felt like he was reconnecting with his friends in the afterlife. As he remembered the best, saddest, and worst of times with them. As he was running his way to You Show Duel School, he overheard some students discussing something in regard towards Yuya

"Hey, did you hear?" Some teenage kid whispered to his friend

"Hear what?" His friend asked curiously

"The rumors about Sakaki Yuya and that self-obsessive guy named Sawatari." He replied

"Sawatari?" Konami muttered as if he heard that name before

"No, what happened?"

"I heard Sakaki Yuya attacked Sawatari Shingo last night and viciously harmed him." He replied which surprised Konami, he has heard of that kid named Sawatari being mentioned before but Konami didn't care at all about who or what kind of person he was "He was beaten so bad to the point where he needed to be sent to the hospital for medical treatment."

" _What did that Sawatari kid do to get such a strong reaction from Yuya..?"_ Konami thought to himself both with concern and curiosity

"Well, that's what he gets for trying to steal that kid's Pendulum cards and tried to claim them as his own." The friend replied which caused Konami's curiosity to disappear as quickly as it came. Anyone who would steal someone else's deck and have the nerve to claim them as their own doesn't deserve any sympathy whatsoever nor the right to call themselves Duelists either

Konami then remembered Yuzu and realized that must be what was bothering her so much. Konami decided to go the school to confirm his theory from the girl herself.

Konami continued to make his way back to the Duel School

After a few minutes of taking the quickest routes towards his school, Konami finally made to You Show. When the young man was about to open the door, Yuzu came out and looked at Konami with wide eyes.

"Konami?" Yuzu asked surprisingly

"Yuzu?" Konami asked curiously

"Eh? Konami's here?" Yuya asked as he showed up with the others

She then had a serious look on her face which caused the Red Hat Duelist to worry

"Where have you been?!" Shuzo asked comically "We really needed you today, Konami!"

"O-Okay, I know you guys must be mad but let me explain-"

"You saved me the trouble of looking for you!" Yuzu said determinedly as she cut him off

"Huh?" Everyone could say before Yuzu grabbed Konami's wrist and pulled him away from the school and everyone else

"W-Wha-?" Konami mused as he was trying not to trip or drop his trunk

"Yuzu? What are you doing?" Shuzo asked as he watched them from afar

"Sorry everyone but I'll be borrowing Konami for a bit." Yuzu replied as Konami and her were long gone

"What was that about?" Futoshi asked which everyone but Sora and Gongenzaka to shrug

Yuzu took Konami to and inside a warehouse at some pier

"What the-" Konami could say before he examined the warehouse "Why did you bring me here, Yuzu?"

The girl closed the warehouse door behind them

" _What's going on here?_ " Konami thought to himself before Yuzu approached him

The girl inhaled before she clapped her hands together and begged "Please!"

"Eh?"

"Please teach me how to perform Fusion Summon!" Yuzu begged

Konami was taken aback

"You... want me to teach you... how to Fusion Summon?" Konami asked flabbergasted

"Yes!"

After a moment of silence, Konami's body was shaking and small tears were forming. Yuzu picked her head up to see Konami's face and when she did the young girl was surprised. This was the first time she has seen Konami showing any form of joy. So, when he did, the female duelist honestly didn't know how to react.

"Konami...?"

"BWAHAAHAHAAAHAHAAHA!" Konami laughed loudly which caused Yuzu to reel back, blushed, and looked at him with a comical angry red face

"Oi! Konami! You shouldn't laugh at a friend coming to ask you for help!" Yuzu said with innocent anger

"I'm sorry!" Konami said before and after he kept laughing "It's the first time I've seen someone who thinks being a Fusion user is the same as being a brain surgeon!"

Yuzu grunted while she was still blushing

Konami settled down as he wiped his tears away "So, care to explain why you want to be my apprentice so badly?"

"I want to get stronger!" She replied sincerely "I'm not strong enough as I am now! I want to become strong enough to protect You Show!"

"I see.." Konami replied

"Akaba Reiji gave us the win and it was my fault for almost losing our school because I was beaten by Koutsu Masumi!"

"What was that?" Konami asked incredulously "What happened while I was gone?"

Yuzu explained everything to Konami

"This Reiji guy sounds pretty dangerous." Konami commented which caused Yuzu to nod in agreement

"He is!" Yuzu replied "Which is why I need you to help me become stronger, Konami! So, I'm begging you! Help me!"

Konami had a stoic expression on his face before speaking "Yuzu..."

"Yes?" She asked as the girl looked at him

"What am I to you?" Konami asked which surprised Yuzu

"Eh? We're friends, aren't we?" She asked greatly confused

"Exactly." Konami replied "Friends don't come begging help from the other. Just ask me like you consider me to be your equal. Real friends don't bow and scrape to other as their better or think less of the other, they stand by one another as equals!"

Yuzu widened her eyes at his reasoning

"If your going to be my disciple then you'll have to take a Duel exam." Konami replied as he walked towards the warehouse door and opened for her

Yuzu frowned before walking and leaving the warehouse disappointedly "So, it depends on my skills now..."

"Don't be like that, Yuzu." Konami replied smiling "I just want to see how you Duel."

"So, who am I going to Duel?" Yuzu asked curiously "It's not you, is it?"

"Not at all." Konami replied which caused Yuzu to sigh in relief "I'm sure we can find someone soon-"

"I've been looking for you!" Some voice said as Konami and Yuzu turned to their right to see a certain person that Konami didn't like at all

It was Ifraid

Konami scuffed "What do you want, loser?"

"Konami! I don't know what history you two have but try to be nice." Yuzu commented

"Listen to your woman, Konami!" Ifraid said mockingly which caused Yuzu to become red in the face

"I-I'm not his girlfriend! We're just friends!" Yuzu replied blushing

"That's what they all say!" Ifraid replied "Not to mention how it starts!"

"Just answer my question." Konami replied

"I want a rematch!"

"You what?" Konami asked as if he didn't hear him correctly

"I said I want a rematch!" Ifraid said louder

" _Talk about convenient..._ " Konami thought to himself before speaking

"How about this?" Konami spoke up

"Huh?" All Yuzu and Ifraid could say

"If you defeat Yuzu then I'll duel you but if she wins, you never bother me again." Konami declared

"Eh?"

"Fine then! I accept you conditions!" Ifraid said loudly "I'll beat your girlfriend then I'll take you down too, hatty."

"She's not my girlfriend and my name is Konami." Konami replied casually

"Shut the fuck up, hatty!" Ifraid replied "Come on, sweetheart! It's time to Duel!"

Yuzu looked at Konami and frowned

" _If I'm going to be Konami's disciple then I must win this duel!_ " Yuzu thought to herself

Yuzu activated her Duel Disk and struck a pose "I'll show you what I can do!"

"So will I!"

 **DUEL!**

 **Ifraid - 4000 LP x5**

 **Yuzu - 4000 LP x5**

"I'll start things off!"

"Ladies first, jackass!" Konami snapped

Ifraid scuffed "Whatever!"

"Thank you, Konami." Yuzu replied happily

"Remember Yuzu, no pressure."

" _That's easy for you to say..."_ Yuzu deadpanned as she thought to herself

"My turn!"

Turn 1 - Yuzu x6

"I summon Fantasia Diva Aria in Attack Mode!" Yuzu said as she placed her card on the Duel Disk

The purple diva spun around elegantly as she was singing

Fantasia Diva Aria - LV4 - (1600/1200)

"Since I have a "Fantasia" monster on my side of the field, I can Special Summon Fantasia Diva Canon and I'll put her in Defense Mode!" Yuzu explained as she revealed and summoned her another "Fantasia" monster

Yuzu's new diva came to the field and placed herself in a defensive position

Fantasia Diva Canon - LV4 - (1400/2000)

" _She's off to a good start..."_ Konami thought to himself

"I set two cards and end my turn."

"Not bad, girlie." Ifraid complimented "But don't let that go to your head!"

"My turn, draw!"

Turn 2 - Ifraid x6

"I activate the Spell Card: Foolish Burial! This lets me send 1 Monster Card from my deck to the Graveyard!" Ifraid explained as he send the monster away

"Huh? Why would he do that?" Yuzu asked both concern and curious

" _To Special Summon..._ " Konami thought to himself

"Next, I activate the Spell Card: Monster Reborn!"

"It lets you Special Summon a monster from either player's Graveyard..." Konami and Yuzu said dry and knowingly in unison

"The more you know." Ifraid replied "Revive yourself, Darkblaze Dragon!"

A pillar of flames emerged from the ground as the big yet skinny dragon engulfed in it flapped its wings and roared

Darkblaze Dragon - LV7 - (1200/1000)

"Eh? Why would he revive that monster? It only has 1200 Attack Points." Yuzu commented

"How naïve." Ifraid replied "When this dragon is Special Summoned from the Graveyard, its ATK and DEF doubles!" Ifraid explained

The dragon roared and it was covered in red aura

Darkblaze Dragon - LV7 - (2400/2000)

"What was that?!" Yuzu asked incredulously

"That dragon can also inflict damage equal to the destroyed monster's ATK if it was send to the Graveyard." Konami informed

"Huh?!"

"You're quite insightful, kid but guess that is to be expected from a Dragon Duelist like yourself." Ifraid commented

"Actually I'm any kind of Duelist." Konami replied

"Whatever! Darkblaze Dragon, attack her Fantasia Diva Aria!" Ifraid commanded

The dragon reeled its body back and fired a strong flame at the diva

"I activate the Trap Card; Lumenize!" Yuzu said as she revealed her trap card "When my opponent declares an attack, I can negate the attack and one of my Light-Attribute monsters gain the ATK of the attacking monster!"

"What?! Where did you get a card like that?!" Ifraid asked in shock

Yuzu smiled before looking at Konami "My friend gave it to me!"

The aggressive flames that came towards Diva Aria then turned to a colorful fire surround the singing maiden as she happily sung from the power she obtained

Fantasia Diva Aria - LV4 - (4000/1200)

"4000 ATK points?!" Ifraid asked before trying not to lose his cool again "I set two cards and end my turn!"

Yuzu looked at the field cautiously " _I can't afford to make any mistakes! I have to wins this duel and become Konami's apprentice for the sake of my friends and You Show but... what about those facedown cards? They could be-"_

Yuzu remembered what Konami said before the duel began

"Remember Yuzu, no pressure."

Yuzu widened her eyes, settled down, and put a smile on her face

" _That's right."_ Yuzu thought to herself " _It's just like Konami said, I shouldn't let the pressure get to me._ "

"My turn, draw!"

Turn 3 - Yuzu x3

"If I control a Fantasia monster on the field then I can Special Summon Fantasia Diva Sonata!" Yuzu explained as she showed her monster and placed it on her Duel Disk

The female monster appeared on the field elegantly

Fantasia Diva Sonata - LV3 - (1200/1000)

"Now, I'll tribute my Fantasia Diva Sonata and Canon to call out my ace monster, Fantasia Prima Donna Prodigy Mozart!"

The two female flew into the sky and disappeared as a new elegant female took their place

Fantasia Prima Donna Prodigy Mozart - LV8 - (2600/2000)

"Now, I'll activate Fantasia Prima Donna Prodigy Mozart's effect! Once per turn, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Fantasia monster from my hand! I choose my second copy of my Aria!"

The purple diva appeared on the field as she sang

Fantasia Diva Aria - LV4 - (1600/1200)

"Battle! Go, Prodigy Mozart! Destroy his Darkblaze Dragon!" Yuzu said while striking an offensive pose "Graceful Wave!"

" _What?!"_ Ifraid thought to himself incredulously " _You mean she's calling my bluff?!"_

The elegant female fired a powerful wave at the dragon as it got hit and shattered to pieces

Ifraid grunted as his LP depleted

 **Ifraid - 3800 LP x1**

 **Yuzu - 4000 LP x0**

"This will end it! I attack you directly with my first Aria!" Yuzu said as she swung her arm

The purple diva fired a powerful sound wave at her target as he was blown away and landed on his back

 **Ifraid - 0 LP x1**

 **Yuzu - 4000 LP x0**

 **Yuzu wins**

"I did it!" Yuzu shouted happily

"Good job, Yuzu!" Konami said proudly before looking at the loser "As for our agreement, Ifraid. Get lost!"

"Tsk!" Ifraid got up and walked away

"So, Konami! Does this mean you'll make me your apprentice?!" Yuzu asked with a voice full of hope

"I'll make you my apprentice on one condition." Konami said as he turned to look at the girl

"And that is...?" Yuzu asked curiously

"You must learn to use every summoning method in the game." Konami replied as Yuzu's eyes widened

"Eh?!"

"Your Dueling was passionate but if your going to be my student then you'll need to know how to use every summoning in Duel Monsters. You must learn how to use Fusions, Synchros, XYZs, Rituals and even Pendulums if that day ever happens. Do you still want to be my disciple, Yuzu?" Konami asked as he looked at her

"Of course!" Yuzu replied almost immediately which really surprised Konami "That's all the better, right? Make me strong enough that I'll never lose to anyone!"

Konami was really taken aback by this girl "Yuzu..."

A moment of silence past by as Konami looked at her determined eyes

The young man smiled "You really are an interesting girl, aren't you?"

"Eh?"

"Very well!" Konami replied "From this day forward, you'll be my apprentice, Hiragi Yuzu!"

"You mean it? Thank you so much, Konami!"

"But let's take one step at a time." Konami informed "First, I'll teach you how to perform Fusion, then Synchro, XYZ soon after, and finally I'll teach you Ritual."

"If Pendulum cards really do become a thing for everyone then I doubt you'll need me since you've seen Yuya use it dozen of times." Konami commented before reaching into his pocket "I'm going to use a Fusion Deck tomorrow morning but until then take this!"

Konami gave Yuzu his Polymerization

"Polymerization?" Yuzu asked as she looked at the card then at Konami "You're really giving me other one of your cards?"

"Of course!" Konami replied smiling "I'll always help a friend in need no matter what."

"I can't thank you enough for what your doing..." She replied touched by this display of kindness

"Don't worry about it. Just make sure you take care of it and we'll discuss who my opponent will be at our school."

"Just what deck do you plan on using, Konami?" Yuzu asked curiously

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Konami replied happily and grabbed his trunk "Come on, Yuzu. Let's head back to You Show."

"Right!" Yuzu said as she walked beside Konami

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Merry Christmas**

 **Everyone!**


	5. Top Class Students

**Fieryfoxpaws** : **I'm happy that you liked the chapter and my version of Konami in this fanfic.**

 **Smarcelsmail: I've been thinking about having Konami** **duel** **Sora but I'm not quite sure when though.**

 **Above the Winter Moonlight: No taken, my friend. I'm just trying to knock down a certain wall of sensitivity by showing I can actually make fun of myself from time to time. I really hate how overly sensitivity people can be nowadays and it makes me sick to my stomach. People need to learn how to toughen up and stop complaining.**

 **Sekishiki: Yeah, Sora doesn't seem that bad compared to how he's been acting lately in the series.**

 **Jackson: Glad you liked the chapter and I'm not sure if you're the same person but I apologize for my error with the drawing on the first turn. I'm just too used to the old rules of how to play Yugioh. It might take a while for me to fully adjust to the new rules.**

 **Lord Green: You have to worry about the whole OC Synchro and XYZ monsters. I never planned on doing that in this fanfic. Besides, Yuzu is** **eventually** **going to learn Synchro and XYZ. If she doesn't then I don't know why she has counterparts like Yuya and the whole "I want to get stronger" statement because learning only Fusion isn't enough unless your Judai, Kaiser Ryou, Shou, and wielder of The Legendary Dragons but that's just how I see it. I can't give you spoilers about Konami's prime dueling abilities. You'll have to be patient to see how he really duels at his peak.**

 **Guest: I'm glad you enjoyed it so much.**

 **Shadowcrimson: Happy late new year to you as well, my friend. I can't say whether he'll get Pendulum cards or not. You'll just have to find out.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Top Class Students**

* * *

"Konami!" Yuya said loudly as he entered into the school building to find Konami, who was with Yuzu, Tatsuya, Futoshi, Ayu and Sora, who still has his lollipop as usual

"Huh?" Konami mused as he turned to look at Yuya who already found him as he stopped to catch his breath

"What wrong, Yuya?" Konami asked curiously before Yuya looked at the red-hatted duelist

"I need help to your help!" Yuya replied "You see, there's this tournament called Miami Championship is approaching and-"

"You need to have a 60% win ratio to qualify, right?" Konami finished for Yuya who eyes widened

"Nani?! You mean you already know about that?!" Yuya asked incredulously

"Of course." Konami replied simply "I'm entering the tournament too."

"Really?!" Sora asked happily "What a coincidence! I'm entering the Junior Youth Tournament as well!"

"Wow! It seems like we're all trying to qualify for the tournament." Yuzu commented

"How far have you gotten, Yuya?" She asked curiously

Yuya scratched his cheek trying to figure it out before replying the best way he could "I've dueled 46 people, but I only won 26 of them. So..."

"Then you need to win 4 Duels straight to qualify." Tatsuya informed

"Wow! You're quick at math, aren't you Tatsuya?" Futoshi commented

"I've been looking for people to Duel against me but everyone keeps turning me down." Yuya said frowning

" _I guess that's to be expected when you beat a Pro Duelist."_ Konami thought to himself

"So, Yuya..." Sora said before glancing at Konami and then Yuya "Are you going to team up with Konami in the tournament or something?"

"Huh?"

" _Wait a minute..._ _the Miami Championship is going to be a Tag Duel Tournament?"_ Konami thought to himself

"You two have been hanging out quite a bit lately." Sora said smiling "It would certainly increase your chances of winning a Duel if you teamed up with him."

It's true, Konami has been hanging out a lot with Yuya and Yuzu ever since he got here. Even though, he has known them for a week Konami likes Yuya and Yuzu a lot more than he ever liked Yuma and Kotori but Judai, Yusei, Asuka, and Aki on the other hand...

"Umm.."

"But luckily for me, I found out I can win six matches in a row and qualify for the tournament that way." Sora said as he cut Konami off to be able to speak

"I..."

"Really?! That's sweet!" Yuya said smiling

"Well..." Konami was about to explain until Shuzo showed up

"Yuya! I'm glad to see you!" Shuzo said smiling

Konami let out a defeated sigh

"What? Why?"

"I hear you're trying to qualify for the Junior Youth Championship!" Shuzo replied

"How'd you know?" Yuya asked surprised

" _It's not hard to figure out, Yuya."_ Konami deadpanned as he thought to himself

"Luckily for you, the Miami Duel Association is allowing you to join the Junior Youth Tournament without having to qualify." Shuzo informed which shocked everyone

"Wow! They must know how awesome you are, Yuya nii-chan!" Ayu said happily

"That's amazing! I'm sure that takes a load off your mind!" Tatsuya said smiling

"I'm starting to get the SHIVERS!" Futoshi said as he shook his body

" _Man, I fucking hate that kid..."_ Konami thought to himself with annoyance

"Congratulations, Yuya!" Yuzu said happily

Konami and Sora were looking at Yuya as they were waiting for his response

Yuya seemed deep in thought when he remembered what Konami said yesterday

"If I'm going to stay here then I'll earn it the right way!"

Yuya remained silent while keeping his frown

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Shuzo asked curiously "I thought you'd be happy to hear this."

Yuya still remained silent before replying "That's great to hear and everything but... I'm afraid I must decline the offer."

Konami and Sora couldn't help but smile except everyone else was caught off guard

"Eh?!" The three children

"What? Really?!" Yuzu asked with widened eyes

"What are you talking about, Yuya?!" Shuzo asked surprised

"I'd rather not be treated as special. A true Duelist needs to earn their right to declare themselves the best!" Yuya replied "I want to earn my place in the tournament just like all the other Duelists. I'm sure Konami feels the same way, which is why we're going to team up and take them down!"

"Huh?"

"So you're going to enter with Konami?" Shuzo asked a little taken aback

"Yep! We're going to train hard to become the strongest and qualify the right way!" Yuya replied

" _Hold on... I never agreed to any of this!"_ Konami thought to himself

"Wow!" Tatsuya said with admiration

"I'm so touched that I'm starting to get the SHIVERS!"

 _"Oh my gosh..."_ Konami groaned as he thought to himself

"With Konami by my side, I know we'll make it all the way to the finals." Yuya said as he turned to look at Konami with a smile

"I hope your making the right decision, Yuya." Shuzo replied with concern "Either way, I'll support your decision 100%!"

"Before I met Konami I might've jumped on that opportunity in a heartbeat..." Yuya said with a frown but then it turned into a smile "But I feel like a new Duelist now."

" _Good for you, Yuya..._ " Konami thought to himself

"Let's go, Konami!" Yuya said as he left the building

Konami smiled as he finally accepted it. Konami and the others followed Yuya outside the school while Shuzo was deep in thought about something.

" _If Konami was here then how well he would do against Akaba Reiji?"_ Shuzo thought to himself as he remembered the young man " _I wonder which one is stronger... Konami or him?"_

LEO Corporation

"He disappeared?" Reiji asked curiously

"Yes sir... without a trace." Nakajima said with shame in his voice "I apologize for failing you, President..."

"You did your best, Nakajima." Reiji replied honestly

"President..."

" _Perhaps this means he went back to his own dimension..."_ Reiji thought to himself " _Just where is Konami from? The XYZ Dimension? The Synchro Dimension? Or possibly from The Fusion Dimension...?"_

While Reiji was deep in thought someone barged into to his office unannounced

"President!" The person said as he ran towards Reiji's desk in a hurry

"Taichi! What do you think you're doing?!" Nakajima asked angrily "You know that nobody comes into the President's room without his approval!"

"I'm truly sorry but I think this information might make up for it." Taichi replied "It's something I found some info about Konami."

"What information would that be?" Reiji asked casually

"It's probably not much but it's better than nothing."

"Just tell us." Nakajima said with a comical vein

"I found out he's going to partake in the Maiami Championship!" Taichi informed

"He's _really going to enter the tournament with that Duel Disk?"_ Reiji thought to himself curiously " _Could it be he doesn't know the rules we made about that?"_

"He is?" Nakajima asked curiously "Why would he do that? Surely, it's not just because he likes Dueling so much or to be famous. If what Chairwoman Akaba told us about him was true then it doesn't sound like something he would do."

"Apparently the kid is doing this to repay a favor from Nico Smiley." Taichi replied

"He knows Konami?" Nakajima asked caught off guard

"Barely." Taichi replied "He hardly knows him as much as we do."

"This "favor'" you mentioned earlier..." Reiji said solemnly "Just what did Nico Smiley do to make Konami participate in my tournament?"

"All he did was buy the boy a new pair of clothes." Taichi informed

"That's it?" Nakajima asked as he found it to be a little weird "By the way, how do you know this?"

"I overheard the old man talking about him to some of the sponsors."

"Taichi." Reiji said simply

"Hai!"

"I'll leave Nakajima and his team to look into the XYZ culprit but I'd like for you to carefully observe Konami and if possible find and give me his older Duel Disk after he gets a newer one. Is that clear?"

"Crystal Clear!"

" _If he manages to enter the tournament with his old Duel Disk..."_ Reiji thought to himself " _Then he is twice the genius I'll ever be."_

\- ARC V -

Somewhere in Miami City

Yuya sighed "This is a lot harder than I was expecting."

"We've also looked around and couldn't find any willing participants." Yuzu informed disappointedly

"Everyone is probably scared of Yuya." Sora commented

" _I don't know why."_ Konami thought to himself " _I mean he's 14 years old."_

"You could probably check out the students at LDS, since it seems like they're always willing to Duel random people." Sora advised

"That's actually not a bad idea!" Yuya replied "I'll head over there now, and who knows, maybe if we're lucky, we'll bump into someone!"

"Let's head over there real quickly Konami and see who we can find!" Yuya said as he turned and ran before Konami could tell him something

"Um Yuya-"

BUMP

It was too late

" _I tried to warn you..."_ Konami thought to himself

"Itai!" Yuya groaned as he hit the ground "What was that?"

"Watch where your going, baka!" A short kid with long brown hair carrying a kendo sword said angrily "I'm walking here!"

"Ehh..." Yuya said as he recognized and pointed at him "You're-"

"Oh no!" A teenager in some kind of clown outfit said in slight terror "It's Sakaki Yuya!"

"What are you doing around here?" The brown haired teen asked Yuya

"I could ask you the same thing." Yuya replied as Konami was trying to analyze the situation

"Wait... how do you guys know each other?" Konami asked curiously

"Oh yeah!" Yuya said as he remembered something "You weren't there yesterday. These are the ones we dueled against to protect our school. The person I bumped into is Todou Yaiba, the top student of the Synchro Course and the other one is Shijima Hokuto, the top student of the XYZ Course."

Yuzu lightly squinted her eyes as if she noticed something that didn't seem right

"Hold on! Where's Masumi?" Yuzu asked the boys

"She's still out looking for any information leading to her precious Marco-sensei." Yaiba replied "Honestly, she doesn't know when to quit when it comes to that guy..."

"Masumi?" Konami asked before he turned to look at the girl "Isn't that the girl who defeated you?"

"Don't remind me..." Yuzu deadpanned

"By the way, Sakaki Yuya." Hokuto spoke up "We heard that you're getting a free pass to the tournament because you beat Strong Ishijima in that exhibition match. Is that true?"

"What?!" Yaiba asked loudly as he got up "They're giving him a free pass?"

"Well..." Yuya said frowning "I kinda turned it down and told them that I'd qualify by winning the last four matches that I need..."

"They were going to let you qualify by default... and you turned it down?!" Hokuto asked incredulously

Yuya just nodded without saying a word

"What an idiot!" Hokuto said as he laughed at Yuya which the three kids to be mad

"As I recalled, didn't that idiot beat you in a Duel?" Yaiba asked "I'm sure you remember that Hokuto."

"Come on, man." Hokuto said as if those words pierced right trough him "You know how much I hate being reminded of a loss."

"Then don't lose!" Yaiba replied as he looked at Hokuto, who felt shame

Yaiba then turned to look at Konami curiously "By the way, who is this guy?"

"That's Konami!" Sora said smiling

Hokuto and Yaiba's eyes widened

"Wait a minute..." Yaiba said as he examined Konami from head to toe "That's Konami?"

"If my memory of Chairwoman Akaba's description of him is correct then I'm sure of it." Hokuto replied "She also spoke very highly of him before we begun our duel with the students at You Show."

"Well, I suppose given all that we heard about him from Chairwoman Akaba. He should be on the same wave-length as Akaba Reiji." Yaiba commented "But I don't understand how someone like him could be capable of such accomplishments."

"What do you mean?" Konami asked casually

"You don't seem all that tough to me." Yaiba replied bluntly

Yuya and Yuzu seemed to have gotten a little upset by Yaiba's remark

"Take that back!" The three kids said in unison

"Konami nii-chan is really strong!" Tatsuya informed

"That's right! I bet he could duel circles around any of you!" Ayu said confident in her words

"Yeah! His Dueling Skills are so good it gives anyone the shivers!" Futoshi commented as Konami fought the urge to face palm

"I felt like running into you wasn't a coincidence." Yaiba replied before getting out and activating his Duel Disk "Come on then! I want see what the "great" Konami is made of!"

" _I guess I found the opponent I needed to show off the Fusion Deck in front of Yuzu..."_ Konami thought to himself

"How about we make it a Tag Duel since I'm here too?" Yuya asked before Konami started to get out his Duel Disk as well

"A Tag Duel, eh?" Yaiba asked "Sounds interesting!"

" _This could be the perfect opportunity to get revenge on my humiliating defeat by the hands of Sakaki Yuya!_ " Hokuto thought to himself " _Not to mention getting Masumi and Yaiba off my back_!"

"Indeed! Let's get this Duel started, Sakaki Yuya!" Hokuto said sure of himself "I'm not the same Duelist you faced before-"

"I no longer consider myself to be a one-man show." Konami said casually much to Hokuto's dismay "I guess I'll try out this new deck against you two."

Everyone but Yuzu was surprised to hear this

"What? You made a new deck, Konami?" Yuya asked as he looked at his friend

"Yeah and it's a Fusion Deck." Konami replied

"A Fusion Deck?!" Sora asked happily "I'm looking forward to see it in action!"

"Good luck you two." Yuzu said with encouragement "Just follow Konami's lead, okay Yuya?"

"Aw man! I can't wait to see what happens!" Sora said excitedly

"Alright Konami! Let's work our magic!" Yuya said smiling

 **DUEL!**

 **Yuya x5 & Konami x5 - 4000 LP **

**Yaiba x5 & Hokuto x5 - 4000 LP **

"I'll start things off!" Yuya said before carefully deciding what card he can use

"I summon Entermate Warrior Tiger in Attack Mode!" Yuya said as he placed the card on his disk

The saluting humanoid tiger wearing a military-like uniform appeared onto the field

Entermate Warrior Tiger -LV4- (1700/500)

"I set a card facedown and end my turn!"

"Eh? Yuya nii-chan doesn't have his Pendulum cards?" Ayu asked curiously

"I guess it can't be helped." Futoshi replied

"Hmph! This will make things a lot easier!" Hokuto said confidently

"My turn! Draw!" Hokuto said after he drew his card

Turn 2 Hokuto x6

"I summon Sacred Gredi!" Hokuto said as he summoned the monster

Sacred Gredi -LV4- (1600/1400)

" _A Sacred user, huh?"_ Konami thought to himself " _How dull..."_

"When this card successfully Summoned I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower card with the name Sacred from my hand!" Hokuto explained before revealing and summoning his monster "I Special Summon Sacred Kaust!"

Sacred Kaust -LV4- (1800/1700)

" _That monster..."_ Yuya thought to himself as he remembered its effect

"I activate Sacred Kaust effect! Twice per turn, this monster can change the Level of a monster by one." Hokuto explained "I use the one to increase Gredi's Level by 1!"

Kaust forms an arrow in its hand and fires it from its bow into the air. It explodes and particles shower Gredi, increasing its Level to 5.

"I'll use same effect to increase Kasut's Level by one." Hokuto said smiling deviously

Kaust forms an arrow in its hand and fires it from its bow into the air again. It explodes and particles shower over him as his Level increased to 5 as well.

"I use my Level 5 Gredi and Kaust to Overlay!" Hokuto said as his monsters became energy swirls and entered into a black vortex Hokuto

"Light of the stars, come descend and shake this very earth!" Hokuto chanted before grabbing his monster out of his Extra Deck "XYZ Summon! Rank 5! Sacred Pleiades!"

The powerful XYZ monster appeared onto the field

Sacred Pleiades -Rank 5- (2500/1500)

" _Pleiades..."_ Yuya thought to himself with some concern as he remembered the monster

Konami didn't look the slightest bit impressed or worried when he saw the monster

"I'm sure you remember what my Pleiades can do since you faced it before, Sakaki Yuya!" Hokuto said smiling "But I'll explain what it does for your red hatted friend here."

"Don't waste your breath, kid." Konami replied "I already know the effects of all Sacred monsters."

"What?!" Hokuto asked surprisingly as everyone had his reaction "Tell us what Pleiades' effect then smart guy."

"By detaching an Overlay Unit from Pleiades, you return a card on the field and back the owners hand." Konami explained

"Tsk! Then I'll just activate his effect and I choose Entermate Warrior Tiger!" Hokuto said irately as Pleiades absorbs an Overlay Unit into its fist and the humanoid tiger is enveloped in orange light and comically disappears.

Yuya grunted the card came back to his hand as Konami shook his head disapprovingly

"I use his remaining Overlay Unit to return your set card back to your hand, Sakaki Yuya!" Hokuto declared as Pleiades absorbed his last Overlay Unit into its fist and send Yuya's set card back to his hand.

Konami shook his head more disapprovingly as Yuya got his card back

"Oh no!" Ayu said with concern

"Yuya nii-chan is wide open for a direct attack!" Tatsuya commented

"That's right!" Hokuto said before pointing at Yuya "Pleiades, attack him directly!"

The powerful XYZ monster got out his sword and swung it at Yuya and Konami as their Life Points greatly decreased. Yuya grunted from the impact but Konami took it like the attack did nothing to him.

 **Yuya x5 & Konami x5 - 1500 LP **

**Yaiba x5 & Hokuto x3 - 4000 LP **

"Way to go, Hokuto!" Yaiba praised

"Hmph, it was nothing." Hokuto said as he felt a little of his pride slowly returning "I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

Hokuto pointed at Konami "Now then, it time to see what the you're made of, Konami! Let's see you get yourself out of this mess!"

Konami scuffed which caused Hokuto to be curious "What's that about? What do you find so amusing?!"

"I don't find it amusing but sad if anything else." Konami replied "I can't believe someone like yourself could possible be the top student of the XYZ Course of LDS... you are the worst Sacred user I've ever seen."

"What was that?!" Hokuto asked angrily

"You could have waited for the right opportunity to use Pleiades' effect. Rather then using both of his Overlay Units in one turn, you could have just used at least one or simply attack instead you were too blinded by your love of victory to realize how foolish and reckless you truly are."

"Shut up!" Hokuto replied angrily "Winning is everything!"

"If you really mean that then you are one pathetic loser." Konami replied which caused even Yaiba to laugh loudly at his comment

"I can't believe your talking so big even though your backs are against the wall!" Hokuto said irately

Konami smiled at Hokuto's remark

"Yeah..." Konami replied as if he felt nostalgia "I've always been like that before I met them but I got out of much harder situations than this one..."

"Them?" Yaiba asked curiously "You mean Sakaki Yuya and his friends, right?"

Konami shook his head disapprovingly at his own pace

"No, those who helped made me the person I am today."

"That made you who you are?" Yaiba asked still feeling a little lost

"What's this guy going on about?" Hokuto asked nonchantly

"There was also a certain person who I hold with high regards that thrives on situations like these. He always liked having his skills being put to the test no matter how overwhelming the odds were stacked against him. I liked that about him and he also liked that about me too. I can't help but feel nostalgia whenever I think about him and the others."

"Konami..?" Yuya asked as he looked him

"Don't worry about it, Yuya." Konami replied "I'm just reflecting memories from the past but let's get back to the Duel."

"My turn, draw!" Konami said as he drew his card

Turn 3 - Konami x6

"I activate the effect of King of the Swaps. By sending this card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can add 1 Polymerization from my deck to my hand." Konami explained as he send the monster to the Graveyard and got his Polymerization

" _It's time to find out what Fusion deck Konami is going to show me..."_ Yuzu thought to herself with suspense

"Yuzu." Konami said casually

"Y-Yes?"

"Make sure you pay close attention for what I'm about to show you, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Huh?" Yuya could say as he looked at both of them curiously

" _Why does Yuzu need to pay attention to Konami's Fusion Summoning?"_ Yuya thought to himself curiously

"I activate the Spell Card; Polymerization!" Konami said as he revealed the card "When I activate this card, I can summon a Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck by sending the materials used to form it to the Graveyard. I'm fully aware you guys know this but why not?"

"Gee, thanks Konami..." Sora replied boringly before becoming energetic "So, what cards are you going to fuse? It's not another Dragon deck but full of Fusions, right?"

"Not at all, Sora." Konami replied "It's not full of dragons... its full of heroes!"

Everyone's eyes widened at Konami's statement

"Heroes...?" Sora asked curiously

"I fuse Elemental Hero Woodsman and Elemental Hero Ocean to perform a Fusion Summon!" Konami said as he revealed the hero monsters and was about to begin his chant

"Courageous warrior of Earth! Continue to fight valiantly for the weak and helpless! Become the symbol of righteousness and honor!" Konami said as the monsters spun around the colorful vortex to become one

"Fusion Summon!" Konami said as he got the card out from his Extra Deck "Show yourself! Level 8! Elemental Hero Terra Firma!"

The heroic monster appeared onto the field with the Earth behind him as his background

Elemental Hero Terra Firma -LV8- (2500/2000)

"Elemental Hero..." Yuya mused as he looked at the monster

"Terra Firma..?" Yuzu said as she looked at the monster as well

The kids looked at the monster with admiration as if they were in the presence of a real superhero

"Next, I activate the Spell card; Miracle Fusion!" Konami said as he put the card on his disk

"Miracle Fusion?" Sora asked as the children had a curious expression on their faces

"This lets me perform a Fusion Summon with monsters from my Field or Graveyard to Special Summon an Elemental Hero Fusion monster from my Extra Deck but I must remove the selected cards from the game." Konami explained "I choose Elemental Hero Woodsman and King of the Swamps!"

"Peaceful man, who is one with nature! Noble conqueror, who rules over the forests where the ponds lurk! Untied as one and bring forth the heroic warrior whose icy powers freeze time itself!" Konami chanted as the monsters spun around the colorful vortex and were merging as one

"Fusion Summon!" Konami said as he got the card out from his Extra Deck "Freeze your enemies to death! Elemental Hero Absolute Zero!"

A blizzard appeared after Konami finished his chant with the ground covered in ice with sharp icicles underneath him, Yuya, his opponents, and everyone else. Then something dove down the sky and landed on the ice-covered ground as the sharp icicles were broken down into shards and beautiful particles. The figure revealed itself to a man wearing white clothing and cape as he looked up to stare at his opponents.

Elemental Hero Absolute Zero -LV8- (2500/2000)

"Another Fusion Summon?" Yuya asked impressed by Konami's performance

"So cool!" Ayu said blushing

"SHIVERS!" Futoshi squealing which unbeknownst to everyone, Konami twitched his eye in annoyance

Hokuto then clapped his hands mocking at Konami's efforts

"Well then, Konami-san but all you've done was summon monsters with the same ATK with my Pleiades. Even if your monster collided with one of mine then you'll have to worry about my facedown cards." Hokuto explained "I guess I'm not the only one who's too eager for victory here."

Konami remained silent for a moment, not showing the slightest amount of concern. Yuzu and Sora seemed to have shared Konami's reaction.

" _That fool..."_ Hokuto thought to himself deviously " _Even if he attacks I'll activate my Mirror Force or Lumenize and let Yaiba finish them off..."_

"How foolish." Konami replied which caused a comical reaction from Hokuto "Don't underestimate the Elemental Heroes! I activate the Spell card; R - Righteous Justice!"

"R - Righteous Justice?" Hokuto asked as he looked at the card

"What does that do?" Yaiba asked curiously

"This card can only be activated when I have "Elemental Hero" monsters on my side of the field and when that happens, I can destroy my opponents Spell or Traps cards equal to the number of Elemental Heroes I control!" Konami explained

"What?!" The two asked in unison before Hokuto's set cards were completely destroyed which caused Yuzu and Sora to smile

"Yes!" Tatsuya said happily

"Alright!" Ayu cheered

"Way to go, Konami!" Yuya said

"Now, I activate Elemental Hero Terra Firma's effect!" Konami said before Judai's spirit appears with him as they explained Terra Firma's effect as the Red Hat Duelist spoke and acted as if he was the real Judai.

"I can tribute 1 face-up "Elemental Hero" monster from my side and when I do, Terra Firma's ATK increases by the same amount of that monster!" Konami and Judai's spirit explained "Planetary Gain!"

Absolute Zero body broke down into energy as the broken materials went into Terra Firma's body as he felt power following within himself

Elemental Hero Terra Firma -LV8- (5000/2000)

"5000?!" Hokuto asked as he looked at Terra Firma in fear

"Tch, even if your monster has more Attack points than Hokuto's Pleiades we'll still have some Life Points left! I'll be sure to make good use of that to turn this Duel around!" Yaiba argued

"I told you not to underestimate the Elemental Heroes, didn't I?" Konami said solemnly

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yaiba asked

"I activate Elemental Hero Absolute Zero's effect!" Konami said as he and Judai spoke together "When this card leaves the field, I can destroy all monsters on my opponents side of the field!"

Everyone was shocked to hear Absolute Zero's effect

"Wh-What did you say?!" The two duelists said in unison

" _That is one powerful Fusion monster...!"_ Sora thought to himself

"Torrential Crucifixion!" Konami and Judai said as particles seemed to have formed into sharp shards from the atmosphere and went for Pleiades. The monster tried to protect himself from it the best way he could but ultimately wasn't enough as he was destroyed in his entirety.

"Pleiades..!" Hokuto said as he saw his monster being vanquished

"Amazing! Konami onii-chan emptied their field like it was nothing!" Ayu said happily

"You know what that means..." Tatsuya said smiling

"Konami and Yuya nii-chan are going to win!" The children said happily

"A hero always wins in the end!" Konami and Judai commented "Battle, finish them off, Terra Firma! Terra Destroyer!"

The heroic monster focused all of his energy to his fist and fired an energy wave at his targets

"Gaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Hokuto and Yaiba screamed as they flew away and landed on the ground as their LP hit zero

 **Yuya x5 & Konami x1 - 1500 LP **

**Yaiba x5 & Hokuto x3 - 0 LP **

**Yuya and Konami wins**

"A One-Turn Kill..." Yuya mused

"Yeah... that seems about right." Sora said not at all surprised by the outcome

Konami then struck Judai's pose before saying his catchphrase

"Gotcha!" Konami said as if he was the real Judai

"Damn it!" Hokuto complained "I lost again!"

"I don't believe this!" Yaiba denied "I didn't even get a turn! This is all your fault, Hokuto! Why did ya have to waste your Overlay Units like that!?"

"How was I suppose to know he had a powerful deck like that!?" Hokuto argued "Besides, weren't you praising me for a job well done on my performance?"

"I wouldn't have praised you if I knew the outcome would turn out like this!" Yaiba replied "Alright, you two! We'll admit defeat today but the next time we meet in the Miami City Championship, this story will have a different ending. We'll be Dueling at our full intensity. So come prepared for a real battle!"

"That's right!" Hokuto agreed "I'm going to train even harder, cause next time, I'm going to beat you for sure!"

" _Are there any Duelists besides Reiji and Sora that can put up a decent fight_?" Konami thought to himself knowing Yaiba and Hokuto aren't fit to be his opponents

"Sounds good to me!" Yuya said as he watched them leave

"You did it Konami!" Yuya cheered "Now we just need three more to go!"

"Not bad, Konami." Sora congratulated

"Yeah!" Yuzu jumped in "Your Elemental Heroes are really amazing!"

"They don't belong to me..."

"Huh?" Everyone could say to Konami

"They belonged to my best friend who passed away years ago."

"Oh..." Yuzu said "I'm so sorry I didn't-"

"It's alright, Yuzu." Konami replied sincerely

"By the way, Konami." Yuya said before looking at Yuzu and him "Why did Yuzu needed to watch you perform your Fusion Summon?"

"What? You mean she didn't tell you?" Konami asked as he looked at him

"Tell me what?"

"Yuzu." Konami said simply

"Yes?"

"Could you come over here, please?" Konami asked Yuzu walked towards them not quite sure why she needs to come close to them

"What is it, Konami?" Yuzu asked curiously before Konami put his hands on her cheeks

"K-Konami?" Yuzu asked blushing before Konami pinched and pulls them firmly "Oowww! What are you doing, Konami?!"

"I'm punishing you like a real teacher would." Konami answered "Why didn't you tell Yuya that I took you under my wing?"

Sora was the only one who didn't seem surprised

"Huh?! Yuzu is taking lessons from you, Konami? Yuya asked as Yuzu was groaning in pain

"I-I was going to tell him and the others eventually..!" Yuzu said as small tears were forming

"Really?" Konami asked as he pulled a little more and ignored Yuya's question

"Yes, really!" Yuzu replied as she moved her arms frantically

"Good." Konami said as he finally let go of her cheeks as she groaned and rubbed them "To answer your question, Yuya. The answer is yes, Yuzu is my student now and I'm teaching her how to Fusion Summon."

"Yuzu learning Fusion?!" Yuya asked as he looked at her

"Itai!" Yuzu said with tears as she kept rubbing her cheeks

" _Konami onii-chan can be so scary sometimes..."_ Ayu thought to herself

"Is this for the Junior Youth Championship?" Yuya asked as Konami shrugged

"Pretty much..." Konami replied "Do you want me to give you some lessons too, Yuya?"

Yuya seemed to be thinking hard about that before replying

"No, thanks Konami." Yuya replied honestly "I'm good."

"Well, if you change your mind." Konami said after digging in his pocket for something "Here's my card."

Konami was offering his Polymerization

"Polymerization?" Yuya asked curiously "You sure about this?"

"I got a million of them besides it's better safe than sorry, Yuya." Konami answered as Yuya took the card

"Thanks Konami." Yuya said happily "You're a good friend!"

" _Seriously though..."_ Konami thought to himself " _What's with me always befriending guys with goofy ass hairdos?"_

 _"_ If you're going to offer lessons then I want to learn how perform Fusion too, Onii-chan!" Ayu said smiling

"What?"

"If you're going to teach Ayu then teach me how to perform Synchro's, Konami nii-chan!" Futoshi said smiling

"Could you teach me how to perform XYZ's Konami nii-chan?" Tatsuya asked happily

"H-Hold on!" Konami spoke hesitantly "Didn't Shuzo-san teach this stuff yesterday?"

"He was going to but we were interrupted by that lady and her students." Ayu answered

"How about we let Gongenzaka in on this too?" Futoshi asked "It wouldn't be right to leave him out on the fun!"

" _I really shot myself in the foot this time."_ Konami thought to himself

"What about you, Sora?" Ayu asked as she looked at him "Do you want Konami to give you lessons?"

" _Don't make me demote you from my list, Ayu-chan..."_ Konami thought to himself with comical sadness

"Nah! I'm good!" Sora replied smiling "Fusion is my only calling in life!"

" _Thank you, Sora!"_ Konami thought to himself with comical joy

"Now, now, everyone." Yuya said trying to tone things down "I'm sure Konami has a lot on his plate. Until we get a 60% percent win ratio or finished training Yuzu then he'll teach you guys as well. Fair enough?"

"Hai..." The kids replied sadly

" _This is why I like him more than Yuma!"_ Konami thought to himself

"But you are going to teach Gongenzaka, right Konami?" Yuya asked him

"Huh?"

"He's my best friend and he'll need to learn a new summoning to survive in the tournament."

" _Says the guy who wouldn't have won our Duel if it wasn't for me."_ Konami thought to himself with no offense whatsoever

"Come on, Konami." Yuzu said kindly "You'll help him, won't you?"

"Please..." Yuya and Yuzu said as they looked at him with puppy dog eyes

Konami couldn't resist "Normally, I'd make my student be in it for the long hall but fine, I'll teach him how to Synchro summon if he doesn't have one already..."

Even though, Konami was against it and only wanted to teach Yuya and Yuzu because they are more promising, he couldn't say no to them when they looked at him like that.

"Alright!" Yuya said happily

"You're the best, Konami!" Yuzu said smiling

"I've been told that a lot before I met you guys." Konami replied "Come on, Yuzu."

"Huh? You're training her already?" Yuya asked

"Of course." Konami answered "I want her to show me if she fully understood how to perform Fusion. That's the reason I build and used the Hero deck. When our session is over I'll have to make a schedule."

"Let's go, Yuzu."

"Hai!"

Yuya saw Yuzu following Konami before looking at the Polymerization card

"Polymerization..." Yuya muttered to himself

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Memories

**Fieryfoxpaws** : **I'm glad you liked it.** **I won't do a Synchro deck yet but which hero did you use to have? Terra Firma or Absolute Zero?**

 **Smarcelsmail: I'll be sure to make an update on Evolution by the end of the month or early in the next month** **.**

 **Above the Winter Moonlight: I feel bad for Yaiba but not at all for Hokuto. I never liked the guy or Yuma for that matter and I think it's more good than sad to like Yuya more than Yuma (no offense to Yuma fans) but thanks for reviewing.**

 **Sekishiki: When Konami gets to the Synchro Dimension that's when the story gets more interesting.**

 **Jackson: Konami will meet Yuto and Shun eventually and he'll ask them what happened at Heartland. Also the Dragon deck clearly belongs to Konami.**

 **Lord Green: Konami is not arrogant, he's just blunt on certain subjects. He's not afraid to speak his mind and let others know unless he feels like it's something they need to hear. I guess I should've chose his words more carefully though. I'll explain why Konami needs a new one in a few chapters and I accept your suggestion.**

 **Suppes1 & EveBlaze: Konami won't use Yusei's deck until he gets to the Synchro Dimension and he'll use it on two certain people if you know who I'm talking about. If you anyone thinks it's Crow then I'm sorry but that's just sad. **

**JShadow: To be honest, I thought it was obvious when he mentioned Ma'at. No offense but there's a difference in asking a random question and a foolish one. You'll find out what kind of parents he had in this chapter. I'm glad you and others like how I made Konami in this fanfic. I'm also going to rate the small backstories as well.**

 **Shadow: I was planning on doing that but I won't. I want to take things slowly as the story progresses and to answer your and probably everyone's question, Konami does have Numeron Dragon but won't use it unless a fearsome adversary shows up.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Memories**

* * *

Meanwhile at the pier while it was early in the afternoon, Yuzu had her two Fantasia monsters out on the field while Konami had none on his side

"Alright, Yuzu." Konami said casually "Show me your Fusion Summon."

Yuzu nodded with a determined look on her face before replying

"Okay!" She responded determinedly "I activate the Spell card; Polymerization from my hand! I fuse Fantasia Maiden Aria and Fantasia Maiden Sonata!"

The two maidens jumped into the colorful vortex to become one as Yuzu begun her chant

"Enchanting melodies bloom in splendid glory and play for us a new harmony! Fusion Summon!"

ERROR

" _I knew she would screw up..."_ Konami thought to himself " _She's being so absent-minded over something... it's time for her punishment."_

"Wh-why did the error pop up?!" Yuzu asked embarrassed & confused "Why didn't it summon my Fusion monster!? Come on!"

"You didn't put it in your Extra Deck, right?"

"Huh? E-Extra?!" Yuzu asked as she looked at him

"I told you even before we started this thing, that all Fusion monsters go in your Extra Deck, not your Deck." Konami said before he walked towards her

"Th-That's right..." Yuzu said as she took out her deck and saw her Fusion monster

She groaned before Konami pinched her cheeks again but this time he was wearing his goggles, black fingerless gloves, and was looking at her with disapproving eyes

"You wasn't paying attention to my explanation on Fusion, weren't you?" Konami asked disappointedly "I thought you were serious about wanting to be my student, Yuzu."

Truth be told; Yuzu was paying attention to Konami using Judai's deck but while she was following Konami, she happened to see the masked duelist who defeated Sawatari. Yuzu heard her heartbeat when she noticed him but he didn't seem like he knew that she noticed him before she continued to follow Konami. Too bad for Yuzu, her thoughts about him and why he looks like Yuya would get in the way of her training.

"I am, Konami." Yuzu responded in pain "It was just small mistake..!"

"Small...?" Konami asked as he pulled them further and grip became tighter

"Big! A big mistake!" Yuzu replied quickly as tears were forming and moving her arms frantically again "Please, forgive me Konami!"

"If you learned from your mistake then don't let it happen again, Yuzu." Konami said as he let the girl go and walked back to where he stood

"Ooowww..." Yuzu groaned as she rubbed her red cheeks to make them feel better "It hurts..."

"I'm going to show you Fusion summoning once again." Konami said sternly "You will pay attention or your punishment will be more severe? Do you hear me?"

"L-Loud and clear!" Yuzu replied as she straighten her back and fully dismissed whatever thoughts she had of the masked duelist were long gone "I end my turn!"

"My turn!" Konami said as he drew his card "I activate the Spell card; Polymerization! This Spell card allows me to fuse two monster from my hand or field and send them to the Graveyard. When that happens I can Special Summon a Fusion card form my Extra Deck!"

"I choose Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater to perform this Fusion Summon!" Konami said as he revealed the monsters and placed them on his disk. He was about begin the chant with Asuka's spirit inside him before the monsters spun around the colorful vortex

"Skate and Glide as the power of two become one! From the brightest stage the strongest heroine emerges as she steps forth with grace and elegance! Fusion Summon!" Konami and Asuka said as the card came out from Konami's Extra Deck "Dance your way through life! Cyber Blader!"

Asuka's ace card appeared onto the field with grace and elegance as Yuzu seemed to admire the female heroine

"Amazing..."

Konami remembered the times he had with Asuka before his days at Duel Academy were officially over and when they were at the harbor

Flashback

"Konami..." Asuka said affectionately as they wrapped each other around with their arms and she was about to kiss him

"I truly... truly love you..." She said with tears of happiness

When they were really close to kissing; Konami came back into reality before speaking to his student

The Present

" _It hurts me too much remembering you like that, Asuka..."_ Konami thought to himself sadly " _You're the first woman I've ever loved..."_

"I expect you to get it right this time." Konami informed "Again."

"Y-Yes!" She spoke hesitantly

While Konami was training her; Neos, Yubel, and the Neo-Spacians were watching them for a slight distance.

" **He sure can be strict when he really wants too...** " Grand Mole commented

" **That's only because he cares, Grand Mole."** Aqua Dolphin replied " **You should understand that by now."**

" **I find it interesting how Konami cares about friends and yet he hates family."** Glow Moss said to his friends

" **It's more funny and weird than interesting if you ask me."** Air Hummingbird sweatdropped

" **Given his point of view on life it doesn't surprise me..."** Flare Scarab informed " **I recalled him saying "You can't choose your parents, siblings, or children but you can choose your friends and people you want to have in your life that make you happy". He also said "You can learn how to love your family or learn how to disown them"."**

" **That doesn't necessarily mean he hates family, right?"** Grand Mole asked as he looked at him " **If my memory is correct didn't Konami say he thought about marrying that girl named Tenjouin Asuka from Duel Academy back in the Synchro era?"**

" **He did but when we were in the XYZ era, Konami said "Family is another word for burden, annoyance, and interference. Having them is more bad than good if anything else. I only care about those around me for who they are to me rather than what they are"."** Neos spoke for Scarab " **I don't know if he really hates family or he just has a reason to hate it. Heck, I don't even know when he started feeling that way either."**

" **When you marry someone, you also marry their family."** Air Hummingbird stated " **Maybe that's why he doesn't care about getting married or at least doesn't want too anymore for all we know."**

 **"The guy has always been a mystery since we met him at Duel Academy."** Glow Moss replied " **Still that girl is pretty interesting herself, wouldn't you agree, Dark Panther?"**

" **To be honest, I thought Konami was overestimating the child but now I truly believe she has potential."** Dark Panther said as he watched the teens

" **She may be a fool but this "Yuzu" girl was smart to choose him as her mentor."** Yubel said solemnly " **With his guidance, she'll be one of or possibly the most powerful Duelist of her generation."**

Air Hummingbird nodded before speaking " **Indeed, I look forward to seeing how far she'll advance in the future."**

"Nice work, Yuzu!" Konami praised "I knew you could do it!"

" **Looks like she's starting to focus on the task at hand."** Flare Scarab commented

" **I guess that's why Konami's being so strict towards her."** Grand Mole said casually

 **"I doubt that."** Yubel replied " **Konami always train his students kindly at times and strictly at other times."**

" **I wonder what's making her so absent-minded..."** Neos wondered

After Yuzu was finished with her training, Konami decided she should take a break and was sitting on one of the abandoned chairs. Yuzu simply chose to stand because she didn't want to get her clothes dirty.

"Do you want some?" Konami asked as he offered his student some chips he bought at a store before coming here

Yuzu shook her head before replying

"I'm fine Konami but thank you for asking." She replied sincerely

"More for me..." Konami said after he shrugged and ate the chips at his own pace

As Yuzu looked at Konami eating she appeared to have something else on her mind before she spoke to him

"Umm Konami..." Yuzu said as Konami turned to look at her

"Mmn?"

"I'm not your first student, am I?" She asked him which caused a somewhat surprised reaction from her mentor

"How'd you know?"

"Because of the way you behave and explain things to me." She replied "You acted as if you had a lot of experience on how to teach others. Do you mind if I ask you something else?"

"Sure."

Yuzu had a concern look on her face and hoped she wasn't walking on eggshells again like last time. Since Konami is her teacher and friend, the girl wanted to know a little more about him but she was really surprised to hear about the death of his best friend. Yuzu didn't want ask anymore if it meant hurting Konami's feelings or opening old wounds at the process.

"Do you... mind if I asked... who was your first student?"

Konami smiled as he leaned back and looked at the sky before responding to Yuzu

"Her name was Rei Saotome..." Konami said with care

"Rei Saotome?" Yuzu asked curiously as she looked him

"Yeah..." Konami responded as he remembered Rei and all of the good times he had with her "I remember the girl as if it was yesterday... always relying and coming to me for advice for any dilemma she couldn't handle on her own like winning the heart of my best friend who I mentioned earlier... she even looked up to me as if I was her real "Onii-chan". She often acted like a tomboy but was really a frail maiden in her own right."

" _She kinda sounds like me..."_ Yuzu thought to herself

"I'm sure some would say she is a nuisance but to me, I never thought of her as if she was a burden. It fills my heart with joy when I remember children like her, Rua, and Ruka. I'm sure she lived a wonderful life without me, though."

"Rua and Ruka?"

"Those two are brother and sister." Konami answered as he was talking with his mouth full which caused Yuzu to be angry at him

"Konami! You shouldn't talk when your mouth is full!" Yuzu scolded

"What are you? My mother?"

"Didn't she teach you any proper manners when it comes to eating?"

"Rua is the brother and Ruka is the sister." Konami said as he ignored her question "Rua is also the oldest of them and my second disciple. I remembered how Rua was always saying he was going to become stronger than me, not to mention how he was going to become cooler than Yusei and Jack..."

Konami widened his eyes and covered his mouth as he choked on his food when Konami realized he mentioned the name of Yusei and Jack. Now Yuzu might think he's crazy or something but hopefully she'll believe his story when the hatted duelist explains himself.

Yuzu checked on Konami as she came to his side

"Are you alright?!" Yuzu asked out of concern as she came to his side

"I-I'm fine.." Konami replied as he kept coughing

"I told you not to talk while eating!"

"Just give me a chance to explain myself." Konami said before & after he coughed

"Explain?" Yuzu asked with a confused look "Explain what?"

"Huh?" Konami could say as he looked at her

A moment of silence went by before Yuzu spoke again

"What are you talking about, Konami? What is it that you need to explain?"

"You... you really don't know who Yusei Fudo or Jack Atlas are...?"

"Yusei Fudo? Jack Atlas?"

Konami frowned when she said that, it was obvious from her reaction and the sound the girl's voice that she doesn't know who Jack and Yusei are. Konami didn't care if people didn't know he was the one that made them realize how important it was to use older cards, he just wanted his friends to be heard and remembered instead being forgotten and lost to history for all eternity.

He thought he was over exaggerating when he thought people have forgotten him & his friends but how did they not know who Yusei and Jack are if they know about Synchros? He used Synchros in the XYZ era but the boy always said the names of the original owners to his opponents. It made Konami wonder if they know who he was before retiring from the Dueling World even if they thought he was named after himself.

"Never mind..." Konami replied a little sad "Forget it."

"Alright." She responded the same way "If you say so."

"There is something I want to ask you too."

"What is it?"

"How long are you going to zone out, Yuzu?"

"Huh?"

"The Miami Championship tournament is weeks away." Konami said bluntly "You don't have time to worry about Yuya."

"Yuya?"

"I know you were distracted about what Yuya did to that kid named Sawatari and I'm also sure that's the reason why that girl named Masumi defeated you so easily. Even if you were focused, I'm sure you still would've lost but put up more of a fight against her. You really should-"

"Hold on!" Yuzu interrupted which caused Konami to twitch his eye "Yuya-"

Almost instantly Konami grabbed the girls cheeks and pulls them again

"Itai..."

"Don't interrupt your teacher when he's scolding you!" Konami scolded with comical rage as he got close to her face

"I'm sorry!" Yuzu replied in pain and tears

"You're sorry about..." Konami paused as if his grip soften but pulled harder and tighter "What..?"

"I'm sorry for interrupting you! Please forgive me!"

"Good girl." Konami replied smiling before letting her go

"Ooooww..." She groaned with her hands on her cheeks "Why do you keep pinching my cheeks?!"

"Because they're soft and squishy!" Konami replied with comical happiness

"That's the reason?" Yuzu asked him as she found it to be odd

"Of course!" Konami replied before leaning close and whispered in her ear "Unless you want me touch something more soft and squishy than your face..."

Yuzu gasped as her face turned bright red and backed away from him while covering the top part of her body

When Konami giggled at her reaction she looked at with anger and disgust before hitting him across the face with her fan

"How can you ask a woman such an indecent question?! Honestly, I thought you were a gentleman with proper manners but I guess I was wrong! You're the worst!"

" _I forgot; she's nothing like Sherry..."_ Konami thought to himself

"I'm sorry..." Konami said as he rubbed his cheek while sitting on the ground "I was just teasing..."

Yuzu looked away from him with her cheeks puffed

"So, what were you going to say about Yuya?"

"I was going to say I think Yuya wasn't the one who attacked Sawatari." She said which caused Konami to widen his eyes

"Yuya didn't attack him?" Konami asked surprised before he stood up "Then who was it?"

"Well..."

Before Yuzu could say anymore to Konami about the masked duelist the girl's bracelet started glowing

"Huh?"

"Eh? It's happening again?"

" _Again?"_ Konami thought to himself " _What does she mean "again"?"_

Konami then averted his gaze and noticed a pink light similar to the light coming from Yuzu's bracelet. Konami was about to going over there to see what it was since Judai's monsters were no longer here but the light was already gone. He then heard a familiar voice that sounded like it was coming towards Yuzu.

"Yuzu! Konami!"

"Yuya..?" Yuzu mused

 _"Yuya?"_ Konami thought to himself as he saw the boy standing next to Yuzu

"Yuya, what are you doing here?" Yuzu asked him

"I was going to watch your training with Konami." Yuya replied "I didn't mess it, did I?"

"You did." Konami responded "Sorry you two but I have to get going now."

"Eh?" The two younger and slightly shorter teens could say as they looked him

"There's something I need to take care of!" Konami replied as he ran off "In the meantime, Yuzu. I want you to pick up from today's lesson at home until you fully understand Fusion!"

When Konami disappeared the two had looks full of confusion & curiosity

"Did I miss something?" Yuya asked Yuzu who was looking at her bracelet

" _Why did my bracelet start glowing again?"_ Yuzu thought to herself " _This happened before when I was with..."_

The girl seemed to figure out what Konami was up too when she remembered the masked duelist

" _Don't tell me..."_ Yuzu thought herself hesitantly " _Konami is thinking about fighting him?"_

"Yuzu?" Yuya asked confusedly

"Konami!" Yuzu said loudly in hopes of Konami hearing her as the girl ran to find him "Come back! You don't know what your getting yourself into!"

Yuya was all by himself now and not quite sure what is going on anymore from the way his friends have been acting lately

\- ARC V -

Konami was sitting on the sofa inside You Show Duel School. He was thinking about the person who attacked Sawatari and claimed that Yuya was the person who harmed him. If Yuya didn't attack him then why would Sawatari lie and what is this person trying to accomplish by pretending to be Yuya? Unless he pasted the blame on Yuya to prevent himself from being harmed again or killed by the real attacker? Yuzu seemed like she wanted to talk him something important but she didn't seem like could bring herself to fully explain herself until Konami told her that she had nothing to worry about and he will not pursue whoever this person was.

It's funny to the young man because during his third day here, he was wondering why he remained in this city instead of being on the lookout for an enemy threating to destroy or conquer the world but decided to enjoy his time here thanks to Daitokuji and his fellow Duel Spirit companions even though he thought about leaving. It appears that trouble came to him instead of Konami finding it as usual. Not directly this time but still...

While Konami was deep in thought Yuya walked into the room with the three kids by his side

"Konami!"

"Oh? Hey there, Yuya." Konami replied as he turned to look at him

"Care to tell me why you were in such a hurry and Yuzu was chasing you out of worry?"

"I was going to look into this whole business involving you attacking Sawatari but Yuzu talked me out of it."

Their eyes widen and then frown when Konami said that

"What did I say?" He asked them

"You think I did it too, don't you?" Yuya asked frowning

"I really don't know the whole story behind it but I don't think it was you. Do you have any siblings by any chance?"

"No." Yuya could say to Konami's question "I'm an only child."

"I believe you." Konami replied as he got up and walked towards Yuya "I don't see or hear any lies from you."

"I'm glad there some people who believe me." Yuya replied smiling with the kids joining him by nodding

"You know I'm really proud of you, Yuya." Konami said

"You are?" Yuya asked curiously

"Indeed. You want to earn your way to being in the tournament the right way instead of accepting their offer." Konami explained "Real duelist and men earn their way through life not by taking the easy way out like some chump. Also, there's something I've been wanting to ask you for a while, Yuya."

"What's that?"

"How'd you get those Pendulum cards?" Konami asked curiously "Were they given to you as a special prize by Industrial Illusions or something?"

"Not at all." Yuya replied "It's because of my pendant."

"Your pendant?" Konami and the children asked him in unison

"Yeah, during my duel against Strong Ishijima, I thought about my father and the pendant he gave me when I was little." Yuya explained "I drew my card and the next thing I knew; my cards turned into Pendulum cards."

"Really?" Konami asked as he touched and examined Yuya's pendant with eyes full of curiosity "I didn't know your pendant can do something like that."

Yuya giggled "Like you would say, Konami, "You never asked"."

" _Could Yuya's pendant be just like Yuma's?"_ Konami thought to himself " _Or possibly even more mysterious than I believe. I wonder where this Yusho guy disappeared too and where he got this thing. Is he really a good person or some kind of evil fraud whose bent on destruction?"_

Yuya seemed to have a frown on his face when he remembered what Sawatari said to him about his Pendulum cards

"There's no way you could've beaten an LDS teacher even with those cowardly Pendulum cards!"

"Cowardly?! Just how are my Pendulum cards cowardly?!"

"That fact that only you possess them is unfair!"

Yuya was finished thinking back on his sworn enemy's statement before speaking to Konami

"Say Konami..." Yuya mused

"Huh?" Konami could say as he looked at Yuya and still holding the pendant

"Do you think it's cowardly for me to have my Pendulum cards while no one else does?"

Konami didn't say anything to Yuya for moment as he kept staring at him before replying & letting go of the pendant

"You shouldn't care what idiots like those think." Konami replied "When people like that talk about what's fair; they really talk about what's convenient for them and if it's really about what's fair then I ask you, whoever accused life of being fair? I don't have Pendulum cards either and you don't hear me crying to you or anybody about it."

Yuya and Tatsuya were surprised by Konami's reasoning except for Futoshi and Ayu who looked like they were too young to understand some of the things he said to them

"Well..." Yuya said as he looked at Konami with wide eyes "That's true..."

"Let them say and think what they want about you, Yuya. I told this to an old friend of mine, who also felt the same way you do and now I'm going to tell you what I told her "As long you have people who know and love you for who & what you are then what they say and think is all that should ever matter to you"."

"Konami..."

"You're so cool, Konami onii-chan!" Ayu said smiling and blushing

"That was very touching!" Tatsuya said happily

"Those words gave me the SHIVERS!" Futoshi said joyfully

" _Then again, I really need to listen to my own advice..."_ Konami thought to himself with shame about how everyone judged him for his clothes when he had Neos, Yubel, and the others by his side " _I really told her that but I caved in so easily... I'm pathetic... This is the only advice I haven't taken fully into account but today I will!"_

Yuya smiled before replying "Thanks, Konami! I really needed that!"

Ayu giggled "You could learn something from him on coolness, Yuya nii-chan."

"Hey!"

"Your welcome." Konami replied "Given from what you told me about yourself when you were younger, I'm sure it wasn't an easy childhood having people criticizing your old man for not showing up, especially since you look up to him more than anyone."

"Um, speaking of dads, what was your dad like, Konami?" Yuya asked and hoped he didn't step on a landmine since he never once mentioned his parents and most likely had a reason for it

"Now that you mentioned it, what was your childhood like, Konami nii-chan?" Tatsuya asked curiously

"Yeah, what was your family and life like?" Futoshi asked as well

"I bet Konami onii-chan had a wonderful family and childhood, right?" Ayu asked happily

Konami then averted his gaze as if he was looking at someone as he recalled the events that happened to him as a child and witnessed as well

Flashback

His father punched his mother in the face as if she was a man

"Get your lazy ass up and get me some more beers!" His father shouted as he grabbed her by the hair & shoved her out of the house

"What did I say about blocking my view of the TV?!" He shouted angrily at Konami "Out of my sight!"

"Who are you giving those crazy eyes too, boy?!"

He put out his cigarette on Konami's wrist

He threw an empty beer bottle close to Konami's face that could've potentially blinded him but ended up hitting the wall

He ripped the picture of Galaxy Eyes and all of Konami's drawings of Duel Monsters cards in front of him

He punched Konami in the face with his tooth coming out

He repeatedly kicked Konami in the stomach until a small amount of blood came out his mouth

"Who do think you're talking too?!" He asked angrily "You do what I tell you to do! You hear me?! I own you!"

His dad hit him across the face with a frying pan

His mother was looking around trying to find something in the house while Konami was watching her out of concern

"Sweety, have you seen mommy's personal belonging?" She asked him but he knew she was lying

"I found it."

Konami was shaking her body with tears in his eyes while looking at her as she was holding something against her head

"Mommy! NO!"

*BANG*

The Present

A moment of silence passed by when he was done remembering

" _I honestly don't think it's a bad thing for people value their family..."_ Konami thought to himself " _They need to understand I'm not them and they certainly aren't me. I have my view of it and they have theirs. It's simple as that!"_

"Konami?"

"It was... an unforgettable experience of my life."

"I think I owe you an apology." Yuya replied which caused to children to be surprised and Konami to be confused

"An apology?" Konami asked confusedly "For what?"

"I feel kind of bad for backpacking off you during our last Duel together." Yuya explained "Cause we really didn't know each other's Dueling style yet."

"That's partly true but hardly a reason for an apology from my perspective." Konami replied

"I think it would be a good idea to come up with a plan that combines the strength of both our decks." Yuya said which the young man widen his eyes

"What did you say?"

"Huh? I said I think it would be a good idea to come up with a plan that combines the strength of both our decks."

Konami then smiled at Yuya "You remind me a lot of him."

"Of who?"

Before Konami could say anything Sora showed up

"Oi Yuya! Are you and Konami going to Tag Duel again today?!"

"Huh? Maybe." Yuya replied as he looked the boy

"If you do... Can I watch your next match!?" Sora asked with excitement "That last duel of yours was so amazing! It gave shivers down my spine!"

" _Please don't be another Futoshi..."_ Konami thought to himself

"Yeah sure. We don't mind."

"The way Konami dueled made me regret not having him for my tag team partner! Say, Konami would mind tag dueling with me if you have any free time on your hand?"

"I don't see the harm in that." Konami replied casually

"Alright!"

" _I don't know why he's so energetic all of a sudden about our duel against Yaiba and his loser friend but it wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on this kid."_ Konami thought to himself _"He doesn't seem all bad though I can't let my guard down."_

"Well..." Yuya said to Sora "The only issue is, we still need to find our next opponents first."

"Yuya! We have a guest here today!" Gongenzaka said as he came into the room

"Gongenzaka?"

"Hey Gon-chan! Welcome to our little meeting!"

"A guest?" Yuya said as he looked around "Where?"

"Konami, I heard you made Yuzu your disciple." Gongenzaka said "Is that true?"

"It is." Konami replied "Yuya and Yuzu said they wanted me to teach you how to perform Synchro Summon."

"That won't be necessary." Gongenzaka replied "I, the man, Gongenzaka already have a teacher and you know my motto."

"The man, Gongenzaka never goes back on the decision he has made." Everyone in the room said dryly to Gongenzaka

"Huh? What with the lack of enthusiasm?!" He asked them worriedly "You make it sound like it's boring and lame!"

"It's not that we find it boring and lame..." Yuya spoke up and tried to find the right words "It's just..."

"It's predictable for you to say something like that." Konami said for Yuya

"Baah! Whatever!" He said to them "Will you two come out here already?"

The two duelists came into the room

"Oh...it's...you guys!" Yuya said to them clearly not knowing who they are

"Hi! I'm Michio Makota, but everyone calls me Michie for short." Michio said as he introduced himself

" _Why are his eyes closed?"_ Konami thought to himself

"I am Eita Kyuando, the smartest kid in Miami City!"

" _If this Akaba Reiji is a teenager then I highly doubt that..."_ Konami thought to himself

"Nobody can beat me at a Quiz Game!"

"I'm Sakaki Yuya, nice to meet you!" Yuya said with hospitality "So, where are you guys from?"

"What?" Ayu asked as she and the other children looked at Yuya in shock "Yuya nii-chan! You don't know who these people are?!"

"These guys are famous celebrities!" Tatsuya informed

"Everyone knows that!"

" _I didn't know that..."_ Konami thought to himself

"Michie is a prodigy chef who is really popular amongst the middle aged ladies." Ayu informed

" _Ayu-chan_ _is lucky_ _Yoko-san isn't_ _around to hear her say that..."_ Konami thought to himself

Michie laughed before replying "Well, I wouldn't say I'm a prodigy, but I am flattered you know so much about me."

"Michie's cooking is the best!" Futoshi replied happily "It gives me the SHIVERS!"

"If you get anymore shivers kid, you might land yourself into a coma!" Sora sweatdropped

" _Please do..."_ Konami thought to himself

"And Eita Kyuando is the star on the new hit quiz TV show!" Tatsuya informed as Eita had a smug look on his face

"He was on television yesterday." Futoshi commented "Didn't you see him?"

" _I guess that explains how I don't know who they are."_ Konami thought to himself " _I don't watch crap."_

"That's right! I have the right answer to every question!"

" _Only an idiot would believe someone has the answers to literally everything in life!"_ Konami thought to himself _"Arrogant fool!"_

"So these two are celebrities?" Yuya asked curiously "What do they want with someone like me?"

"I heard about your victory against some LDS students from a Duelist today." Michie informed

"We were told that you two are some of the top Duelists in Maiami City!" Eita informed as well "We came to confirm your talent and skills for ourselves."

" _Do they really think their in the same league with the guys we defeated?"_ Konami thought to himself " _How cute..."_

"So you want to Tag Duel against Konami and me?!" Yuya asked surprisingly

"If you wouldn't mind taking my order Yuya-kun! What do you say?"

"Of course! I was looking for people to duel against anyways, so this works out perfectly."

"Like I said, I have the solution to any problem! So it'll be a Tag Duel of Michie-kun and Eita-sama vs. Sakaki Yuya and Konami. May the best man win!"

" _For as long as I've been here it seems that I always do."_ Konami thought to himself with no cockiness

"Well don't expect Konami and I to go easy on you, just because you're famous!" Yuya told them as Eita scoffed

"Wrong answer! We'll be the victors of this Duel!" Eita declared

" _That's adorable..."_ Konami thought to himself " _He thinks he's a threat.."_

"Phhh... Is that what you think?!" Yuya asked doubtfully of the outcome

"Remember, I always have the right answer!" Eita explained "So, there's no hope for you!"

"You should stick to being on Quiz shows, boy." Konami finally spoke "You're obviously not cut out to be a Duelist."

"What did you say?!" He asked angrily

"You heard me you foolish brat." Konami replied "Your arrogance is painfully and the fact you actually believe you have the answers to everything is sadder. Everyone has their moments of being wrong, just as much as they have moments of being right. The smartest of people have those days were they can be dumb just as much as the dumbest can prove themselves to be smart at times."

"What are you saying?" Eita asked Konami

"I"m saying for such a smart kid you must be really stupid if you think we'll lose."

"Why you-"

"Now, I have a quiz for you." Konami said to him "How many turns will it take for our Duel to end? 5, 7, 3 or 9?""

"Heh, three turns should be more than enough!"

"Exactly because that's how many we'll need to take you down if we get the first turn."

"How dare you!" Eita said with his face red with anger & embarrassment "I'll teach you to make a fool of me!"

"You don't need my help for that, shrimp."

"This duel will allow us to see if Yuya-kun and Konami-kun have the right ingredients to take us down." Michie jumped in before it could go any further

"Huh? Alright Konami! Let's clear the table!"

"Not to mention put this runt in his rightful place."

Eita grunted "I'm going to make you eat those words!"

"Oh, now that's just precious."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Destiny

**Phantom Thief: I'm not telling anyone about his reaction to seeing them**

 **Star Eyes Pendulum Dragon: I think I'll stick to time traveling but if you really thought about this then how about you do a fanfic on it? I'm sure there'll be people who will enjoy reading it.**

 **Slifer875 & Mewtwo23: I'm sure you'll find Konami & Serena/Selena relationship to be entertaining **

**EveBlaze: The beauty and sadness of this fanfic has only begun. I appreciate you for taking your time to inform me about the Odd-Eyes counterparts but I'm already up to date about them. I was planning on putting them in this fanfic the moment I found out about them.**

 **Guest: Thanks for the Synchro deck. It's pretty good.**

 **Suppes1: I'm glad you love my story, dude.**

 **Guest: Glad you liked the chapter and thanks for reviewing.**

 **Aira Aura: You're about to find out.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Destiny**

* * *

"Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack them directly!" Yuya and Konami said in unison "Consecutive Shining Burst!"

The dragon released beams of energy spear from each of the corners of the energy triangle and fired it at the two duelists

"Gaaaaaahhhh!" Michie & Eita shouted as they hit the floor and their Life Points dropped to zero

 **Konami x3 & Yuya x1 - 4000 LP **

**Michie x0 & Eita x4 - 0 LP **

**Yuya and Konami win**

"Hooray!" Ayu cheered "Konami onii-chan and Yuya nii-chan won again!"

"You two were amazing!" Tatsuya said happily

"That's two wins in a row!" Futoshi said happily "I'm starting to get the SHIVERS!"

"That was really impressive Yuya!" Gongenzaka praised "I really liked that one card you played and then how Konami did the rest!"

"I figured you were going to win from the beginning." Sora said positively "I mean you have Konami on your team after all."

"We did it Konami!" Yuya said happily "Our decks were perfectly in sync with each other in that Duel!"

"I guess we should be thankful that he's on our team." Sora said which caused the Gongenzaka to nod in agreement

"Konami is certainly no ordinary Duelist." Gongenzaka said with certainty "He always start with a winning hand."

"Oh no! It looks like we didn't have the right recipe!" Michie said disappointedly "Yuya-kun, today you are the winners."

"Well I don't know about Konami but I certainly did enjoy myself!" Yuya replied "Thank you for the opportunity to Duel against such talented Duelists!"

" _I hope your joking, Yuya."_ Konami thought to himself bluntly " _I know he's being nice but the only reason they lasted as long as they did was because of those shameful things they call Action Cards. If there was no Action Field the duel would have been over in a blink of an eye regardless of who went first. These duelists have gone soft by relying on those things instead of losing with dignity, your opponent may take your LP and victory away from you but they'll never take away your faith!"_

 _"The faith that you had within yourself and in the deck you poured your heart into. If you truly believe in yourself then rely on your deck instead of some convenient for you to show up. There's no way I'll ever use those in any of my Duels! I never needed Action Cards to win my Duels and certainly won't rely on them now, whether you win or lose all that matters is you kept your faith and spirit strong no matter what!"_ Konami thought to himself proudly _"Even if you lose then you should be grateful to whoever bested you because all winning does is inflate one's ego and you learn more from losing than winning. It teaches you that you're not a good as you think you are and helps motivate you to become much greater than you were before."_

"To become the strongest you have to never stop believing in your own abilities!" Michie said smiling

"To be honest, I have something to say to you two." Konami said as everyone looked at him

"Huh?" Michie and Eita could say as they looked at him

"No offense but you two should stick to doing what you do best." Konami said to them as if he felt bad "You two aren't cut out to be Duelists cause throughout the Duel you did nothing but increase your monster ATK and LP with the help of Action Card. If this was a regular duel you wouldn't have lasted as long as you did."

Michie and Eita frowned at Konami's honesty. Michie clearly wasn't mad at him because they knew what he said was true but Eita looked like his pride was mortally wounded by Konami and his remark.

"Although if you two really are serious about being Duelists then I suggest you get better cards to strengthen your decks rather than looking for something convenient to always help you out."

"Well I can't give up on being a Duelist after saying such a cool statement!" Michie replied smiling "Thank you for your honesty Konami-kun. I'll build a stronger deck."

" _I get the feeling that this is only going to bite him in the ass."_ Konami thought to himself " _Oh well... he's not my problem."_

"I guess you were right about me being wrong." Eita replied "I'll continue being the smartest at answering quizzes instead of being a Duelist."

" _I knew this generation has gotten weak..."_ Konami thought to himself " _Only Reiji and maybe Sora can put up more than a fight against me if this is all they have to offer... except I believe Yusho can easily beat me in my current state if he is as good Yuya says he is."_

"You opened my eyes during that Duel, Konami." Eita replied "I'll stop being the arrogant and overbearing person you met today."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"I look forward to seeing you in the tournament, Yuya-kun and Konami-kun." Michie said as he and Eita were walking out the door

"Okay! We'll see each other again soon!" Yuya replied as they left the building before looking at Konami

"Is something wrong?" Konami asked him

"Don't you think you were a little harsh on them?"

"I was just being honest, Yuya."

"If my opinion matters at all in this; I have to agree with Konami." Sora spoke up "They really aren't anything to write home about without the use of those Action Cards. Konami even looked like he felt bad when he told them the truth."

"The truth is always upsetting to hear for those who choose to live in a world full of nothing but lies..." Konami said casually "And those who run, hide, and deny the truth are the weakest and cowardly of all..."

"Alright then..." Yuya said to them "Okay Konami, time to celebrate..."

" _Well that certainly went off in a hurry.."_ Konami thought to himself

"By doing what?" Konami asked

"By Dueling more people!" Yuya replied enthusiastically

" _Yeah..."_ Konami sweatdropped as he thought to himself " _He reminds me of Judai... Expect Judai didn't care about being a Professional Duelist... Yuya's nature really left in impression on all of my Duel Spirit friends too, hell even Yubel has taken a liking to him all because he made her laugh."_

"No can do, Yuya." Konami replied as he was about to leave "I'm done Dueling for today. How about tomorrow?"

"Huh? Sure, why not?"

The next day

A knock came to the door as Yuya ran to answer it while his mom was cooking breakfast

"Who is it?" Yuya asked before opening

"It's me, Yuzu." She informed before Yuya opened it and greeted her

"Good morning, Yuzu!"

"Good morning, Yuya!" Yuzu replied smiling before she noticed something strange as she looked around the house while Yuya was blocking her way

"What's wrong?" Yuya asked curiously

"Where's Konami?" She asked curiously

"He's sleeping on the living room floor." Yoko answered which surprised them both "Apparently he fell asleep at some point early in the morning while making his new deck."

"Why didn't you wake him up?" Yuzu asked her

"I wanted to wake him up but he looks so cute when he sleeps!" Yoko said girlishly "If I met Konami-chan during my teen years, I would've made him mine!"

"Mom!" Yuya deadpanned

"What?" She asked with genuine curiosity "I'm just being honest, Konami-chan is very well-mannered and polite. Not only does he cook and makes Yuya and I fine drinks but he cleans around, fix the electricity, does the laundry, and even gives me a message every now and then."

"You should try his creations, especially Konami's smoothies, Yuzu." Yuya replied smiling "They are really good!"

"Really?" Yuzu asked with wide eyes at hearing this from them

She then turned her attention to Yoko about something Yuzu almost forgot

"You let him do your laundry, Mrs. Sakaki?" Yuzu asked her in disbelief

"Of course not." She replied "I only let him wash and dry my shirts and pants."

Yuya and Yuzu sighed

"He also jump start my car, got us a seat in a local restaurant, managed to get me a luxurious woman clothing as thanks for letting him stay, helps Yuya out with his homework and Konami is such a good listener when it comes to our problems. If I remember correctly I believe he helps out you and the children if they need some assistance from school, right?"

"Yes, he helps us expect for Tatsuya since he is the brightest of the three." Yuzu answered

"He's so reliable." She said girlishly

Yuya and Yuzu sweatdropped

"If you want to see Konami-chan then feel free." She said to them "Try not to wake him up though. I'm sure the smell of good food will get the job done, just like it did with, Yuya."

"Okay..." Yuzu said as she was about to find Konami

Yuzu looked around to see if him on a sofa or chair but to no avail. She then looked down and saw Konami sleeping on the floor with cards next to him and she saw three cards that were revealed. They were Elemental Hero Absolute Zero, Monster Reborn, and Numbers 101: Silent Honors Ark Knight.

Yuzu squinted her eyes to get a clear view of the XYZ monster. She remembered seeing Absolute Zero but the girl has never even heard of a card like that or the name "Numbers".

" _I never seen or heard of a card like that..."_ She thought to herself " _It looks so different from the XYZ monsters Hokuto and Akaba Reiji have... I wish Konami would open up to us more then he has... I can't help but feel like he's hiding something from me."_

Yuzu widened her eyes and shook her head to dismiss the thought

" _That came out wrong!"_ She thought to herself blushing " _I mean he's hiding something from us!"_

While the girl was deep in thought, Konami felt a familiar tail wiggling against his face as if it was trying to wake him up

Konami slightly moved his body as he let out a low grunt and suddenly woke up. With his hat onto of his face, it was hard for anyone to tell if he was awake or asleep from the way its positioned as he saw one of Johan's Crystal Beasts in front of him.

"Ruby..?" Konami muttered lowly before the small female monster titled her head and jester him to look next to him before disappearing

Konami then lightly turned his head and saw something that stood out

" _That's quite a view..."_ Konami thought to himself " _Nice try, Ruby..."_

"Ohayōgozaimasu." Konami said as the girl widen her eyes and backed away from him while covering her skirt

"Y-You didn't see anything, did you?" She asked blushing

"Oh! Hey there, Yuzu." Konami said as he looked her

"I asked you a question." Yuzu replied firmly as she looked at him with embarrassment "Did you see anything?"

"What do you mean did I see anything?" He asked and got his cards together

"Did you see anything you weren't suppose too?"

"Pinku." He muttered

"What did you say?"

"I said nope."

Yuzu body was surrounded by a demonic aura as she got out her paper fan

"Then why did you say "good morning"?" Yuzu asked angrily and ready to hit him

"I noticed a shadowy figure over my body." Konami replied casually "I assumed it belonged to either Yuya or Yoko-san."

Yuzu seemed to believe him as she settled down

"Come on." Konami said as he got and walked to the kitchen "Let's have ourselves some breakfast. I can smell Yoko-san's food from over here and I can't wait to taste her cooking."

Yuzu sighed as she followed him

\- ARC V -

After finishing breakfast the three teens were walking down the street but this time Konami was wearing his jacket like a cape, black wristbands, and red shoes.

"Konami and I need 2 more wins before we qualify and that shouldn't be too difficult for us!" Yuya said smiling "So, I'm sure we'll be fine."

" _I guess I'll tell him when we defeat our last opponent."_ Konami thought to himself

"Yuya! You shouldn't be so lax about this!" Yuzu scolded "You two have to make it before the deadline!"

"Geez Yuzu... You don't have to keep mothering me."

"Yeah!" Konami agreed "That's Yoko-san's job!"

"Hey!"

"But if you don't find any opponents soon..." Yuya said frowning "You and Konami will run out of time."

"You don't have to worry about that!" Yuya assured "We'll find another team of opponents to beat, right Konami?"

"That's right."

"Alright! I'll help you guys out then!" Yuzu said to them

"If we split up then we can cover more ground faster." Yuya replied "If you find anyone around town, just call us."

After Yuya said that, Konami looked to his left and noticed a huge cloud of dust coming straight towards them as if it was a stampede

"I think we'll go over there and check..." Yuya said but was interrupted when some smaller figure tackled him to the ground and created a big thud

"Yuya?!" Konami and Yuzu asked out of concern but were confused when they saw a small girl hugging him affectingly

"Mieru found you, My Darling!" Mieru said joyfully as she rubbed her cheek against him "You're the soul mate my fortune telling told me about!"

"Huh?"

" _Who's this?"_ Konami thought to himself

"It's been Mieru's dream to finally meet you!" She said happily with her eyes sparkling "And today is the day!"

"Wait! What?!" Yuya said surprisingly as he tried to back away from Mieru

"Wa...wait! What are you talking about?" Yuzu asked her somewhat angry "Yuya doesn't even know you!"

"How dare you interfere with the prophecy!" Mieru said as she looked at Yuzu with annoyance

"Prophecy?!" Yuzu asked surprisingly "Hey Yuya! Do you know this girl?!"

"What?" Yuya asked in slight fear "No! This is the first time we met!"

"Forget about this whole "soul mate" thing." Konami commented "I'm more interested in knowing how she found us and knew where Yuya would be."

"Mieru's fortune telling told her that today, she would meet and Duel her soul mate." She answered

"You're a fortune teller..?" Konami asked surprisingly "How do you know if it's right or even works?"

"Mieru's fortune telling is always right!" She replied happily "Mieru uses it to predict her opponents in every Duel!"

"It's absolutely right!" She said as she looked back at Yuya "I'm sure! No way, it can be wrong!"

 _"It kinda reminds me of Misty and Carly..."_ Konami thought to himself " _This also reminds me of something else but what?"_

"Wait! So you're saying you want to Duel me?!" Yuya asked her

"We were destined to meet and Duel each other." Mieru said happily "And you can't change destiny!"

" _I beg to differ..."_ Konami thought to himself as he remembered Edo, Saiou, and the Society of Light

"Alright!" Yuya said happily

"Yuya! Why do you look so happy?" Yuzu asked him

"It's not what you're thinking, Yuzu." Yuya replied "It's just that we finally found our next opponent."

"Oh..."

" _Could it be that Yuzu isn't aware of her own feelings yet?"_ Konami thought to himself curiously " _It wouldn't surprise me if that's the case..."_

"Well, we were kind of hoping..."

"Stop!" Mieru interrupted Yuya "I know what you're going to say!"

"Really?" Konami asked sarcastically as possible

"Let's just begin immediately Darling!" She said with sparkling eyes

"Okay!" Yuya said smiling and blushing

"Wait! Hold on!" Yuzu said loudly as she got their attention

"Huh?"

"What is it?" Yuya asked her

"I'll be her partner!"

" _Okay, this is getting really stupid."_ Konami thought to himself

"Eh?! Why Yuzu?!" Yuya asked surprisingly

"Because you and Konami are looking for opponents to Duel against in a Tag Duel!"

"Really?" Yuya asked "You'd do that for us?"

"Don't be foolish, Yuya!" Konami said to him "She's your childhood friend, isn't she?"

"You're right, I'm sorry for asking Yuzu." Yuya said to them "But what happens if you lose? Don't you need one more win in order to qualify for the tournament?"

Yuzu blushed "Don't make it sound like it's a big deal!"

"You should be happy I'm happy doing this." Yuzu said to them "Plus I get to see what's its like to Duel against you and Konami."

"My entertaining spirit comes alive during my Duels with him more than ever before!" Yuya said smiling and certainty

" _I still can't help but wonder what Jack would say to Yuya's style of entertainment..."_ Konami thought to himself as he remembered his old friend

" _You call this style of Dueling "entertainment"?! It's far from real entertainment!"_ Jack said loud and abrasively " _A lost and empty headed child like yourself lacks the convention to climb the summit where I, Jack Atlas, rightfully stands!"_

" _Yeah..."_ Konami deadpanned as he thought to himself " _That definitely sounds like something he would say or at least along that line..."_

"This is Mieru's long awaited Duel with her soul mate." She said to her "partner" before activating her Duel Disk "You better not mess this up!"

"You don't have to worry about me." Yuzu replied "I can hold my own!"

"Those are bold words, young lady."

"Alright Yuya! You better get serious in this Duel!" She said to him as she got out hers "Cause we're going all out!"

"All of a sudden, I'm starting to get cold feet..." Yuya said as both Konami and him got out their Duel Disks and activate them

 **DUEL!**

 **Yuzu x5 & Mieru x5 - 8000 LP**

 **Yuya x5 & Konami x5 - 8000 LP **

"I'll start things off." Yuzu said to them "I activate the Spell Card: Cards from the Sky! When this card is activated, I can remove 1 Light Fairy-Type monster from my hand to draw 2 cards but I cannot Special Summon or conduct a Battle Phase this turn."

"Turning your disadvantage into an advantage?" Konami asked surprised "Not bad, Yuzu. I'm really impressed by your performance."

Yuzu smiled happily from Konami praising her

"Thank you, Konami!" She replied "I set a monster and two cards face down. I end my turn."

 _"It sucks ass that you can't draw on your first turn anymore, though..."_ Konami thought to himself

"I see your training with him really paid off." Yuya said smiling "My turn!"

Turn 2 - Yuya x6

"Alright!" Yuya said as he looked at his Pendulum monster "With my Scale 1 Magician of Astromancy and Scale 8 Magician of Chronomacy! I set the Pendulum Scale!"

Yuya placed the monsters in their respective zones as both of his Pendulum Monsters being surrounded in pillars of light as they rise up and an enlarged version of Yuya's pendant appears between them

Magician of Astromancy -LV5-&-PS1- (1200/2400)

Magician of Chronomancy -LV3-&-PS8- (1200/600)

"With this I can Special Summon multiple monsters from Level Two to Seven!" Yuya explained

"Swing, Pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! My faithful monsters!" Yuya chanted before he rose his hand in the air, a portal appears overhead, and three rays of light burst through.

"Entermate Whip Viper!"

Entermate Whip Viper -LV4- (1700/900)

"Entermate Sword Fish!"

Entermate Sword Fish -LV2- (600/600)

"With your heroic and dichromatic eyes, Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

The dual colored eyed dragon roared when he appeared onto the field

Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon -LV7-&-PS4- (2500/2000)

"Oi! Yuya!" Konami said as he looked at him "Don't you think it's a bad idea to leave your swordfish in Attack mode?"

"Don't worry about it, Konami!" Yuya replied smiling "It'll be fine!"

Yuzu twitched her eye in annoyance of being underestimated by him

"Entermate Whip Viper, attack Yuzu's face-down monster!"

The comical snake jumped like a spring and attacked the facedown monster

It revealed itself to be Shining Angel

"When Shining Angel is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon 1 LIGHT-Attribute monster with 1500 ATK or less from my deck to the field in Attack Position!" Yuzu explained "I Special Summon Fantasia Maiden Sonata!"

The maiden appeared onto the field as she spun around with grace and humbly greeted her opponents

Fantasia Maiden Sonata -LV3- (1200/1000)

"Alright, Odd-Eyes! Now, it's your turn! Attack Fantasia Maiden Sonata!"

The dual-color eyed dragon roar before charging and full on sprinting at the harmless maiden

"I'll stop you in your tracks, Yuya!" Yuzu said to him "I activate the Trap Card: Lumenize! When a LIGHT-Attribute monster is targeted for an attack, I can negate it and have one of my LIGHT-Attribute monster gain that monster's ATK but returns to normal after our End Phase!"

"You haven't forgotten the effect of my Magician of Chronomancy, did you?" Yuya asked care freely "I activate Magician of Chronomancy's Pendulum effect!"

"Pendulum effect?" Konami asked as he looked at him

"Once per turn, when a Pendulum monster is targeted by the effect of a Trap card, I can negate the activation and effect!" Yuya explained "O Chronomancy Magician, who rules over Space-Time itself! Protect me with your ethereal powers! Inverse Gearwise!"

This negates the effect and sets the card, while preventing its activation for the remainder of this turn as Odd-Eyes kept charging at the woman.

"Guess again, Yuya!" She replied to him "I activate my second Lumenize!"

"EH?! You had more than one?"

"You didn't think Konami gave me just one, did you?"

Yuya sulked as he looked at Konami with comical tears

"She is my student and friend, after all..."

A magical barrier appeared in front of the defenseless heroine as Odd-Eyes bounced off the shield. The dragon's energy was absorbed and flowed within the maiden as she sung happily

Fantasia Maiden Sonata -LV3- (3700/1000)

"Oh man..." Yuya complained

"Hmm... You're not bad after all..." Mieru mused at her "partner" "You just make sure it stays that way, so I don't look like a fool in front of my Darling, understand?"

Yuzu looked at the girl with a defiant stare

"Your... Darling?!" She asked angrily as her whole body was engulfed in flames

"Easy girl..." Konami said to loosen the tension between them

Yuya looked at his hand that only have Spell cards

"I set a card face-down and end my turn."

"Looks like it's Mieru's turn!" She said happily "Draw!"

Turn 3 - Mieru x6

"I activate the Ritual Spell card: Ritual of the Sibylla!" Mieru said as she revealed the card "When this card is activated, I can Special Summon Tarotray of the Sibylla must also Release monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 9 or more. I release Crystal Undine of the Sibylla and Arrowsylph the Sibylla!"

"Omnipotent priest of ancient times! With these secret arts of the ages, be revived! Ritual Summon! Level 9! Tarotray of the Sibylla!"

The priest descended from the sky and gracefully came down onto the field

Tarotray of the Sibylla -LV9- (2600/1200)

"A Ritual user, huh?" Konami asked as he looked at her monster

The short young girl was examining the field with caution as she wondered which monsters she should attack

"Fantasia Maiden Sonata attack, Entermate Sword Fish!"

The female monster sung a song the created a soundwave and destroyed the fish as it shredded into pieces

 **Yuzu x1 & Mieru x3 - 8000 LP**

 **Yuya x1 & Konami x5 - 4900 LP **

The priest fired a massive amount of cards at the snake as it let out comical tears of horror at the realization of his demise

The snake was cut down and vanished in thin air as Konami and Yuya's Life Points dropped

 **Yuzu x1 & Mieru x3 - 8000 LP**

 **Yuya x1 & Konami x5 - 4000 LP **

"I end my turn and Fantasia Maiden Sonata's ATK returns to normal!"

Fantasia Maiden Sonata -LV3- (1200/1000)

" _I can't believe we lost half of our Life Points already..."_ Konami thought to himself " _I seriously better watch out for Yuya and Yuzu in the near future..."_

"You shouldn't have underestimated us, Yuya!" Yuzu replied sternly "I told you that we were going all-out!"

"She's right, Darling..." Mieru said solemnly "Because love is something you can't take lightly! It can truly do wonders for those whose hearts are driven by their soul mates!"

"Why you..." Yuzu said as her whole body was covered by a demonic aura "Your really getting on my last nerves!"

"Oh... Be quiet!" She snapped back at Yuzu "Instead of getting in the way of me and my fated person, why don't you go for the guy with the red hat?"

Yuzu blushed

"What are you blushing for?!" Mieru asked angrily at the girl's reaction

"H-He's just my teacher and friend!"

"Your showing interest in other man and yet you have the nerve to get angry at Darling for being my true love?!" Mieru asked with genuine anger "Unforgivable!"

" _You know... I find this whole thing to be really stupid and yet entertaining but we have a Duel to finish."_ Konami thought to himself

"My turn, draw!"

Turn 3 - Konami x6

"I activate Yuya's Quick-Play Spell Card: Mystical Space Typhoon! This card allows us to destroy 1 Spell or Trap card on the field! I'm sure you know what card I plan to destroy, don't you?"

The typhoon destroyed the card and disappeared as quickly as it came

"I summon Batteryman AAA in Attack mode!" Konami said as he placed the card on his Duel Disk

The battery twin monsters came to the as static was emitting from them

Batteryman AAA -LV4- (0/0)

"Batteryman?" Yuzu and Yuya asked as they looked at the card

"When Batteryman AAA is summoned onto the field, I can Special Summon another one from my hand or Graveyard!" Konami explained "Come forth my second Batteryman AAA!"

The same monster appeared onto the field

""I overlay my 2 Level 4 Batteryman AAA!" Konami said as he swung his arm as the two monsters became yellow energy swirls "With these two monsters I build the Overlay Network!"

"XYZ Summon! Come on out! Starliege Paladynamo!" Konami said as Kaito's spirit appears beside him, got the card from his Extra Deck and placed it on his Duel Disk

The warrior of light appeared onto the field

Starliege Paladynamo -Rank 4- (2000/1000)

"An XYZ user?" Mieru asked curiously

"I activate Starliege Paladynamo's effect! By detaching 2 Overlay Units from this card, I can target 1 face-up monster my opponent controls; the target's ATK becomes 0 and negate its effects." Konami and Kaito explained

Yuzu and Mieru widened their eyes

"What?!"

"I target Tarotray of the Sibylla!" Konami and Kaito declared "Photon Dividing!"

The majestic warrior had the souls of the monsters used to form him absorbed into his sword but swung them as a big blue x came straight towards the Ritual Monster. She groaned as the creature felt helpless and weak from the impact.

Tarotray of the Sibylla -LV9- (0/1200)

"Awesome! As expected of you, Konami!"

"My Tarotray...!" Mieru said sadly as she looked at her monster "How dare you?!"

"Oh no..."

"Starliege Paladynamo! Attack Fantasia Maiden Sonata!"

The warrior struck down the maiden with his swords

 **Yuzu x1 & Mieru x3 - 7200 LP**

 **Yuya x1 & Konami x3 - 4000 LP **

"This is going to hurt..." Yuzu muttered

"Huh?" She asked as the girl looked at Yuzu "What do you mean?"

"Alright, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Attack Tarotray!" Konami said as he pointed at the monster "Spiraling Strike Burst!"

The dragon charged at the monster and jumped in the air as high as it could before firing a spiral beam at the priestess

"At this moment, I activate Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's effect! When this card battles & destroys my opponent's monster, I can inflict double the damage to them!"

"D-Double!?" Mieru asked surprised

"Are you ladies ready for 5000 points worth of damage?" Konami asked as Odd-Eyes let out a more destructive blast at the Ritual monster "Reaction Force!"

Yuzu and Mieru screamed as their bodies flew away from the shockwave and landed on the ground

 **Yuzu x1 & Mieru x3 - 2200 LP**

 **Yuya x1 & Konami x3 - 4000 LP **

"Yuzu!" Yuya shouted out of concern "Are you okay?"

"Are you two alright?" Konami asked a little worried and ashamed

"Y-Yeah..." Yuzu replied weakly as she got up "I'm fine..."

Mieru looked like she was about to cry when Yuya asked Yuzu about her well-being instead of her. The girl was willing to let it go since this is their first time meeting each other and hasn't gotten to know the fortune teller yet.

"You ruffian!" Mieru said as she pointed at Konami "How dare you use so much force on lady like that?! Don't you have any manners?!"

"You leave Konami alone!" Yuzu defended

"Of course, you'd defend him!" Mieru replied

"I told you Konami is just my master and friend!"

Mieru backed away from her when she said that

"H-He's your master?!" She asked blushingly "Y-You mean to tell me you two have "that" kind of relationship?!"

Yuzu seemed lost as a question mark appeared above her head

"What do you..."

Yuzu's face immediately turned bright red when she realized what Mieru meant as she shook her head

"Our relationship is nothing like that at all!" Yuzu replied angrily and disgusted even though her face is red "You disgusting pervert!"

"Who are you calling a "pervert"?!"

Konami and Yuya were trying their hardest not to laugh at them but when the females turned to look at them, they put on a straight face as if it never happened

"I set a card and end my turn."

"For you to have taken our Life Points away so quickly..." Mieru said as she looked at Konami and his monster "You must be quite a fearsome Duelist, especially with such a powerful XYZ monster like that one..."

Konami looked at Kaito's monster as he remembered him as well

Flashback

"Jeweled Demon Dragon - Red Daemon, attack him directly!" Konami and Jack's spirit said together as Konami spoke and acted like the real Jack Atlas

"Crystal Hell Flare!" Konami and Jack said powerfully as the dragon attacked Katio whose body flew away from the impact

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" Kaito grunted as his body hit the ground and his Life Points hit zero

 **Konami - 4000 LP x3**

 **Kaito - 0 LP x1**

 **Konami wins**

Jeweled Demon Dragon disappeared when the duel was decided

Konami pointed to the sky as he looked up

"There's only one king and that's me!" Konami and Jack said together

"Kaito-sama lost again..." Orbital said sadly

The 13 year old Konami in his World Duel Carnival clothes walked over to Kaito who was getting himself back up

"You fought a good game, Kaito." Konami said smiling "Thanks for letting me duel against you."

Kaito then grabbed Konami by the scoff of his shirt and looked him in the eye

"Don't get too comfortable over this victory, Red Hat." Kaito said to him "Remember, I'll never stop hunting you and now that you've proven to be the one true master of Galaxy-Eyes; You're a much more valuable prize."

Konami still smiled as Kaito let out of his shirt and walked away

"Let's go, Orbital 7!"

"Y-Yes sir...!"

Orbital strapped onto Kaito as he turned into his Glider form

They flew away as Konami watched them fly into the horizon of the beautiful sunset the red hatted duelist always loved

Konami chuckled before turning around and walked away

The Present

"Hmph... They may be gone from this world but they all live in me..." Konami said in a unintentionally low voice but was somewhat heard

"What was that?" Mieru asked him

"Is something wrong, Konami?" Yuzu asked him

"I'm fine..." Konami replied "I believe it's your turn, Yuzu."

"Oh right!"

" _This one is truly a mystery..."_ Mieru thought to herself as she stared at Konami " _An LDS Student perhaps?"_

She then grinned with sparkling eyes as the young fortune teller looked at Yuya

"No matter; I got a man anyway!"

"My turn!"

Turn 5 - Yuzu x2

 _"It's not much but it's better than nothing..."_ She thought to herself

"I summon Fantasia Maiden Aria!" She said as she summoned the maiden onto the field

The purple heroine spun around elegantly while singing

Fantasia Maiden Aria -LV4- (1600/1200)

"I end my turn." She said which surprised Yuya and Mieru

"That's it?!" She asked her with disbelief "You better have a plan!"

"A-Alright." Yuya said before drawing "My turn!"

Turn 6 - Yuya x2

" _I'm making a bad impression on how well Konami and I duel together."_ Yuya thought to himself _"I have end this duel now."_

"I'll activate Konami's facedown card: Card of Destruction!" Yuya said as he revealed the facedown card "When this card is activated both players must send cards from their hands to the Graveyard and draw an equal amount from our decks!"

"Oh no!"

"Sorry Yuzu." Yuya replied smiling which caused Yuzu to be angry at how half hearted it was "Time for you two send your card away."

Yuzu looked at Honest with a sad face before discarding it and drew her next card

As Yuya was about to draw his cards he felt the presence of a dragon calling out to him again

" _This feeling..."_ Yuya thought to himself " _Could it be..."_

Yuya drew his two cards and was surprised to see what they were

" _It is!"_ Yuya thought to himself happily

"I activate the Spell card: Polymerization!" Yuya said as he revealed the card

Yuzu gasped at the sight of the card

"Darling is a Fusion user?" Mieru asked surprisedly

"I fuse Entermate Silver Claw and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya informed them as the two monsters appeared behind and beside him

"Prideful silver wolf, become one with the dragon of mystery and give birth to a new power!" Yuya chanted as they swirled around the colorful vortex to become one "Fusion Summon! Come forth, luminous dragon with ferocious eyes! Beasts-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

The three-eyed dragon spun around before stomping on the ground and letting out a roar at its opponents

Beasts-Eyes Pendulum Dragon -LV8- (3000/2000)

"Another new dragon?" Konami asked as he looked at the monster

"A Fusion monster with 3000 ATK?" Mieru asked surprised

" _If seeing a Fusion monster with 3000 ATK surprises her than I wonder how she'd react to seeing Five-Headed Dragon?"_ Konami thought to himself

"I've never seen Yuya use a card like that before..." Yuzu said as she stared at the beast-like dragon

"Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Attack Yuzu's Fantasia Maiden Aria!"

The dragon fired a blast of heat the looked like another dragon was coming straight towards the diva as she screamed and was completely destroyed while their LP dropped as they grunted

 **Yuzu x1 & Mieru x3 - 600 LP**

 **Yuya x0 & Konami x3 - 4000 LP **

"It's not over yet, Yuya!" Yuzu replied "We still have some Life Points left!"

"Is that what you think, Yuzu?" Yuya asked smiling

Mieru and Yuzu had a look of confusion

"I activate Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's effect!" Yuya said smiling "When it destroys an opponent's monster in battle, it can inflict damage equal to the ATK of its Beast-Type Fusion Material!"

"What did you say..?" Mieru asked incredulously

"Silver Claws ATK is..." Yuzu realized

"1800..." Konami finished for her

The specter of the proud wolf appeared on top of the head and turned into an energy wave that went straight towards Yuzu and Mieru

"KKKyyyyaaaaahhhhhh!" The females screamed as they flew away again but wasn't hurt from the blast or shockwave at all

 **Yuzu x1 & Mieru x3 - 0 LP**

 **Yuya x0 & Konami x3 - 4000 LP **

**Yuya and Konami win**

"Not bad, Yuya." Konami said as he looked at him

"We did it Konami! That was our 3rd win!" Yuya said happily

"I... lost." Yuzu said sadly but expected things to end like this since her opponent was Konami "You've gotten so much stronger, Yuya."

"I guess it is true that you become more powerful when you tag with Konami!" She said surprised

"Yeah, I guess so..." Konami agreed

"Just as I thought!" Mieru said happily

"Huuuh?!" Yuya could say to her as she grabbed him

"!"

"Uh-oh!" Konami said as he saw Yuzu's face

"Just as predicted!" She said with sparkling eyes as she looked at him "Mieru's soul mate is incredibly strong!"

Yuya blushed at her compliment as he scratched the back of his head

"Heh heh! Well..."

"I can't wait for you to meet Mieru's Mama and Papa!" She rejoiced

"Wait! Are you trying to take Yuya away from me?!" Yuzu asked as Konami kept looking at each female while they were talking

"Don't try stopping Mieru from being with Darling!" Mieru replied as she looked at Yuzu

"If you think that's how it will be then I'll just take him back by force."

"The prophecy is absolute! Darling comes with me!"

"This..."

" _This is very familiar but what does this whole situation remind me of..?"_ Konami thought to himself

"Yuya! Who would you rather go with?" Yuzu asked angrily "Me or this random girl?"

"Uhh..."

When Konami saw the look on Yuya's face; he immediately remembered what made this so familiar. They remind him of Judai, Asuka and Rei back when he was in Duel Academy. Back when Rei had feelings for Judai and Asuka always got angry about it back then before she and Rei developed feelings for our Red Hat Duelist. Those were the days...

Yuya had no idea what to do as he turned to look at Konami who was looking at them with a kind smile for some reason

 _"Good times..."_ Konami thought to himself as he remembered all of his past friends _"Good times..."_

"Konami! Why are you just standing there?"

"Huh?"

"Help me!"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Rematch

**Yamashiro Aoba: I understand that not everyone is going to like other's work because they all have different taste but don't you think you're being too judgmental so early in the fanfic? I didn't like harem either but now I actually do. Although, I loathe how dumb and useless some of the protagonists can be at times. Your entitled to your opinion on Konami though keep in mind you and everyone else don't know** **how he really behaves yet** **. You should already know that Konami is full of surprises. The nice guy route is a bit of a cliché but the whole bad boy with the tough guy act is even more predictable. I** **n all seriousness, I'm really glad that you enjoyed my story and was honest with me on your thoughts on harem. I look forward to seeing your Yugioh fanfic and I hope you will make it just as good or even better than mine. I'd appreciate it if you put your hate aside and try to enjoy the story for what it is though if you hate harem as much as you say you do then I still hope you do well on your fanfic. The choice is yours.**

 **Lord Green: I think you misunderstand me, dude. I'm not only going to do single duels, I'm doing both in the Miaimi Championship. There will two duels as teammates to see how well they work together and two single duels to see how well they do by themselves. I really appreciate your suggestions though I hope you don't think I'll always be using them for my work. I'm letting Yugo stay true to his feelings for Rin and I was aware about Asuka when I finished chapter six. That news was very surprising when I first heard about it. I'm glad your loving my story and reviewing it.**

 **JShadow: I'm glad you liked both of my chapters. If your talking about my fanmade cards then feel free to use them. I'm flattered that you would like some of my cards in your story. Thank you for asking me, JShadow and I hope that your fanfic will get around. I am looking forward to seeing it and hope it will be as good or better than mine. I have high expectations towards your story since you'll be using some of my materials. Also, I'm pretty sure we'll see Johan at some point in the series since he has Pendulum support cards.**

 **Master SZ: I appreciate your honesty though it wasn't my intention to make Konami look like his unbeatable & untouchable even if he is at 5% of his dueling abilities. I just want people to know how above he is to some Duelist expect for those that are on or above his current level. **

**Fieryfoxpaws: It is in real life but I decided to use the anime effect because you need a Pendulum Dragon and it makes Beast-Eyes more unique rather than easier to summon from my perspective. Although I'm sure you know about the anime effect by now but I thought I should say it anyway.**

 **Crazy soul dx: I'm glad you like them.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Rematch**

* * *

"Not bad!" Konami said with enthusiasm while he was wearing his jacket normally and in the Solid Vision Duel Field with Yuzu at You Show

"Alright!" Tatsuya said happily

"Way to go, Yuzu nee-chan!" Ayu cheered

"I'm starting to get the shivers!"

"Good job, Yuzu!" Gongenzaka said proudly

"That's my girl!" Shuzo shouted proudly as Sora looked at him blankly with his lollipop

Yuzu was gasping while leaving the room with Konami

"I... finally mastered Fusion Summoning..?" She asked tiredly as Shuzo gave her a water bottle

"Let's just say you finally have a good understanding of Fusion now!" Konami said happily as he saw Yuzu drinking it

"Thank you..." She said to him "Your not going to teach me how to perform Synchros today, are you?"

"Do you want me too?" Konami asked amusedly

"No!" Yuzu replied immediately with horror

Everyone couldn't help but laugh at her which caused her eye to twitch in annoyance

"Don't worry, Yuzu." Konami replied with genuine happiness "I don't intend on teaching how to perform Synchros today. I will teach you after the tournament is over."

Yuzu and the others had a look of confusion when he said that

"What?" Yuzu asked him curiously "Why not before it begins?"

"I don't want you to be consumed by your lust for power." Konami replied solemnly to her "Those who are too blinded by their own temptation are destroyed by it."

"I see..." Yuzu replied frowning but understood what he meant "I have to say you're being awfully energetic and carefree after what happened earlier..."

"I just thought I should open up to you guys a bit more." Konami said with energy

"Well _... Maybe just a little..."_ Konami thought to himself vaguely

"I have to admit, this is the first time I've seen you act this way, Konami." Gongenzaka said to him

"I like Konami better this way!" Sora said with genuine honesty "He's a lot more fun and interesting to be around this way!"

"Me too!" The children said in unison with joy

"I appreciate your honesty!" Konami said happily "Just try not to suffocate me as much as before, okay Sora?"

"No promises!" Sora replied smiling

Konami deadpanned at that

"It sure stinks that Yuya wasn't here to see your moment of greatness, Yuzu." Sora said casually "In my honest opinion; I think they should've waited before going out to get us some snacks."

"Well, it was his turn to get us some snacks today although it does stink none the less..." Konami replied

"It really stinks even more that you have to get a new Duel Disk, doesn't it Konami Onii-chan?" Ayu asked him

"It does..." Konami mused with comical depression as he remembered what happened three hours ago

You Show Duel School

"EEEEHHHHH?!" Konami said loudly to the point you can hear the shock and horror in his voice, not to mention enough to shake the whole school and possibly the city itself

"What do you mean I can't enter the tournament with my Duel Disk?!" Konami asked with white eyes as big as bowling balls and voice still full of horror and shock at Nico Smiley

Nico had a troubled look on his face before answering Konami

"The reason why you can't partake in the Championship Tournament because you're not in LEO Corporation's Database..." Nico said to Konami with regret who looked at the older man with confusion "The Maiami Championship Staff will not allow you or anybody with older Duel Disk to fill out applications at all. In fact, they might have a reason to believe you falsifying your Duel Records which is a very serious and punishable offense."

 _"Oh yeah... That's how I first met Droite when she suspected me of falsifying my Duel Record..."_ Konami thought to himself in realization

"Konami would never do that!" Yuya defended

"I'm sure he wouldn't but that's how the committee will see it." Nico replied

"Won't they allow him to show off his skills in front of them so they know he is as good as his record says?" Yuzu asked Nico

"No way." Nico replied as he looked at the girl "Konami-kun has to be in the Database whether he likes it or not... Not to mention our newer Duel Disk shows us our nationality and I can tell just by looking at Konami's Duel Disk it doesn't have that. Which would give us reasons to believe he's an immigrant who hasn't gotten his citizenship and trying to enter our tournament which is a felony or Konami-kun being a potential terrorist."

" _This is ridiculous! Back in the day, we didn't care who you are or where you were from as long as you were a Duelist!"_ Konami thought to himself frustrated " _What a sad and paranoid society... I thought things around here got more better. Technology doesn't define who you are; you define yourself! Normally, I wouldn't back down to any rule or law that kept me from doing what I do best especially a law invading my privacy but I think I should get a new Duel Disk. I can't risk them at least knowing my friends from the XYZ era and seeing them on there then I'll really need to explain myself!"_

"Is this some kind of tournament rule?" Konami asked as calmly as possible

"It's not a rule, Konami-kun." Nico replied casually "It's a law that was past down years ago... I'm inclined to agree that this law is rather foolish but we need to know you are as good as you claim to be. Even if you make a petition to change the law or get rid of it, you'll need a lot of supporters for that to happen and getting any for this is definitely impossible. There's no way they'll help you."

"I didn't know this was a law!" Konami said comical anger with narrowed white comical eyes

"Yuzu and I didn't know either!" Yuya spoke on his and Yuzu's behalf before everyone turned to look at Shuzo

The man couldn't but blush as he scratched the back of his head at them

"Dad!"

"I'm sorry everyone!" Shuzo said to them "It's like I told Konami "Sometimes I get a little overexcited"."

Konami took a deep breath and sighed heavily

" _Thank God, I have better control of my anger issues..."_ Konami thought to himself " _I'll never forget how I use to have such a bad temper as I beat the crap out of those arrogant Obelisk Blue boys back at DA to the point they were black and blue_ _with my fists_ _for harassing me and my friends..."_

Konami then remembered some of the Obelisk boys at his school

"No! Not the face, Konami!" Some pretty boy Obelisk with long blonde hair said with fear in his voice as Konami was close to harming him while running in the forest and tackling the blue student

"W-Wa-Wait! I'm sorry!" A second year Obelisk with spiky green hair pleaded "I'll leave the Kaiser's younger brother alone! Please, don't hurt me!"

"Open this door!" Konami shouted as if it was an order with so much force and might in his voice

Constant banging came from outside of an Obelisk Blue male dorm as the door looked like it was about to be broken down as there were two holes in them from all the punching and kicking coming from the red student.

A third year Obelisk with short black hair was cowering from Konami's behavior. It sounded like he was a deranged burglar trying to do more than just break in and enter into someone's home.

"If your going to break the door, are you going to pay for it?!" He asked Konami hysterically

"Someone is gonna pay..." Konami said menacingly as he kept banging on the almost broken door "But it's not gonna be me..!"

Konami broke down the door completely as the Obelisk let out a shriek of terror. He had demon eyes that would stare into your human anatomy and make even the bravest, dumbest, and craziest of people's blood run cold as a glacier.

"I'm going to make you suffer for what you've done!" Konami shouted so loud it most likely shook the whole island before he charged at him

Glass sounded like they were broken and sounds of punching and kicking were coming from the room as anyone's bones were being broken. Loud groaning of agony coming from the Obelisk the entire time before screaming at the top of his lungs after hearing the sound of Konami breaking something vital.

Konami showed a genuine sign of happiness as he smiled warmly when the flashback was over. He looked so happy that you could hear a harp playing in the background and everyone wondering what he was thinking about right now.

" _Ahh... The good old days..."_ Konami thought to himself happily " _Man, I love beating people up especially when I put them in their place though it's not as much fun if they don't fight back a little. Despite the fact I beat up the guys; I never put my hands on any of the females."_

He kept his smile before speaking to the older male

"Well, how about I transfer some of my wins and loses from my old Duel Disk into the new one?" Konami asked the man as he finally seemed to calm down

"That's considered counterfeiting in the committee's eyes and given how good the computer staff in LEO Corporation are, they'll know immediately... If you're a child than they'll overlook it and won't punish you but if you're a teen then you'll be sent to prison up to 10-15 years behind bars."

Konami groaned with frustration with genuine anger as he put his hands on his head

The Present

" _The tournament is two weeks away..."_ Konami thought to himself " _There's no way anyone is gonna duel me now if they know how good I am... Oh, well, if they don't then I shall have more opponents for me to vanish to honor my friends..."_

"Seriously, Dad! You could've told us this along time so Konami didn't have to go thorough dueling everyone for nothing!"

"How many times do I have to say "I'm sorry"?" Shuzo asked his daughter with shame

"I did call to make a delivery on for the new Duel Disk at Yuya's house and they told me to expect by tomorrow morning at 8:00-9:00 am, so it doesn't bother me that much."

"I wonder what's taking Yuya so long?" Gongenzaka asked curiously "He should've been back by now..."

"I know..." Futoshi said as his stomach growled "My tummy needs food..."

"Geez, he's so undependable..." Yuzu said frowning

As soon she said that the door to the school opened and closed as footsteps were heard

"That's probably him now.." Yuzu said as the footsteps were coming towards them "Yuya! About time you two made it..."

Yuzu widened her eyes when she saw someone the people in the school wasn't expecting

"Masumi?! What are you doing here?!" Yuzu asked surprised which caught Konami's attention

" _So that's Koutsu Masumi..?"_ Konami thought to himself as he examined the girl from head to toe _"She seem like a pretty decent Duelist..."_

Masumi turned to look at Konami with curiosity in her eyes

" _So that's the notorious Duelist I heard so much about..."_ Masumi thought to herself when she examined him as well before speaking

"Pardon my intrusion." Masumi said solemnly "I'll need your friend with the hat to come with me."

"Ehh?!" Yuzu could say to her statement "Why do you want with Konami?"

"LDS is always looking for up-and-coming Duelists that shows a lot of potential." Masumi answered "And someone like him would be a perfect to add to our arsenal!"

"But Konami is already apart of You Show Duel School." Shuzo said to her "He doesn't need to join LDS."

"That's even bigger reason why he should join us." Masumi replied "He should be with the elites not in some place like this."

"How dare you say that!" Yuzu said narrowing her eyes at Masumi "You can't do this to him!"

"Is this Chairwoman Akaba's doing?" Shuzo asked suspiciously

"I'm acting on my own accord." Masumi informed "Hokuto and Yaiba said I should cease my pursuit of Marco-sensei for today and get some rest but they eventually told me about this ferocious power when they fought against him. That's why I'm taking him with me to LDS whether you like it or not."

" _What makes her think she can take me against my will?"_ Konami thought to himself

"Now, wait just a minute!" Yuzu said with anger

"What?"

"You can't just barge in here and try to take Konami away from me!"

"You're acting a little defensive, don't you think Hiiragi Yuzu?" Masumi replied with an amused smile

"Well, if you think I won't stand up for my friends then you got another thing coming." Yuzu replied to her "I challenge to a rematch, Masumi! Konami isn't going anywhere if I can help it!"

"A rematch?" Masumi asked her slightly surprised

" _Hmm... Things have started to get interesting!"_ Sora thought to himself

"You want to duel me again?" Masumi asked still a little surprised "Did you forget how easily I beat you last time?"

"She's different from how she was back then..." Konami said solemnly which caught Masumi's attention

"And how is she different?" She asked him

"Because she has been taking lessons from me." Konami replied smiling

"Is that so...?" Masumi asked as she looked at Yuzu "Fine, I accept your challenge Hiiragi Yuzu! Show me how different you are now."

"I will!" She said determinedly

\- ARC V -

Yuzu and Masumi were standing inside the Solid Vision Duel Field

"Just so we're clear; if you win, he can stay but if I win then he'll join our school. Deal?" Masumi asked her

"Deal!"

Masumi kept staring at Yuzu as she looked into her eyes

" _Her eyes are starting to show luster now..."_ Masumi thought to herself

"Get her, Yuzu nee-chan!" Futoshi cheered through the glass

"Don't let her take Konami Onii-chan away from us!" Ayu cheered as well

"Get it all you got, Yuzu!" Gongenzaka said to her

"Alright!" Shuzo said with enthusiasm through the in the Solid Vision room "It's time for an Action Duel!"

"Wait!"

"Huh?" Everyone said as they looked at Konami

"No Action Fields."

"Eh?!"

"Huh?! Why?!" Shuzo asked him

"Because I'm not having a student who constantly needs to rely on something convenient to save them when they are in a pinch. I want her to win with the deck she poured her heart into making."

"I see... Fine then..."

" _Not only that but it'll determine whether or not if Yuzu is a real Fusion user at this point..."_ Konami thought to himself

"Are you sure your okay with this Principal?" Tatsuya asked as he looked at him "If Yuzu nee-chan loses then Konami nii-chan will be a student of LDS."

"I'm not worried..." Shuzo said confidently without looking at the boy

"Huh? Why's that?" Ayu asked for her friend

"It's because of her training with Konami, right?" Sora asked happily

"That and..." Shuzo trailed off before comically shouting and shedding manly tears "I know my Yuzu's love for Konami will make her invincible!"

"Dad..!"

" _To be completely honest, I really don't want to get into anymore romantic relationships."_ Konami thought to himself " _I learned my lesson from falling in love a long time ago. So I'll just stay single for the rest of my life..."_

"Yeah... I'll have to stay single forever..." He whispered lowly

" **Or you could join the other side..."** Daitokuji teased as he appeared

"Fuck you..." Konami replied lowly before his teacher disappeared smiling & Sora turned to look at Konami as if he heard him

"Did you say something?"

"Pwachoo!" Konami pretended as if he sneezed "Sorry about that, Sora. I was just sneezing."

"Are you ready?" Masumi asked Yuzu as she got out and activated her Duel Disk

"Yes!"

 **DUEL!**

 **Yuzu - 4000 LP x5**

 **Masumi - 4000 LP x5**

"I'll let you start things off! I activate the Spell Card: Cards from the Sky! When this card is activated, I can remove 1 Light Fairy-Type monster from my hand to draw 2 cards but I cannot Special Summon or conduct a Battle Phase this turn!" Yuzu said as she removed her Fantasia Maiden and drew her cards

" _Turning her disadvantage into an advantage?"_ Masumi thought to herself

"I set a monster and card facedown! I end my turn!"

" _I guess this won't be an easy duel after all..."_ Masumi thought to herself

"My turn, draw!"

Turn 2 - Masumi x6

" _Let's see how she responds..."_ Konami thought

"I activate the Spell Card; Gem-Knight Fusion!" Masumi said as she played the card

"Oh no!"

"Not a Fusion Summon already!"

 _"A Gem-Knight Duelist?"_ Konami thought to himself curiously " _All she needs to do is removed a "Gem-Knight" monster from her Graveyard then she'll keep getting the card and use Fusion none stop..."_

"Since you seen this card before, I'll spare you the details on how to use it but if Red Hat doesn't know..."

"You don't have to explain I know all about the Gem-Knights, young lady." Konami replied

Masumi had an intrigued look on her face as she stared at Konami

"Really?" She asked before proceeding "I fuse Gem-Knight Tourmaline and Gem-Knight Emerald!"

Masumi raised her hand in the air as her monsters appeared but whirls around inside the colorful whirlpool before chanting

"Gem tinged with lightning! Brilliant emerald of good fortune! In whirlpool of light combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! Come forth, one who pursues victory! Gem-Knight Topaz!"

The golden Gem-Knight monster appeared onto the field with grace

Gem-Knight Topaz -LV6- (1800/1800)

" _Her opening is the same as last time..."_ Yuzu thought to herself

"Gem-Knight Topaz can attack twice during the Battle Phase and when it destroys a monster along with sending it to the Graveyard: It can inflict damage equal to its ATK to your opponent." Konami said insightfully

"Not bad..." Masumi said as if she felt pride of her monsters "Gem-Knight Topaz, attack her facedown monster!"

The knight charged at the monster as he jumped high in the air and slammed his fist on the monster as hard as he could before it revealed itself to be Shining Angel. The angel groaned in agony before disappearing from the field.

"I activate Topaz's effect!" Masumi informed "I hope your ready to take 1400 points worth of damage, Hiiragi Yuzu!"

The knight was charging up energy in his hand

"I activate Shining Angel's effect! When this card is sent to the field to Special Summon LIGHT-Attribute monster with 1500 ATK or less from my deck!"

"Huh?"

"Eh?! Why would Yuzu nee-chan do that?!" Ayu asked with wide eyes

"I choose Fantasia Maiden Canon!"

The maiden appeared onto the field as she sung her song

Fantasia Maiden Canon -LV4- (1400/2000)

The knight fired it's energy wave at Yuzu who screamed at the top of her lungs at the assault

"Kyyaaaahhhhhhh!"

 **Yuzu - 2600 LP x3**

 **Masumi - 4000 LP x4**

"Yuzu!" Shuzo shouted out of concern

" _First blood has been drawn..."_ Konami thought

"Foolish of you to activate an effect like that when Topaz can attack twice during this turn." Masumi said with disappoint "I expected more for you..."

Yuzu grunted

"Gem-Knight Topaz, attack her again!"

"I activate the Trap Card: Lumenize!"

"Lumenize?"

"It negates the attack of one of my opponents monster and increases the ATK of one of my faced-up LIGHT monster you control gains that targets ATK until the next End Phase!"

"What was that?" Masumi asked surprised

The knight's fist was blocked by a barrier and the impact was transferred to the maiden as her power was rising

Fantasia Maiden Canon -LV4- (3200/2000)

"So that's why you activated Shining Angel's effect..." Masumi stated

"That's right!" Gongenzaka said "Keep fighting until the end, Yuzu!"

"Way to go, Yuzu onee-chan!" Tatsuya said smiling

"Keep burning Yuzu!"

"I set a card facedown and end my turn."

"My turn!"

Turn 3 - Yuzu x4

"Fantasia Maiden Canon, attack Gem-Knight Topaz!" Yuzu said as the maiden charged at her target and destroyed it by using the wave from her voice after Masumi covered herself and grunted

 **Yuzu - 2600 LP x4**

 **Masumi - 2600 LP x4**

"I activate my Trap Card: Brilliant Spark!"

"Brilliant Spark?" Yuzu asked her

"When a "Gem-Knight" monster on my field is destroyed, I can deal damage equal to its ATK to my opponent!" Masumi explained as the specter of Topaz turned into energy and went straight towards Yuzu who looked somewhat frightened

"Kyyyyaaaaaahhhhh!" Yuzu screamed as she flew away and Life Points dropped before hitting the floor again

 **Yuzu - 800 LP x4**

 **Masumi - 2600 LP x4**

"Yuzu nee-chan!" The kids said worriedly

"Stay strong, Yuzu!"

"Keep burning, my precious daughter! Keep burning!"

Yuzu grunted before getting back up

"I set a card and end my turn!"

"Not bad..." Masumi replied as she brushed herself off and flipped her hair

"Eh?"

"You've certainty improved but if that's all you got then this duel is over."

" _Is it coming?"_ Yuzu thought to herself

"My turn, draw!"

Turn 4 - Masumi x5

"I activate Gem-Knight Fusion's effect! By removing from play one from my Graveyard, I can add it back to my hand!" She said as she removed her Emerald and got her card

"I summon Gem-Armadillo!" Masumi said as the gemmed mammal appeared onto the field

Gem-Armadillo -LV4- (1700/900)

"When this card is Normal Summoned; I can add 1 "Gem-Knight" monster from my deck to my hand and I choose Gem-Knight Obsidian!"

Masumi got her card and mixed them up before revealing another card

"I activate the Spell Card: Monster Reborn!"

" _She's going to bring back her other Gem-Knight..."_ Yuzu thought to herself

"I choose Shining Angel!" Masumi declared which surprised everyone expect Konami

" _So that's her game..."_ Konami thought to himself knowingly

The angel came back to Masumi's side of the field

"I don't get it..." Ayu said confusedly

"Yeah, why didn't see bring back her other Gem-Knight monster..?" Tatsuya asked curiously

"Why?" Yuzu asked her "Why did you revive Shining Angel?"

Masumi smiled cunningly before replying "You'll find out soon..."

"Huh?"

"I activate Gem-Knight Fusion! I fuse Gem-Knight Obsidian and Shining Angel!" Masumi said to them

"She can fuse her monsters with none "Gem-Knight" monsters?!" She asked in shock

"Peaceful man who seeks harmony! Sharp jet-black darkness! Combine to bring forth a dazzling beauty! Fusion Summon! Come forth, beautiful and radiant warrior! Gem-Knight Seraphinite!"

The Fusion Gem warrior appeared onto the field with grace

Gem-Knight Seraphinite -LV5- (2300/1400)

"2300 ATK points..?" Yuzu mused as she stared at it cautiously "What does it do?"

"Now she can make an additional Normal Summon during her Main Phase." Konami informed

"That's some impressive insight you have there." Masumi replied "Care to tell them the effect of my Obsidian?"

"When Obsidian is sent from your hand to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Normal Monster from your Graveyard."

"I guess you really do everything about the Gem-Knights." Masumi replied amusedly "As expected of someone of your stature."

" _They'd be surprised with how much knowledge I have on Duel Monsters..."_ Konami thought to himself

"I Special Summon Gem-Knight Tourmaline!"

The yellow Gem-Knight appeared onto the field

Gem-Knight Tourmaline -Lv4- (1600/1800)

"I summon Rescue Rabbit through Seraphinite's effect!" Masumi said as she summoned the rabbit

Rescue Rabbit -LV4- (300/100)

"What can she do with such a weak monster?" Futoshi asked stupidly

"By removing this card from play, I can Special Summon 2 Level 4 Normal monsters with the same name from my Deck to the Field." Masumi explained "Sadly, this effect can only happen once per turn and the monsters are destroyed during the End Phase of my turn."

"Ehh?!" Futoshi realized

"T-That means..." Tatsuya said with worry

"I choose Gem-Knight Garnet!"

The rabbit disappears as the two pyro knights made it onto the field

Gem-Knight Garnet -LV4- (1900/0)

"No way..." Ayu said "Now her field is full of monsters..."

"And she Fusion Summon as much as she wants, too." Tatsuya

"She's not half bad, huh Konami?" Sora asked smiling as he looked at him

"Indeed..."

"Konami's counting on you, Yuzu!" Shuzo shouted "You have to win this Duel! Keep burning!"

"Batt-"

"I activate the Trap Card: Threating Roar!" Yuzu explained "When this card is activated, my opponent cannot conduct a Battle this turn!"

An intimidating roar came from the card as Masumi's monsters seemed to second guess themselves

Masumi grunted before speaking

"I fuse Gem-Knight Garnet and Tourmaline! Gem tinged with lightning! Crimson truth! Combine as one in the whirlpool of light! Fusion Summon! Show yourself! Gem-Knight Ruby!"

The Ruby Gem-Knight Fusion monster appeared onto the field

Gem-Knight Ruby -LV6- (2500/1300)

"I'll remove my Garnet to get back Gem-Knight Fusion and use it again!" Masumi said as she removed her monster and got her card back "I fuse my another Garnet with Gem-Armadillo! Jeweled mammal of glory! Crimson truth! Unite as one to create the captivating warrior of might! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Bewitching and dazzling splendor! Gem-Knight Zirconia!"

The bigger and muscular Gem-Knight Fusion monster appeared onto the field

Gem-Knight Zirconia -LV8- (2900/2500)

"She performed Fusion Summoning three times in a row!?" Gongenzaka asked surprised

"Hmm... I'm impressed she can do this much..." Sora acknowledged which caused Konami to turn his head to stare at him "I gotta say it's surprising how Yuzu is able to withstand her attacks."

" _Well, that's to be expected from her training with me..."_ Konami thought to himself

Flashback

"Now that I explained all forms of Fusion Summoning, there's something important I need to teach you." Konami said to Yuzu as they seemed like they were about to Duel at the pier

"What's that?"

Konami had an evil smile on his face before speaking "I'm going to teach you how to defend."

"Eh?"

"Defend!" Konami said as Yuzu screamed as she flew away from the impact of his monster

"Defend!" Konami said before she screamed again

"Defend!" Konami said before she screamed again

"Defend! Defend! Defend! Why won't you defend!?" Konami asked comically

The Present

" _She didn't improve on her defensive skills as much as I hoped..."_ Konami thought to himself " _Although I can't say that it's disappointing since it makes your growth all the more spectacular!"_

"I remove my Gem-Knight Garnet to get my Gem Knight Fusion!" Masumi said as she got her trademark card

"I set a card and end my turn!"

"My turn, draw!"

Turn 5 - Yuzu x4

Yuzu looked at her card and smiled at what she saw before looking at Konami who gave her a go-ahead

"I activate the Spell Card: Polymerization!"

"Eh?! Polymerization?!"

"I fuse Fantasia Maiden Soprano and Canon!" Yuzu said before her monster appeared above her & whirled into the colorful vortex.

"Angel's song, strong-willed heroine! Guided by the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now, come to the stage! Fantasia Prima Maesterin Schubert!"

The prima appeared onto the field with grace as she moved her wand around elegantly

Fantasia Prima Maesterin Schubert -LV6- (2400/2000)

"Alright!" Tatsuya cheered

"Yuzu nee-chan's new ace monster!" Ayu said happily

"SHIVERS!"

"Hiiragi Yuzu is a Fusion User..?" Masumi asked startled

"I activate Schubert's effect! By targeting and removing from play up to three cards from either Graveyard; Schubert gains 200 ATK for each card that was banished by this effect! I can only use this once per turn!" Yuzu explained

"What did you say?!" She asked Yuzu

"I banish Gem-Knight Topaz, Garnet, and Tourmaline!" Yuzu declared "Chorus Break!"

The prima banished the declared cards with her wand as she soon felt her power rising

Fantasia Prima Maesterin Schubert -LV6- (3000/2000)

"Next I equip Schubert with the Equip Spell Card: Cestus of Dagla!" Yuzu said as she revealed card before playing it "This card can only be equipped to a Fairy-Type monster and it will gain 500 ATK points. When the equipped monster manages to inflict damage to my opponent, I gain the amount you just lost from it."

"What was that?!" Masumi asked surprised

The prima got the cestus as her power grew once more

Fantasia Prima Maesterin Schubert -LV6- (3500/2000)

"It's a good thing I got Gem-Knight Fusion back..." She thought to herself

Yuzu carefully analyzed the field as she wondered which monster she should attack

She made her decision

"Maesterin Schubert! Attack Gem-Knight Ruby with Wave of the Great!"

The prima used her wand to create a powerful wave coming straight towards the crimson knight as it groaned in pain and vanished. Schubert turned to Yuzu and let the cestus emit a green light towards her as the girl's LP increased equal to the attack Masumi took.

 **Yuzu - 1800 LP x1**

 **Masumi - 1600 LP x2**

"Alright!" Ayu cheered

"Now Yuzu has more Life Points than her and has the advantage!" Tatsuya said smiling

"That's the way!" Shuzo shouted energetically "Keep on burning, Yuzu!"

"SHIVERS!"

"I set a card and end my turn!"

"My turn, draw!"

Turn 6 - Masumi x3

Masumi smiled at the card she drew

"I'm surprised that you know that you're a Fusion User, Hiragi Yuzu..." Masumi said to her "Though I think it's time for me to end this duel."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I summon Crystal Rose!" Masumi said as she placed the card on her Duel Disk

Crystal Rose -LV2- (500/500)

" _That's new..."_ Konami thought to himself _"I wonder what it does..."_

"When this card is faced-up on the field it can be used as a substitute for any Fusion Material!" Masumi explained "I use Crystal Rose as Gem-Knight Sapphire!"

Rays of light refract around "Crystal Rose" which transform into "Sapphire"

"I see..."

" _It's coming..."_ Yuzu thought to herself knowingly

"I activate Gem-Knight Fusion! I fuse Gem-Knight Seraphinite, Zirconia, and Crystal Rose!" Masumi said before chanting

"Scarlet knight of heroism! Bewitching and dazzling splendor! Strong-willed blue! Combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance in a whirlpool of light! Fusion Summon! Appear now! One who illuminates everything with its supreme radiance! Gem-Knight Master Diamond!"

The mighty Gem-Knight Fusion monster appeared onto the field beside his master

Gem-Knight Master Diamond -LV9- (2900/2500)

" _There it is..."_ Yuzu thought to herself as she remembered her shameful defeat by the hands of the monster " _Masumi's ace monster... Gem-Knight Master Diamond!"_

" _Master Diamond..."_ Konami thought to himself knowingly as he looked at the monster " _Now it'll gain 100 ATK for each "Gem" monster in her Graveyard which means it'll gain 500 extra ATK points. She can also remove 1 Level 7 or lower "Gem-Knight" monster from her Graveyard so it can gain the same effect of the removed card."_

"Since I'm sure he knows about this card and everyone else have seen it, I won't bother explaining his effect."

The monster felt power coursing through his body as he let out a low roar

Gem-Knight Master Diamond -LV9- (3400/2500)

"It's still weaker than Schurbet." Yuzu stated which caused Masumi to smile

"Even if it was stronger, it wouldn't matter." She replied which confused everyone except Konami and Sora as they recalled her facedown card

"Eh?"

"I activate the Continuous Spell Card: Brilliant Fusion!" Masumi said which surprised Konami

"Brilliant Fusion?" Konami asked surprised

"It allows me to perform Fusion Summon a "Gem-Knight" using monsters from my Deck as Fusion Material!"

"Monsters from your Deck?!" Yuzu asked surprisingly

" _That sounds incredible!"_ Konami thought to himself _"Is she going to summon other one?"_

"From my Deck, I'll choose Gem-Knight Alexandrite, Crystal, and Emerald!" Masumi said as she revealed them, send them to the Graveyard, and chanting "Gem with facets of noon and night! Eye of quartz! Brilliant emerald of good fortune! In a whirlpool of light, combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! This is my true ace! Dazzling maiden, Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond!"

The dazzling damsel appeared onto the field with grace and elegance as she showed off her remarkable swordsmanship

Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond -LV10- (3400/2000)

 _"Her true ace...?"_ Konami thought to himself curiously " _I wonder what effects she has..."_

"The ATK and DEF of monsters Special Summoned by Brilliant Fusion become 0." Masumi explained as her monster ATK & DEF dropped to zero

"What?!" Gongenzaka asked surprisingly

"However, by sending 1 Spell Card to the Graveyard, I can return its ATK back to normal. Not to mention, Master Diamond gains 300 since I send 3 "Gem-Knights" to the Graveyard."

"I banish Gem-Knight Alexandrite to get My Gem-Knight Fusion back!" She said as she removed it, got her card back and caused Diamond to become weaker

"I send it to the Graveyard, so Brilliant Diamond's ATK can go back to normal until my next Standby Phase!" She said as her ace card got her strength back "Now, I'll activate Brilliant Diamond's effect! Once per turn, by sending 1 "Gem-Knight" monster from my field to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck ignoring its Summoning Conditions. I choose Master Diamond."

"Huh? She's sending away Master Diamond?" Yuzu asked confusedly

"Show yourself! Gem-Knight Aquamarine!" Masumi said as Diamond disappeared and showed a weaker and smaller Fusion Monster compared to it

Gem-Knight Aquamarine -LV6- (1400/2600)

 _"Oh..."_ Konami thought to himself knowingly " _So that's what she's up too... This Masumi girl interests me..."_

"Why would she send Master Diamond away for that?" Futoshi asked stupidly

"Since she's the best Fusion student of LDS, I'm sure she's has a plan." Gongenzaka said with certainty

"She does..." Konami informed "When that card leaves the field, she can return one card from her opponent's side of the field back to where it came from..."

"What?!"

"You think she'll Fusion Summon again, Konami Onii-chan?" Ayu asked as she looked at him

"I highly doubt that..." Konami replied

"I activate my Trap Card: Gem-Enhancement! I can tribute 1 "Gem-Knight" monster and Special Summon 1 "Gem-Knight" from my Graveyard! I tribute Aquamarine to bring back Master Diamond!" Masumi explained to them

Aquamarine disappeared from the field as Master Diamond took his place beside Brilliant Diamond and got his 3700 ATK back

"Say goodbye to your Schurbet, Hiiragi Yuzu." Masumi said as Yuzu's monster disappeared along with the cestus falling on the floor and disappearing too

"Oh no!"

"Yuzu nee-chan is wide open!"

"And if she loses then Konami will have to leave our school for LDS!"

"This will end you! Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond, attack her directly!"

The monster charged at Yuzu as she was about to strike her down with its sword

"Activate Trap Card: Pinpoint Guard! When my opponent declares an attack, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from my Graveyard in Defense mode and it cannot be destroyed by battle this turn!" Yuzu explained "I choose Fantasia Maiden Soprano!"

The maiden appeared on the field defensively as Brilliant Diamond attack her and send a shockwave pushing Yuzu away

"I end my turn." Masumi commented "I'm impressed at how you managed to last this long. He must be really important to you if you're willing to go to great lengths to be in this school."

"Of course he is! Konami is..." Yuzu said but trailed off before looking at him

"Konami is..."

"Hmph! It doesn't matter, you only have 1 monster and no cards in your hand. This Duel is mine."

"A Duel is over until it's over, Masumi." She replied

"Why don't you just prove that to me in your next turn instead of just pointlessly struggling?"

"I will!" Yuzu replied before drawing her card

" _If I draw the wrong card then... Konami will leave..."_ Yuzu thought to herself with concern _"I can't lose..."_

She then remembered what Konami once said to her

"To us Duelists, _our decks are a direct reflection of ourselves, Yuzu."_ Konami said to her " _If you're worried, your deck is worried, if you doubt yourself, it will doubt itself, and if you forget what your fighting for then so will it... It is you and you must let it define you the best way you know how..."_

Yuzu took a deep breath before drawing which caused Konami to smile

" _If you really define me..."_ Yuzu thought to herself as everything become so quiet she could hear her heartbeat " _Then give me the card that I need so Konami can stay with us."_

"My turn, draw!"

Turn 7 - Yuzu x1

" _It's here..!"_ She thought to herself

She looked at her card which caused her to look at Konami and smile at him

"This Duel is over." Konami declared

"I activate Monster Reborn!" Yuzu said as she revealed the card

"Hooh?" Masumi mused "Going to bring back one of your Fantasia monsters?"

"Not at all, Masumi." Yuzu replied "I plan on bringing back your Crystal Rose!"

"Eh? Crystal Rose?"

The monster appeared beside Soprano

"You used one of my monsters as a Fusion Material, so I plan on returning the favor by using one of yours."

"Fusion? You don't even have a card to perform it!"

"But I do have an effect that does."

Masumi gasped in realization

"I activate Fantasia Maiden Soprano's effect! I can Fusion Summon without the use of Polymerization!"

" _I guess it was best for her to use Polymerization earlier."_ Konami thought to himself " _I don't think Masumi would've fallen for it being a Trap card."_

"I use Crystal Rose as Fantasia Prima Prodigy Mozart!" Yuzu said as rays of light refract around "Crystal Rose" which transform into "Prodigy Mozart"

"I fuse Soprano and Crystal Rose!" Yuzu said before chanting

"Angel's song, genius of excellence! Guided by baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now, come to the stage! Sing your song of victory! Fantasia Flower Saint Bloom Diva!"

The diva appeared onto the field as if it was an angel being born from a flower before singing her song

Fantasia Flower Saint Bloom Diva -LV6- (1000/2000)

"Yuzu's true ace..." Konami informed everyone

"I attack Gem-Knight Master Diamond with Bloom Diva!"

"What? Even though Master Diamond is stronger?" Futoshi asked

Master Diamond clashed with Bloom Diva before moving her arms frantically to block the blow

"Bloom Diva is not destroyed by battle, also I take no battle damage involving this card. When she battles a Special Summoned monster and I can inflict the difference of damage to my opponent equal to the amount I would've taken and then that monster is destroyed."

"What was that?!" Masumi asked surprisedly

"I won't let anyone take Konami away from me! Bloom Diva, end this Duel! Reflect Shout!"

Bloom Diva sings a sonic wave that destroys Master Diamond was destroyed as Masumi screamed and flew away while her Life Points hit 0.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" She kept screaming as her head was about to collide with the wall and potentially kill her from the speed her body was going

"Masumi!" Yuzu said with concern & horror

As the girl was half towards the wall, Konami came into the room and caught her while holding the girl as if she was some kind of princess.

 **Yuzu - 1800 LP x0**

 **Masumi - 0 LP x0**

 **Yuzu wins**

"Hooray! Yuzu nee-chan won!" The kids cheered happily

"Way to go, Yuzu!"

"I guess Yuzu's feelings for Konami were a little too strong." Sora snickered which caused Yuzu to blush

Shuzo sighed in relief "I'm so glad Konami saved that girl from being seriously harmed..."

Masumi looked up at him before speaking "You... saved me?"

Konami placed Masumi on her feet while his right hand was on the top of her head

" _She looks like she's always serious..."_ Konami thought to himself " _I wonder..."_

"Of course." Konami said as he moved his downward and started brushing her hair

"Huh?" Everyone could say at what they were seeing expect Yuzu's sounded like she didn't like it

Konami then kneeled down like he was a knight with his left hand holding her right

"It was nothing... Milady." Konami said in a tone that was seductive before he kissed her hand

Masumi blushed at that while everyone had their own kind of reaction especially Yuzu, who was clutching her hands into fists and emitting a demonic red aura

Masumi backed away from him while she held her hand with the left as she stared at him. When Konami looked up at her and gave her a genuine smile that made Masumi hear her heartbeat. Without his goggles she got a better look at his face and Konami's eyes were closed. His face was the ultimate combination of both a man and woman's face though he didn't look handsome if anything he looked average but his smile was the most bewitching thing she's ever seen.

She then snapped back into reality before speaking "A-A deal is a deal! I'll excuse myself!"

Masumi ran out to room with her face still red

"She's cuter when she's embarrassed." Konami thought to himself teasingly before noticing Yuzu approaching him very slowly with her paper fan and still covered with demonic red aura

"KO-NA-MI!" Yuzu said with genuine anger in her voice

Konami's hat was masking his face but clearly had an oblivious expression as a question mark appeared above his head

"Huh?"

A loud noise shook the whole school

Moments later...

"I'm back!" Yuya said smiling with the snacks in the bag until he saw everyone was staring at Konami who was paved into the ground

"What did I do?" Konami asked muffled into the ground with genuine curiosity

"Did I miss something?"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. The Dark Duelist

**To all those who kept asking questions about anything in relation to Konami about what cards he has or what do I plan on doing with him.** **I'm not going to be answering anymore questions about Konami from this point onward. If anyone asks about him or what other cards he has; I'll remove their review or ignore them. Like I said in my previous chapter I purposely keep him mysterious as possible and if I keep answering those questions then I'm just defeating the purpose. You can voice your opinions or theories on how he'll react to certain events that will happen though I will answer some of the questions from the viewers but that is it.**

 **Aira Aura:** **For those who I confused as to how Konami is going to duel him with his deck when I said it would be with Yusei's then you'll have to continue reading the story to understand. I'll tell you right now it won't been from the exhibition duel cause Konami isn't dueling him. He'll have a special reason to duel against him.**

 **Jackson: No real reason to be honest.**

 **Smarcelsmail: I know I said I'd update early in this month but I was too caught up in making updates for this fanfic** **. I'll do my best to make an update before this month ends and give my viewers a reward for being very, very patient.**

 **Above the Winter Moonlight: You still could've reviewed on the chapter though I appreciate your honesty. I'm glad you enjoyed the duel and found it funny too.**

 **Sekishiki: Yeah, Shun is one of my favorite characters from Arc-V too and I'm glad you liked it. Not only does Yuya affect the plot until after the duel between Yuto and Yugo, he relies too much on Action Cards to save him from being beaten or backed into a corner.**

 **Jackson: Konami will meet Yuto and Shun eventually and he'll ask them what happened at Heartland. Also the Dragon deck clearly belongs to Konami.**

 **Judasuu: Thank for your honesty on my writing skills. It means a lot though I'm not telling you or anyone if he'll meet them or their counterparts.**

 **Suppes1: He'll meet Yuto sooner than you think.**

 **EveBlaze: I'm really glad you enjoy my story though you meant to say Yugo right? Cause I'm staying with the script and have Yuto absorbed by Yuya.**

 **Victory3114: I understand where your coming from though realistically can you blame him for not being more loyal than some would want him to be? Also, Konami loves giving thorough beatdowns although he also wants some real competition to come his way.**

 **Guest: His own observation on Reiji and Sora**

 **Guest: 1. I truly thought that was self-explanatory from the beginning as well. Konami has fought Darkness and Don Thousand. He beat Darkness with Judai by his side but I'm not telling whether he beat Don Thousand on his own or not. 2. Yuya is still dueling Kachidoki. 3,4, & 5\. I'm not answering your gonna have to be patient to find out.**

 **D3lph0xLOv3r: I'm glad you like my story and Konami did live a rough life.**

 **ImagInarI: The Friendship Cup is still going to be single duels and honestly I'd rather have Yugo getting mad at people confusing his name instead of him thinking Yuzu & Serena are Rin when they really aren't. I'll be admit I found that running-gag to be funny because back then I really thought his name meant Fusion but it wasn't. I already know who I'm going to have as tag partners though I should thank you because you gave me an idea. **

**Madame Xen: I was wondering when someone would get that**

 **Rebirth Dragon: I'm trying to make sure I don't make the same mistake like I did in chapter 7. So it might take a while for me to make an update to ensure it doesn't happen again.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **The Dark Duelist**

* * *

"To prove that I'm sorry, I'm going treat you for your victory against!" Konami said with sincerity to her as they were inside the city early in the afternoon and wearing his jacket like a cape again along with his wristbands "Anything you want is on me for today!"

"Thank you Konami." Yuzu said smiling as if she forgave him

"Even though I'm treating you, we're also going to buy some more Fusion support cards." Konami informed

"I do remember you telling me all forms of Fusions like regular Fusion, Contact Fusion, and all other kinds of cards for the summoning." Yuzu said to him "I think I got a full understanding of it now."

"You've proven that during your Duel with Masumi." Konami replied "I was impressed at how you managed to win that Duel."

"Also..." Yuzu said as she stopped walking which caused Konami to stop and look at her

"Huh?"

"I never got to say thank you for what happened earlier." Yuzu said to him

"You don't have to thank me, Yuzu." Konami replied "I'll always help the people I care about when they need me."

"I know but still..."

Flashback

"What's with that Konami?!" Yuzu said with her face all red though it's hard to say if it's out of anger as she was walking on the same slope where she and Yuya first met Konami "He never acts like that when he's around me! I do my best to keep him at our school and that's how he repays me?!"

 _"Kneeling down and kissing her hand like that..!"_ She thought to herself with anger as she remembered it before grunting " _I can't even look at him right now!"_

While Yuzu was deep in thought she accidently bumped into some muscular yakuza looking guy who was with three of his buddies that looked like they were 17-18 years old. They also looked like they were as big or bigger than Gongenzaka.

THUD

"Kyah!" All Yuzu could say as she fell on her bottom

"Oi! Watch where you're going, girlie!" The guy shouted at her which caused Yuzu to forget about her anger "I'm walking here!"

"I-I'm so sorry!" Yuzu replied as she got up and bowed to them humbly "I didn't mean to-"

"You didn't mean to what?" His friend spoke up aggressively to her which caused her to gasp and body to jump "Bump into him? Your apology doesn't sound sincere enough either, brat!"

"I am sincere and told you "I'm sorry"." Yuzu replied feeling a little afraid "What more do you want from me?"

The third guy examined her body from head to toe before speaking

"I think you make it up to us in more ways than you know how..."

"Eh?"

When Yuzu saw him lick his lips, it send a cold chill down to her spine as she backed away from them

"No..." She said weakly as tears were forming

"Yeah!" The second guy said smiling deviously "You're coming with us!"

"No..." Yuzu denied as one of them grabbed her hand and closed her eyes "No! NO!"

" _Yuya... Konami... Somebody save me..!"_ Yuzu thought to herself fearfully

It was as if God heard her pray as she heard the sound of someone's bones being broken as the guy who touched her flew away. Yuzu opened her eyes when she see what was happening and her rescuer.

"Konami?!" She asked while looking at Konami who was wearing his jacket like a normal person and black fingerless gloves

"Hey man!" The first guy said to him as he was about to get up in his face "Just what do you think you're-"

When he looked into Konami's eyes, the guy looked like he was foreseeing his own death. Konami's top face was black but he had haunting white eyes. He can easily tell that this wasn't an act and that Konami is as real as they come or even more so from all the blood thrust and animosity coming from him.

" _I used to be in prison for years and top dog among them yet I've never seen or met anyone with this kind of bloodlust..."_ He thought to himself with terror " _This kid looks serious in more ways than one..."_

"Are these punks bothering you, Yuzu?" Konami asked as if their lives depended on her answer and without looking at her

"Gaah! My jaw!" The guy Konami punched said as his hand was on his cheek and was about to get up with blood dripping out his mouth "Why you! You got problem with me?!"

Konami didn't say anything to him, he just kept his unnerving stare and started cracking his knuckles as if he was begging for a confrontation or for him to fight back.

"What?!" He asked Konami but his voice cracked when he looked into his eyes before getting out his pocket-knife "You think I'm afraid you?! Come on-"

"NO!" The first guy spoke up and kept his pal from using the weapon "Look, we're sorry for our behavior, okay? Are we cool?"

" _That boy is smart..."_ Konami thought to himself _"Let's just see how smart he really is..."_

"I'll let you wimps of the hook on one condition." Konami said to them still keeping his stare

"Name it..."

"Your clothes." Konami said to them "Lose and leave them here."

A moment of silence passed by before Yuzu covered her mouth from laughter

"I'm sorry what?"

"Are you deaf and stupid? If you are then your more pathetic then I thought and even more so, for thinking I'm the type of guy who repeats himself."

"Hey man!" The second guy asked angrily as he got Konami's attention "Who do you think you are-"

The first guy covered his mouth and whispered to him

"No..." He said in a low and serious tone "It ain't worth it, man... This guy is incredibly dangerous..."

His friend grunted before he let go of him and the fourth one spoke

"Look, can you just kick our asses instead?" He asked him as if he felt overwhelmed even though the guy knew they were armed with guns and knives but felt afraid to use it on someone this horrifying

"Get them off!" Konami shouted powerfully as they seemed to do what said or in this case commanded

"A-Alright! We'll take them off..." He said weakly as he and his buddies grabbed their own pants as they were shaking

The Present

"I did make them take off everything expect their boxers after I messed them up real good and I'm sure they'll think twice about messing with Hiiragi Yuzu!" Konami said smiling comically which caused Yuzu to giggle

"I've never seen you like that before, Konami." Yuzu said as she looked at him "You were amazing."

" _I hope Yuzu isn't one of those girl who goes for those punks who think they're bad because they act big and immature for their age. Woman should know the difference between a guy who knows he's tough but doesn't always have to go around proving it and some little boy who likes to thinks he's tough. He may fool everyone around him on the outside world but on inside you gotta be tough to act tough. I know woman don't like a chump but they need to know the difference between a man who knows he is one instead a boy who's too scared to grow up and be a real man. I'm aware of the fact woman hate to be bored although they should know that they're not so special either and the only thing they got going for them is their body since a lot of dudes don't care about your feelings, they just want your body, that's it."_ Konami thought to himself

 _"I know females don't have it easy though they don't even understand how hard some real men go through to live up to their expectations to fulfill our duty as men and lovers because they actually love and trust you but they often leave them for a loser. I don't know where they get this ridiculous idea that going for some "bad boy" is their ideal man and if it's because they want to change and tame their wildness then I can't help but laugh at them. Those women aren't changing them if anything those guys are changing them. You're already loved and wanted but you leave a one of kind for garbage and I have to say that's sad and pathetic. There's noting more distasteful than a person who doesn't stop complaining nor appreciate who and what they have in their lives, especially when they don't realize what's right in front of them."_ Konami thought to himself

"There's a lot you guys don't know about me."

"Like what?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Konami replied before Yuzu was looking at him as if he was stingy

Konami chuckled at her reaction which seemed to upset the girl innocently

"What's so funny?!"

"Your reactions often remind me of Rei..."

"Rei? You mean that girl you mentioned to me before?"

"Indeed." Konami replied "So, is there any place you like to go, Yuzu?"

"I know this great store I always stop by..." Yuzu said to him "I'm sure we can find something great for you too! Let's go, Konami!"

" _I can imagine the irony if the store she's talking about is the same place where I got my clothes."_ Konami thought to himself

While Konami and Yuzu begun walking down the street, a certain young Duelist was discreetly hiding from them & watching the two from a slight distance

"Hmm... I guess Yuzu decided to forgive Konami, after all." Sora said low enough for only him to hear

"Aww... Why am I following them like this?" Sora asked himself but suddenly remembered "Oh yeah! That's because Yuya asked me to keep an eye on them! Looks like he'll have some competition after all."

Sora blushed as he giggled

"He's totally jealous of Konami!" Sora said smiling "Those two should've seen the look on his face when I asked him about that! It still makes my sides hurt even now! Yuzu and Konami are pretty close, so I can see why he's worried. Though in all fairness, it's to be expected between master and disciple."

"I better make sure I don't lose them, though. I'm kinda glad Yuya asked me to watch them cause I might be able to find out who Konami really is."

The Store

"So Konami..." Yuzu asked while they were in the store "Which do you think looks better on me? The red one or the white one?"

Konami just stared at the two dresses Yuzu was holding them in front of him with both hands away from each other

" _Real beauty doesn't come from the outside, it's from the inside."_ Konami thought to himself " _If anyone disagrees or thinks I'm being corny then they should go back to banging their inbred family some more cause they're the reason why people are so stupid nowadays."_

"I think they both look good on you." He replied honestly

Yuzu laughed at Konami's answer

"I'd thought you'd say that, Konami!" Yuzu said smiling "I just we're starting to get to know each other better, after all!"

"I guess so..."

"I got what I wanted now let's see we can find something for you."

Konami looked around before speaking

"How about that red backpack?" Konami asked as he looked at some backpacks a few meters from them

"A backpack?" Yuzu asked bizarrely "You sure?"

"Of course."

"Okay, if that's what you really want to buy." Yuzu said as Konami walked towards and grabbed the red backpack with four zippers

"Now let's see if we can find you some Duel Monsters cards in this place." Konami said as he kept looking around

"They should be over there." Yuzu said as she pointed to her right

"Sweet." Konami said as he walked over there while Yuzu was staring at him with eyes full of curiosity

"Konami truly is such a mystery..." Yuzu thought to herself "He has so many characteristics that it makes me and probably others wonder what kind of person he really is..."

"What's the matter?" Konami asked as he looked at her "Are you coming or not?"

"Hai!"

\- ARC V -

After Konami paid for all the stuff they got from the store and Yuzu examined the new Fusion Support cards she got. The two were on they're way too the movie theater while Sora was still discreetly following them.

"Say, Yuzu..." Konami said as he looked at her "What movie do you want to see?"

"To be honest, I'd like to see what movie you want to see, Konami." She replied "It be nice to find what kind of stuff you're interested in; as long as it doesn't involve horror or idiots performing dumb stunts to make people laugh."

"Fine by me." Konami replied as they made it to the theater and went inside

"A movie theater, huh?" Sora muttered "I wonder if Konami's gonna put the moves on Yuzu in there..."

Sora's eyes widened with shock

"Don't tell me..." Sora said surprised "Does he know that I was following them and is trying to lose me? If so, then how long did he know?"

"Tch, it doesn't matter... I'll just have to sneak my way inside and observe those two..."

"Enjoy the movie." A male teen employee said to them as he gave them their tickets

"Thanks." Konami said as he took them and proceed pass the man

Before Konami and Yuzu were half-way near the movie they were about to watch, she decided to ask him something as she whispered to him

"Umm, Konami..."

"Huh?"

"I know you neatly folded my dresses and put them into the top row of your backpack but why did you buy food from some nearby restaurant?" She asked him whispering "We could've bought us some food here."

"Because they don't allow outside food and make you want to purchase theirs." Konami replied whispering "Why do you think they don't allow outside meals here? It's because they know if their customers bring them here then they won't buy the food they make us eat."

" **Your quite the teacher, Konami-sensei..."** Daitokuji teased which caused a comical vein to appear on Konami's head

"But doesn't that make us poor and cheap?" She asked him still whispering

Konami pinched her cheeks again as punishment for her incompetence

"Itai..."

"Only an idiot would think that makes you poor or cheap for doing something this..." Konami replied whispering but stern "It shows that your good with money instead of spending it like a dumbass, just like that nimrod over here."

"Who?" She asked him with tears as he kept pinching her

"Sawatari-san!" A green haired LDS student said which caused Yuzu to be surprised after Konami let go of her "Don't you think you're spending a little too much money?"

"Don't be such a wet-blanket, Anshi-kun!" Sawatari replied "It's my money, so I'll do whatever I want with it!"

"Umm, Sawatari nii-chan..." A brown haired girl said meekly "I thought it was your dad's money..."

Sawatari smirked at the girl before replying

"Silly Nene, you should know that anything my papa owns, I own too!"

"Whatever you say, Sawatari-san..." Some funny looking kid with blue hair deadpanned

" _This doofus is what's wrong with rich kids..."_ Konami thought to himself deadpanned " _I love how they like to think just because they're family is rich then automatically their rich too but just the loser child that lives off them like some blood-sucking parasite..."_

Yuzu grabbed Konami wrist and started moving a little fast

"Y-Yuzu?"

"Let's go see the movie, Konami."

Sawatari turned around behind him when she was trying to get Konami away from them. Sawatari didn't see Yuzu but he and his pals did managed to get a glimpse of Konami before he disappeared from his sight.

"Huh? Who was that guy?" Sawatari asked confusedly

"I think that was Konami..." The funny-looking kid informed but surprised

"Konami?" He asked him "What are you talking about, Mikadono?"

"You don't know Sawatari nii-chan?!" Nene replied startled "Konami is a well-known duelist among the students of LDS and is capable of performing Fusion, Synchro, and XYZ summoning when he duels."

"And given from all the data I got from all those that dueled against him, he has an undefeated record!" Mikadono informed

"EHH?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

"You really didn't know about him?" Anshi asked him

"Of course not!" He replied "Why doesn't anyone ever tell me these things?!"

" _Maybe that's because we're the only ones who can tolerate you..."_ They thought together in unison

" _I have to come up with a way to make him my partner for the tournament!"_ Sawatari thought to himself " _With him by my side, the championship will be ours for the taking and get my revenge on Sakaki Yuya!"_

A few hours later

"Man, that was a good movie!" Yuzu said happily from outside the building with Konami while the sky showed a beautiful sunset "You have good taste in movies, Konami!"

Konami was a little busy admiring the beauty of the gorgeous sunset until he snapped back into reality and responded

"Thanks." Konami replied "It means a lot."

"I can't thank you enough for going out with me!"

A moment of silence passed by before Konami spoke

"You... thought this was a date?"

"Eh?" Yuzu asked confusedly before blushing

"I-I mean... don't get the wrong idea!" Yuzu said embarrassedly "I just think it's better to have fun with someone around you!"

"Of course." Konami said before turning his head at the corner behind him "Come on out, Sora. I know your there."

Yuzu widened her eyes at Konami's statement

"Eh? Sora?!"

"Ah crap!" Sora said as he revealed himself "How'd you know it was me?"

"You smell like you came out of someone's chocolate factory." Konami replied with offense whatsoever "How would anyone not know it was you?"

Sora laughed genuinely at Konami's comment

"You got me! You totally got me there!"

"What's going on? Why is Sora doing here?"

"Well, this is kinda embarrassing..." Sora replied blushing

"Were you... stalking us?" Yuzu asked surprisingly

"Well, I mean... stalking is such an ugly word..." Sora replied as he tried to find some reasonable excuse "I just wanted to ask Konami to Duel me!"

"Huh?" The two could say to him

"You want to Duel me?" Konami asked but knew some of it was a lie

"Geez, Sora!" Yuzu said to him "How come you didn't ask him beforehand?"

"Because I thought you two were dating." Sora replied

"D-D-Date?!" Yuzu replied blushing "Why would you think that?!"

"Come on, Yuzu. The shopping, the movie theater, and all that other stuff you two did together... how can anyone not see that?"

"He's gotta point, Yuzu. You really can't blame him for thinking that."

"So, Konami... are you gonna Duel me or what?"

Konami made an oath to himself to always accept anyone who challenges him to a Duel though he never once passed up an opportunity to miss any kind of sunsets for him to enjoy. Luckily, Konami had a solution that can easily fix his dilemma just in case something like this happened. He digging in his pocket to get out a quarter and revealed in front of them.

"Huh?"

"We'll toss a coin to decide whether I'll Duel you or not." Konami tossed in the air above them before grabbing it and placed on his left hand

"I'll let you decide Sora, if you guess right then I'll duel you." Konami explained "Your choice?"

"Tails!"

Konami revealed the side it landed on

It was heads

"Aww! I want to Duel you so bad!"

"Don't worry about it." Konami replied "You'll get your Duel... I don't know when but I will Duel you someday Sora."

"You mean it?! Alright, I really want to duel against someone as powerful as you, Konami! You're very good from what I can see!"

"He never loses to anyone either!" Yuzu said smiling

"I guess she does have a thing for you, after all Konami."

"D-Don't put words into people's mouths!" She said blushing

"In the meantime, could take my backpack for me?" Konami asked him

"Why not?" Sora replied before Konami gave it to him

"Now if you two will excuse me, I have some sunsets to enjoy." Konami replied as he turned around and walked away from them

"See you later, Konami!" Sora said as he waved

"Be safe, Konami!" Yuzu said as she waved as well

"I will..." Konami replied assuring

A few moments later...

" _Man, today was pretty fun..."_ Konami thought to himself " _Though I still can't help but think about that Sawatari kid who made up that lie about Yuya harming him... I don't know what kind of stuff he got himself mixed up in and I honestly don't care. Also, I wonder when I'll ever find myself an opponent that can actually give me a challenge. I want to know whether or not if this generation has any Duelist that can handle moments of crisis without always relying on me to play babysitter_."

Even though Konami said that he also wanted someone to challenge him and feel his heart with fear. To Konami fear is one of greatest motivator there is in life. Without fear then you don't have any signs that you need to improve your skills and your path to improvement is at an end. He wanted someone to give him some competition... challenging competition...

"Not to mention, Yuzu said her bracelet shined again." Konami said out loud "I wonder what she meant by that and what was at the corner of the pier back then..."

"S-Stop!" A man said in terror as Konami heard him from the corner of an alley from a slight distant away "Stop it, please!"

A bright purple light emitted from the corner of a dark alley

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Konami ran down the street to find out what was happening. When he got there, he heard nothing but footsteps from another corner of the dark alley coming closer at it's own pace. It revealed to be a guy who had a short black hair and a teal colored bang that is swept to the side. It is also overlapped by the black part of his hair. He has pale skin and yellow, bird-like eyes. He wears a red scarf around his neck. He wears a long, blue jacket with ripped trimmings below, accompanied with grey, tight pants and brown, business-like shoes.

The man turned his gaze over to Konami casually but apparently didn't care as he turned his back on him and walked away at his own pace

"Huh?" Konami said as he seemed to be confused until he looked down and noticed something that the person must have dropped

It was a face of an LDS teacher who was sealed inside a card

"Hey!" Konami said loudly to get his attention which caused the shady individual to stop where he stood

The man slowly turned his head around and looked at Konami stoically

"Did you do this?" Konami asked him

The shady guy didn't respond at all to Konami, he just kept looking at him emotionlessly

"I asked you a question!" Konami said sternly "Answer me!"

The man narrowed his eyes at him this time, obviously not liking Konami's tone

"Listen, punk!" Konami said with his hands in his pockets as he was walking towards him "Either you start talking or things are not gonna end well for you-"

When Konami was half way to the mysterious Duelist, a shorter figure emerged from the corner and got between them with ease. His hair sweeps upward and to the right side of his head. He had on a choker and wristband. He wears a punk-style outfit, with a dull green formal shirt and dark blue tie, as well as a black cape-like garment with ripped sleeves and edges plus dark blue pants and black boot-like shoes. Not to mention his face strongly resembles someone Konami knows.

"Yuya?!" Konami asked shocked as he looked at him but the boy's eyes were closed "What happened to your appearance and what are you doing with this guy?"

When he opened his eyes at his own pace

"!? You're not Yuya!" Konami said after he backed away from him as he felt caught off guard

The Dark Duelist turned his head around to look at his ally

"I'll take care of this..." He said to his friend

The taller man looked at his best friend and then looked at Konami

" _I really hate to be him..."_ He thought to himself before using his acrobatic skills to the fullest by jumping over the sides of the buildings and onto the roof

"Who are you?" Konami demanded "What's going on here?"

"I... I can't tell you that..."

"Then tell me why you're impersonating Yuya by attacking that Sawatari kid, along with those teachers at LDS?"

"It was not my intend to cause trouble for your friend." He answered sincerely "I just mistook that girl for my comrade, Ruri."

"Ruri?" Konami asked confused and curious "This girl you mentioned... Are you talking about Yuzu?"

"Yes..."

"At least your finally answering some of my questions." Konami said to him "Just what are you two after?"

The Dark Duelist just stared at Konami without responding. He didn't look at him with eyes of hate or anger, it was full of interest and curiosity. While he was staring at him, Konami couldn't help but stare back at him with the same amount of curiosity and interest too. Konami can tell just by looking at him, he's unlike any Duelist he has encountered in this city that he has encountered and was starting to wonder just how much power this child possessed. It made Konami wonder if even he could beat this battle-hardened Duelist in his current state. He didn't feel threatened, just intrigued to know how much power he has.

"How about this?" He asked as Konami snapped back into reality "If you win, I'll tell you everything you want to know about us but if you lose..."

"You won't tell me anything, right?" Konami said as he jumped back before he got out and activated his Duel Disk "Fine!"

"Actually, I was going to say-"

"Do you want to Duel me or not?" Konami said as he put his deck into his Duel Disk

" _An older Duel Disk?"_ The Dark Duelist thought to himself

"Well? What are you waiting for?"

The Dark Duelist sighed before activating his Duel Disk as well

"Fine..."

 **DUEL!**

 **Konami x5 - 4000 LP**

 **The Dark Duelist x5 - 4000 LP**

"I'll start things off!" The Duelist informed "I activate the Spell Card: Card of Destruction!"

"It lets us send all the cards from our hand to the Graveyard and draw the same amount from our decks." He informed which only caused Yuto to smirk as they got their new cards

"I summon Phantom Knight Dusty Robe!" He said as a blue phantom with purple cloak appeared onto the field

Phantom Knight Dusty Robe -LV3- (800/1000)

" _Phantom Knight?"_ Konami thought to himself

"If I control a Level 3 "Phantom Knight" on my side of the field, I can Special Summon Phantom Knight Silent Boots from my hand!" He explained as the same phantom appeared but had a brown cloak and boots

Phantom Knight Silent Boots -LV3- (200/1200)

" _An XYZ user, huh?"_ Konami thought

"I overlay my Level 3 Dusty Robe and Silent Boots!" He said as his monster become purple energy swirls and enter the black vortex "Souls of warriors fallen on the battlefield! Revive now and become light to rend the darkness! XYZ Summon! Rank 3! Phantom Knight Break Sword!"

The black knight appeared onto the field as he swung his sword and pointed it at Konami

Phantom Knight Break Sword -Rank 3- (2000/1000)

"I set a card and end my turn."

"My turn, draw!"

Turn 2 - Konami x6

"I summon Marauding Captain in Attack mode!" Konami said as he summoned the fearsome captain appeared on the field and quickly pulled his blades out from their sheaths to fight

Marauding Captain -LV3- (1200/400)

"When this card is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Warrior-Type monster from my hand!" Konami explained "I summon Comrade Swordsmen of Landstar!"

The small alien-like fighter appeared beside his commander as he let out a childish grunt was swiping his sword wildly in the air

Comrade Swordsmen of Landstar -LV3- (500/1200)

"I tune my Level 3 Marauding Captain with Level 3 Comrade Swordsmen of Landstar!" Konami said as he raised his hand in the air "The swift knight gallops forward, giving the earth a new force to rely on! Charge into victory and strike down all those who threaten the land! Synchro Summon! Show them your chivalry, Gaia Knight-Force of the Earth!"

A pillar of flames tore through the sky above Konami and the great knight of blue and red rode onto the field on top of his faithful steed as the heroic knight let out a fierce battle cry

Gaia Knight-Force of the Earth -LV6- (2600/800)

"A Synchro User?" He thought

"Next, I activate the Spell Card: Double Summon! When I activated I can Normal Summon an additional time this turn! I summon Marauding Captain again!"

Marauding Captain -LV3- (1200/400)

"Now, I'll Special Summon my other Comrade Swordsmen of Landstar!"

Comrade Swordsmen of Landstar -LV3- (500/1200)

"I tune my Level 3 Marauding Captain with Level 3 Comrade Swordsmen of Landstar once again! Synchro Summon! Show them your chivalry, Gaia Knight-Force of the Earth!"

Gaia Knight -LV6- (2600/800)

" _He Synchro Summoned two times in a row?"_ He thought to himself somewhat impressed

"Battle Phase! Gaia, attack Phantom Knight Break Sword! Spiral Spear Strike!"

The warrior galloped forth as flames sparked behind them; his red lance pierced his foe's bleeding heart and burst into pieces

 **Konami x1 - 4000 LP**

 **The Dark Duelist x1 - 3400 LP**

"I activate Break Sword's effect! When this card leaves the field with an Overlay Unit attached to it. I can Special Summon all the monsters that were attached to this card as Overlay Units, but their levels becomes four."

After the destruction of his monster the two phantoms appeared back to the field

Phantom Knight Dusty Robe -LV4- (800/1000)

Phantom Knight Silent Boots -LV4- (200/1200)

"I attack Phantom Knight Dusty Robe with my other Gaia!" Konami said as the other Gaia went for the small phantom

"I activate Necro Gardna's effect!" He said to him

"What?! Konami asked surprised "That was one of the cards you had in your Graveyard?!"

"Indeed." He said solemnly "By removing this card from play, I can negate the attack of my opponent's monsters."

The horse-ridding warrior was about to strike down the phantom with his lance but was stopped by the specter of Necro Gardna as it pushed back from the impact

Konami grunted at his failed attempt

"You know..." He said to Konami "I thought you would put more than a fight against me..."

"Huh?"

"I don't know what happened to you but I can tell just by looking at you that you were a truly great Duelist." He said to him "Probably unlike any other this world has ever seen. If you were as good you used to be then there isn't a doubt in my mind that I would've lost against you but as you are now... you cannot win against me."

Konami grunted at his words and honestly believed him word for word

"Hmph! That may be true but at least I managed to hunt down a powerful Duelist like yourself!"

"Hunt?"

"I activate the Spell Card: Polymerization!" Konami said which surprised his opponent

"Fusion?!"

"You saved me the trouble of explaining this card." Konami replied "I fuse my two Gaia Knights together! Strong souls give birth to warriors of a blazing heat! Become the wind his steed rides upon and carry him to greatness! Fusion Summon! Take up arms as you strike swift and true noble warrior throughout the universe! Gaia Drake, the Universal Force!"

As the two separate knights became one as the entirely new Gaia monster appeared before the XYZ Duelist from a bright light as he let out a tenacious battle cry

Gaia Drake, the Universal Force -LV10- (3500/2800)

"Fusion..."

"I end my turn."

The XYZ Duelist put his head down as his body was trembling and he clutched his fist so hard that small amount of blood was dripping from it. He recalled the horrors that he and his people of his dimension had to go through during the invasion from the Fusion Dimension. The sight of his friends being hunted down like animals, the cry and screams of those who were carded by the students of Academia. They're haunting eyes and sadistic laughter at the sight of seeing others in agony for their own twisted amazement.

The Duelist recalled all that he witnessed back then

"Stop it!" A fellow male Resistor screamed before getting carded

"Gaaahh!" A female Resistor friend of his got carded

"Please, no!" A male civilian with his wife and child pleaded before they were about to get carded "What will it take for you guys to stop?!"

"Yuto..." Ruri said to him softly

When the flashback was over, Yuto was still trembling but was breathing heavily something that didn't escape Konami's notice

" _Academia..."_ Yuto thought to himself

"What's wrong?" Konami asked genuinely curious "Have you lost your nerve or something?"

Yuto slowly picked his head up looked at Konami with eyes full of malice and hate which really caught him off guard

"Huh?"

"I won't let anyone go through the same kind of pain and sorrow we had to endure in Heartland!"

Konami was more surprised than ever when he heard Yuto say that to him

" _Heartland?!"_ Konami thought to himself in disbelief _"There's no way he could be from Heartland! They don't bring up such serious and shady-looking Duelist like him with his skills! What the hell is going on this city?!"_

"Wait a minute! What happened at Heartland?!" Konami asked shocked and interested but the young man actually looked like he was blind with rage to even listen to him

"MY TURN!" Yuto said powerfully as he drew his card and created a strong breeze that went towards Konami

The breeze begun the manifest itself into a dragon coming straight towards Konami and devour him in his entirety as it blew away everything in its path. Konami stood his ground and made sure he wasn't blown away from the powerful breeze from the XYZ user. He made it and was standing still with complete shock, he still wasn't frightened but at a loss for words. Konami felt so much anger and animosity from this kid and it all seemed to be directed towards Fusions but why? What does he have against Fusion? This whole thing makes no sense at all!

Turn 3 - Yuto x2

"I activate my Trap Card: Breakthrough Skill! When activated, I can negate the effect of 1 face-up Effect monster on your side of the field until the End Phase!" Yuto explained "I don't know what effects your Gaia Drake has but I'm not taking any chances to find out what it is!"

The knight and his horse screamed in agony as they felt their power being stripped from them. They were covered in red static from the Trap card

"I overlay Level 4 Dusty Robe and Silent Boots!" Yuto said as they became energy swirls again and entered a black vortex "From a pitch-black darkness. Rise up against the foolish oppression with your fangs! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

The XYZ Dimension dragon spun its body before it's eyes glowed, reeled back, and let out a rebellious roar!

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon -Rank 4- (2500/2000)

Konami seemed to have snapped out of it as he stared at the dragon

"Dark Rebellion... XYZ Dragon..?"

"I activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit from this card, I can decrease my opponent's Level 5 or higher monster's ATK by half and increase Dark Rebellion's ATK by that amount until my End Phase!"

"Excuse me?"

"Treason Discharge!" Yuto said as his dragon unfolds its wings and they begin crackling with electricity. Lightning snares Gaia Drake as he and his horse were groaning in pain from the life being sucked out of them.

Gaia Drake, the Universal Force -LV10- (1750/2800)

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon -Rank 4- (4250/2000)

"Gaia Drake!"

"I'm not done yet!" Yuto informed "I send my remaining Overlay Unit away to use his effect once again!"

"What?! You can use it's effect again?!"

"Treason Discharge!"

Gaia Drake, the Universal Force -LV10- (875/2800)

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon -Rank 4- (6000/2000)

" _Oh... I'm boned..."_ Konami thought to himself

"Battle Phase! Attack Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!" Yuto ordered as his dragon as it flies forwards with its tusks glowing as it attacks Gaia Drake!

"Revolt of the Lighting! Disobey!" Yuto said as the black dragon stabbed the knight causing it to explode and send Konami flying the other alley from a far distance

"Gaaaahhhh!" Konami screamed as his body was moving around the ground uncontrollably before his head hit the wall so hard that the collision created a crack and a trace of blood behind Konami's head. His LP dropped to zero before he fell flat on his face.

 **Konami x0 - 0 LP**

 **Yuto x2 - 3400 LP**

 **Yuto wins**

Yuto was breathing heavily before he realized what he's done

"Oh no! What have I done?" Yuto asked in horror "I didn't mean to take out my pent up aggression on him!"

"What's going on down there?!" Some kid asked as he was ran find the source

Yuto looked at Konami before speaking

"I never meant to hurt you though if we ever meet again then I'll make it up to you." Yuto said before disappearing

The person turned out to be Sawatari's friend Mikadono

When he looked to his left, Mikadono didn't see anyone but when he looked to his right he saw Konami and fought the urge to scream

"Oh my gosh!" He said as he backed away until he heard Konami groan in pain "He's alive?! Somebody get an ambulance! Man, he's bleeding hard from his head! Can anybody hear me?! Get an ambulance!"

Konami lifted himself up with his hands weakly before speaking

"W-Who..." Konami said as weakly and low to the point no one could hear him as his body was shaking "Who was... that guy..?"

Konami passed out after speaking

"Konami? Konami!"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Sawatari Shingo

**Fieryfoxpaws: I honestly don't think he's effect is that op cause if you don't use the card wisely then it's not very threating but if his effect worked on other monster regardless of their Levels/Ranks and was permanent then I completely agree.**

 **D3lph0lL0v3r: To be honest, I feel like I was a little harsh towards my reviewers about my statement. You guys can still ask questions about Konami but as long as everyone doesn't expect me to give them an answer when they do then I'm absolutely fine with it. Thank you for reviewing.**

 **Above the Winter Moonlight: Yeah, I'm looking forward to seeing what kind of powers Starve Venom has. I've been wondering if the four dragons have effects that cancel each other out or not.**

 **Sekishiki: I'm definitely keeping Sawatari cause I'm looking forward to seeing how he and Manjoume are going to get along in Arc-V. I don't have any evidence to back up his arrival in the show but if Jack and Kaito (who are Yusei's and Yuma's main rivals) are in the series then Manjoume has a strong likelihood of returning. Let's not forgot all of MC's arch rivals have 3000 ATK. I also wonder what fusion dragon Manjoume will have. Will it be a fusion of Armed Dragons, Light and Darkness Dragon, or both of them. This is just my theory. Also, you have a great way of thinking here, dude. I gotta hand it to ya.**

 **Raygha Raikouga: I've considered it but I'm not gonna tell whether or not I'm putting them in my fanfic.**

 **Smarcelsmail: Thanks for reviewing on the major upset, man.**

 **Guest: I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reviewing. Look forward to the Synchro Dimension arc.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **Sawatari Shingo**

* * *

An unconscious Konami with bandages on his head groaned as he moved around a bit in this hospital bed while Yuya and Yuzu were in the room with him. It was night time as they watched over him in the hospital room with concerned looks.

"Konami..." Yuzu muttered as she stared at him sadly while sitting on a chair next to her teacher

"How did this even happen?" Yuya asked as he looked at his friend while standing next to Yuzu "Just who or what could've done this to someone like Konami?"

"I... I don't know..." Yuzu answered as she shook her head and kept staring at Konami "Hopefully Konami will tell us what happened to him when he wakes up or makes a full recovery..."

"Yeah..." Yuya said as he nodded "You know when I got a good look at his face I almost didn't recognize him.."

 _"I agree..."_ Yuzu thought still looking at Konami " _His face may look like a cross between both genders but he almost looks like a girl's. He didn't look cute although his face looks pure and innocent. It's almost difficult to explain but I can see why Masumi developed feelings for him when he smiled at her."_

Yuzu widened her eyes when she realized something about him

"Um Yuya..." Yuzu said as she got his attention "Has Konami ever mentioned "Numbers" cards to you before?"

"Numbers?" Yuya asked as he recalled Silent Honors Ark when Konami was asleep "I recall that Silent Honors card and some cards like it but I can't remember the names of them."

"Do you remember the numbers like 1-101?" Yuzu asked him

"Well yeah, I remember seeing cards like Numbers 10, 8, 69, 17, 11, 92, 91, 74, 66 and 73."

"Did he show them to you willingly?"

"No, I just happened to see those cards while Konami was building his new deck for them." Yuya said casually "When I asked where and how he got them Konami replied "They were given to me". I can tell by his voice that he sound a little sad so I left it alone."

"I see..." She replied as she looked at Konami sympathetically which seemed to have gotten Yuya upset & jealous

"By the way, what's with you wanting to know more about Konami and hanging out with him so much?!"

"What are you getting so upset about?!" Yuzu asked him "What's wrong with me spending time with Konami?! We're just friends! Besides why do care who I hang out with when you have that Mieru girl who keeps saying your her soul mate?"

"I'm not her soul mate!" Yuya replied "It's just that you two seemed to have gotten really close to each other lately!"

Yuzu blushed before replying

"Y-You've gotten really close to him as well, Yuya!"

"Of course! He's a really good friend of mine!"

"Then why are you making such a big deal out of it?!"

"Because I-" Yuya said before he was interrupted by Konami groaning as he moved around in his bed

Yuzu and Yuya both looked like they felt bad when they were raising their voices at each other when they looked at him. He got sent to the hospital and now he was going to wake up to this? They both decided to leave it at that before Yuya was about to say something to break the awkward silence in the room.

"Never mind..." Yuya said with regret "Forget about it and I apologize for my behavior..."

"It's okay, Yuya." Yuzu replied "I know you didn't mean any harm but aren't you a little bit curious about Konami too?"

"Of course I am. I just hope he'll tell us more about himself over time."

"I hope so too..."

They both kept looking at him deep in thought

" _I wonder what he's dreaming about..."_ They thought to themselves in unison

Many years ago...

"Kazuki!" A young boy with brown hair masking his eyes and red clothes said as he was running towards an older male at a nearby slope standing close to a river during a beautiful sunset

Kazuki was wearing both an orange hat and ski jacket. He had both gray hair and pants eyes. Blue eyes with same color shoes. He also looked like he was in his late 10's or early 20's as well. The man let out a sigh before replying to the child.

"What do you want, pipsqueak?" Kazuki asked dryly which caused him to puff his cheeks and threw a tantrum that older women would find adorable

"I told you my name is Konami!" Konami said to him

"Uh-huh, sure." Kazuki replied nonchantly "What do you want?"

"You said you were going to teach me some of your deck building ideas, remember?"

"Oh yeah..." Kazuki replied "I did say that didn't I? Come on, kid."

"Alright!" Konami said as he followed him

Meanwhile at some playground

Konami screamed as his small body flew away as he soon hit the ground as Kazuki approached him

"I lost again..." Konami said disappointedly while on the ground "I'm never able to get a victory over you, Kazuki..."

"Winning isn't everything, Konami." He replied "Tell me, what's beneath your feet?"

Konami looked at ground from left to right before speaking to Kazuki

"The ground?"

Kazuki then punched Konami downside his head

"Oww! What was that for?!"

"For giving me such a foolish answer!" Kazuki replied comically angry

"Then what is beneath my feet?!"

"Sacred grounds, Konami." Kazuki said solemnly "Drenched with memories of the Duelists who fought against each other."

"Sacred grounds? Memories?"

"Your defeat is a sign that you need to improve upon yourself as a Duelist and most importantly as a person. You may have lost the Duel though you learned more from it and this will help motivate you to become much greater than you were before. Not to mention it makes you realizes your not as good as you think which is something you need given how cocky a young man like yourself can be."

"Hmph! How can I not be a bit cocky!" Konami replied with a huff "There aren't any suitable opponents for me now after all. Although I wonder when my full potential as a Duelist will be unleashed."

Kazuki chuckled at Konami's words which the young boy to get mad with puffed cheeks

"What are you laughing about?!" He asked him

Kazuki walked towards Konami, kneeled down, and placed his right hand on top of Konami's head

"Huh?"

"Konami..." Kazuki said smiling and looking the boy in the eyes "You have a potential unlike any Duelist I've ever met in my life. As long as there are cards that you haven't obtained, your potential and growth as a Duelist will never end. You know I mean that, right? On top of that your growth as a human being won't end either as long you continue to better yourself."

"Kazuki..."

"Continue to walk on the path of improvement and enlightenment until you no longer can and become the person I know you to be Konami. I pray for any Duelist that dares to challenge you when you have every Duel Monsters cards in your grasps. I know that you'll use those skills to protect those dearest to you when such a day comes."

"Protect those dearest to me..?"

"Come on, shrimp." Kazuki said as he turned around and walked away "Let's go back home."

"O-Okay!" Konami said as he followed him

 _"What's Kazuki talking about?"_ Konami thought to himself " _He should know that there's no greater power than fighting for oneself. So, why should I fight to protect when I have something to prove? Like I'll ever fight for anybody but myself!"_

The Present

"Kazuki..." The unconscious Konami muttered which surprised Yuya and Yuzu

"Kazuki?" Yuya asked confusedly

"Who's that?" Yuzu asked curiously

Konami grunted as he remembered something else

"Konami?" Yuzu asked out of concern

Duel Academy

"There's the man of the hour!" Judai said cheerfully when he saw Konami enter the Slifer cafeteria "We've been waiting for you, Konami!"

"Huh?"

"You're late Konami!" Shou scolded

"Now that the gangs all here we can finally eat our meals!" Hayato rejoiced

"You... you guys have been waiting for me all this time..?" Konami asked incredulously "Just so I can sit and eat with all of you..?"

"Of course!" Judai said cheerfully "Your one of us now!"

"We're friends, Konami-kun." Sho informed "That's what they do for each other."

"We have each other's backs until the end!"

"I..."

"You have really good friends there, Konami-kun." Daitokuji said behind Konami with Pharaoh in his arms

"Sensei?!" Konami said surprised

"They never left that table or touch a single food on their plates the entire time until you showed up." Daitokuji informed "I fills my heart with joy to see such a wonderful form of loyalty and friendship."

"Meow."

"Well, Hayato wanted to eat his food but Aniki and I told him not to until you got here." Shou said to him

"Oi! You don't have to tell him that!"

"I even wrapped up your favorite meal so it wouldn't go bad." Shou said smiling as he revealed the wrapped up food

"You guys..." Konami said with emotions in his voice

"Konami can you please come to the table so we can finally eat?" Hayato asked as politely as he could be "I'm starving here!"

Judai chuckled before replying "I bet I can eat more than you, Hayato!"

"In your dreams, Judai!"

Konami chuckled "You three are quite the interesting bunch."

Another Flashback

"Asuka!" Konami called out to the girl as he ran to her near the beach in the beautiful sunset which startled the female for some reason

"Nii-san!" She asked in shock "Is that you?!"

"Huh? No, it's me, Konami."

"... Konami-kun."

"Mmn?"

"This... feeling... It has to be...!"

"What's wrong?"

"..."

"Asuka?"

"Hey..."

"Yes?"

"..."

"Asuka... let me help you..."

She widened her eyes at him before eyes and voice became down casted again

"Konami-kun... I want you to Duel against me."

The Present again

Konami moved his hand and covered the top of his face with it

"Is he waking up?!"

"Are you feeling better, Konami?!"

"Gaah... My head..." Konami said weakly while grunting

Konami finally woke up as turned to look at the two people he thought were dead

"Judai...? Asuka...?" Konami asked in a daze

"Judai?" Yuya asked confusedly

"Asuka?" Yuzu asked just as confused

Konami soon realized that it was only Yuya and Yuzu who were looking at him with a mix of relief, confusion, & concern

"Yuya and Yuzu?" Konami asked as he came to his senses

"Yeah, it's us."

"Konami... we were so worried about you."

"I'm sorry you two... I didn't mean to worry any of you."

"By the way, who are Judai and Asuka?" Yuya asked him

"I mistook the both of you for my friends that I knew a long time ago..."

"Oh..." They said in unison

"Were you two the only ones that showed up?"

"Of course not." Yuya said somewhat offended that Konami even asked them "My mom, the principal, and the others came to see you as well."

"Really?"

"Of course." Yuzu informed "Ayu-chan and the kids were in tears because they thought you were going to die but my Dad and Yoko-san told them that it'll take a lot more to keep you down. Sora and Gongenzaka were surprised to see you in your condition but they hoped you'd get better soon. They decided to go home an hour ago before you woke up."

"Is that right?" Konami asked as he noticed his new Duel Disk visibly seen inside a box near his older Duel Disk

"I take it that's my new Duel Disk..."

"Yeah, you've been out since yesterday, my mom paid and signed for it."

" _I've been out for a whole day..?"_ Konami thought " _That kid really is something else..!"_

"I see.." Konami said as he slowly got up which caused the teens to be concern

"Don't force yourself, Konami!" Yuya said with concern "You haven't fully recovered yet!"

"That's right, Konami!" Yuzu scolded "It's important that you stay in bed as long as possible until you feel better!"

Konami chuckled at them which confused the teens

"W-What's so funny?" Yuya asked him

"Oh nothing, nothing." Konami said nonchantly as he laid down, the truth is Konami was aware of how Tatsuya and the kids looked up to him as their "big brother" but he was surprised when Yoko and Shuzo told him that even Yuzu and Yuya feel the same way. Whenever Konami wasn't around all those two ever talked about is how he's like the big brother they never had. It made the boy think that if Judai and Asuka were alive then they'd most likely think of them as their big siblings too. With Yuya calling Judai his big brother and Yuzu thinking of Asuka as her big sister. He's very positive that they'd get along great.

"I know you just woke up, Konami." Yuya said frowning "But can you tell us what happened?"

A moment of silence went by until Konami answered Yuya

"I... I was attacked by the XYZ culprit..." Konami said as Yuya widened his eyes in shock

 _"I knew it..!"_ Yuzu thought to herself with concern and anger

"What?! He attacked you?" He asked in shock and then anger before asking him another question "Would this be the same person running around and impersonality me?!

"Yeah..."

 _"Unforgivable..!"_ Yuya thought with righteous anger " _It's one thing to make me look like a villain but when someone goes around hurting my friends for no reason then that's going too far! I'd go after this guy right now but if Konami couldn't beat him then what chance do I have..? I'll make him pay for this when the time is right!"_

"Anyway..." Konami trailed off "I appreciate you two for coming and staying here with me this whole time, I really think you should be going home now. Visitation hour should almost be over soon."

"I guess your right as usual, Konami." Yuya said as he looked at the window next to Konami "Come Yuzu, let's go."

"Right..." She muttered as the two walked towards the door and leave before they looked at Konami with concern again

"Wh-What is it?"

They both looked at each other for a moment and then back to Konami

"It... It's just that we don't want to leave you alone after what happened yesterday..." Yuya answered

"Don't worry." Konami replied smiling pure and innocently "I'll be fine."

They both frowned for a moment before smiling with assurance

"See you later, Konami!" Yuya replied smiling as the teens left the room

It wasn't until Konami no longer heard their footsteps that he laid back on his bed as Yubel and Daitokuji showed up next to him

 **"How are you feeling, Konami-kun?"** Daitokuji asked him

"I'm fine..." Konami answered "I don't know who that guy was but he's definitely the most challenging Duelist I've faced in this city yet."

 **"But your skills were possibly better than Yugi Muto, even in your state you should've been able to beat him."** Daitokuji said to his former student

"I was just kidding when I said even the Duel King couldn't beat me, Sensei." Konami replied "Even though, There were some who honestly felt the same way you do, there were just as many that would disagree with you. Aside for the Duel King, that boy sure is amazing and have to admit his hair is pretty badass."

 **"Care to elaborate on why you let him defeat you like that?"** Yubel asked him

"A loss is a loss no matter how you look at it, Yubel." Konami replied "Even if I had activated that card, I really don't know how things would've turned out for me."

Flashback

 _"Oh... I'm boned..."_ Konami thought

"Battle Phase! Attack, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!"

Konami looked at his Graveyard and saw his Necro Gardna but he ignored it

"Revolt of the Lighting! Disobey!" Yuto said as the dragon pierced through Gaia Drake, exploded, and sent Konami flying

"Gaaaahhh!"

The Present

 **"You could've activated your Necro Gardna's effect during his assault but you allowed him to defeat and nearly kill you..."** Yubel said to him **"Why?"**

"I told you, Yubel, a loss is a loss. Though the reason why I let him defeat me like that because when I looked into his eyes and felt a lot of killing intent from his drawing. His scars runs deep but they wounded a gentle heart, so I decided to take advantage of his good nature by letting put me through the brink of death and get him to feel indebted to me." Konami explained "This way, next time I see him, he'll tell me everything I want to know about them without telling them anything about myself. Pretty smart, huh?"

 **"Baka..."** Yubel muttered

"Hm? Did you say something?"

 **"Nothing."**

"Um, okay..."

" _Even though Konami lived through much worse than that, what he did was very reckless and had me worried sick!"_ Yubel thought to herself _"If that boy ever harms Konami like that again, I'll kill him!"_

Yubel widened her eyes in shock at what she mentally said to herself, that was the first time in her life she has thought about taking an individual's life for someone other than her precious Judai

 _"I guess Neos was right about how much I've changed."_

 **"By the way, Konami. How long do you plan on hiding your true colors?"** Daitokuji asked curiously

"Until the very end." Konami replied "As long as I keep it cool and don't say more than I should then I don't have to tell Yuya, Yuzu, or anyone about anything."

 **"Well, we'll see how long that's going to last."**

"As long as I want too." Konami said before looking at the new Duel Disk which didn't escape Daitokuji and Yubel

 **"What's wrong?"** Daitokuji asked him **"Don't you like it?"**

"I just hate how I had to go against my principles all because of a debt." Konami replied "I don't care how much power someone has over me. Nobody has the power to make you do what you don't want do, they don't have that power not now and ever."

"They just want to get into your head and make you think they have that power though the truth is nobody has power over you then yourself, they know this and that's why their willing to use fear and intimidation to get what they want. They are just a bunch of lowlifes who think their something but realistically their nothing and they know it, of course it's that pride of theirs won't accept it. The only reason they have power over you is because you let them have control over you. They can take something valuable from me but you'll never take away my beliefs and even if you take my life then I'll gladly accept death because it's better to die a fool full of hope then living in a hopeless world as a hopeless fool any day!" Konami said with no trace of doubt in his voice

 **"Konami..."**

"I really don't like it at all though I'll endure it for as long as I have too." Konami said to them "Nico Smiley is rather ignorant of older Duel Disk cause mine does have certain info about myself but I'm the only one able to look into my Duel Disk."

"That poor, poor boy..." A nurse said sympathetically outside of his room "His head injury is so bad that he actually thinks someone is in the room with him..."

"Eh?"

"Don't worry, Haruka-chan." A doctor assured her "I'm sure when he makes a full recovery, he'll be good as new!"

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

" _Your right about that, Romeo."_ Konami thought to himself _"I've taken way worse injuries than this and I'll be in good as new tomorrow morning."_

"I'm gonna try to get some sleep now..."

 **"Before you try to do so, there's something we need to tell you."**

"Huh?"

\- ARC V -

Early in the morning, Konami was walking down the hallway like it was nothing while everyone in the hospital looking at him as if he was some kind of superhuman. He wearing his all-red Duel Disk but used Winged Kuriboh's power to teleport to hide his old one from Reiji's goons. Yubel and Daitokuji informed him that when he was unconscious during his first day in the hospital some shady guy came into the room but luckily Yuya and Yuzu were there watching over Konami. When they asked him who he was, the guy ran off as fast as he could while some of his Spirit Partners followed and told Yubel along with the rest of them everything about Reiji. Konami knew from the very beginning that someone was watching him but he never knew who they were or who sent them.

Though Konami may look fine but his hat was covering his bandages completely and his doctor told him not to duel for a while cause it'll only upset the wound due to stress many of Duelist would have by thinking too much. Though, Konami was wondering if he should surprise Yuya and the others by visiting them and tell them the masked duelist isn't so bad.

" _Even after that duel, I still didn't feel any fear in me..."_ Konami thought to himself " _I guess it's almost impossible for me to be afraid of anything compared to everything I had to endure throughout my life... If this Reiji is on par with that kid who sent me here or even more so than I'll have to kick my skills up a notch! And that's another thing, is it possibly that child and his friend are Psychic Duelists or Shadow Duelists? I'll have to ask them about it if I have to reveal the truth."_

When Konami was about to leave the hospital he saw someone standing in front of the exit

"Greetings, Konami-san!" Mikadono said smiling "I'm surprised at how you made a rapid recovery after that unfortunate incident."

"Um, hi..." Konami said as if he didn't know where to begin "Haven't I seen you before somewhere before?"

"Everyone at LDS knows who you are, Konami-san!" He informed "Though, I believe you saw me at the movie theater but I'm also the one who found you two days ago."

"You saved me?" Konami asked surprised "I thought it was either Yuzu or Sora but thank you."

"Your welcome although that's not why I'm here to see you."

"Oh, really? Then may I ask why are you here?" Konami asked politely

"Follow me and you'll find out." Mikadono said with a kind smile as he walked away the hospital

 _"What's does this kid want from me?"_ Konami thought to himself as he followed him

A few moments later...

"I see he took me to the pier although I don't see what his reason is." Konami thought to himself as he watched him open the warehouse door

"Sawatari-san, we have company!" Mikadono informed

" _Sawatari?"_ Konami thought as Mikadono encouraged him to come inside which he did as he saw Sawatari, Anshi, and Nene

"OHHH YEEEESSS!" Sawatari rejoiced in a chair "So, you must be Konami!"

" _That's Sawatari?"_ Konami thought to himself assumingly _"I recalled seeing and hearing him at the theater but I wasn't paying much attention to their conversation."_

"That's my name."

"I've heard so much about you!" Sawatari said as he rubbed his hands together

"And you must be Sawatari, right?"

"That's right! I'm Sawatari Shingo!" He said proudly "I bet Mikadono-kun told you a lot about me."

"Actually. I've heard of you through rumors." Konami informed which caused Sawatari to feel joy as if people have finally recognized his greatness while his three companions couldn't help but deadpan at Konami's response

"Really?! What have they been saying?!"

"Let's just say it's the kind to be expected."

"Supposedly, Konami-san is one of the top Duelists of Maiami City!" Nene said trying to change the topic

"Hmph... That's not so great." Anshi stated flatly

 _"I see you have an inferiority complex..."_ Konami thought to himself

"Don't worry about him, Konami. Anshi-kun gets a little jealous when he's around such amazing Duelists like you and me-" Sawatari informed but stop when he saw Konami staring at him in a manner that he found a little uncomfortable

"Wh-What's wrong?" He asked hesitantly

 _"You remind me so much of a certain knuckle-head I know..."_ Konami thought to himself and couldn't help feel like that certain person was screaming at him from the top of his lungs while saying "Who're you calling a "knuckle-head" dammit?!"

"You just remind me of an old friend." Konami replied

"I'm sure he must've been a great person!" Sawatari said smiling

" _Those two would either get along like a house-on-fire or be at odds with each other like no tomorrow."_ Konami thought to himself _"I can totally see Manjoume slapping him around every now and then, just to remind him who's boss."_

"So, what do you want from me?"

"I've heard that you're even trying to get yourself into the Maiami City Championship tournament!" Sawatari said smiling "And it just so happens that the tournament requires you to be tagged up with a partner!"

" _I see where this is going..."_ Konami thought knowingly

"In others words, you want me to be your tag partner?"

"Of course! So... What do you say?"

A moment of silence passed before Konami answered him

"I appreciate you for asking me to be your partner although I must decline your offer."

"What?!" Sawatari asked in shock "Why?!"

"Because I already have a tag partner."

"Oh really?" Anshi asked crudely "And who would that be?"

"Sakaki Yuya." Konami answered which surprised them

"Sakaki Yuya?!" Sawatari asked in disbelief

"Your entering the tournament with him, Konami-san?" Nene asked startled

"Yes..." Konami answered "I humbly request that you guys take my decision into consideration and leave it at that..."

Sawatari just stared at Konami for a moment before sighing

"Alright, fine..." Sawatari said in a very convincing tone which surprised everyone especially Konami

" _Wow, he's taking this very maturely!"_ Nene and the group thought both shocked and impressed in unison

"You mean it?" Konami asked him as if he actually believed him

"Of course..."

"Thank you for being so reasonable, Sawatari!" Konami replied before turning around and walking away "Have a nice day, you guys!"

When Konami was half way from leaving, Sawatari opened his mouth to speak again

"I mean... It's not like you owe us or anything..."

"Huh?"

" _And there it is..."_ The trio thought to themselves in unison while deadpanning

"I beg your pardon? What do you mean?"

"It's true that Mikadono found you but I was the one who rescued you by calling an ambulance after I heard him scream "Help! Somebody, please help!" over and over again. Not to mention, Nene-chan tried to stop the bleeding by using her handkerchief."

" _Everyone has their days proving themselves to be dumb or smart..."_ Konami thought to himself " _And today, I just proved how dumb I was for believing him..."_

"Is this true?" Konami asked as he looked at Mikadono

"It is."

Konami grunted as he clutched his hand

"You do owe us." Anshi stated

"Please, Konami-san!" Nene pleaded "Lend Sawatari nii-chan your strength in the tournament! Pretty please!"

Konami never wanted to admit it but he was always self-aware to a certain degree about getting too close with those he cares about. Konami believed he was overreacting when he thought of this although given all that has happened to him, can anyone say it's a coincidence? Being frozen, sent to the future by Z-ONE, and being sucked into some vortex. It was as if Konami thought he was meant to be bitter, alone, and miserable for the rest of his life. If he really is like some harbinger of darkness then it's only a matter of time before something takes him away from Yuya, Yuzu and anyone else he'll hold dear to him. The only way to prevent this is for him to severe that bond he made with them before it gets any worse.

Konami was at war with himself when he thought of Yuya and the others especially all the times that they had together. Like running laps, having fun on the beach, and all the other fun memories he made with them... he couldn't pretend as if everything meant nothing to him... could he..?

"Well?" Sawatari asked "What's it gonna be?"

"I..."

"Hmn?"

"I... I'll think about it..."

"Well, I hope you make the "right choice"." Sawatari said smiling "We'll be in touch, Konami."

Konami left the warehouse with his head down and moved at his own pace

Until he was far away from being heard or seen, Daitokuji showed up to talk to Konami

 **"Konami, your not really thinking about ending your friendship with Yuya-kun and the others, are you?"** He asked out of concern

"I... I don't know..." Konami replied with conflict

 **"Konami, please don't do this..."** Daitokuji reasoned with him " **Think of how devastated they'll be if you go through with it. Is that what you want?"**

"Sensei, you have no idea how I felt when I realized I was sent the future after being frozen..." Konami replied with sorrow "When I think of that day, I can't help but want to shed tears... There was so many things that were left unsaid between me and my loved ones... I never got to tell them how much I valued them, I never got to tell them how grateful I was to have them by my side, and many more..."

Daitokuji remained silent before Konami spoke again

"I... will do what I must." Konami said before walking away from his teacher "Now please let me have some space..."

 **"He'll do what's right."** Daitokuji said as he looked at Konami **"I know it."**

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	11. Morality

**I apologize it took me this long to make an update however this chapter is something I really want to try out in the open and give people a good understanding of my view point on life and how I see the world as it is today. It took me a while to find the right words so that I wouldn't spark some kind of argument, I just need people to read everything I put down in this chapter and analyze what I'm trying to say so they don't jump the gun like two certain individuals did by missing some words. I put all my time into making this chapter just so I can give people my two cents on how life is now and some of what you just readied actually happened in real life. I'm not trying to say I'm all-knowing and wise, I just feel like it's my place to make sure everyone is aware and know what their getting themselves into. Again, I'm not trying to start an argument or making a rant in this chapter, I'm just telling you guys how I feel and that I care about others. Please read it as many times as you have to in order to get a good understanding of where I'm coming from and be open-minded. I know just said I'm not claiming to be all-knowing and wise however I know I'm not in the wrong here.**

 **I put my heart into making this and to make sure that you all would read every word I've written in this one. If you've readied this chapter and still have a problem with what I said then don't bother reviewing or Private Message me because if you don't care about what I have to say then I don't care about what you say or think for that matter. All it shows is that you love to listen to nobody but yourself and you're not someone worth listening too. Either way please read everything that I wrote down in this chapter and take my words into deep consideration. I'll do my best to make an update on both of my stories while you read what's in this one.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **Morality**

* * *

"Eh?! He left?!" Yuzu asked surprisingly to the nurse in the hospital

"Indeed." She replied "I was truly amazed that he could still walk around like it was nothing due to his severe head injury."

Yuzu looked a little concern before replying

"Did he tell you where he was going?"

"I do recall him leave the building with some funny-looking kid hours ago."

" _A funny-looking kid?"_ She thought to herself curiously " _Does that mean Konami left with Gongenzaka?"_

"Thank you very much for your time, ma'am." Yuzu said before leaving the building

"Good luck finding your boyfriend!" She replied playfully which caused Yuzu to blush

"He's not my boyfriend!" She replied shyly

"Sure, he isn't." She replied cheerfully before leaving the girl

Yuzu grunted when she left the hospital

A few minutes later

Yuzu was walking down the streets while it was still early in the afternoon

"I can't believe Konami actually went after him even though he told me he wouldn't!" Yuzu said angrily "Does he have any idea how I felt when he got injured by him?! I really thought we lost him! Besides, he shouldn't be wondering around like it's no big deal after that incident..."

Yuzu stopped in her tracks with a sad expression

"Konami..." Yuzu muttered

"It belonged to my best friend who pasted away years ago..."

"Konami lost his best friend and most likely his loved ones for a long time..." Yuzu muttered "I wonder how it happened..."

"Losing someone you love... I don't know how I could deal with losing Konami..."

Yuzu widened her eyes as her face became flushed

"Wait, I mean, I'm not in love with Konami or anything." Yuzu said embarrassed "I mean it's not like that! Not that I don't like him or anything. I mean I like him a lot, but..."

Yuzu clapped her hands on her face as moved her head shyly

"Geez, I don't know what I'm saying anymore!"

"You think he'll take up Sawatari-san's offer?" Mikadono asked which caught Yuzu's attention as she hid herself from him

"Tsk! It won't matter if he joins us or not!" Anshi replied arrogantly "I'm much more stable and tougher duelist than that Konami guy!"

 _"Konami?!"_ Yuzu thought to herself " _What does he have to do with this? And why would he join someone like Sawatari?"_

Mikadono giggled at Anshi bold statement

"What?! I can take him!"

"Whatever you say, Anshi-kun." He replied smiling but soon made a frown "I can't help but think that Sawatari-san is wrong for doing this to him."

"What is?"

"Making Konami-san join us."

"He does owe us for saving his life, Mikadono." Anshi replied "Now let's get back to Sawatari-san. He gets greedier when we don't give him his food sooner..."

"That's so true."

As the two kept walking back to Sawatari; Yuzu had a determined look on her face as she stared at them

" _So Sawatari and his gang are trying to guilt Konami into joining them...?"_ Yuzu thought to herself " _Not on my watch! I have to stop them!"_

Konami was somewhere nearby the harbor as he was thinking to himself about his decision

" _I really want to stay with Yuya and the others although I can't deny that I'm a harbinger of darkness..."_ Konami thought to himself " _I honestly can't believe it took me this long to come to terms with this fact considering all that has happened to me especially before I enrolled in Duel Academy..."_

" _I've lost so much in my life and a part of me wants to give up on being friends with Yuzu and the others and join Sawatari yet the other says I need to stay by their side..."_ Konami thought with conflict _"What should I do? Which one is right?! This is impossible!"_

Konami clutched his fist as his body was shaking

"How do I know what's right anymore?!" Konami asked even more conflicted but then almost instantly Kazuki came into his mind

"NEVER FORGET THE IMPORTANCE OF MORALITY, BAKA-YARO!" Kazuki shouted powerfully

Konami gasped as he remembered his words, even though Konami didn't feel fear towards the Dark Duelist, Kazuki was able to make him realize that he doesn't need to be afraid or worried to know that his path of improvement hasn't ended. As long as there are cards Konami doesn't have then his potential will continue to be limitless. Konami was now beginning to think if he should remember more about Kazuki and his words because back when he was a child, Konami wasn't able to figure out some of the things he said to him, probably because he was too young to understand them at the time. However there were some he understood yet never mentioned to others about it. Konami even listened to him as much as he did with Seto Kaiba because he was just as down to Earth or even more so. Kazuki must have an answer for him.

" _After what happened between my old man and I, along living out on the streets for a couple of months, I was fortuned to run into Kazuki in my time of need..._ " Konami thought to himself _"Perhaps he has a solution to my problems."_

"Kazuki was able to make me realize that my growth as both as a person and human being hasn't ended yet..." Konami said out loud "Maybe if I think back to my past about him then he might give me the answer that I'm looking for..."

Konami tried his best to remember him and not to upset his wound

Flashback

Konami and Kazuki were sitting on a safe train bridge looking at the beautiful sunset as the boy was about to speak

"Kazuki..." Konami said as he caught his attention "Why do people commit horrible things to each other?"

Kazuki looked at Konami for moment before looking away at him and at the sunset

"To be honest with you, Konami... I really don't care if people do horrible things to each other..." He replied vaguely which surprised Konami "If they didn't do bad things then how will I know who is beneath me? What I really care about is that people don't perverse the sacred meaning of what's right and wrong for their own selfish desires into something it's not. If anything wrong gets twisted around even once and given an inch then it'll feel obligated to go a mile."

"Huh?" Konami asked confusedly "What do you mean?"

"I don't know if my words are too much for your mind to handle however I'll try to explain myself the best way I can."

"...Okay."

"Imagine living in a world where everything you know and believe to be wrong is now right and all that is right is now wrong." Kazuki replied "Imagine living in a world where a police officer abuse his authority and/or kills someone for being black or for no reason at all and everyone treats him like a hero while you speak the truth and yet people shame you for it. Or a world where pedophiles are loved and honored by parents as they deliver their child to them even though you know its wrong everyone will look at you like a manic and shame you for it. People being sent to slavery for other's entertainment yet everyone acts like it's okay and shames you for saying it's not especially they think it's a form of friendship instead of cruelty? Schools that keeps parents away from their kids and rightful custody of them by making those kids learn stuff they are strictly against? Someone murdering your loved one for no reason yet literally everyone including your friends & family are praising that person over it but hate and give you death threats for not approving his unjust action?"

Konami had a horrified expression as Kazuki said those words

"That's right." Kazuki said as he looked at him "There's nothing more terrifying than that, kid. People like to think they have a strong sense of right and wrong but if they support things that promote such things then they don't have any at all. Living in a world like that isn't worth living in and if anyone says differently then it's an absolute fact that something is seriously wrong with them and those kind of people are better dead then alive even if they had the nerve to joke about it. They are the real kind of people this world is better off without compared to those who actually commit heinous acts."

"To prevent that lifestyle you have to get them to wake up and open both their eyes and minds by telling them like it is. That those kind of behavior or anything along that line isn't acceptable no matter what without backing down. If you don't correct the mistakes that were made then what's going to be twisted around next and when does it stop? It will only stop when develop a brain, put your foot down, and shout as loud and abrasively as possible by saying "NO!" to them. If they want to be accepted then go about it the right not the childish and self-entitled way by abusing your freedom of rights to feel good about yourself. I know people don't like to be judged but you are one to judge because if you don't then who will? The best way to prevent or fix it is to shame it back."

"Y-You can't be serious, Kazuki..." Konami said with genuine fear in his voice "No human being is that stupid..."

"Konami... you have no idea how dumb our race really is..." Kazuki said to him "Prank calling the police and potentially have someone killed for no reason as a joke? A bullied victim being punished instead of the bullies? You slapping a child for doing wrong makes you an abuser? You win at court all because you spilled hot coffee on yourself even though that's what you wanted? You killed some family relatives and then sue that family all because you experienced emotional trauma?"

"Those things actually happened?!" Konami asked in shock he knew the world was filled with horrible people but to think that it would have some evil people could get away with it and have no sense of boundaries astonished him greatly

"You can look it up on the internet if you don't believe me..." Kazuki replied "The news on TV don't often tell you things they want you to know rather then what you need too. If those kind of things are actually happening then all those of things are most likely to happen all because your too soft and emotional to do what needs to be done. If people like to think they all have worth and value then they should all start playing the roles life gave us like they actually mean it. If these things didn't or rarely happened in the past but you're seeing it more often then not wouldn't you think that's saying something more than any words could? It's only happening because your messing with morality which is the biggest taboo of all. Because it stabilizes this world and makes it worth living in so you or anyone shouldn't mess with it."

"However hitting a child is against the law!"

"If the law said "It's okay for you to have a threesome with your biological parents" would you listen to it? Are you really willing to take that kind of risk all because it doesn't bother you or just very emotional fulfill your obligation to do what you must in life? Even if you think its minor or innocent? If you do then if we end up living in that kind of world it will be all your fault. Not just you but your friends and family will all suffer due to your foolish decision. Is that something you want to live with for the rest of your life, Konami? Do you think you can live with yourself for allowing such things to happen just because you feel sympathetic and want others to feel accepted? Does that sound like a risk worth taking to you?"

Konami had a disturbed look on his face as he swallowed hard "N-No... I don't ever want that..."

" _Smart boy..."_ Kazuki thought to himself

"Besides, Konami you know the difference between abuse and discipline. What that lowlife did to you is abuse however if you do something really wrong and stupid in everyone's eyes then you deserve to be punished."

"You're right, Kazuki." Konami said to him as if he knows this to be true

"Children like you are the leaders of tomorrow, Konami." Kazuki said "This world is anything but kind and fair. That's why certain parents maintain discipline by hitting you for doing wrong. How are you suppose to lead your country if we aren't going to make an effort to lead you ourselves? If anyone actually has a problem with it then they don't want to help you get to where you need to be. Those weak-hearted and minded people aren't helping you if anything they are crippling you. People need to stop being what they want to be and start being what they need to be for the sake of others. Quit opening up your hearts and start opening your eyes because they don't see the bigger picture or rather they don't want too. Mainly due to their ignorance which means they are a lost cause in more ways than one. There's no such thing as a safe place in this world."

"You mean I can't trust anyone?"

"I'm saying you can't let your guard down around others unless they convinced you that their worthy of your trust."

"I guess people in power don't know what their doing..."

"Exactly! Not even people in position of power don't know what their talking about!" Kazuki replied "And those who go to prison to protect the people they care about through murder is a prime example of that!"

"Eh?"

"I may not approve of murder however I've seen plenty of people who would go to great lengths to protect those dearest to them and yet some call them sociopathic for protecting a life that they hold sacred by throwing them in prison or punishing them by killing if necessary." Kazuki said to him "So, by the end of day, who is the real sociopath? There's nothing wrong with protecting someone you care about from being killed. What's wrong is you for punishing them for doing the same thing you'd do in their shoes! If your that worried about them killing again then have some officers stalk them for a couple of months to make sure it won't happen or have some neuropsychiatrist do some test on them just to be safe. If not then all it shows is that you award people who do wrong and punish those who stand up for themselves along with proving your thugs who use overwhelming force to get what you want which doesn't sound like you don't care about our people at all. Rather than punishing me or you for speaking our mind they should convince us that their intentions are really pure. All your showing is that your dictating to us how to live the way you tell us too and take what little freedom we have in any country. If you don't make a stand then they'll walk all over you like stairs and I won't take that kind of abuse by anyone. They take away our real rights while they support those who abuse theirs for their own insecurity which is truly wrong."

"Kazuki..."

"If someone makes anything that is clearly wrong look acceptable and normal even though it really isn't then it's only a matter of time before we all live in a world where anything goes..." Kazuki said sternly as if the thought alone made his skin crawl "There's nothing more terrifying than seeing people acting like everything they say and do is fine but it really isn't yet nobody is going to tell them like it is because their afraid of how much hate they'll get for speaking the truth. A person who doesn't want to hear morality or even listen to it is a person who is truly lost and is continuing to walk among the damned. I'm all for freedom of choice and equality but no matter how you look at it there's a limit and a line that's just not meant to be crossed. This world is black and white; not a shade of gray. If anyone thinks there's any gray at all or even a solid shade throughout then they are just as lost or even more so... they are ignorant fools which are the worst kind of fools out there..."

"You sure can be harsh when you really want too..." Konami deadpanned

"That and along with what I just told you earlier is this world biggest problem not to mention thinking that their wants are more important then their needs. This isn't being cruel or hurtful, it's about keeping others in check and get them to realize what fools they're making out of themselves. That's why you need to shame them for it. Sometimes you need to be cruel to get your point through people's thick skulls, after all."

"What do you mean?"

"Which one? About me being harsh or people think wants are more important then needs?"

"Your choice."

"When your telling the truth about someone it's not being harsh. If you truly care about others then you need to be honest with them and tell it like it is instead of going around acting like someone's mommy and offer them a backrub all because they can't handle the way things are. It's a tough world and if you can't handle it then either step up and push forward or kill yourself and exposed to us all for the coward you really are. If people have a problem with what I'm saying then take what I'm saying into consideration and not retaliate like some empty-headed child who hasn't reached maturity yet. If you don't care about what I have to say no matter how many valid points I am giving you then what you say and think clearly doesn't matter to me or anyone but your own ignorant kind."

"Ouch..." Konami thought to himself as he sweatdropped

"Even if I am being harsh, mean, rude, or insensitive then sometimes you need to harsh to get your point and make others better themselves. That's the only way the human race will learn cause you need to make an example out of someone to make sure the things they do isn't okay and normal. More importantly, use those insults to better yourself into becoming more than what you are!" Kazuki said to him "Way back when; I and many others used those insults to improve ourselves and make them wrong. Do you remember my friend, Hideo Kojima?"

"Yeah."

"Hideo used to be fat when he was younger."

"What was that?!"

"Yeah but when some kids was making fat jokes and harassing him mercilessly by saying "You'll never get a girlfriend, you dumb tub of lard" and "You truly are a pitiful loser, not only are you fat but you're an idiot too. I pity your existence". Hideo had enough of them and started working out and studying none stop so he can prove them wrong and rub it in their faces." Kazuki explained "It was because of them that he was able to be the person he is today. Even if that wasn't their intention, I knew deep down inside that Hideo is thankful for what they said and did to make him get to where he is now. They were wrong for mistreating him but he made those insults into his strengths. We need to know who are better's and lessor's are in life because without it, how are we going to learn and better ourselves? You don't see any of that nowadays because this generation is too spineless and mindless to know any better. Why would anyone take such a beautiful way of life away from others and who do they think they are for doing so?"

"Did he get an apology?" Konami asked before Kazuki shook his head

"He didn't want them too because it would undermined the whole experience he went through. We are humans. We have to learn, we aren't perfect. They shouldn't say it loosely for their pride. If people say it too much, then one day it looses it's meaning. Like how people say they love someone or are in love when it's just hormones and curiosity along with caring for another but really say it because we want to be accepted. If you truly love someone then give up on what you enjoy doing that's causing a rift between you and be the person you need to be for their sake. If you can't even do that much then they don't deserve anyone's affection, acceptation, nor are they capable of loving anyone but themselves. Like saying you respect someone but mistake it for kindness instead of viewing someone as your equal and take pride in saying they are your equal or even better. That is the true meaning of having respect for someone. Nobody is born your equal; they prove themselves as your equal the right way instead of demanding or begging for it like a child. Never let such words become empty or your heads will be just as empty too someday."

"I guess that explains how he got so buff..." Konami replied "He looks like he could take 30 guys at once and win all kinds of science fairs."

"I bet he could." Kazuki replied "Did I ever tell you that my dear friend Yugi used to be bullied?"

"Yugi?! You mean the Duel King, Yugi Muto?!" Konami asked in disbelief and excitement "He used to be bullied?!"

"I guess I never told you that story..." Kazuki sweatdropped

"Of course you didn't, you freakin dumbass!" Konami shouted but got a quick punch to the head

"Watch your mouth!"

Konami grunted as tears were forming

"He was bullied by two certain knuckleheads I know however they somewhat got what they deserved by some punk named Ushio. Yugi went out of his way to protect them from him and after that Yugi formed a strong yet unbreakable bond with those two after that experience despite all the things they did to him."

"Wow! Really?!"

"Of course! Though you don't see things like that now because people these days are weak-minded to handle it the right way. Which Yugi did by trying to be their friend. It's fine to step up and prove you're not a pushover though before doing it try to befriend and get to know them. Sometimes people bully because of a neglectful/abusive life or because they're jealous of you and feel like they should knock you off your high-horse even if you don't brag about how good you are to them or anyone. It only upsets them more because they think your perfect or some other reason."

"These are some valuable life lessons, Kazuki." Konami said impressed

"I'm only telling you these things because when I was your age I never had anyone giving me these lessons." Kazuki replied "Not to mention, I'm sick of hearing how people say "Oh, my parent did this and that to me and they're the reason I am this way" bull crap excuse. These people are old enough to realize the difference between right and wrong along with being accountable for your actions instead of passing the blame onto others. Everyone is held accountable for what they do and shouldn't be sugar-coated and excused for any reason. If you're wrong then you're wrong, if you're right then you're right, and if you're a freak then you're a freak, and so on & so forth. There's nothing complex about something so basic and simple like that. I know first hand for that to be an absolute fact and you shouldn't be ashamed with being born the way you look in front of others or feel "trapped" inside for some idiotic reason. We all can't have or live the way that they want and shouldn't be babied by others. That's nothing but the truth."

"I know and I find that to be pretty pathetic..."

" _Even a child knows better then some adults do..."_ Kazuki thought to himself " _I don't know whether to be proud of him or more ashamed of the people of this world..."_

"The same goes for those who have sexual interest in the same gender. I don't care what researchers say being that way is a choice because if I'm suppose to accept someone who can't help themselves then that basically means I should accept all other kinds of people who don't care about what stuff they do which is a load of crap and hypocritical. You shouldn't always believe everything you hear from a bunch of lab rats. However I would give them the acceptance they desire if they gave up what they desire most and be who they need to be for the sake of everyone who lives in this world. It takes an amazing person to give up what makes them happy for the sake of others and to help stabilize this world however if they can't do that then it was mistake to treat you like an equal in the first place."

"All it shows is that you are a selfish, greedy, and manipulative person who doesn't deserve to be accepted by anyone because all you really care about is yourself. I hate to admit it but real happiness just isn't meant for everyone. You can always find something to make you feel good about yourself but it can't be something that will affect everyone's sense of right and wrong. Even if they still have strong feelings for the same gender and think that those feelings are wrong yet are willing do what must be done has proven their worth of my utmost respect. The same goes for the others, as long as you don't act out on your impulses, my admiration for you as my better will never waver since your putting your needs before your wants. That fact will make me proud to live in your shadow and call you my better. It's sound like a very fair trade if you ask me."

"It actually does sound quite fair to me."

"Tell me, Konami, what's more important: Paying the bills for your electricity or a new game console?"

"That's not even a debate!" Konami replied instantly "The electricity bills, of course!"

"That truly should go without saying. Like how people who rather spend millions of dollars in a couple of weeks or even days instead of saving it and put it in their bank account yet some people will defend them by saying "How is this any of your business", "What's the big deal", or "It's that person's money so leave them alone". All I have to say to them is to shut their stupid ass mouth because if you don't call people out on their foolishness then all lawmakers will think its citizens are that stupid and increase price ranges more into something it's not which is why they should shut up and let it happen. Do what you need to prevent such things from happening and hope that the person learned something from what they just experienced."

Konami smiled at knowing he has such a wise and open-minded person by his side

"Konami... If anything happens to me, I need for you to be the person to spread morality into the world so that no one will live in such a meaningless world. If everyone says it's okay but deep down in your heart and mind you think it's wrong then you know it's wrong. Bring them back to their senses and make it a world worth living in by doing what you need too. Do it the best way you possible can for me, yourself, and those you truly care for. Will you please do this for me?"

A moment of silence came as the two stared at each other "I'll do my best, Kazuki!"

Kazuki smiled "Thank you, Konami."

"Say, do you think you could introduce me to the Duel King, Seto Kaiba, and the others someday?"

"If nothing happens to me then of course I will!"

"Awesome! By the way, what's a neuropsychiatrist?" Konami asked which caused Kazuki to chuckle

"Maybe when your older, pipsqueak."

"OI!"

The Present

Konami smiled warmly

"Thank you, Kazuki." Konami said softly "You've given me the answer that I really needed."

 **"By the way, who's this Kazuki person?"** Yubel asked as she appeared out of nowhere and hoped Konami made the right choice

"Kazuki is-" Konami was about to explain until he noticed a certain female who was hiding from the two males that were about to enter the warehouse

"What's she doing here?!" Konami asked very surprised

"Sawatari-san!" Mikadono said to the ringleader who was sitting on the sofa "We're back!"

"Well, it's about time! What took you guys so long?"

"We're sorry..." Mikadono replied as he placed the bag of food on the table "But we did get the lemon pie you wanted."

"Awesome!" Sawatari said as he rubbed his hands together and licked his lips

"Stop right there!" A voice shouted before Sawatari touched the bag

"Huh?!"

It was Yuzu

"Hiragi Yuzu?!" Sawatari asked both surprised and confused "What are you doing here?"

"I want you to stay away from our friend, Red Hat Konami!"

"What?!" Sawatari replied just as shocked but tried to play it off as if he didn't know what she was talking about horribly "W-What are you talking about and what makes you think we're involved with him?"

"I overheard your two little cronies talking about how he owes you and that he should leave Yuya and be your tag partner for the tournament by making him feel guilty! I'm not surprised that someone as spineless and mindless as you would use such a cowardly tactic!"

"What did you say?!"

"If you have a problem with what I said then duel me!" Yuzu declared "If I win, you stay far away from Konami and never bother him again!"

"B-But what does Sawatari nii-chan get if he wins?"

"His choice!" Yuzu replied "So, what do you say, Sawatari?"

"Umm... well."

"What's the matter?! Are you scared?!"

"H-Hold on!"

"Afraid that you'll lose to a girl?!"

"Will you let me speak?!"

"No wonder you're such a second rate Duelist!"

Sawatari reacted as if she struck a nerve "I'm second rate, huh? You got a pretty big mouth there, little girl."

"I'm a completely different person now! So you better brace yourself because there is no way that I'll lose to someone like you!"

"O-Oi! Doesn't this seem very familiar?" Anshi said worriedly to his other companions who were just as worried and hoped "that person" wasn't going to show up again

"Oh? Is that so? You must be out of mind if you really think you can beat the best Duelist at LDS!"

"The best? Now your acting like a fourth rate Duelist!" She replied "You always talk a big game but you never have the skills to back it up!"

"How dare you talk to me like that! I'll make you regret those words! If you want to duel me so badly then let's go!"

"Hold it!" A voice said from behind Yuzu

It was Konami

"Oh... it's only Konami." Anshi replied boringly

"Huh? Konami?"

"Konami?!" Yuzu asked as she looked at him "What are you doing here?!"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Is Sawatari making you his slave by forcing you to do errands?"

"No, I just happened to notice you on my way to the warehouse." Konami replied "What's going on?"

"You should butt out of this kind of business, Konami." Anshi replied crudely "It doesn't concern you!"

"If it has anything to do with those dearest to me then it is my business." He said with genuine honesty

"Konami..."

 _"Is he a knight in shining armor or something?"_ Sawatari thought to himself

"So you think you're pretty tough then, Konami?" Anshi asked which made Yuzu angrier than she was earlier

"Of course he is! Konami can beat you in a duel any day of the week!"

"Oh? Is that what you think?"

"That's not what I think, it's what I know!"

Anshi grunted but then smiled

"How about we make this a bit more interesting?" Anshi asked "Will make this into a Tag Duel and you can have your little hero boy as your tag partner."

"EH?!" Everyone could say to him

"Our conditions stand! What do you say?" He asked them

"I say you couldn't make this any easier." Yuzu replied "With Konami by my side, there's no way we'll lose!"

"Oi! Anshi-kun! What do you think you're doing?!" Sawatari asked with surprise and anger

"Don't worry..." Anshi muttered only loud enough for Sawatari to hear "After that incident, I'm sure Konami won't be much of a problem for us."

"You better be right." Sawatari replied "I'm not about lose this duel or my ticket to fame because of you and that little brat over there."

"Let's win this, Konami!"

"Okay!"

"Duel!"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	12. Konami's Decision

**Hey guys; I'm sorry that I made you all wait so long but I was going through some depression the past couple of months. Before anyone jumps the gun and says (or at least thinks) some people were giving me a hard time because of the things I said in my last chapter. It's wasn't what made me depressed, only some of the things that's going on in this world and some stuff involving my life but don't worry about it. I've gotten over it now. Also, I know that I made this somewhat confusing to my viewers and fans when I said this has no relation to my Evolution fanfic despite putting him in here. The truth is; I didn't want him in this fanfic at all but I was too lazy to create another character of the top of my head at time and wanted to another character giving life lessons a lot sooner than later. However, this Kazuki was more of a mentor to Konami when it came to life and survival; not to mention he only dueled him three times and he's not the original owner of the Cyber Dragons, Elemental Heroes, and Exodius in this fanfic. I also want to let you as I keep going on in this story that I am not trying to look for a debate with anyone at all.** **So here is the new chapter and enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **Konami's Decision**

* * *

 **DUEL!**

 **Konami x5 & Yuzu x5 - 8000 LP **

**Sawatari x5 & Anshi x5 - 8000 LP **

"I'll start things off!" Yuzu said as she looked at her hand "I set a monster and card face-down. I end my turn."

"Tsk! Why am I not surprised?" Sawatari asked mockingly "You talk down to me yet you couldn't do anything impressive? What a joke!"

"Patience is a virtue." Konami replied "So which one of you is going first?"

"That will be yours truly!" Sawatari replied before placing his hand on his deck

 _"I can't let my meal ticket to stardom get away!"_ Sawatari thought _"I have to win this duel!"_

"My turn, draw!"

Turn 2 - Sawatari x6

 _"I'll try out this new deck Akaba Reiji gave me!"_ Sawatari thought

"I Normal Summon Yosenji Kamaitachi!"

The samurai weasel emerges from a red whirlwind

Yosenju Kamaitachi -LV4- (1600/500)

 _"Yosenju?"_ Konami thought to himself curiously as he stared at the monster

"Alright!"

"Sawatari nii-chan is finally showing off his new deck!"

"You better believe it!" Sawatari said proud and smugly which caused Yuzu and Konami to deadpan

"When this card is Normal Summoned, I can immediately effect its effect to Normal Summon another "Yosenju" monster from my hand except Kamaitachi!"

"What did you say?" Yuzu asked surprisingly

"I summon Yosenju Kamamitachi!"

The middle brother samurai weasels emerges from a blue whirlwind

Yosenju Kamamitachi -LV4- (1500/800)

"Just so you know, this new "Yosenji" monster has to same effect of the previous one only I cannot Special Summon Kamamitachi with this effect." He explained

"Excuse me?" Konami asked surprised

"I summon my second Yosenju Kamamitachi!"

The same elder brother of the samurai weasels appeared onto the field from a red whirlwind

Yosenju Kamaitachi -LV4- (1600/500)

"That means..."

"Bingo! Now, I can Normal Summon once again!" He replied "I summon my final "Yosenju" monster; Yosenju Tsujikirikaze!"

The youngest of the three brothers appeared beside his siblings from a green whirlwind

Yosenju Tsujikirikaze -LV4- (1000/0)

 _"He managed to Normal Summon four times in a row without Spell or Trap cards?"_ Konami thought to himself _"What's with this generation and their broken cards?! I mean honestly, I thought the XYZ era was filled with overpowered cards but this is nuts..!"_

"That's our Sawatari!" Anshi highly praised

"Sawatari nii-chan is so cool!"

"That's right!" He said as he was showing off "Now, I'll activate Tsujikirikaze's effect! I can target 1 "Yosenji" monster and increase its ATK by 1000 until the end of this turn and I choose Tsujikirikaze himself!"

Tsujikirikaze's power increased greatly

Yosenju Tsujikirikaze -LV4- (2000/0)

"You're the best, Sawatari nii-chan!"

"Yes, yes!" He said as he shook his body

 _"His arrogance is painful..."_ Yuzu thought to himself cringingly

 _"I hope Yuzu has something up her sleeve..."_ Konami thought as he looked at her _"Given from her reaction, I'm sure my apprentice can handle this much."_

"Battle Phase! Tsujikirikaze, attack her face-down monster!"

The weasel charged at the card and split it in two as it revealed the specter of Shining Angel

"When Shining Angel is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon 1 LIGHT-Attribute monster with 1500 ATK or less from my deck to the field in Attack Position!" Yuzu explained "I Special Summon Fantasia Maiden Sonata!"

The maiden appeared onto the field as she spun around with grace and humbly greeted her opponents

Fantasia Maiden Sonata -LV3- (1200/1000)

"Alright, it's for me to attack you with my-" Sawatari stopped himself when he saw Yuzu's face, the girl didn't look angry or worried however she looked completely calm as she had nothing to worry about or he was walking right into her trap

 _"Is her face-down card Mirror Force or something..?"_ Sawatari thought cautiously _"Better safe than sorry..."_

"I activate Yosenju Kamaitachi's other effect! I can target 1 faced-up card my opponent and return it to their hand but sadly, I can only use this effect once while this card is on the field." Sawatari explained "I choose Fantasia Maiden Sonata!"

The blue samurai weasel swung his sharp blade at the diva as she covered her skirt and turn into a card before returning to Yuzu's hand

"Bye-Bye! Sonata!"

"Eh?"

"Why didn't you attack her, Sawatari-san?"

Sawatari wiggled his finger before replying with confidence

"Anshi-kun, Anshi-kun, Anshi-kun." Sawatari said as if he expected him to say that "My intuition as a Duelist has never let me down before! In front of the untrained eye, it may look like she was exposed but it was just a rouse to get me to lose either my monsters or Life Points! That's why I didn't carry on my assault!"

"Smart thinking, Sawatari nii-chan!"

"Of course!" He replied proudly "A Duelist of my caliber would never fall for such tricks! If you think like me then maybe someday you'll be just as great as me, my precious "little sister"!"

Nene giggled at his comment

" _It's a good thing Sawatari isn't very bright."_ Yuzu thought to herself _"I didn't have either of those cards in my hand, I was only trying to keep a good poker face so he won't attack. Konami told me that it's important to never let your opponent see you nervous. I don't know how but I managed to pull it off."_

 _"He has four Level Four monsters on his side of the field..."_ Konami thought a little worried _"Is he going to XYZ summon..?"_

"I set two cards and end my turn." Sawatari informed "Return to me, Yosenju brothers!"

"What?" Konami asked surprised before he saw Sawatari's monsters disappear into their respective whirlwinds and returned to his hand "What's this?'

"Eh? What happened to your monsters?" Yuzu asked curiously

"When Yosenju monsters are summoned, they return to my hand during my End Phase."

 _"Oh..."_ Konami thought to himself fascinated _"So, they're like Spirit archtype cards. I guess it's not as overpowered as I thought it be... Not only that but it makes a lot more sense..."_

"You're not going to XYZ Summon?" Konami asked confusedly which caused Sawatari to chuckle half-heartedly

"I hate to break to you but I don't have any XYZ monsters on me at the moment."

"Why?"

"Because only top class students at LDS are allowed to use Fusion, Synchro, and XYZ." Mikadono answered

"So, you're not the best duelist at LDS." Konami replied to Sawatari who was about to speak despite feeling some level of shame before Yuzu spoke up

"No, he isn't. He's just an egoistical liar, Konami."

"Tsk! Whatever!" Sawatari replied snidely

"Looks like it's Konami-san's turn." Nene clarified

Yuzu looked at Konami and gave him a smile

"Alright, Konami! It's time to show them what a real Duelist like yourself can do!"

"Right! My turn!" Konami said before drawing his card

Turn 3 - Konami x6

As Konami was looking at his hand and tried think of a strategy, he grunted in pain with his hand on his head and was on his left knee

Yuzu had a concerned look on her face before checking to see if he was alright

"Konami?" She asked as she walked towards him but gestured her to stay away from him

"I-It's alright... Yuzu..." Konami replied in slight pain while grunting and breathing hard "I'm fine..."

" _That's right..."_ Yuzu thought to herself with grief _"Konami's head injury must be so severe that if he overthinks, it could reopen his wound..."_

"I'm sorry, Konami..." Yuzu said with her hair masking her eyes with a voice of shame and sincerity "I should've been more considerate for your well-being..."

"Don't make me repeat myself, okay?" Konami replied calmly with no anger or irritation whatsoever in his voice

Anshi chuckled at the sight of Konami and replied to his boss

"You see, Sawatari-san? I told you he wasn't going to be a problem for us!"

"Shut up!" Konami replied before getting on his feet and examined his hand "I activate two Quick-Play Spell Cards: Mystical Space Typhoon!"

"What?!"

"Oh no!"

"That's right!" Konami replied "Say goodbye to your two face-down cards!"

The small typhoons appeared as quickly as it vanished after destroying Sawatari's cards

"Damn it!" Sawatari cursed

"Next, I summon Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior!" Konami said as he revealed and played the monster

The heroic warrior of light appeared onto the filed

Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior -LV4- (1850/1300)

"Battle Phase! Attack him directly, Garoth!" Konami said as the warrior charged and sliced Sawatari and his Life Points

 **Konami x3 & Yuzu x4 - 8000 LP **

**Sawatari x4 & Anshi x5 - 6150 LP **

Sawatari grunted

"As expected of you, Konami!" Yuzu praised while smiling

"Don't flatter me, Yuzu." Konami replied sincerely while breathing heavily "It's good to be confident but never good to have an overconfident nature as a Duelist by having someone inflate your ego. It's a distasteful quality."

"Did you hear that, Sawatari?" Yuzu asked with a raised brow

"Tsk! There's a difference between being overconfident and being that good at what you do!" He snapped "Of course, Konami and I are exceptional Duelists in Maiami City, so it's only natural for me to brag about how good I am!"

"Whatever you say..." Yuzu replied half-heartedly

" _Even though I really feel that way. I might show-boat how well I duel and beat my opponents if they are too smug for their own good or just for the hell of it._ " Konami thought to himself " _Of course, I won't let those praises go to my head._ "

"Can we get to my turn now?!" Anshi asked impatiently

 _"Not like it matters..."_ Konami thought to himself skeptically

"I set a card facedown and end my turn."

"Alright!" Anshi said eagerly "I'll have you know that I'm the second best Duelist in Sawatari-san's group!"

"Good to hear.." Konami replied as nonchantly as possible which caused the boy to grunt in anger at Konami's remark

"Why you...!" He snapped "My turn, draw!"

Turn 4 - Anshi x6

Anshi looked at his card then smirked

"I activate the Field Spell card; The Gates of Dark World!" Anshi said as he revealed and activated it

A giant dark gate appeared behind Anshi as it let out a dark miasma that filled the whole room and gave off a dark yet creepy vibe to the two females that send chills down their spines

 _"A Dark World Duelist..."_ Konami thought to himself knowingly

"Wh-What is that?" Yuzu asked as she looked creped out

"Kowai! Kowai!" Nene said with tears as she held onto Mikadono

"You do realize that it's not real, right?" Mikadono asked her curiously

"I know but it doesn't make it any less scary!" She replied whimpering

Mikadono sighed

"I summon Snoww, Unlight of Dark World!"

The demon monster appeared onto the dark field

Snoww, Unlight of Dark World -LV4- (1700/0)

"Eh? Attack mode?" Yuzu asked surprised and confused "But why? Konami's Garoth is stronger than Snoww."

"Oh? Did I forget to mention that with The Gates of Dark World is on the field; all Fiend-Type monsters gain 300 ATK and DEF points?"

"What was that?" Yuzu asked as she saw the monster's eyes glow and let out a sinister chuckle as it took in the miasma

Snoww, Unlight of Dark World -LV4- (2000/300)

"I'll teach you to look down on me! Snoww, attack his monster!" Anshi ordered as the demon was coming at the warrior

"I activate the effect of "Honest"!" Konami said as he revealed the card as Yuzu smiled happily

"Honest?" Anshi asked confusedly "What does that do?"

"By discarding this card from my hand to the Graveyard whenever a Light-Attribute monster on my side of the field battles one of your monsters! That Light Attribute my gains the ATK of the monster its battling!"

"W-What?!"

The specter of Honest went inside Garoth and grew angel-like wings as the "Lightsworn" monster felt great power following through his entire body

Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior -LV4- (3850/1300)

"No way!" Anshi shouted surprisingly

"Fight back, Garoth!" Konami said as the monster struck down the demonic being with ease before Anshi grunted and lost his Life Points from the impact

 **Konami x1 & Yuzu x4 - 8000 LP **

**Sawatari x4 & Anshi x4 - 4300 LP **

"D-Damn you..!" Anshi replied angrily

"Don't think too much of yourself." Konami replied causally "Even in my condition, I'm still more than a match for guys like you."

Anshi grunted in irritation

 _"Even though Konami is injured, he still hasn't taken a single point of damage like always..."_ Yuzu thought to herself surprisingly as she looked at him _"You really are amazing..."_

"I don't understand! In your condition you shouldn't be this strong!" Anshi said to Konami "How is this possible?!"

"Anshi-kun..." Sawatari said in a low and angry tone

" _Even though I intended on letting "that boy" defeat me in our duel by coming at me with murderous intent, I still can't believe he wounded me that much to the point I would've suffered a severe head injury and be at the brink of death..."_ Konami thought to himself _"If that Mikadono kid hadn't shown up when he did, I'd probably be..."_

"Are guys done yet?" Yuzu asked as she broke Konami out of his train of thoughts "Don't you know it's rude to keep a lady waiting?"

"Hold your horses, girly!" Anshi replied "I'm not finished yet!"

Anshi then examined his hand to see what he can do since all he had were 3 Spells and 1 Trap card

"I set two cards and end my turn!"

"Now it's my turn!" Yuzu said determinedly "Draw!"

Turn 5 - Yuzu x5

" _Konami always seems to be doing the heavy-lifting in Tag Duels..!"_ Yuzu thought to herself " _It's time he had someone by his side who can pull their own weight this time and I guess that person is me!"_

"I activate my Mystical Space Typhoon! Destroy the card on the right!"

"What?!" Anshi and Sawatari asked surprisingly before the typhoon destroyed the card

It was Bottomless Trap Hole

"No!" Anshi despaired

"Not bad..." Konami commented

"I summon Fantasia Maiden Aria!"

The purple maiden appeared onto the field with grace and gave her opponents a smile

Fantasia Maiden Aria -LV4- (1600/1200)

"And since I have a "Fantasia Maiden" on my field, I Special Summon my three Fantasia Maiden Sonata!" Yuzu said as she summoned her monsters as appeared beside their diva comrade elegantly

Fantasia Maiden Sonata -LV3- (1200/300)

Konami whistled at her performance

"She summoned 4 monsters in one turn?!" Sawatari asked surprisingly

"No way!" Anshi said surprised

"Just like Sawatari nii-chan!"

"Very impressive..." Mikadono commented

"Battle Phase! Put an end to this duel, my monsters!"

The maidens let out a beautiful song that carried tremendous force as came straight towards Sawatari and Anshi as they were blown away by the powerful breeze that came from the maidens. They hit the ground and slide hard before stopping as their Life Points hit zero.

 **Konami x1 & Yuzu x0 - 8000 LP **

**Sawatari x4 & Anshi x2 - 0 LP **

**Konami and Yuzu win**

"The outcome kinda doesn't surprise me..." Mikadono muttered before Yuzu spoke and pointed at Sawatari

"As we agreed, you and your little gang will stay far away from Konami as possible! Got it?!"

Sawatari just nodded in defeat and shame without looking at her

"Good! Come on!" Yuzu said as she grabbed him his wrist and pulled him with her "Let's go, Konami!"

"Y-Yuzu?" Konami said bewildered before they left the warehouse together

When they couldn't hear their footsteps anymore, Sawatari was breathing heavily as his body was trembling and grunting in an apparently unhappy yet extremely angry sounds coming from the boy.

"S-Sawatari-san?" Anshi asked out of concern

Meanwhile

It was still morning as Yuzu and Konami stopped at the same location where they first met

Yuzu was out of breath after realizing they got far away from Sawatari and his group

"This should be far enough..." Yuzu said exhausted with her head down and hands on her knees keeping her from falling on the ground until the girl turned her head look at Konami "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry for making you and the others worry about me in the hospital..." Konami replied which caused Yuzu to widen her eyes and then her hair was covering her eyes

"That reminds me..." She said in a low and slightly angry tone before walking towards Konami

"Huh? Yuzu-"

She slapped Konami so hard that not only was it heard in the surrounding area but even the grass felt some breeze from it

The left side of Konami's cheek was bright red as he touched his face and looked at Yuzu whose hair was still covering her eyes with confusion

She was shaking and tears were dripping from her face

"Yuzu?" Konami asked confusedly until she lifted her head and screamed with her eyes closed

"Baka! Konami no baka!"

Konami was taken aback

"Wha..?" Konami could say when he saw Yuzu with tears in her eyes looking like an upset child before she shouted again

"Baka! Baka! Baka!"

"Huh?"

"Do you have any idea how worried the others and I were?!" She asked "Why did you have to fight "him" despite telling me that you won't pursue him anymore?!"

Konami frowned and looked ashamed as he stared at her before replying

"No words can express how sorry I really am for worrying you and the others, Yuzu..." Konami said with genuine honesty and shame in his voice "However I honestly didn't continue my search for him, I just run into the guy unintentionally..."

"Really..?"

"Yeah, I questioned him on why was he attacking LDS and made a wager that if I win then he'll tell me everything I wanted to know about him." Konami explained "After seeing me perform Fusion, he went berserk and came close to killing me with his dragon."

Yuzu had nothing to say as she still kept a concern look however Konami wanted to make the girl happy. So he decided to tell him his thoughts of the Dark Duelist.

"Also I really don't think the Dark Duelist is a bad guy." Konami said as she widened her eyes

"The Dark Duelist?" Yuzu asked curiously "That's what he calls himself?"

"Actually that's the name I've given him." Konami replied "It was either that or Phantom."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because it sounds fitting for him."

"No, no. I mean why do you think he's not bad."

"When I looked into his eyes I saw that he kept a lot of sadness in him and that his scars run deep but wounded a gentle heart."

"I see..." Yuzu said feeling a little relieved and somewhat happy

 _"To be honest even though I told Yubel and Daitokuji-sensei that I let him win and that the duel could've gone either way, I definitely would've lost if he kept dueling me with anger and if that kid stayed like that then it was probably better for me to lose the way I did against him."_ Konami thought to him with genuine honesty _"Even if I had activated Necro Gardna, I can't shake off the feeling that he still would've won that duel."_

Konami lightly chuckled as it caught Yuzu's attention "What's so funny?"

"I'm recalling how you were when we fought against Sawatari." Konami replied "I can't believe you would Duel so fiercely on my behalf."

Yuzu looked at him surprisingly before she covered her mouth and giggled at him. Konami was glad to know that she was starting act like her usual happy nature as she looked at him with a smile on her face.

"Why do you find that hard to believe?" She asked him carefully "You are my teacher and my friend, Konami. Of course, I'd duel fiercely on your behalf, silly."

Konami was startled to hear this from her

"You said you'd always help a friend in need and if that's the case then you can always expect me, Yuya, and the others to help you in your time of need." She said to him "I mean that's what friends are for, right?"

"Yuzu..." Konami muttered as if she touched his heart and remembered Kaiba's words

"Never dwell in your pain and suffering no matter how agonizing it may be!" He said loud and proudly "You need to learn how to pick yourself up again instead of sitting down and feeling sorry for yourself! Use your pain to your advantage and most importantly use it... to push forward!"

Konami bit his lip and clutched his hands something Yuzu took notice before speaking to him

 _"I'm such an idiot..!"_ Konami thought to himself with anger and disappointment towards himself before coming closer to Yuzu

"Konami?" She asked as he kept walking towards her but a little faster

"Eh?"

Konami hugged her as she became flustered and steam came out from her head

"K-Ko-Konami?!" She stuttered embarrassedly "Wh-What are you-?!"

"Please..." Konami pleaded in a tone that she has never heard from him not even once during his entire stay here "Let's stay like this for just a moment, Yuzu. Please..."

Yuzu was taken aback by how someone as strong, calm, cool and collected person like Konami could let out such a vulnerable state in the presence of others, she remained silent, unsure of what to say. It was the first time she has seen him carry such... such emotions. It may not be a big deal to some but to Yuzu, this was a sight to behold.

She always believed he was a pillar of strength and confidence, that nothing could get to him, a person who couldn't be beaten, a person could often make jokes and those he cares about smile, someone who was truly perfect in every way. But in the end, Konami was just another human being, just like her and everyone else at You Show; she was almost certain that he wasn't even aware of the sound of his own voice.

She let out a satisfied smile at realizing Konami is starting to open up more as she slowly hugged him back; she didn't hug him as tightly as he hugged her but it was gentle and nurturing. It didn't look friendly or motherly however it looked like an angel keeping someone important to them to help evaluate their sadness. If Konami was suffering then Yuzu felt like she owned it to him as her student and friend to make him feel better about himself and feel the joy he had before.

She believed that if she couldn't do this much for him despite all he has done for her and their school then she didn't deserve to be his friend. Yuzu believed that she should do what any real friend would do by staying with someone they really care about until that person truly felt better about themselves... No matter how long it would take for it to happen...

"Don't worry Konami..." Yuzu said to him sweetly "It's going to be okay."

"Thank you Yuzu." Konami whispered in her ear weakly

As several moments pasted Konami remembered how similar Sawatari is from his friend, Manjoume but also how both him and Judai were before they became friends. Manjoume didn't have a good start on his relationship with Konami, Judai, and the others but later on Konami acknowledged him as their friend and if they are alike then maybe he can change Shingo too. If Yuya and Sawatari got off the same way then Konami thought he make Sawatari and his gang friends with Yuya and the others. He made his decision as soon as he let go of Yuzu.

"Do you feel better now?" Yuzu asked him with a smile on her face

"I do."

Yuzu giggled

"I really appreciate what you've done for me, Yuzu." Konami said with genuine honesty "However, I have to go back."

Yuzu widened her eyes in shock at Konami's statement

"Wh-Why?!" She asked bewilderedly "You can't honestly tell me that you still want to be involved with them after all the trouble they caused Yuya and I! Why would you want to go back to Sawatari and his little gang when you can be with us, Konami?"

"I'm aware of all the things Sawatari has done to you and Yuya." Konami replied "However I don't think the kid isn't that bad.'

Yuzu raised her brow right when Konami said that which caused him to cuff lightly

"The point is; I think I can change him and hopefully make you guys become friends."

"You really think you could do that?"

"I won't know until I try." Konami replied smiling "To be completely honest with you, Yuzu. I'm the type of person who cares more about people's bad qualities than their good ones because if they have more bad ones than good then they aren't worth your or my time and company. Although from what I've seen of Sawatari, I think his good qualities beat the bad."

Yuzu had a conflicted look on her face as if she was thinking really hard on the matter. She made her decision before she spoke with her eyes closed.

"I understand!" She said as she gave him a smile of her own "I may not like it but if you think Sawatari can change then it's for the best! After all, it is You Show Duel School's style and philosophy to bring smiles to everyone through Dueling!"

"True." Konami replied "Not to mention, I have another reason to go back to the harbor."

"Eh? What would that be?" Yuzu asked with genuine curiosity

"My truck containing my valuables." Konami replied as Yuzu widened her eyes surprisingly

"O-Oh my goodness..." She said startled and ashamed "I'm so sorr-"

"Baka!" Konami said in a teasing manner with a mischievous smile as he looked at her "Yuzu no baka!"

Yuzu face turned red however it was hard to tell if it was out of complete embarrassment or genuine anger

"Greh! Konami!" Yuzu shouted as she tried to slap him again but missed as he ran from her

"You know, you shouldn't go around hitting people so casually." Konami commented as he pretended he was sad and hurt comically "It isn't nice..."

As soon as Konami said that; Yuzu showed a face that felt shame again. Not the kind that would hurt someone's feelings but a harmless one as if she was reflecting on her actions.

Konami laughed "It's nice to know that you are reflecting on your actions. Yuzu, the Maiami Championship tournament will start soon so I want you to build the best deck you can make and show it to me. And when you do, I'll show you what real Dueling is all about!"

Yuzu had a confused look on her face "What real Dueling is all about?"

"See ya later, Yuzu!" Konami replied with a sincere smile while looking at her "Tell Yuya and the others that I'm fine and I'll be back soon!"

As soon as Konami said that to the girl, Yubel and Daitokuji were quietly watching them from above as they saw the Red Hat Duelist running back to the harbor with smiles on their faces.

 **"I never doubted him for a moment!"** Daitokuji said cheerfully **"I knew he would make the right choice-nya!"**

 **"I thought you made an agreement to Konami not to talk like that anymore."** Yubel said to him with a raised brow

 **"The deal was not to say "nya!" when he is around!"** Daitokuji clarified **"Besides, there's no one hear besides the two of us!"**

 **"I beg to differ!"** Two another spirits said to him in unison as the teacher and Yubel looked to find the source

They founded them

 **"Oh..."** Yubel said to them **"I should've recognized those voices... I apologize for my rudeness."**

The spirits Yubel was talking to were two another Duel Monster Spirits that originally belonged to Konami. It was White Magician Pikeru and Ebon Magician Curran.

 **"Hmph!"** Curran puffed as if she still felt a little insulted and looked away

 **"I give you a sincere apology and you don't even accept that?"**

 **"Don't worry, Yubel!"** Pikeru said smiling **"Curran-chan forgives you, she just has her own way of showing it, that's all!"**

Curran wanted to rebuttal but she chose to tie her tongue on the matter and focus on what she was going to say to Daitokuji.

 **"You may fool Yubel but I know you were a little worried Daitokuji-san."** Curran said to Konami's former teacher **"Unlike all of you, Pikeru and I weren't worried at all. When that child named Sawatari gave him an ultimatum of choosing between him and his friends, along with the sadness he carried throughout all the years of being in this world. We knew he'd make the right choice."**

 **"Ho? Is this because you two have been with him longer than any of us?"** Yubel asked them somewhat curious

 **"To be more precise, we've only known him three days before he dueled Dark Magician Girl."** Curran said as if it mattered how precise it was since this wasn't brought up before **"Daitokuji has known him longer than any of us."**

 **"Then how did you know?"** Yubel asked

 **"Um, well..."** Curran stumbled in her words **"It's just that we know him better than any of you..."**

 **"It's because we..."** Pikeru muttered while fidgeting

 **"Why is it?"**

 **"It's just..."** Pikeru said still muttering **"We're sorry for keeping this secret from you until now."**

 **"Pikeru!"**

 **"Come on, Curran-chan! They have every right to know! After we tell them this; we need to tell everyone else too!"**

 **"Know what?"** Yubel asked curiously

Curran and Pikeru looked at each other with conflicted looks on their faces before one of them spoke

 **"Do you remember Team New World during Konami's time in the Synchro Era?"** Curran asked them

Yubel and Daitokuji were definitely interested now

 **"Yes, we do..."**

 **"Well, after making it to the final eight at the World Racing Grand Prix with Sherry-san and Aki-san by his side. Team New World took Konami to their hideout and introduced him to Z-ONE; he knew Konami was a powerful enemy and decided to get rid of him. The best way was telling him that had the power to bring Konami loved ones back to** **life by sending him back to the past."** She said to them **"After Sherry went missing and talked things over with the committee for him and Aki to join Team 5D's; he made up his mind and decided to live among them."**

Yubel widened her eyes

 **"What did you say?!"** Yubel asked very surprised

 **"Why didn't you tell us sooner?"** Daitokuji asked them

 **"Curran and I gave Konami our thoughts on what he should but all we did was throw him into more turmoil..."** Pikeru said with grief " **If we told you this at the time, you guys would've made it worse and even if you didn't: we were worried that some of you would resent him for making his decision to stay in the Synchro Era..."**

 **"Well... you're not wrong about that..."** Yubel replied as she recalled how she still felt towards him back then

Daitokuji gave them a big smile before speaking

 **"I see, you two put a lot of thought into this matter; still it's better for you to have told us now then never tell us at all!"** He replied cheerfully

 **"So... you guys aren't angry?"**

 **"No."**

 **"It's a very reasonable and understandable explanation."** Yubel replied **"Besides, I'm sure the others will agree with me on that one, especially the ones who've known him as long as we had."**

Pikeru smiled happily with some tears in her eyes at that while Curran was trying her best to contain her happiness and not let it show

 **"Thank you for being so understanding!"** She said with tears of joy

 **"I-It doesn't make me the least bit happy! For you to have understood where we were coming is expected, after all!"** Curran replied

 **"Aaah! Curran putting on her tsundere behavior!"** Pikeru commented as Curran twitched

 **"Tsk! Baka Pikeru!"**

 **"Hey! That's not very nice!"**

As the two female magician kept fighting each other; Yubel and Daitokuji simply sighed at them

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Test Your Might**

 **Duel Academy - Memory Fragment**

 **Starring: Konami and Manjoume**

 **Rate: K+**

 **Time Setting: Tag Force 1**

 **Type: Multi-chapter**

* * *

An exhausted Konami opened his door and came into his dorm room. He closed the door and he let out a loud yawn as he walked towards his bed

"Awww..." Konami then threw himself on to the bed "What a long and stressful day... but now I can finally get myself some sleep..."

Suddenly, Konami's PDA dinged as he seemed to have gotten a text message

*BING*

"You gotta be kidding me..." He said tiredly and angry with his face on top of the pillow before grabbing and turning to look at it

"Red Hat Konami, I challenge you to a Duel. Meet me out by the lake between the Ra Yellow and Male Obelisk Blue Dorm in one hour if you have what it takes to show up." Konami said as he readied the message and sighed "Why me?"

Night

Konami came out of the forest and made it to the designated area at the appointed hour as he turned and spotted two Obelisk Blue students who also noticed him

"We've been waiting for you!" Torimaki said to him "Heck, I was wondering if you might show!"

"You're in trouble now!" Mototani assured

"You gotta be kidding me..!" Konami said "I'm going to Duel against you two idiots?"

"Stop acting like your all that!" Torimaki replied angrily "Just because you managed to earn some reputation doesn't mean you can talk down to us elites like that, small fry!"

"Yeah! Watch your mouth and know your rightful place before us Obelisk Blue students!" Mototani said to him "You Slifer trash!"

"So you nitwits think because of that blue uniform, you can say and do whatever you want to anyone due to status? You think it's okay to mistreat people who aren't as fortunate as you and are struggling to work their way up in life even when nobody says it's not?" Konami asked them "Flawless logic! Well done!"

"You little..."

"Look, I have better things to do other then waste my time talking to chumps like you, okay?" Konami stated "Just give it to me straight. Which one of you is it?"

They both laughed at him before having a serious look on their faces

"We'd crush you ourselves but neither of us will be your opponent!" Mototani said to him

"Really?" Konami asked "Then who would my opponent be?"

"Come on out, Manjoume-san!" Torimaki said as their ringleader appeared out of the dark woods and into the pale moon light from the sky above

"You..."

"So you're the new student everyone is talking about." Manjoume stated

"You say that like it's your first time meeting me..." Konami replied which caused some confusion for Manjoume

"Isn't it?"

"No, it's not."

Flashback

Konami was wondering around the hallway like a lost puppy in his Slifer Red uniform until he found someone in a blue outfit

"Ah, finally!" Konami said relieved "Excuse me, I really hate to be an inconvenience for you but could you please offer me a moment of your time-"

"What do you want? A good-for-nothing Slifer Red talking to yours truly, Jun Manjoume? What nerve!"

"Huh? I'm sorry but did I-"

"Stop bugging me! Step off!"

The Present

"Huh..." Manjoume could say for a moment "I guess you just wasn't someone worth remembering."

His two cronies laughed at their leader's comment

"Oh? You want to look cool in front of your loser friends, huh?" Konami asked him "Then why don't you put your deck where your mouth is?"

"People say that you not only were you able to beat a Ra Yellow, but you also beat an Obelisk student too!" Manjoume said "I want know if your as good as they say!"

"I'm not as good as they say, dude." Konami replied before he activated his Duel Disk "I'm better!"

"Looks like I'll have to teach someone just how intense this school can really be!" Manjoume replied as he activated his Duel Disk as well with cocky grin

"Stick it to 'em, Manjoume-san!" Mototani cheered

"Show that worthless Slifer what happens when he messes with us, elites!"

"Don't worry..." Manjoume assured them confidently "This will be over soon! You ready?"

"Of course I am!"

"DUEL!"


	13. Pride of the Weak

**D3lph0lL0v3r: I'm not trying to make Konami into a jerk although I intended on making a lovable kind instead of dislikable. I'm sure some people think the same way you do however I'm trying to make everything he's going through to be realistic as possible and for others to understand him. He may do things that he knows is wrong but he really means no harm to those dearest to him for doing it.**

 **Guest N: To be honest I was surprised to know that I was the first person to do an Arc V story with Konami-kun given how great the show is. Anyway I'm happy to know that my story fascinates you and a lot of other people that read it. I heard a rumor that their making a 6th series but I really hope it will revolve around Konami-kun from GX to ARC-V like my fanfic instead of a new Yu protagonist because personally, Yugioh doesn't need a new summoning method. If they do make another Yu protag then I hope it will be good and worth watching. If it's ever going to end then it should end on a high-note.**

 **Coral the Leviathan: They lost big time**

 **Raygha Raikouga: Your welcome, Raygha. Thank you for replying and reviewing.**

 **Dark King Marcel: I'm glad you liked it.**

 **Guest: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **Pride of the Weak**

* * *

Konami was at the harbor; hoping to God that his trunk was exactly where he left it

As the boy kept looking around the area where he was before he noticed Yuzu: he finally found his trunk containing all of his and friends cards

"I found you~!" Konami said with a relieved and sincere smile in a sing-song tone before walking straight towards it

Konami's sincere grin turned into a frown as if he was genuinely displeased by something. It didn't look the face of a person who was reminded of what they failed in or as if it brings back memories of those he once knew. It looked like as if he was ashamed and disgusted of himself during the earlier point of his life more than anything else.

 _"Tsk! Bring smiles to everyone..."_ Konami thought in a very low but venomous tone _"Such a simple-minded creed from a simple-minded man..."_

Right when the Red Hat Duelist picked up his truck; he heard some stuff being smashed around and a familiar voice from the warehouse

"DAMN IT ALL!" Sawatari screamed loud enough for Konami to hear him as it sounded like he was throwing stuff around "DAMN THAT HIRAGI YUZU FOR INTERFERING WITH ME AND MY PLANS!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING ME!" Sawatari yelled angrily as he kept throwing cargo boxes around without caring the slightest bit for the damage he's causing at their hangout "WHY CAN'T ANYTHING GO MY WAY?!"

"Sawatari-san! Please, calm down!" Anshi said trying to get his leader to relax

"Yeah! You're starting scare me!" Nene pleaded with some tears in her eyes

"THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I AM PERFECTLY CALM!" Sawatari yelled at her as the girl was starting to whimper from seeing his angry face

*SNIFF*

Nene didn't like seeing Sawatari upset and lashing out at those who care about him, so seeing him like this was breaking her heart. When he noticed how sad and frightened she was; Sawatari seemed to have finally settled down as he took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"Sorry! I got a little carried away after losing to that snot-nosed brat."

"O...okay. Please don't be angry, Onii-chan!"

"Hmph!"

"I've never seen you get this upset from losing to some nobody." Anshi said before Sawatari turned his head around to look at him as if he had half a mind to take his aggression out on him

"What did you say?!"

"Uhhh...nothing!" Anshi replied "I was just saying how cool you look in those new sneakers of yours today!"

Sawatari sighed before speaking "Enough of this petty ranting... There's no real reason I should be upset. All that brat did was hide behind Konami's Dueling Skills anyway!"

 _"...But she was the one doing all the work in that Duel.."_ Mikadono sweat dropped as he thought to himself

"The feud between Sakaki Yuya and I isn't over yet." Sawatari said with certainty "Not by a long shot."

Mikadono looked to his left and saw someone standing in front of the entrance of the warehouse. He widened his eyes and turned to Sawatari and tried to get his attention.

"Sawatari-san."

"Both him and his peanut-gallery will learn that there's a penalty to pay for damaging the pride of the Neo New Sawatari!"

"Sawatari-san."

"Fusion? Steadfast? Pendulums? Hmph! Bring them all on!"

"Sawatari-san."

"I'll show them just how powerful and terrifying the great "Neo New Sawatari Shingo" can truly be!"

"Sawatari-san!"

"What?!"

Mikadono just pointed towards the of the warehouse as Sawatari turned to see what he was pointing at

It was Konami with his trunk

"Yo!" Konami said simply as he walked inside

"Wha-?! Konami?!" Sawatari asked very surprised

"Eh?! Konami-san?" Nene asked also surprised

"You..." Anshi said spitefully

"Konami-san! You came back!" Nene said overjoyed because Sawatari won't be so upset anymore

"Not that I have a problem with you at all, Konami-san." Mikadono said to him "But what did you decide to be with us?"

Sawatari remained surprised by the shrieking and shocking turn of events until he shook his head really fast as if he was trying to regain his composure

"Well, you see-" Konami said before he was interrupted by Sawatari's chuckling

"O-Of course, he'd came back!" Sawatari commented

"Eh?"

"Sawatari nii-chan?"

"After all..." Sawatari said before leaning back with his right hand on his forehead and pointing at Konami "You couldn't bear the thought without being by your master's side, could you Konami?"

A moment of silence filled the room to the point that a cricket would be heard. Anshi and the others looked at their leader with dead yet disapproving eyes before Konami turned around and spoke his mind.

"I'm leaving now." Konami said before walking away much to the shock reaction of Sawatari

"W-Wa-Wait! Wait!" Sawatari said as he immediately ran towards and in front of Konami as stood in his way "Konami, hold on, I just kidding! I mean, come on, can't you take a joke?"

"I'm sure not the only one who didn't find that funny." Konami replied

"Agreed..." The three spoke in unison

"Jeez... you guys have no sense of humor!"

"Not every person shares your sense of humor, dude." Konami said to him

"So, what do we do now?" Mikadono asked Konami out of curiosity before Sawatari spoke

"Hold on! I'm the leader here, so I'll decide what we do next with one of my brilliant ideas!"

 _"Another one of his brilliant ideas..."_ Anshi thought with a frown _"I can't wait to see how this turns out..."_

Sawatari was deep in thought for a while but came out of it

"Ha ha ha ha! I thought of something really good!"

"It's not something reckless, right Sawatari nii-chan?"

"Not at all!" He replied "I just thinking that Konami and I should practice our strategy against other Duelists!"

 _"That actually sounds like a good idea!"_ Anshi thought a little impressed

"We can start by targeting some of those kids from You Show Duel School..." Sawatari declared

"No." Konami said instantly and a little stern which caused Sawatari to be confused

"What? Why?" He asked him

"If we're going to Duel together then we must fight against some of the strongest opponents this city has to offer. Nobody is going to acknowledge your skills if you only go around beating on the weak."

"He's got you there, Sawatari-san." Anshi commented

"B-But they don't have to be really strong like the aces of LDS, right..?"

"Bah! It doesn't matter who the opponent is!" Sawatari said as if feeling irritated for some reason "They should be easy pickings for experienced Duelists like Konami and I."

"If I may..." Mikadono intervened "Sawatari-san, you are aware that if everyone at LDS knows who Konami is then most likely the entire city might know him as well. They won't duel someone they believe is out of their league."

"Then I'll just pretend to be someone else by leaving some of my trademark clothing's so they won't get suspicious." Konami replied "Any more questions?"

"Yeah! Can we wrap this up so we can stuff happen or not?" Sawatari asked him

"I'm liking your enthusiasm." Konami said to him as he left his jacket on the sofa neatly as Nene couldn't help but admire his physique for a brief moment. Konami kept his hat so his bandages won't be seen.

"You'll like my style of Dueling even more when we find our opponents! Let's go!"

2 hours later

"YAHOO!" Sawatari cheered with enthusiasm while sitting in his seat on the sofa with Konami and Nene in their hideout "OH YES! We sure showed them, eh Konami?!"

"We sure did..." Konami replied somewhat half-heartedly

"A toast! To being the best tag partners that ever lived!" Sawatari cheered with a cup of juice in his hands "And what better way to celebrate our flawless victories by having bags of chips, sodas, and the largest deep dish pizza we could buy? Hip Hip Hooray!"

"Hip Hip!" Sawatari said but waited for it

"Hooray!" Nene and the others cheered

"Oh yeah! We're the best!" Anshi said with energy

"We've been on a real winning streak, Sawatari-san!" Mikadono said smiling

"And you've been in a much better mood than usual!" Nene replied cheerfully

"As long as we keep winning like this, no one will ever mess with our gang again!" Anshi said proudly "I guess having that Konami guy around isn't as bad as I thought!"

 _"I thought he hated my guts but I guess he changed his tone."_ Konami thought

"Well of course!" Nene replied cheerfully "What'd you expect would happen when Sawatari nii-chan and Konami team up?"

"You know, it's been a while since I've seen him win a Duel like that!" Anshi commented

"And what the hell is that suppose to mean?!" Sawatari asked him

"Uhhh..."

"Whatever." Sawatari said as he appeared to have calmed down "I'm in too good of a mood right now to let anything spoil it."

 _"I guess so..."_ Konami thought to himself

"I guess it's a good thing Sawatari-san had Konami on this team!" Mikadono said as he lightly chuckled

"Heh heh heh! Shut it Mikadono!"

"Or maybe not..." Konami muttered only enough for him to hear before Sawatari turned to look at him as he spoke

"So how'd you like my skills Konami?"

"Huh?"

"I'll be honest. Working with you turned out a lot better than I was originally expected." Sawatari admitted "I know everyone says you're good... but I wanted to see if you were up to my level of Dueling! And I must say, I was quite impressed with what I saw back there!"

"You were great Konami-san!" Nene said happily "You looked like you've been Dueling all your life!"

 _"Well... she isn't wrong..."_ Konami thought to himself

"To be able to take down some of the best Duelists here despite having a head injury." Mikadono jumped in "You have the potential to become one of the greatest Pro Duelists ever seen."

"Not try to toot my own horn here however I wouldn't be surprised if I did become a pro." Konami said but knew full well he could easily become one even now

"Ever since the arrival of Konami-san, things have changed quite a bit around here!" Nene said happily

"Konami certainty has some unique style of Dueling to say the least." Mikadono said smiling

 _"If he thought those styles were unique then they haven't seen nothing yet.."_ Konami thought to himself confidently

"I'll admit it. Konami has some pretty solid skills when it comes to Dueling." Anshi confessed "I guess."

"Hey! Why is Konami getting all the attention and credit?!" Sawatari asked clearly jealous of Konami's growing popularity

"Well you gotta admit for a newcomer, he's pretty damn good!" Anshi replied

"Well of course!" Sawatari replied "That's why he's my right hand man! Konami will be the first member of the Sawatari army!"

"Huh?"

"Sawatari...army?!" Nene asked him

"I think you should take one step at a time bro." Anshi commented

"You can't have an army with only one person." Mikadono said to him

"Not with that attitude you can't!" Sawatari replied "My ideal to recruit newer and stronger members for my new Dueling Force! And it will be your honor to help me accomplish my goal! Got it?!"

"...Got it." Anshi replied frowning

"O...okay." Nene replied sadly with some tears

 _"Dude... harsh."_ Konami thought to himself as if he felt some level of sympathy for them but mainly Nene and Mikadono

"Alright Konami!" Sawatari said as he looked him "As my number 2 man, what do you suggest for our first approach?"

"Let's just focus on having a good time for now."

"Wow! You must really trust Konami to give him such an important task!" Mikadono said smiling

"If you need me to do anything for you Konami-san, just ask!"

"Same here Konami! You have my full support from now on!"

 _"So, you're gonna stop being a dick to me?"_ Konami thought to himself _"Thanks a lot asshole."_

"Don't you love it when a plan comes together?" Sawatari asked smiling

Konami sighed

 _"Just you wait Sakaki Yuya!"_ Sawatari thought to himself _"Vengeance will be mine!"_

An hour and a half later

As the sun appeared like it was about to set, Konami decided to head out so he can get a lot of glimpses of the beautiful sunsets. Unfortunately for him, he was stopped by Sawatari as the boy ran after him.

"Wait up Konami!" Sawatari said to him as he chased after him and Konami looked at the boy

"Hm?"

"You're not heading out already are you?" Sawatari asked him "Not after our splendid victory!"

"I don't see why not." Konami replied sincerely

"Nene and the others had to go home, but why don't we hang out a little longer..." Sawatari asked him "I bet my popularity will skyrocket after the amount defeats we've given to our victims, Konami! Maybe even the President of LDS himself will recognize my skills and the outstanding performance I display!"

"Is that right?" Konami asked without any rudeness or lack of caring "Good for you."

Sawatari blushed and laughed

"I definitely made the right choice picking you as my tag partner!" Sawatari said smiling "I suppose I should give you something for all the trouble you went through for me."

"Really?" Konami asked more curious than flattered

"I don't have any money on me but if there's a card that you want..." Sawatari replied "I suppose could part with one of them as long as it's not my prized Daibak monster."

"Don't worry about it." Konami replied "I'm good."

"After that last crushing defeat I delivered, I doubt anyone will ever challenge my sort of power and greatness again!"

"You don't say?" Konami asked uninterestedly

"You made the right choice to abandon those weaklings at You Show Konami..."

"Huh?"

"If you stick with me, you'll go far in this world!" Sawatari said proudly "Money and power! That's what this world runs on..."

"Hold it Sawatari!" Konami intervened sternly but didn't shout out his words "I didn't abandon them!"

"Huh..." Sawatari could say for a brief moment "What's that?"

"And by the way, that's not how I feel about Dueling!" Konami said which really surprised Sawatari in a comical manner

"That's not how you feel about Dueling?" He asked him "What do you mean?!"

"I mean that's not how I view the game!" Konami replied

"You should know better than anyone there, that the weak just act as stepping stones on the path paved by the strong." Sawatari spoke "Power is absolute and you cannot defy what is absolute, Konami!"

Konami remained silent as he allowed Sawatari to speak

"I've worked my whole life to become the best at what I do and even my papa recognize that." Sawatari said to him "I've never needed friends to support me during times of trouble. The great Sawatari always manages to find a solution to any obstacle he comes across."

 _"Oh yeah..."_ Konami grimaced as he thought to himself _"Isn't his old man, that dumb, egoistical jackass who is running for Mayor and said he plans to build a wall to keep immigrants out of our country or some stupid-ass logic along that line?"_

"I was considering to make an exception and allowing you to join me as my Number 2, but it seems like you're having second thoughts." Sawatari said "It appears it's time for me to show you your place Konami..."

 _"He really wants to challenge me in my condition?"_ Konami thought to himself _"I don't know if he's actually being smart or very foolish as usual. I might have a hard time defeating him."_

"Now you'll see what the power of Number 1 really looks like!" Sawatari said as he strapped on and activated his Duel Disk

"Is that so?" Konami said as he activated his disk and was reaching for one of his decks he kept on him

 **"Hold on Konami aniki!"** A Duel Monster Spirit said before Konami touched it

"Hm?"

Konami looked to his left and found the spirit he knew too well

It was Ojama Yellow and his brothers appeared by his side

 **"Allow me and my brothers take care of this creep!"** Ojama Yellow requested

 **"Let's show him that even the weakest of monsters have their sense of pride!"** Ojama Green said with determination

 **"If he wants to see the power Number 1 then we'll show him what we're made of!"** Ojama Black said confidently to him **"Let's make Manjoume aniki proud by crushing this loser!"**

 _"I don't think Manjoume would be proud about his deck beating some nobody."_ Konami thought as if he knew him all too well

"Please Konami aniki!"

Konami simply looked at him before speaking

"Fine!" Konami said he got the Ojama deck in his Duel Disk

 _"I was wondering if I should introduce the Yosenji brothers to the Ojama Trio..."_ Konami thought to himself before both Sawatari and him spoke

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Test Your Might**

 **Duel Academy - Memory Fragment**

 **Starring: Konami, Asuka, and Manjoume**

 **Rate: K+**

 **Time Setting: Tag Force 1**

 **Type: Multi-chapter**

* * *

"Gaaaahhhh!" Manjoume groaned as his monster was destroyed and Life Points hit zero before being on his knees

 **Konami x0 - 500 LP**

 **Manjoume x1 - 0 LP**

 **Konami wins**

"No way!" Torimaki denied

"Manjoume-san lost?!" Mototani asked surprised by the outcome

"W-What? I don't believe it! I lost?"

"Hmph!"

"Nicely done." A certain female Obelisk Blue student said from the sidelines

 _"Oh... it's Asuka."_ Konami thought to himself as if he was happy to see her

"Hey Asuka." Konami said while Manjoume had a look of horror on his face as he stood up and looked at her

"Ah! Tenjouin-kun!" Manjoume said before snarling at Konami

"Konami, how dare you embarrass me in front of Tenjouin-kun!"

"If it makes you feel better, it wasn't intentional." Konami replied said it in a way that he didn't care how the elite student took it

"Next time, I'll use my real deck. Then you'll see what The Manjoume can really do!"

 _"He probably would've won if he used it in the first place."_ Konami thought to himself _"But then again; I wasn't using my real deck either."_

"Let's go." Manjoume said as he walked away from the scene

"Yes sir!" His two cronies said obediently in unison as they followed him

As soon as they were gone, Asuka spoke to Konami

"I don't know what you did to upset Manjoume-kun, but you should stay away from him." Asuka informed "He's nothing but trouble."

"I understand your concern however he's no threat to me." Konami replied "If he was powerful like that Kaiser guy; then he'd definitely be someone to worry about."

"Well... you're not wrong..." She replied

"I will..." Konami replied before turning around "I'd love to stick around but I really need to go back to my dorm and get some sleep. It has been a long day for me."

"Good night Konami!"

"Good night Asuka!" Konami replied walking before letting out a yawn

"That deadbeat is gonna pay dearly for this!" Manjoume said irately in his dorm room


	14. Showdown! Ojama VS Yosenju Part 1

**Something321 & ****Little-BluWhale: I will! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **MikoWhiteFang: Updated!**

 **Devilmaycry407 & HunterHQ: You'll have to read to find out. **

**Adrian: Don't worry; I plan on continuing this story no matter what.**

 **EveBlaze: I'm happy to know that the flashback of Konami and Asuka. Also I hope there is no hard feelings for my statement from chapter 11 involving you and Victory3114. I'll look forward to seeing both of you reviewing my story in the near future.**

 **DarkLord98: It's to bring down the soldiers of Academia through real teamwork if they can't beat them one on one. The longer they work together as a team the better the result and chances of their survival against those from the Fusion Dimension, along with being among the Lancers. Not to mention if they some don't make it then they have to get all and work together as one since it is a vital part of working as a team.**

 **Fieryfoxpaws & Debbido: I'm glad you liked it and reviewed my chapter. **

**Jackson: Don't mention it, man.**

 **Aira Aura, Above the Moonlight, & Lazymaker: Thanks for hearing me out. **

* * *

**Chapter 14**

 **Showdown!**

 **Ojama**

 **VS**

 **Yosenju**

 **Part 1**

* * *

"First to strike wins!" Sawatari said as he declared the first turn "I activate the Continuous Spell Card: Youkai Shrine of Trials!"

"Youkai Shrine of Trials?" Konami asked as he looked at the card

"Yep! Whenever a Yosenji monster is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned, I can light up one Yousen Counter!" Sawatari explained before an altar with several candles appeared behind him

"Next, I Normal Summon Yosenji Kamaitachi!"

The elder samurai weasel sibling emerged from a red whirlwind

Yosenji Kamaitachi -LV4- (1600/500)

"As you should know, Konami. When this card is Normal Summoned, I can immediately effect its effect to Normal Summon another "Yosenji" monster from my hand except Kamaitachi!" Sawatari said to him "Come forth, Yosenju Kamamitachi!"

The middle sibling of the samurai weasels emerged from a blue whirlwind

Yosenju Kamamitachi -LV4- (1500/800)

"I've successfully summoned two Yosenju monsters; which means I get two Yousen Counters!" Sawatari said as two of his candles were lit

"What's this?" Konami asked boringly "If you only summoned them for the counters then I hope you'll have a good defense because when those monsters return to your hand then you're wide open for a direct attack from me. You should know that better than me."

"This is true but that's all the more reason why I had to summon them." Sawatari replied

"Hmn?"

"There's a certain card I added in this deck and it's all thanks to you, Konami."

"Excuse me?"

"I activate the Continuous Spell Card: Spirit of Rebirth!" Sawatari said as he revealed and played the card

"What the-?"

"That's right, Konami!" Sawatari said with cocky smile "After our first tag duel together, you told me about how Spirit of Rebirth can increase a player's Life Points by 500 points for each card that returns to my hand! Which means I will gain 1000 Life Points when they return to my hand!"

"Using my own advice against me, huh?"

"I end my turn! Return to me, my monsters!" Sawatari said as the two monsters disappeared into their respective whirlwind and back to his hand

Sawatari's Life points increased as Spirit of Rebirth let out a dazzling light and showered over him

 **Sawatari x3 - 9000 LP**

 **Konami x5 -8000 LP**

"Interesting maneuver." Konami replied "Is what I would say. You may have increased your Life Points however you'll be wide open to a direct hit if I don't summon a monster on my turn."

Sawatari smiled mischievously "If you really think that then why don't you try and attack me?"

"Is there a card in his hand that will prevent me from harming him?" Konami thought before drawing

"My turn!" Konami said as he drew his card and examined his hand

Turn 2 - Konami x6

 _"Let's see what kind of powerful cards, you'll show me this time."_ Sawatari thought to himself _"Fusions? Synchros? Or even XYZs? I just hope it's not all three like with Akaba Reiji."_

Konami examined his hand and wasn't entirely surprised at his options

"I'm not surprised at not having a monster that will inflict damage on him." Konami thought "I mean, there are some monsters in my hand but don't have any ATK points."

"I set a monster and a card face-down!" Konami said "I end my turn!"

"Oi! Oi! Oi! Oi! Oi!" Sawatari said hurriedly "What happened to the Duelist who was able to pull off some impressive moves during his first turn in our Tag Duels?"

"He's still here." Konami replied "Are you going to draw your card or not?"

Sawatari looked at Konami confusedly before beginning

"My turn!" He said as he drew his card

Turn 3 - Sawatari x4

"I summon Yosenju Kamaitachi!"

The elder samurai weasel sibling emerged from a red whirlwind

Yosenju Kamaitachi -LV4- (1600/500)

"I activate Kamaitachi's effect!" Sawatari said to him "Come forth, Yosenju Kamamitachi!"

The middle sibling of the samurai weasels emerged from a blue whirlwind

Yosenju Kamamitachi -LV4- (1500/800)

"Since I summoned two "Yosenju" monsters this turn. Which means I have four Yousen Counters!"

Two more candles were lit on the altar

Sawatari then examined the field

 _"I don't know what you're up too, Konami!"_ Sawatari thought to himself _"But I am not going to wait around to find out!"_

"I activate Yosenju Kamaitachi's another effect!" Sawatari spoke "Once per turn, I can return 1 monster my opponent controls to their hand! So say good-!"

"Trap card activated! Breakthrough Skill!" Konami said to him "When this card is activated, I can negate the effect of 1 monster you control! And I choose Yosenju Kamaitachi!"

The monster had his power zapped from his body as he was covered in red electricity

"Tsk! As expected of you!" Sawatari commented "Fine, I'll attack your monster with Kamamitachi!"

The weasel samurai charged at the facedown monster and sliced it in half as the card revealed a chopped specter of Ojama Blue and then disappeared from the field

Sawatari's eyes were wide as he kept blinking and then rubbed them to make sure he wasn't hallucinating at the sight of the monster

"Wh-What the?! Am I seeing things?"

"I activate Ojama Blue's effect! When this card is destroyed in battle and send to the graveyard! I can choose two "Ojama" cards form my deck to my hand!" Konami explained as the two cards ejected themselves from his disk for him to grab "I choose Ojama Country and Ojamagic!"

"Ojama?" Sawatari asked as if he never heard of those cards before in his entire life "Whatever! Kamaitachi, attack Konami directly!"

The weasel showed a sinister smile like it was ready for payback as he charged at Konami and reduced his life points

"Gaah!" Konami grunted as his LP dropped

 **Sawatari x2 - 9000 LP**

 **Konami x5 - 6400 LP**

"Next, I'll activate my Youkai Shrine of Trails effect! I get rid of my 3 Yousen Counters to add 1 "Yosenju" monster from my deck to my hand!" Sawatari said as his three lit candles were gone and got his card

"I end my turn! Return to me, Kanamitachi!" Sawatari said as the disappeared into his whirlwind and returned to his hand

"And let's not forget the effect of my precious "Spring of Rebirth"!" Sawatari said fondly towards the card "My Life Points will increase by 500 points!"

The card let out a dazzling light as Sawatari's Life Points increased

 **Sawatari x4 - 9500 LP**

 **Konami x5 - 6400 LP**

"YAHOO!" Sawatari cheered with joy "Oh yes! Not only do I have 9500 Life Points but I also have you by the ropes even though it's my second turn! Ha ha ha ha!"

"Indeed..."

"I really am the chosen Duelist! The one who is destined to be the greatest Duelist in the universe! Neo New Sawatari!" He said to himself proudly as if he had godlike quality "This is a beginning of a new age where Neo New Sawatari shall become legend!"

Ojama Black, Green, and Yellow appeared beside Konami

 **"This kid is so annoying..."** Ojama Black spoke

 **"That creep..."** Ojama Green said irately **"Who does this guy think he is?"**

 **"I can't believe you would compare this nimrod to Manjoume-aniki, Konami-aniki!"** Ojama Yellow said mildly annoyed **"This clown is nothing like him!"**

"I think you are letting this outcome go to your head..." Konami said as if this feat isn't something to feel proud about in comparison to how much Life Points he gained in his Duels back at Heartland

"Maybe..." He replied with a shrug "I'm a far better entertainer than that Sakaki Yuya, anyway!"

"I don't know about that..."

"With that being said, you can begin your turn, Konami!"

"With pleasure! My turn!"

Turn 4 - Konami x6

 _"Let's see what you got!"_ Sawatari thought as he was trying to get himself pump

"I summon Ojama Yellow in Attack mode!"

The small yellow speedo wearing creature appeared onto the field as he shook his body and giggled

Ojama Yellow -LV4- (0/1000)

Sawatari looked at Konami and the monster in disbelief. That monster was hands-down the most hideous looking creature he has ever seen in the history of Duel Monsters. He couldn't believe that Konami made such a misplay along with that fact he's carrying around such trashy cards. The boy couldn't tell if Konami's head injury was starting to take over or he's not taking him and this Duel seriously.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Sawatari asked Konami as he pointed at Ojama Yellow "I can hardly imagine you making such a misplay especially carrying around trashy cards like this abomination."

Ojama Yellow got mad when Sawatari spoke to him like that

"Why you! I swear I'm gonna kill you!" Ojama Yellow snapped which shocked Sawatari

"D-Did that thing just talk?!"

"You gotta problem with that, ya jerk?!"

"Yeah, about that-" Konami said to him but was interrupted

"This must be due to the latest invention of your new Duel Disk!" Sawatari commented "The effect of Real Solid Vision is amazing!"

 _"Well, even back at Duel Academy, nobody else seemed to have noticed them or at least paid it any mind even when they were summoned onto the field."_ Konami thought to himself

"Either way, I don't know why you summoned that worthless card, Konami!" Sawatari spoke "I mean the only thing cards like this weakling is good for are being used as a coaster for my drink or a stool for my chair!"

Ojama Yellow got extra salty when Sawatari said that and was about to say something until Konami spoke

"I would never insult weak monsters if I were you, Sawatari." Konami replied "Because you see, even they have their own sense of pride and loathe any form of criticism towards them and their self-worth... belittling them is something even I wouldn't dare do..."

"Oh really?"

"Besides, if we're talking about worth then a lot of you people in Maiami City have lost yours a long time ago..." Konami said which surprised Sawatari

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I mean, I thought people wanted leaders who are strong, smart, and simply the best at what they do but instead you've allowed it to come down between two people who have little to no faith in to run your country." Konami replied "By letting it come down to vote for either an egoistical bigot or a two-faced broad."

"My papa is not a bigot!"

"Well, I guess I can appreciate you for not denying him being egoistical." Konami replied "However, he wants to build a wall to keep a certain kind of immigrants entrance into the country and will cause other minorities to lose their citizenship and civil rights at the process if he wins the election."

Sawatari simply grunted as if his tongue was tied

"In the end, it just proves that you people really don't care about anything but your own foolish and selfish desires." Konami replied "You people act like they don't discriminate but when they see those nitwits, you change your tone and start talking some serious smack to them like what you currently felt meant nothing to you at all. I just hope the people outside of this city isn't as backwards as some of the residents here. You all like to make fun of others but when you're the one being laughed at then it's no fun anymore. You are all dumb sadists who won't admit to it like I would when confronted on the matter and will only make life a lot worse than better at the rate they are going. You are all too mixed up to know what it is you desire and are potentially worse than them for allowing those two to be in the position they are in."

"We care about our country!"

"If that was true then why did you let it come down between two people you don't have any faith or trust in?" Konami replied "I'm not defending those morons who are running for mayor, I'm just calling people out for who and what they are because clearly they are all full of crap. Your strong sense of judgment is what makes the world worth living in if anyone doesn't agree with me then it's just a testament to their own ignorance and should just keep their mouths shut. Cause they are the kind of boneheads who don't want to admit they are wrong, have misguided viewpoints on how life should be, and just disagree with it because they disagree with it. Continue showing people your strong sense of judgment by calling people for who and what they are and prove your worth by voting for Claire Hilton to show your ready to redeem yourselves! Think of it as a first step to help return the world to how it rightful should be and was always meant too! Stop talking out of your ass and start owning up to your own faults!"

Sawatari looked at Konami although he didn't show any evidence that it got through him or not

"Allow me to show you people who actually care about their country, Sawatari!" Konami said before playing it "I activate the Field Spell Card: Ojama Country!"

"Ojama what now?" Sawatari asked as the area turned into a field populated with Ojama-looking creatures who were watching them for the sidelines, with Konami, Ojama Yellow, and him standing in the clearing

"There's no place like home!" Ojama Yellow said happily

"Wh-What is this place?!" Sawatari asked as if he was creped out

"It's Ojama Country, the home of the Ojama monsters that belonged to an old friend of mine! When an "Ojama" monster is on the field, the original ATK and DEF of all monsters on the field are switched!" Konami explained

Ojama Yellow grunted as he flexed his muscles from his power increasing

"Look at these guns!" Ojama Yellow said grunting

Ojama Yellow -LV4- (1000/0)

"Was that meant to be tough or comically?" Sawatari asked "Having a weak monster with a measly 1000 ATK points isn't going to make a difference."

"Is that what you think?" Konami asked him

"Huh?"

Yosenju Kamaitachi -LV4- (500/1600)

"W-What the-?!"

"That's right! Now Kamaitachi is weaker than Ojama Yellow!"

"No way..."

"I activate Ojama Country's another effect by sending 1 "Ojama" card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon an "Ojama" monster from my Graveyard!" Konami explained "I send Ojamagic to the grave to bring back my destroyed Ojama Blue!"

An Ojama citizen jumped from the sidelines and took the card from Konami's hand and sent into a small vortex as the blue Ojama returned to the field and let out a sigh of relief

Ojama Blue -LV4- (1000/0)

 _"Thank you Konami-aniki!"_ Ojama Blue thought to himself as Sawatari flinched

"So I wasn't seeing things!" Sawatari said with a look of disgust "The infestation continues..!"

"Now I'll activate the effect of Ojamagic!" Konami stated

"You're still not done?"

"When this card is sent from my hand to the Graveyard then I can add 1 Ojama Yellow, Green, and Black from my deck to my hand!" Konami said as he got the cards

"You mean to tell me you went through all that effect to deal me 1500 points of damage with cards such as this..?"

Konami smiled as he revealed Polymerization to him

"Fusion?!"

"That's right!" Konami replied "I fuse Ojama Green and Black! Brothers who are strong when untied! Merge into the heroic knight who will continue to fight for the glory of his country and people! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Ojama Knight!"

As Konami was chanting the brothers entered into a whirlpool of light as the Ojama Yellow-looking knight emerged from it and onto the field

Ojama Knight -LV5- (0/2500)

"Ha! It has zero ATK points!" Sawatari chuckled "To think I was worried! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Did you forgot the effect of Ojama Country?" Konami asked him

"Huh?"

The knight grunted as his power grew greatly

Ojama Knight -LV5- (2500/0)

"It has 2500 ATK points now?!"

"Not only that however when this card is on the field I can select 2 of my opponents Monster Card Zones." Konami said to him

"Okay..." Sawatari said clearly doesn't understand the point of what Konami is saying "What's your point?"

"It means you can't use the selected zones anymore as long as Ojama Knight is on the field."

"What?!"

"I choose the far right and left zone!" Konami said as the knight sealed the selected zones

"Damn it!"

"No matter how much chaos and disorder there is in the world! I will quell and reform into how it once was and rightful should be with my ideality!" Konami said before pointing at Sawatari "Ojama Blue, attack Yosenju Kamaitachi!"

The blue Ojama ran towards the weaken samurai as he jumped and comically punched him in the face before leaving the field

 **Sawatari x3 - 9000 LP**

 **Konami x5 - 6400 LP**

"Ojama Knight, attack him directly!"

The knight grunted and charged at Sawatari before jumping into the air

"I activate Yosenju Ooyamabiko's effect from my hand! When my opponent declares a direct attack: I can send 1 Yosenju monster from my hand to the Graveyard and Special Summon this card!" Sawatari explained as the creature appeared onto the field and towered over them

Yosenju Ooyamabiko -LV6- (?/?)

"And since I Special Summoned a monster this turn, I gain another Yousen Counter!" Sawatari replied as his candle was lit

"I take it this monster gains the ATK and DEF of the attacking monster, correct?" Konami asked

"You know it!"

"You made a mistake for putting him in ATK mode."

"Huh? Why?"

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card: Battle Fusion!"

"No, not that! Anything but that!" Sawatari said before coming to his senses "Wait a minute, I never heard that card before... what does it do?"

"When a Fusion Monster battles one of my opponents monsters, it gains ATK equal to the monster it's battling." Konami replied

"Oh? I see... What?! Then that means-"

Ojama Knight's ATK doubled at the challenge of fighting a worthy opponent

Ojama Knight -LV5- (5000/0)

"5000 ATK points?!"

"Strike him down, Ojama Knight!" Konami said to him

The knight cut the monster in half from top to bottom as it groaned and exploded. Sawatari was blown away from the shockwave and his LP points decreased greatly and fell on the ground

 **Sawatari x3 - 7500 LP**

 **Konami x4 - 6400 LP**

"I activate Yosenju Ooyamabiko's another effect! When this card is destroyed in battle and send to the Graveyard, I can add 1 "Yosenju" monster from my deck to my hand!" Sawatari explained as he got up and his card

"Go! Ojama Yellow!" Konami said as they charged at him and knock him back on his behind

 **Sawatari x4 - 6500 LP**

 **Konami x4 - 6400 LP**

"It wasn't Ooyamabiko?" Konami thought to himself "Oh well..."

"How do you like that, Sawatari?" Konami asked him

Sawatari said nothing as he seemed somewhat mad

"I don't understand! How can such pathetic cards have so much power?"

"I told you not to belittle weak monsters, kid." Konami said to him "Do you want another reason why you shouldn't have done it?"

"Why?"

"Because the clouds are gathering!" Konami said with Manjoume's spirit beside him "The thunder is about to break on you!"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Halloween Special**

 **Duel Academy - Memory Fragment**

 **Starring: Rei Saotome & Konami**

 **Rated: T**

 **Time Setting: After Tag Force 3**

* * *

After her time at Duel Academy, Rei was finally about to leave all by herself. She had to admit it was pretty lonely without anyone with her, especially her friends back at her beloved school but she was sure she'd get use to it in time. Plus, it was Rei's first time having Halloween away from not just her friends but her family as well. She lived in a small corner house with a basement but no upstairs. A house her parents paid half for it.

It was eleven o'clock at night. She was sitting in the living room watching TV when she found herself getting up to answer a knock on the door

Knocking

Rei then stopped as if she should reconsider her actions before touching it

"Who could be at the door at 11 pm..." Rei thought to herself "There shouldn't be anymore trick-or-treaters out at this hour. Surely, it must be one of those ding-dong ditchers doing this for the holiday..."

Rei decided to shot a glance at the porch through her window. She wasn't surprised when she found nothing outside.

"Yup! Ding-dong ditchers!" She said as she walked back to her seat and resumed watching TV

As kept watching her show and thought nothing of the knocking. She felt at peace but unfortunately, another knock came from her front door

Knocking

"Get lost!" She yelled at them in a stern and annoyed tone

She was seriously not in the mood for a couple of losers

They ignored her demands but rather than knocking, they were pounding it now

POUND! POUND! POUND!

Rei was furious

She leaped up and swung the door open but nobody was there once again. She put on her shoes, went outside, and started looking for the people harassing her. However there was no one; not behind her bushes, not across the street, or behind her house. She was done both looking for them and answering her door. She didn't want to feed into their fun anymore, so Rei went back inside, double locked her door, and went into her bedroom, also locking that door just to feel safer.

Even over the TV she also had over in her room, Rei could still hear the knocking from her front door repeatedly

POUND! POUND! POUND!

She was so close from calling the police to get them away but would undoubtedly lead to her house getting egged or tp'ed. The pounding continued for an uncomfortably long time, more than half an hour. She thought they must've been filming something for the internet like Konami and Manjoume did during her time at Duel Academy and were desperate for a reaction but she wasn't going to give it to them.

 _"These guys are probably harmless, so I doubt they're intentions are that bad. They must want to make a fool out of me and put it on the internet."_ She thought _"I'd rather die than make a fool out of myself in front of friends, family, and especially Konami. If I keep ignoring them then they'll go away."_

At some point, Rei fell asleep with the TV but woke up to the sound of the knocking again

Knocking

She rubbed her eyes and looked at her clock and was blown away at what time it was

It was two in the fucking morning

 _"How can they still be at it?!"_ Rei thought to herself in shock and awe _"Are these people insane?!"_

She turned off her TV and sat up with her ears wide open

Knocking

For a few moments, Rei's heart completely stopped when she heard that knock

That didn't come from her front door anymore...

That came at her bedroom door...

Rei was paralyzed with fear before she snapped out of it and jumped out of bed looking around her room like a women trying to escape from her sexual predator and something for her to use as a weapon

POUND! POUND! POUND!

They knew she was awake now. They tried the doorknob and tried to bust down the door. Rei was starting to regret not calling the police sooner and just listened to her instincts.

 _"This isn't a prank..."_ Rei thought to herself with fear as if she was sure she was going to die or something much worse will happen to her _"What am I going to do...? Konami... Help me...!"_

As soon as she thought of Konami, she immediately recalled something he told her to do if she ever got in a situation like this one. It was a long shot but she needed to play this perfectly or else...

 _"Get it together, Rei!"_ She thought to herself as she ignored the banging from the door _"You can do this!"_

She turned on the receiver to her speaker system, plugged in her IPhone, brought up an app, tapped in forty real gunshots sound effects, turned up the volume and pressed play. The sound of a gunshout echoed out of the speakers...

*BANG*

It sounded real enough but now she needed to sound just as real to the intruders

She swallowed hard before speaking with her eyes closed

"That was a warning shot!" Rei screamed "Leave now or I won't hesitate to shoot you in the head!"

After she said that to them, Rei heard two pairs of footsteps stomping over her wooden floors and out of the front door

"D-Did it work..?" She asked herself but had the sense to make it as low as possible before opening her bedroom door and peak outside

They were gone but her front door was left wide open

She quickly shut it, called the police, and called another person as well after this experience

*Ringing*

"Hello?" Konami asked exhausted

"It's me, Konami!"

"Rei?" Konami asked before looking at his clock "Do you know what time it is?"

"I do..." She replied "But I really wanted to tell you something very important right now.."

"What's that?"

"..Thank you..." Rei replied blushing and with a tear drop in her eye

"?"

* * *

 **Before you guys say anything about my story telling in this Memory Fragment. I got this from Mr. Nightmare who tells some of the best scary stories I've ever heard. For those who'd like to know where to find Mr. Nightmare, just look him up on Youtube and if you want to hear his story of it then type "True Halloween Horror Story". If you guys want to hear some scary stories then he is your guy however don't blame me if you don't get any sleep tonight though.**

 **Happy Halloween!**


	15. Showdown! Ojama VS Yosenju! Part 2

**I apologize for the delay however I want to express my thoughts and opinions on certain topics without getting people to think I'm attacking them or coming off like I know everything when comes to life and how it should be.** **I know this must be a little late to tell everyone this but better late than never. I just want to say thank you for hearing me out not just my Morality chapter but any of my chapters involving personal matters on the ways of the world and with me being real with all of you. I know full well that my fans don't own me anything because if I didn't either this or my Evolution fanfic, you all would read something else. To all my fans out there both of this fanfic and my Evolution fanfic: I just wanted to say I deeply appreciate each and every last one of you. You are the reason that got this far. I really hope none of you ever forget that and enjoy this chapter. I wanted to do more but promised a fan I'd make an update and I plan to keep it.**

 **LazyWriterDude: Thank you for your understanding and hope to keep hearing from you and many others in the future.**

 **DarkLord98: Believe me, man. He will!**

 **Fieryfoxpaws & Debbido: The Ojamas are interesting themselves when you know how to use them properly. **

**Glavie165: Sure thing!**

 **Something321: You know it!**

 **D3lp0xL0v3r: I indeed too!**

 **Raygha Raikouga: Thank you very much for informing on my mistake. Sometimes I rush when I type but I try my best to break that habit and also I'm not trying burst your bubble or anything but you're not really the second person to make a fanfic. If you're curious to know then feel free to PM me on the matter.**

 **Above the Winter Moonlight: Yeah, Sawatari was a totally douche but grew on me overtime. I'm glad you enjoyed my chapter.**

 **Guest: Updated and I'm really glad you like my story.**

 **Jackson: Don't mention it, man.**

 **Coral the Leviathan: Who's knows? Anything can happen with Konami and his duels.**

 **Aira Aura, Above the Moonlight, & Lazymaker: Thanks for hearing me out. **

**Guest: You'll have to keep reading to know more about Konami and this story. I don't want to give out info too vital for this fanfic.**

 **Sabandja: I know we talked about this through Private Messaging however I just everyone to know about this topic. I know some people won't like what have to say because they feel like I'm making them feel less than me when I was just trying to throw the facts out for everyone who reads this fanfic (At least what I believe to be facts for my readers). I thought the idea of making Sawatari and Donald Trump being related would be funny and entertaining instead of it being a forced joke. I appreciate your opinion and I want to let you know this will be the last time I bring up this topic for now. I just hope I won't in the future. If I do then you should know I'm free to say what I want to or about anyone just as much as the next person. We all can't escape the fact everyone has the right to judge for who you are and what you do as an individual, so they shouldn't act like they are exempt from it. This goes for everyone, including myself. I don't think everything I say is something worth listening too but at least something worth hearing out, just so I can let others know we shouldn't have twisted and crude view of reality for the sake of mixed up people who think their view on life is special or more important when it really isn't. I don't mean certain people, I mean all type of them. What's right is right and what's wrong is wrong. There's nothing complex about something so basic and simple as that for people to understand. If it is then it just goes to shows how dumb our** **species** **is as a whole. It's like saying you don't know the difference between left and right or up and down. I said this before but I'll say it again; The truth is always hard for people to hear and accept when they choose to live in a world full of nothing but lies.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 **Showdown!**

 **Ojama**

 **VS**

 **Yosenju**

 **Part 2**

* * *

"I set two cards face-down!" Konami said as he placed it on his disk "I end my turn!"

Sawatari grunted "I'll get you back for doing this to me, Konami! My turn!"

Turn 5 - Sawatari x5

"I summon the monster that was added to my hand! My other Yosenju Kamaitachi!"

The samurai weasel emerges from a red whirlwind

Yosenju Kamaitachi -LV4- (1600/500)

 _"So, that's the monster he added to his hand..."_ Konami thought

"Next, I summon Yosenju Kamamitachi!"

The middle brother samurai weasels emerges from a blue whirlwind

Yosenju Kamamitachi -LV4- (1500/800)

"And now I summon my final "Yosenju" monster; Yosenju Tsujikirikaze!"

The youngest of the three brothers appeared beside his siblings from a green whirlwind

Yosenju Tsujikirikaze -LV4- (1000/0)

"And since I summon three of these monsters, I get three more counters!"

Sawatari's shrine now has five lit candles

"Don't forget the effect of Ojama Country." Konami informed "As long as I have an "Ojama" monster on my side of the field, the ATK and DEF points of all monsters are swapped."

Yosenju Kamaitachi -LV4- (500/1600)

Yosenju Kamamitachi -LV4- (800/1500)

Yosenju Tsujikirikaze -LV4- (0/1000)

"Damn it!"

As soon as Sawatari said that statement, his phone started to vibrate in his pocket

"Huh?" Sawatari got out his phone

"Hmm?"

"Oh! It's my Papa!" Sawatari said smiling "Give me a sec, okay my nigga?"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What?!" Konami asked surprised and angered by what Sawatari said which caused the boy to be taken aback since this was the first time he has seen Konami angry

"D-Did I say something wrong?"

"Are you freaking stupid?" Konami asked but already knew the answer "Why did call me by a derogatory term for black people?! Or at all for that matter?!"

"It has different meaning with the "a" instead of "er"!" Sawatari replied "The word is used to consider someone as your friend!"

"Says who?" Konami asked immediately

"Says... some people?"

"Excuse me?" Konami asked as if he is trying to find to logic in his answer "Not matter how you look at it, the word does have a racial origin. Granted that they have a difference between the "a" and "er" but it's racist none the less. When you are not strict about something then eventually you'll lose your standing. So if "some people" say things like this then you should follow their example too?"

"...Uh?"

Konami's frustration was starting to grow

"That is the definition of being a child!" Konami replied angrily "It doesn't matter if you say that word in a different way! What you're doing is so blatantly wrong! You are twisting around that offensive language into something it's not! For example; your mother is having a group meeting or fun with her friends at her home, you leave and tell her when you get back but when you return, you go to them and say "I'm back, bitchas"! Or how you say "Oh spit!" and "Buck you!" yet everyone knows what you really meant. It makes me think you don't say it to sound funny or cool, I bet you and other people just want to say that to feel free of being judged and hide just how racist they really are but want to smooth-talk your way out of it. Which is wrong because people have every single right to judge you for what you say and do. A person who likes to follow other people's example blindly without thinking long and hard about it beforehand because they want to feel accepted is a child, who has a lot to learn about the ways of the world."

"When you put it like that..." Sawatari said as if he actual felt some level of shame

"Even if some blacks wouldn't feel offended if you say the "N" word then they are the type who have no real self-respect for themselves or their heritage as much as they believe given how misguided, twisted, and crude their sense of standards to allow other races to say it. If I'm going to be seen affiliated with you then don't ever say any type of racial slurs around me again! Understand?"

"Understood..." He replied before answering his phone

"Hello Papa..." Sawatari said smiling awkwardly while looking away from Konami but not in a way that would seem condescending or held any hard feelings towards him "Is something wrong?"

"What is wrong with this kid?" Ojama Yellow asked Konami as he looked at him very confused

"I have no idea..."

Konami sighed heavily

 _"Calm down, Konami..."_ He thought as he tried to calm himself down _"You have the body of a teenager but you are too old to let this generation Z nonsense get under your skin... Just keep a cool head like you always would and don't let any of it bother you..."_

"Really!? Sawatari shouted which almost startled Konami "That's wonderful! I wish we could continue our conversation but I'm in the middle of something important right now! I love you, Papa! Bye!"

"What was that about?"

"My Papa is the new mayor of Maiami City!" Sawatari replied

 _"I hope they know no good will come from the decision they have made..."_ Konami thought to himself _"Even if things start off good so far, that doesn't mean it won't go down hill from there."_

"Are you mad?"

"More disappointed if anything else..." Konami replied "You and your old man seem pretty close."

"Yeah! Weren't you close with your father?"

Konami looked away as if he remebered something he shouldn't have when Sawatari asked him that question

Flashback

"You monster! Demon! Devil!" A young Konami squealed as he was sitting on top of his body, covered in blood from head-to-toe, stabbing him repeatedly "You worthless degenerate! Look at what you've done! I've never met someone as dumb and psychotic as you! I'm ashamed to even be related to you! Burn in hell for all eternity and get out of my life forever!"

The Present

Konami remained which caused Sawatari to raised his brow

"You alright?"

"Are we going to continue this Duel or not?"

"Yeah!" Sawatari replied "I activate Yosenju Kamaitachi's effect! I'll use his special ability to return that hideous yet bothersome monster of yours, Konami! Say bye bye, Ojama Knight!"

The samurai weasel spun his body around to create a blue whirlwind, it came straight towards the Ojama Yellow looking knight as the creature guffawed at the sight of the strong breeze coming straight towards him and send it back Konami's Extra Deck.

"Heh! Since that disgusting excuse for a Duel Monsters card is gone, my field finally has enough room for more of my monsters!" Sawatari said smiling

"Even so, your monsters are still weaker than Ojama Blue." Konami stated

"Are you sure about that, Konami?"

"Huh?"

Sawatari snapped his fingers before replying coolly

"I activate Youkai Shrine of Trails effect!" Sawatari said proudly "By remove 3 of my Yousen Counters, all of my monsters gain 300 ATK points!"

The brothers felt power flowing within them as their ATK began to increase

Yosenju Kamaitachi -LV4- (800/1600)

Yosenju Kamamitachi -LV4- (1100/1500)

Yosenju Tsujikirikaze -LV4- (300/1000)

"I see..." Konami mused "So that Youkai Shrine card of yours has second effect other than getting more Yosenju..."

"That's right!" Sawatari replied "I also activate the Qucik-Play Spell card: Book of Moon!"

"It allows you to target one of my faced-up monsters and place them in a face-down position." Konami explained for him in a familiar tone "So... Which one of my monsters are you going to target?"

"Ojama Yellow!"

"You dirty little son a bitc-!" Ojama Yellow shouted before getting hit from the back of his head and let out comical tears as the holographic card was flipped face-down

"Now to move onto the Battle Phase!" Sawatari said with a smug grin "Yosenju Kamamitachi, attack Ojama Blue!"

The middle sibling weasel grinned before grabbing the hilt of its sword, charged at Ojama Blue, and cut him in half and breaking off into pieces as Konami Life Points slowly dropped insignificantly

 **Sawatari x2 - 6500 LP**

 **Konami x2 - 6300 LP**

"I activate Ojama Blue's effect! When it is destroyed by battle, I can add two "Ojama" cards from my deck to my hand!" Konami explained "I choose my Ojama Muscle and Ojamagic!"

 _"Hmph! As if it actually matters!"_ Sawatari thought confidently

"Tsujikirikaze! Attack his face-down Ojama Yellow!" Sawatari said as he pointed at the face-down card

The youngest brother grabbed the helt of his sowrd and charged at the face-down card as fast as he could

 _"You'd think it'd be foolish of him to attack since Ojama Yellow defense points is the same as his monster attack points but since Ojama Country is on the field then it will be switched and Yellow will be destroyed."_ Konami thought to himself as watched the weasel running towards his card

The young weasel samurai took out his sword then jumped in the air as he pointed it downward. Before gravity took over, he let out a sadistic smile and pierced through the card as it vanished from the field

Konami grunted

"And since their our no more "Ojama" monsters on your field, my monster get their original ATK points back!"

Yosenju Kamaitachi -LV4- (1900/500)

Yosenju Kamamitachi -LV4- (1800/1100)

Yosenju Tsujikirikaze -LV4- (1300/0)

"Alright! Kamitachi, attack Konami directly!" Sawatari ordered as the eldest brother charged at him and struck the boy with his sword

"Guuhh!"

 **Sawatari x2 - 6500 LP**

 **Konami x4 - 4400 LP**

"Arraaggh!"

Sawatari chuckled before speaking "I set two cards and end my turn! Return to me, Yosenju Brothers!"

The siblings spun around to create their respective whirlwinds as they went back to Sawatari's hand

"I hope don't think it ends there, Konami! Thanks to my Spring of Rebirth; my Life points increase by 500 points for each monster that returns to my hand! Since three went back to my hand, I gain 1500 points!"

The dazzling light coming from the Continuous Spell card emitted around Sawatari as his Life Points increased and returned back to normal

 **Sawatari x3 - 8000 LP**

 **Konami x4 - 4400 LP**

Sawatari chuckled again but even louder before speaking

"Looks like my Life Points are back to normal again!" Sawatari asked smugly "Am I awesome or what?"

"Let's fix that, shall we...?" Konami asked in a low dark tone

"Huh?"

"My turn!"

Turn 6 - Konami x5

Konami glanced at the card he drew and grinned at it

"I activate the Continuous Spell Card; Ground Collapse!"

"Ground Collapse?" Sawatari asked curiously

"To make it short and brief for you, Sawatari." Konami said simply "It has the same effect as my Ojama Knight. As long as this card remains on the field, it takes up two spaces of your Monster Card Zone."

"Huh?!"

"I choose the same spots as last time." Konami replied as the face-up Spell Card sealed Sawatari's far right and left Monster Card Zone

Sawatari grunted "This doesn't change anything!"

"But this will...! I activate my Trap Card called Ojama Trio!" Konami spoke as he revealed the card

Sawatari let out a disgusted expression and sound as he saw the card "The effect...?"

"It lets me Special Summon three Ojama Tokens on your side of the field in defense mode!"

"What?!" Sawatari asked surprisingly before the duplicate versions of the Brotherly Trio appeared on his field

The small monsters looked at him and then smiled at him as they started shaking their rear-ends in front of him

Sawatari's body was shaking both in anger and disgust at the sight of these weak creatures treating him this way

"Stop that right now!" He screamed at the top of his lungs

The tokens and even Konami himself seemed like they were chuckling at the rage of the young Duelist

 _"Damn these small-fry monsters..!"_ Sawatari thought to himself angrily as stared at the monsters with a look of hatred _"How dare mock the Super Ultra Hyper Strong Duelist Neo New Sawatari!"_

"Either way! Even if you don't have any monsters to summon at the moment! Don't you think that was a misplay on your end, Konami?!" Sawatari asked him

"Huh?"

"Even if these small-fries are taking up my Monster Card Zone, I could just use these tokens to Tribute Summon in order to bring out a much stronger monster from my deck!"

"Oh yeah..." Konami replied "I forgot to tell you."

Sawatari raised a brow at this very confusedly "Tell me what?"

"These tokens cannot be used for a Tribute Summon." Konami said which startled Sawatari

"What did you say?!"

"You hear me."

 _"Wait a minute..."_ Sawatari thought _"Was he waiting to use this card on me until he got that "Ground Collapse" in his hand..?"_

"If you want these monsters on your field then your more than welcome to keep them."

"Screw these little freaks!" Sawatari said both anger and annoyed "They're no good to me if can't use my best cards! I activate my Trap Card: Torrential Tribute!"

"Whenever a monster(s) is Summoned on either player's field: Torrential Tribute will destroy all of them." Konami explained

"You know it!" Sawatari pointed at Konami with smooth smile before the picture frame let out a flood of water towards the tokens. They shrieked in fear with tears coming from their eyes as they held onto each other before being destroyed.

Sawatari laughed evilly "Good riddance!"

"I won't celebrate if I were you..."

"Why's that?"

"Because once those tokens are destroyed then you take 300 points of damage for each token that was destroyed."

"What was that?!" Sawatari asked before he was greeted by the specter of destroyed tokens were looked upset

The token brothers clenched their fist before attacking. Ojama Black punched across the right side of his face with Green punched across his left and finally Yellow hit him in the nose. Sawatari stumbled backwards groaning in pain as his Life Points dropped by 900.

 **Sawatari x3 - 7100 LP**

 **Konami x4 - 4400 LP**

"...Still worth it!"

"Hmph! You fell right into my trap!" Konami said which confused Sawatari greatly

"What are you talking about? I didn't fall into any kind of trap!"

"You really think that, huh?" Konami asked skeptically

"Eh?"

"I activate Ojama Country's effect! By sending 1 "Ojama" card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon an "Ojama" monster from my Graveyard onto the field!" Konami explained "I send away my second Ojamagic to bring back Ojama Blue!"

A different Ojama citizen jumped from the sidelines and took the card from him. The creature sent it into a small vortex as the blue Ojama sibling showed up onto the field

Ojama Blue -LV4- (1000/0)

"I'm back!" Ojama Blue thought to himself with tears of joy

"You're telling me that I fell into your trap so you can deal a measly 1000 points worth of damage to me?"

"I'm not done yet."

"I hope you haven't forgotten Ojamagic's effect!" Konami spoke out "When send from my hand to the Graveyard, it allows me to add 1 Ojama Yellow, Green, and Black from my deck to my hand!"

Konami added the three classic siblings to his hand as he revealed them to his opponent

"And I care because?" Sawatari asked dissatisfied

"Because I haven't Normal Summoned yet which means I can summon this..!" Konami explained "I summon Ojama Red!"

The red Ojama appeared on to the field next to his brother

Ojama Red -LV4- (1000/0)

"Red!"

"What's up Blue?"

"When he is summoned, I can Special Summon up to 4 "Ojama" monsters from my hand onto the field." Konami explained "I choose Ojama Yellow, Green, and Black!"

The red Ojama shook his body around and then struck a pose to call out his older siblings onto the field to fight along side them

Ojama Yellow -LV2- (1000/0)

Ojama Black -LV2- (1000/0)

Ojama Green -LV2- (1000/0)

"You summon 5 monsters with 1000 ATK points each...?" Sawatari asked worriedly "That means their combined ATK will be..."

"5000." Konami finished for him "Yellow! Blue! Red! Black! Green! Attack him directly!"

"Come on guys! Get him!" Ojama Blue shouted as they ran towards the boy

"OH NO!" Sawatari shouted as they got closer

He was punched across the right side of his face by Ojama Black. Headbutted in the stomach by Green. Hit below the belt by Red until Blue jumped and delivered a back-flip kick to his chin, sending Sawatari backwardly spinning in the air before landing hard on his face. Yellow jumped in the air and stomped his feet onto Sawatari's head to the point where Konami almost winced. The time traveler was hoping that stomp didn't leave a crack on the ground.

 **Sawatari x3 - 2100 LP**

 **Konami x3 - 4400 LP**

Sawatari groaned in pain as he rubbed his face "So that's what you meant, huh?"

"Hmm...?"

"You knew I had Torrential Tribute set on field and baited me to use it by fulling up my Monster Zone..." Sawatari explained with his hair covering his eyes "Not only did you spare your monsters from being destroyed leaving helpless from direct attacks but to also make me lose more Life Points then you originally intended... Am I right?"

"You're absolutely right!" Konami confessed

Sawatari was slowly starting to chuckle but then it turned into a loud laughter as he got up

"You truly are an interesting individual, aren't you?!"

"I could say the same for you." Konami replied "I didn't expect you to be the insightful type."

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

 _"I'll take that bet..."_ Konami thought to himself

"I end my turn."

 _"To think he'd be able to turn the tables on me so quickly..."_ Sawatari thought to himself grimly " _I knew he was a force to be reckon with but even with a head injury, Konami is still one scary as hell Duelist..!"_

"My turn!" Sawatari said as he drew his card

Turn 7 - Sawatari x4

Sawatari glanced at it and had a surprised reaction at the card in his hand

Konami was a little confused

 _"Is it good or bad?"_ Konami thought

Sawatari answered his question by showing a michievous grin

 _"This is going to be juicy!"_ He thought to himself

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Nocturne Reunion**

 **Neo Domino City - Memory Fragment**

 **Starring: Misty & Konami **

**Rated: T**

 **Time Setting: Tag Force 4**

* * *

"Konami..." A female's voice said sweetly to Konami in his sleep "Wake up..."

Unbeknownst to many due his brunette hair covering his eyes, Konami woke up and felt a cold chill run down his spine when he was greeted by a certain woman who was sitting on the side of his bed in his apartment building at night.

It was Dark Signer Misty

"Tee hee... Happy to see me?" She asked him affectionately as she bushed her hair

 _"I didn't want to believe it but Aki was right..."_ Konami thought to himself with dread _"Misty is one of the Dark Signers..."_

Konami then came back to reality as he felt Misty place her hand on his cheek and rubbing it at her own pace

Misty giggled

"You're so cute even when you have a look of fear swept across your face..." She said in a pleased yet a little sadistic tone as she kept touching his face "I'm happy with what I see..."

Konami remained silent for a brief moment

"Misty..."

"Shhh..." Misty replied with her index finger on his lips "There's no need for you to say anything, my sweet Konami. Onee-chan is well-aware of what's going involving you and the Black Rose Witch."

"Huh?" Konami mused before Misty wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against Konami's with her face on his pillow

She then slowly lifted her exposing not only a look of disgust but animosity so strong that Konami was almost certain that it rivaled Yubel's hatred for him back in his days at Duel Academy.

"That black-hearted woman...!" Misty spoke hatefully "She just doesn't know when to stop inflicting pain and misery onto the lives of others! First, she takes Toby life away from him, then she causes me to lose my life from his demise, and now she's trying to steal you away from me by brainwashing you with her evil magic! I'll make her suffer before she-!"

"Enough!" Konami shouted as he was moved around and pined the woman as he held both of her hands

"Konami?" She asked both surprised and confused

"You're wrong about Aki!" Konami replied "Even if she did kill Toby, I know it wasn't even intentional! I'm know she feels sorry for both you and your brother! Believe me when I say this to you, Misty; She would never do anything like that nor meant for any of this to happen!"

A moment of silence filled the room after Konami spoke his mind

"Unhand me." Misty said politely as possible

Konami let go of her as she slowly got up and off of his bed

"You need to understand Konami..." Misty said without looking at him "People like her are never sorry for what they do to the innocents... They're only sorry that they are caught and are about get what's coming to them. They'll say anything to make feel sympathetic for them and strike you down when you're exposed and vulnerable.

"Aki is nothing like that!" Konami shouted as he got up

"She's just deceitful and manipulative!" Misty said with frustration as she looked at Konami at the corner of her eye "The fact that you are refusing to listen to reason is proof of what I'm saying! She obviously placed some kind of spell on you to quell my hatred for her!"

"Misty!" Konami shouted before Misty turned to look at him

"I tried being reasonable by using my logic and affection for you to see the truth of that despicable woman but you leave me no choice!" Misty said as she transported Konami and herself out of his room

Misty and Konami reappeared on the roof as Konami backed away from her

"What's going on?"

"If I can't break through her witchcraft through reasoning and love then I'll have to use force to make you open your eyes through Dueling!"

"Misty! You're the one whose eyes need to be open!" Konami replied "I told you, Aki didn't mean to kill Toby nor wanted any of this to happen!"

Misty's Dark Signer marks were glowing

"Even if what you say is true, I don't care if it wasn't intentional!" She replied "It doesn't change the fact that she did kill him and it did happen! I didn't come all this way just walk out of here with nothing! The hatred I have for Aki Izayoi... For the Arcadia Movement...! That is my only reason for living!"

"Misty..."

"Don't feel left out, my precious Konami..." Misty said smiling "I won't just free you of her dark magic but I'll also turn you into a Dark Signer as well."

"Excuse me?"

"Come now..." Misty replied "You honestly think I wouldn't use any means necessary to keep from falling into that devilish woman's hands? Once I free you from her mind-control and turn you into a Dark Signer! You won't be a reminder of Toby but my partner and lover who will be mine forever!"

"I don't want to hurt you, Misty!"

"I don't want to hurt you either, my darling." Misty replied sincerely "But this must be done and believe me when I say it's going to hurt me more than it's going to hurt you."

"I doubt that."

"DUEL!"


	16. Showdown! Ojama VS Yosenju! Part 3

**Guest: I'm glad you liked what happened Konami and Sawatari however since some don't seem to like it more than those that did then I can't afford to proceed doing this kind of stuff. I'm sure that some people and authors know this by know however those who are planning to become an one should always keep this in mind. If you get more hate than love on your work then you need to hear them out because they really don't mean any harm (sometimes they do but that's not the point). They just want to help you improve and keep you from ruining your career instead of it going up into flames. I really appreciate that mindset and fully take it to heart about the constructive criticism they provide or give me so that I won't ruin my work anymore than I already had. If it really hurting my story by either saying or putting in to much then I should redirect my approach.**

 **Daino13: You are free to say and think what you want about me, it is your right. I did this because I thought this whole thing involving that word was starting to become a trend nowadays and felt the need to shed some light on this matter due to this actually happening to me. Again, I felt that this would funny and insightful but if more people didn't like it then some that did then I'll stop talking about personal issues that would make my viewers annoyed or saddened. I also don't get why some of the recent reviews don't show up either. I don't know if this only happening to me or others as well but I honestly hope it gets resolved. I just don't want anyone getting the wrong impression of me as long as they fully understand that my intends really are nothing but sincere.**

 **Pegasus1200: To be honest, I didn't know anything about this woman until you mentioned her. Like I said, you are free to say and think what you want of me however I really don't want to make my fans or viewers feel like I'm forcing my way of thinking down their throats. That is absolutely not my goal here, it's to make my stories entertaining and if possible insightful equally to give off a sense of creativity that would please both my readers and fans, not all about me and my view point of the world. Not all the time but on some occasions. It's seems like more people have a problem with it then those that don't so I'll make this story entirely on Yugioh to prove that I really mean well.**

 **Sabandija: Thank you very much for your understanding and reasoning. I hope you got my message through the PM.**

 **Blue555Nexus: You're welcome for the update and I'm glad you liked it. I plan on giving a lot of cards in this story (for those who thinks I mean Link Monsters as well then you're wrong).**

 **Guest: You don't honestly think Konami is gonna lose, do you?**

 **D3lph0xL0v3r: I'll try my best to live up to both my fans and viewers exceptions. If I don't get more viewers to like my work despite making it more on Yugioh then at least I have you guys.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 **Showdown!**

 **Ojama**

 **VS**

 **Yosenju**

 **Part 3**

* * *

"I pay 800 Life Points to activate my Continous Spell Card; Yousen Tornado!" Sawatari said as he revealed the cards as his Life Points dropped as he played it

 **Sawatari x3 - 1300 LP**

 **Konami x3 - 4400 LP**

"Yousen Tornado?" Konami asked curiously "For you to give up your Life Points, it must have one lethal effect."

"How right you are!" Sawatari replied "Next, I activate my Continuous Trap Card; Dizzying Wind of the Yousen Realms!"

"Okay are you going to tell me what effects these cards have?" Konami asked him

"Of course!" Sawatari replied smiling mischievously "However I just want you to be patient before I tell you!"

"Fine..."

"I hope your ready to meet my Yousen brothers again!" Sawatari said before playing them "Come forth Kamaitachi, Kamamitachi, and Tsujikirikaze!"

The brothers appeared onto the field once again within their respective whirlwinds

Yosenju Kamaitachi -LV4- (800/1600)

Yosenju Kamamitachi -LV4- (1100/1500)

Yosenju Tsujikirikaze -LV4- (300/1000)

 _"Good thing I have Ojama Country on my side of the field."_ Konami thought to himself sincerely

"Don't forget my Youkai Shrine gets three more counters now!" Sawatari replied before the altar got three lit candles

"Now I'll be putting it to good use and add 1 "Yosenju" monster from my hand!" He said as got the card to his hand

"Next, I'll activate Kamaitachi's effect!" Sawatari said smiling "I'll get rid of that bothersome creature of yours! Ojama Blue!"

The eldest brother spun around and created his respective whirlwind as Ojama Blue. The monster was caught inside and went back to Konami's hand.

"Well that was too be expected.."

"Allow me to introduce you to Sawatari's Legend Combo, Konami!" Sawatari replied "Yousen Lost Tornado!"

"Yosen Lost Tornado?"

"I activate Dizzying Winds effect!" Sawatari replied "It makes any non-"Yosenju" monsters that are returned from their owner's hand are sent to the deck!"

"Huh?" Konami could say before the picture frame of the Continuous Trap Card let out a tornado towards Konami and send it to his deck as it automatically shuffled itself

"My monster..."

"Now, Kamaitachi, attack Ojama Red!" Sawatari ordered the weasel samurai before he struck him down with his sword as Konami Life Points decreased

 **Sawatari x1 - 1300 LP**

 **Konami x3 - 4300 LP**

"Alright! It's time to activate Kamamitachi's effect!" Sawatari explained "By cutting this monster's ATK points in half he can attack you directly!"

Yosenju Kamamitachi -LV4- (550/1500)

"Attack Kamamitachi!" Sawatari said as the weasel jumped pass the Ojama and cut Konami with his sword

 **Sawatari x1 - 1300 LP**

 **Konami x3 - 3750 LP**

"I end my turn!" Sawatari replied "Return to me, Yosenju brothers!"

The brothers returned to him as his Life Points increased by 1500 due to the effect of Spring Rebirth

 **Sawatari x4 - 2800 LP**

 **Konami x3 - 3750 LP**

"I activate Yosen Tornado's effect!" Sawatari replied "When a "Yosenju" monster returns to my hand, I can return one card from my opponents side of the field to their hand!"

"Excuse me?"

"The cards I return to you will be... Ojama Green, Ojama Black and especially that Ojama Country!" Sawatari declared

The picture frame of the card blew out a strong tornado the selected cards as they disappeared from the field and were sent back to Konami's hand

"I hope you haven't forgotten Dizzying Wind, Konami..." Sawatari spoke with a grin

"It sends my returned cards back to my deck..." Konami spoke with realization before the picture frame of the Continuous Trap Card let out a tornado towards Konami and send it to his deck as it automatically shuffled itself once again

"And with Ojama Country gone!" Sawatari said smiling "Your Ojama Yellow ATK and DEF points are back to normal!"

Ojama Yellow -LV2- (0/1000)

"Behold the awesome might of Neo New Sawatari and his legendary unbeatable combo!" Sawatari said with pride "Yosen Lost Tornado!"

Konami didn't say or do anything but stood like a statue before Sawatari chuckled at the sight of him

"What's the matter, Konami? He asked him "Don't tell me you're getting cold feet? Shame? Regret?"

Konami clapped his hands while carefully holding his hands at Sawatari's performance

"Bravo!" Konami said enthusiastically with a big genuine smile as he kept clapping "That was brilliant performance you just showed me! You skills as a Duelist is truly amazing!"

"Y-You think so..?"

"Think so?" Konami asked him "Dude, I know so!"

Sawatari blushed at the flattery, sure he gets it all the time with Nene, Anshi, and Mikadono but hearing from a Duelist as good as Konami really put him out on the spot.

"W-Well... At least you know greatness when you see it!" Sawatari replied chuckling

"Now, it's my turn!" Konami said as he drew the card

Turn 8 - Konami x4

Konami examined his hand while Sawatari stared at him with curiosity

 _"I didn't realize it earlier but he doesn't seem the least bit concerned about how easily I sent his monsters and the irritating Field Spell of his back to his deck..."_ Sawatari thought to himself _"How can he be so calm and carefree about what I did to him? Is he bluffing?"_

"I switch Ojama Yellow to Defense Mode and set three cards." Konami said as he broke Sawatari's train of thought "I end my turn."

"Huh? Is that it?"

"Yeah." Konami spoke casually

"Okay..." Sawatari replied confusedly "I sort of expect you to make a comeback..."

"Maybe I will..." Konami replied with a smirk "Hard to tell?"

Sawatari grunted before drawing his card

Turn 9 - Sawatari x5

"I summon my three Yosenju monsters onto the field!"

Yosenju Kamaitachi -LV4- (1900/800)

Yosenju Kamamitachi -LV4- (1800/500)

Yosenju Tsujikirikaze -LV4- (1300/0)

"Now my shrine gets three more counters!" Sawatari said before the altar got three more candles

"I'll get rid of them to increase my monster's ATK points by 300 once again!"

The siblings felt power coursing through their bodies as they got even stronger than before

Yosenju Kamaitachi -LV4- (2200/800)

Yosenju Kamamitachi -LV4- (2100/500)

Yosenju Tsujikirikaze -LV4- (1600/0)

"I'll use Kamaitachi's effect to send Ojama Yellow back to our your hand!" Sawatari said before the samurai weasel spun around and send the small creature back to Konami

"Don't forget the effect of Dizzying Wind! That card goes back into your deck!" He informed before card went into Konami's deck and shuffled automatically

"Looks like this is the end of the line, Konami." Sawatari replied "With your defeat, I'm sure to be most powerful and talked about Duelist in all of Maiami City!"

"Yeah you would." Konami replied

"Got anything else to say before I defeat you?"

Konami remained silent before speaking "Remember what you asked me earlier?"

"Huh?"

"About Dueling?"

Flashback

"That's not how I feel about Dueling!"

The Present

"Yeah, if that's not how feel about it then what is Dueling to you?"

Konami remained silent before speaking

"A work of art."

"Art?" Sawatari asked bizarrely as Konami nodded

"Yes." Konami replied simply "You see, Dueling has now become a type of art that disappears as soon as its completed. Decks are the same and even the memories of sweet victory soon fade away after the battle ends. To devote yourself entirely to such a life, made up of fleeting experiences-that is truly artful."

Sawatari chuckled at this statement

"Well, I mean no disrespect Konami but that's just ridiculous!" Sawatari replied with tears "As much as the game improved, it doesn't end that quickly!"

 _"Ignorance sure is bliss..."_ Konami thought to himself

"It's time I put in end to this Duel!" Sawatari spoke "Finish him off, Yosenju brothers!"

The brothers ran towards Konami with wicked grins as they were about harm the red-hatted Duelist

"Bye bye, Konami!"

"I activate my three Trap cards!" Konami said as he revealed them "Good Goblin Hunting!"

"What's that?"

"These Trap Cards allow me to draw a card from my deck for equal to the amount in my Graveyard +1. Then I can return one card from my hand and place it at the bottom of my deck." Konami replied

"I don't see how that's going to help you." Sawatari asked "If you draw cards you're about to lose."

"Not if use this!" Konami replied "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card: Emergency Provisions!"

"Emergency Provisons?"

"It allows me to send any many card from my Spell/Trap Zone." Konami explained "And it increases my Life Points by 1000 points for each card I sent away by this effect."

"What did you say?!"

"I send away my three Good Will Huntings and Ground Collapse to increase my Life points by 4000!"

Konami send away the selected cards as he send them the Graveyard to increase his Life Points greatly

 **Sawatari x2 - 2800 LP**

 **Konami x1 - 7750 LP**

"Don't forget! Since I have three Good Will Hunting cards in my Graveyard! I get to draw nine cards!" Konami explained as drew three cards but send another back and kept going until he had ten cards in his hand

The samurai weasel sibling finally got close enough to hurt Konami but failed to finish him this turn as he fell back, sled on the ground, and lost a lot of points from their assault

 **Sawatari x2 - 2800 LP**

 **Konami x10 - 1850 LP**

Konami groaned

 _"Amazing..."_ Sawatari thought to himself " _Not only did manage to save himself but even draw that amount of cards in such a situation..!"_

"And since I don't have any cards on the field, you can't sent any of my cards back into my deck." Konami clarified

Sawatari grunted "But I can still increase my Life Points too!"

After the siblings returned to his hands again, Sawatari Life Points increased by 1500 once again

 **Sawatari x2 - 4300 LP**

 **Konami x10 - 1850 LP**

"My turn!" Konami drew his card

Turn 10 - Konami x11

Konami looked at the card and smiled

"Just what I needed!" Konami thought to himself

"I activate the Spell Card: Ojamandala!" Konami explained "By paying 1000 Life Points. I can Special Summon 1 of each Ojama Yellow, Green, and Black!"

Konami gave up his Life Points as the trio returned to the field

 **Sawatari x2 - 4300 LP**

 **Konami x10 - 850 LP**

"We're here!" Ojama Black shouted

"We're back!" Ojama Green shouted

"And better than ever!" Ojama Yellow shouted

"Them again? This is getting ridiculous!"

"Hmph! Sawatari!"

"Yeah?"

"You're Yosen Lost Tornado is indeed a combo to be feared however everyone knows a tornado is nothing compared to a hurricane!" Konami replied "Especially a delta hurricane!"

"Huh?" Sawatari asked confusedly "What are you talking about?"

"I activate the Spell Card: Ojama Delta Hurricane!" Konami said with Manjoume's spirit beside him "This can only be activated when Yellow, Green, and Black are on the field! This card allows me to destroy all cards my opponent controls!"

"WHAT?!" Sawatari asked comically

"Take it away! Ojama trios!" Konami and Manjoume said together

"Right!" They shouted in unison

"Yellow!"

"Black!"

"Green!"

They pressed their butts against each others as they spun around and giggled uncontrollably before turning into a destructive hurricane that destroyed everything on Sawatari's field, much to the boy's horror and discomfort at what just happened

"My field...!" Sawatari mourned "My Legendary Combo..!"

"I'm not done yet!"

"Huh?"

"Next, I play the Spell Card: Shield and Sword!" Konami said as he showed the card "This card allows all monster on the field to swap ATK points with DEF points until the End Phase!"

"It does what?!"

"Go! Offensive Defensive Flip!" Konami said before the field looked like it was undergoing some kind of glitch but it was only because of the effect of Shield and Sword that was making the brothers stronger

Ojama Yellow -LV2- (1000/0)

Ojama Black -LV2- (1000/0)

Ojama Green -LV2- (1000/0)

"Now I summon Key Mouse!" Konami said as he summoned a cute and innocent looking mouse onto the field

Key Mouse -LV1- (100/100)

"Get'em" Konami said as the monsters charged at Sawatari

The brothers punched him a few times but shortly afterwards, Key Mouse jumped and bite his finger as hard as he could but didn't hurt him too much as the brothers did before Shingo shook him off.

 **Sawatari x5 - 1200 LP**

 **Konami x7 - 850 LP**

"I set four cards face-down and end my turn!" Konami spoke "The ATK points of the Ojama siblings return to normal!"

Ojama Yellow -LV2- (0/1000)

Ojama Black -LV2- (0/1000)

Ojama Green -LV2- (0/1000)

Sawatari's frustration was starting to show again

"Those lousy... small-fries...!" He thought scornfully "I won't lose to mediocre cards like these!"

"I draw!"

Turn 11 - Sawatari x6

Sawatari glanced at the card and grinned

"It's here..!" He thought to himself

"Konami!"

"Hmm?"

"I was saving this for my rematch against that lousy cheater Sakaki Yuya but in your case, I'm willing to make an exception!"

"Oohhhh..!" Konami pretending to be afraid and worried "The big bad Sawatari has been holding back on little old "me" this entire time? Take your best shot!"

"Allow me to show you the newest and greatest style of Dueling!" Sawatari said to him "I, using Scale 3 Yosenju Sarenshincuu and Scale 5 Yosenju Urenshincuu, set the Pendulum Scale!"

"Pendulum?!" Konami asked genuinely surprised by this turn of events before Shingo put them into their respective scales

The two Pendulum Monsters were surrounded by in pillars of light as Sawatari was chuckling

"That's right! You didn't know, did you?" Sawatari asked him "I've had Pendulum cards of my own for a while and as you've seen it's pretty damn good!"

"How did you get Pendulums?!" Konami asked him

"Is someone jealous?"

"Just answer the question!"

"Let's just say it came from a "very important person"." Sawatari replied "On with the Duel! With these monsters, I'm able to summon Level 4 monsters! Pendulum Summon! Show yourselves, my monsters!"

A portal appeared overhead as two green rays of light appeared onto the field

"Yosenju Kamaitachi and Kanamitachi!"

Yosenju Kamaitachi -LV4- (1600/800)

Yosenju Kamamitachi -LV4- (1500/500)

"I could just attack but I suppose you deserve to see my ace card!" Sawatari spoke "I tribute Yosenju Kamaitachi and Kanamitachi to bring out the strongest monster in my entire deck!"

"Here it comes." Konami stated as the weasels vanished from the field

"O wind-clad chief of phantoms! Gouge these lands with your raging cloak! Come forth! Mayosenjuu Daibak!"

A giant green tornado appeared onto the field revealing a giant weasel of green wind roared as it not only stood with 3000 ATK points but even frightened the Ojamas and Key Mouse

Mayosenjuu Daibak -LV10- (3000/300) Scale 7

"3000 ATK Points?!" The siblings shouted in unison as they hugged each other

"Since you left your monster in ATK mode, your wide open for some serious damage!" Sawatari informed "This time it really is the end for you, Konami!"

"Konami! Do something!" Yellow shouted in horror with tears coming out of his eyes

"I activate my Quick-Play Spell Card: Enemy Controller!"

"Another Quick-Play Card?!"

"That's right and it give me two options on how to use it but I'll be using option 2!" Konami replied

"And what does that do?"

"It allows to tribute 1 monster on my side of the field to take control of one of your monsters until the End Phase!" Konami informed

"No way!"

"I tribute my Key Mouse to take control of your Daibak!" Konami said as Key Mouse disappeared but the controller appeared in its place and acting accordingly to Konami's voice command

"Left! Right! A! B!" Konami said as it followed his every order and took control of the giant green weasel

"My Daibak...!" Sawatari said before throwing a fit about it "Damn it Konami! I told you I'd give anything as long as it wasn't my precious Daibak!"

"I'm not taking him..." Konami replied smoothly "I'm just borrowing..."

"Well Borrowing Time is over!" Sawatari said as if he was a four year old "I end my turn! So, give him back to me right now!"

"If you insist..." Konami said mischievously with a grin to go with it as Daibak returned to Sawatari's side

"Oh Daibak! Are you okay?" Sawatari asked worriedly "Daddy missed you! He did! He really did!"

"Relax man. It wasn't that long."

"I don't care besides you're just prolonging the inevitable, Konami!" Sawatari replied "I bet during my next turn, you'll be all mine!"

"There won't be a next turn for you."

"Eh?"

"My turn!"

Turn 12 - Konami x5

"What do you there won't be a next turn for me?" Sawatari asked "I have you right where I want you!"

"Actually Sawatari, I have you right where I want you."

"Huh?"

"I play the Field Spell Card: Ojama Country!" Konami said as the field looked the same way as it was before

"Oh no!"

"Next, I activate the Spell Card: Polymerization!"

"Another Fusion?"

"That's right but only this time! I'm fusing Ojama Yellow, Green, and Black to bringing the strongest Ojama monster!" Konami said as they happily jumped in the air and became one

"Strong yet idiotic ruler! Step outside of that safe little palace and fight for the name of your people and kingdom! Fusion Summon! Make way for his greatness! Level 6! Ojama King!"

The giant ugly-looking beast like king appeared onto the field while giving the "V" sign with his fingers

Ojama King -LV6- (3000/0)

"When Ojama King is summoned onto the field, I can target three Monster Zones my opponent controls and seal them!" Konami explained before Ojama King sealed the selected Monster Zones

Sawatari grunted "I guess this is the end for me.."

"I'm not finished yet."

"Huh?"

"I told you not to look down on weak monsters, Sawatari." Konami replied "I also told you that the clouds were gathering and the thunder was about to break on you!"

 _"I'm sorry but he sounds like a crappy pro-wrestler when he says that..."_ Sawatari thought to himself

"I now activate my Spell Card: Tri-Wright!" Konami said as he revealed "It allows me to selected three Level 2 Normal Monsters from my Graveyard and Special Summon them on my side of the field! I'm sure you know what monsters I'm bringing back, don't you?"

"Come back to me, Ojama Trio!" Konami said as they returned to the field

"We're back!" They said in unison

"I also activate the Spell Card: Ojamuscle! It lets me destroy all "Ojama" monsters but it increases Ojama King's ATK points by 1000 for each one destroyed by this effect!" Konami and Manjoume explained "Which means Ojama King will get 6000 ATK points!"

The king was flexing his body and muscle fat as hard as he could with the brothers sitting on him as it resulted with the siblings destruction and growing muscles along with a six pack

Ojama King -LV6- (6000/0)

"6000?!"

"I activate my other Tri-wright!"

"You had a second one?!

"Of course." Konami replied as they came back again

"I use my other Ojamuscle!"

"Again?!"

"Yep!"

Ojama King easily flexed his body which destroyed the siblings as his power grew even more

Ojama King -LV6- (9000/0)

"N-No way! It has 9000 ATK Points now?!"

"I'll use my last Tri-wright!"

"You gotta be kidding me! Are you trying to make him stronger still..?!"

"I can't since I don't have my other Ojamuscle..." Konami replied which made Sawatari feel somewhat relieved "I do have something that will more than compensate though."

"Huh?"

 _"Hey wait a second... Are you telling me that if I hadn't Tribute Summoned Daibak... I would've won?!"_ Sawatari thought to himself

"I summon Key Mouse!"

Key Mouse -LV1- (100/100)

"That thing?" Sawatari asked displeased "What for?"

"To Synchro Summon, of course!" Konami replied which surprised him

"I tune my Level 1 Key Mouse with Level 2 Ojama Yellow!" Konami said as Yellow ran and jumped into the air

"Carnivorous vulture who soars throughout the desert! Sink your talons in the flesh of your prey! Synchro Summon! Take Flight! Level 3! Mist Valley Clausolas!" Konami chanted as a pillar of light appeared over him as he spoke

The bird appeared onto the field as it let out its shriek

Misty Valley Clausolas -LV3- (2300/0)

"Synchro Summon?!"

"Not many people would use this but it's very lethal and effective for an "Ojama" deck."

"Are you going to preform an XYZ Summon too?" He asked him "Is it something cool?"

"Well, I do have an interesting monster but-"

"You do?!" Sawatari asked very interested "Show me!"

"Well, You see..."

"Come on! I showed you my Daibak but you won't show me your cool monster?" Sawatari asked "That's messed up, man!"

Konami then looked around very carefully before speaking to him in a calm yet very serious tone which also caused the brothers to have a look of concern

 _"He's not going to summon a Number monster, is he?"_ They thought with concern

"If I show you... Do you promise not to tell anyone..?"

"Yup!" He answered instantly

"Sawatari!"

"I promise."

"Swear!"

"Alright, alright! Chill out, I promise I won't tell anyone you are about to show me!" Sawatari replied with complete sincerity "Can I see this card of yours now?"

Konami examined for a moment before speaking

"Alright.." He said before looking around again which answered the brothers question "I construct the Overlay Network with my Level 2 Ojama Green and Black!"

"No, Konami! No!" The two sibling monsters tried to pretest before they became yellow energy swirls as they entered a black vortex

"Noble creature who lives in the wilderness! Emerge from the shadows and strike down the shackles that binds your people! Continue to fight against the oppression! XYZ Summon! Reveal yourself! Number 64: Ronin Raccoon Sandayu!"

The XYZ Number monster appeared onto the field as he swung his sword and was ready to attack

Number 64: Ronin Raccoon Sandayu -Rank 2- (1000/1000)

"Number?" Sawatari asked bewilderingly "I've never even heard of such a card! Is it legendary rare?"

"I activate Number 64: Ronin Raccoon Sandayu's effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit from this card, I can Special Summon 1 "Kagemusha Raccoon Token" with ATK Points equal to the highest monster on the field!"

"The highest monster?" Sawatari asked before looking at Ojama King "You don't mean..?"

"Yup! Ojama King is the strongest monster in play!" Konami said smiling before the token popped up on the field

Kagemusha Raccoon Token -LV1- (9000/0)

"A token with 9000 ATK points?" He asked "Now I've seen everything!"

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" Konami replied "I activate Clausolas' effect! Once per turn, I can target one faced-up monster my opponent controls; it's ATK becomes zero and effects are negated until the End Phase!"

"I know you said you going to teach a lesson but come on!"

Clausolas was using it's wings to blow dust into Daibak's eyes as it blinded the weasel and then started to ruthlessly attack him at every opening the bird could find as the monster wasn't able to fend for himself anymore

Mayosenjuu Daibak -LV10- (0/3000) Scale 7

"Alright! Hit him with Ojama King!" Konami and Manjoume spoke with eagerness and pride

The ruler smiled before spinning his arm around so fast that it look like he was creating a hurricane

"Ojama Delta Hurricane Fist!" Konami and Manjoume shouted before the king gave the weasel a nice uppercut and hurling towards Sawatari

The boy caught one to what was about happen and tried to out run it but was too late as the weasel fell on him and reduced his Life Points to zero

 **Sawatari x0 - 0 LP**

 **Konami x0 - 850 LP**

 **Konami wins**

"Pop goes the weasel!" Konami said smiling

 _"You did it!"_ Ojama Yellow _"You won!"_

 _"As expected of Konami-aniki!_ " Ojama Green spoke happily

 _"Konami! Konami! Konami! Konami!"_ The entire Ojama siblings chanted happily

"NO!" Konami shouted as he spun his arm around like the real Manjoume and even spoke like him "The name you should be saying is..."

"One!" Konami spoke

"Ten!" Ojama Blue & Red followed

"Hundred!" Ojama Green & Black soon after

"One thousand!" Ojama Yellow afterward

"Manjoume!" Konami spoke and finally

"Thunder!" The all said in unison "Thunder! Manjoume Thunder!"

"Manjoume aniki...!" The Ojamas mourned "We miss you!"

Sawatari groaned which caught Konami's attention

"Damn it! This wasn't suppose to happen!" Sawatari denied

"You alright, Sawatari?" Konami asked

"Konami! How dare you go against your master! You were suppose to serve me as my right hand man!"

"Excuse me?"

"I had you right where I wanted you! If I hadn't Tribute Summoned Daibak, I would've won!"

"I'm not trying smug or anything however this something you should know."

"What's that?"

"Sawatari, you are the only person in this city who has ever came the closest to beating me in my condition." Konami replied "That in itself is a great victory."

"I thought I had finally the perfect Duelist..." Sawatari replied "It appears that it wasn't my powers only that allowed me to achieve my goals..."

"Of course." Konami replied "People learn more from losing then they do from winning and helps motivate to becoming stronger."

"Hmph. You may have showed a side in myself I've never knew existed within me Konami."

"How do you figure?"

"The part of the Duelist in me still yearns for the opportunity to grow even stronger." Sawatari explained "You may have given risen to an even hungrier monster Konami..."

"D-Did I?" Konami asked uncomfortable

"This is the birth of New Neo New Sawatari!"

"Huh?" Konami sweatdropped

"This new Duelist in me is much wiser than the old Neo New Sawatari." Sawatari replied "I didn't realize it until know but the only I felt the strongest and felt truly unbeatable was when I fought with you Konami."

"Really?"

"Yeah, maybe it's me but I kind of like the idea of having somebody watch my body during my time of need." Sawatari replied "I never thought I'd say this but I think this will my chance for a fresh start. I'll train harder than become greater than ever before!"

"Maybe even greater than you Konami! Ha ha ha!"

 _"If he did something about that arrogance and not get drunk from his level of skill then I'd take him more seriously."_ Konami thought to himself

"I"ll definitely challenge you again in the future and promise you the outcome won't be the same!" Sawatari said before walking out "Until we meet again my friend!"

"Hmph! I'm coming home, Yuzu and Yuya!" Konami said before leaving as well

LEO Corporation

"Thank you for the information you've provided us..." Reiji spoke calmly from a computer monitor "Red Hat Konami..."

"We are now able to scan his Duel Energy thanks to that Duel Disk we've given him and chip we planted inside of his Disk that allows us to hear everything he is doing but I have to admit he knows how to put on show." Nakajima spoke

"I wasn't expecting him to have such unheard of card and even talking monsters." Reiji commented

"That was a surprise! To think those creatures could speak!" Nakajima replied surprised and impressed "I didn't know our latest technology can do that!"

"It doesn't." Reiji replied plainly

"Huh?"

"Well, it is true that Disk we created is new however we've never made a Duel Disk that advance and even if we did then I'd certain know about it beforehand."

"Y-Yes.. This is true."

 _"Ever since Father left the Company, I kept searching for any possible explanation on why continues to stay in the Fusion Dimension."_ Reiji thought to himself _"The only thing I was ever able to find was an old document with an hypothesis stating the likelihood of Duel Monsters having souls. I thought it was just foolish speculation back then but it seems like they were right about them. What does it mean about Konami? Is he really connected to my Father in any way or could he be some kind of test subject during his earlier years like Reira?"_

"Um, President..!" Nakajima spoke which broke Reiji out of his train of thought as he casual glanced at him

"Yes?"

"What are thoughts on which dimension Konami resides in?"

"I'm not sure." Reiji replied honestly "His Duel Energy with Fusion, Synchro, and even XYZ is much higher than any ordinary user from our Dimension even among Pros. His Fusion Style energy does seems higher than both his Synchro and XYZ Style energy however we can't rule out the possibly that he was able to produce so much of it due that specific deck he used and that "Number" card of his. I know for a fact that they don't exist in this world however what I do know is that boy is very intriguing."

"Indeed..."

 _"Are you an enemy or an ally, Red Hat Konami?"_ Reiji thought to himself _"Either way, I look forward to meeting you face to face someday."_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	17. The Master At Work

**Guest: I'm glad you liked it and I was thinking about doing a version of VRAINS but I haven't decided on whether I'll do it or not.**

 **MOR the Divine Being: Thank you for reviewing and sharing your thoughts on Konami's duel with Sawatari. I'll make sure that Konami will use a deck full Ritual deck on some point in this story.**

 **Blue555Nexus: You're welcome for the update and I'm glad you liked it.**

 **Guest: Konami's past will be revealed to them in time. I just want to build the suspense like with Konami's reunion with the friends from his former life.**

 **Sabandja: Thanks for always being honest with me.**

 **Anon12: I'm not at all offended by asking me however I don't know where. I'm not into those kind of things at all however that doesn't stop me from watching a show I've watched during my childhood. And since we're on topic about offence; I'd like to once again apologize to my fans if I offended them in chapter 15. I just hope they take my sincerity and hope there is no hard feelings after explaining myself.**

 **Hagox: Thank you for liking and reviewing, dude. I could give Konami those cards in a future duel however I will give it some thought.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

 **The Master At Work**

* * *

As soon as Konami opened and closed the door to You Show Duel School, he greeted by oncoming footsteps and voice of three certain children all shout his name

"Konami nii-chan!" Ayu, Tatsuya, and Futoshi said in unison as they hugged Konami

"Eh?"

"Konami!" Yuzu said as she showed up with a relieved smile with the others "You're back! I'm so glad to see you again!"

"Ayu-chan? Tatsuya? Futoshi?" Konami replied a bit confused "You all sound sad... What's wrong?"

"We were so worried about you!'" Ayu replied sadly still holding onto Konami's leg

"Huh?"

Konami was now really confused by their behavior but before the boy could speak he show the three child looked up at him in tears

"Futoshi and I were so sure we lost after hearing about you were send to the hospital!" Ayu replied tearfully

Konami was surprised when he realized how he completely forgotten about what happened to him

Konami gave a reassured smiled and hugged back before speaking

"Don't worry children..." Konami said in a kind and loving voice "Your big brother won't be kicking the bucket anytime soon."

"You mean it?" They said in unison before as the kids sniffled

"I mean it." Konami replied "Besides, it'll take more then a severe head injury to keep someone like me down."

The kids wiped away their tears and replaced their sad expressions with smiles. The sight of it warmed Yuya's heart as he smiled himself before speaking to Konami.

"Hey Konami! Everyone has been waiting for your return! You're going to practice with us today right?!"

Shuzo was about to give his two cents on the matter before Gongenzaka unintentionally interrupted him

"I, the man, Gongenzaka wish to watch that! There is much too learn from watching Konami Duel!"

 _"Normally, I would've blushed at such flattery but after making a name for myself years ago, I've got use to it."_ Konami thought to himself

"So how did things go with you and Sawatari?" Sora asked curiously

"He believed that I actually left you guys for him and his group but I informed him that wasn't my intention which led to a Duel." Konami replied "After losing to me, the dude seemed like he learned something from the experience."

"You must've shown him what a perfect Duelist truly looks like!" Sora said with a cheeky smile "Ha ha! I would've loved seeing that Duel!"

 _"Even though I haven't fully recovered from my duel with Yuya's doppelganger; Sawatari put up quite a fight against me!"_ Konami thought with sincerity

"You know, all this talk about Konami's power and skill has got me really itching to Duel you though!" Sora informed

"Okay! But Konami is going up against me first!" Yuya replied

Shuzo was going to voice his opinion until he was interrupted again

"Stop right there!" A voice shouted behind Konami as everyone saw Sawatari trying look suave with his Nene, Anshi, and Mikadono "If you want a true challenge Yuya Sakaki... Then I'll be your opponent!"

"Sawatari?! What are you doing here?" Yuya asked

"You better not be here to try and take Konami away from us again!" Yuzu said protectively as she stared at him with suspicion

"He probably accidentally wandered over here because he's still suffering from the brain damage he received in his Duel against Konami!" Sora said with a mischievous smile

 _"Not cool, man..."_ Konami thought to himself since he himself is actually suffering from a real head injury

"Watch who you're talking to pipsqueak!" Sawatari warned

"Yeah, yeah." Sora replied still keeping his expression

"I'm not the same person that you knew before." Sawatari replied "I've undergone a new metamorphosis!"

"I think we may have seen this before!" Gongenzaka stated

"I realized that I approached my goal of wanting to be the best the wrong way..." Sawatari informed "I understand that now because of you Konami! You have always given me the strength to do extraordinary things when it comes to Dueling! And I'll never forget that!"

Konami simply smiled at Sawatari

Yuzu's eyes widened

"Wow Sawatari!" Yuya said impressed "It kinda sounds like... you've changed! So sure, let's see what you got!"

"Will you guys just let me speak already?!" Shuzo shouted loudly which caused some of them to be confused, the others surprised, and the children a little scared

Shuzo got embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his head and chuckled

"Sorry about that! Ha ha!" He stated before looking at Yuya with a serious face "Yuya, you only need one more win to be fully qualify for the tournament! Any more losses will just hurt you rather than help you!"

Konami was surprised to hear this information

"You didn't duel anyone else yet?" Konami asked him surprisingly "Why?"

"It's just that since we're going to be partners for the tournament." Yuya said which seemed to have annoyed Sawatari "I thought it would be meaningful if the both of us, get the requirements together and at the same time."

"I see..." Konami replied before looking at Shuzo and speak to him "I know where your coming from Shuzo-san however if Yuya does lose then he can duel and defeat Nene and the others."

Nene, Anshi, and Mikadono had concerned looks on their faces as Shuzo pondered on Konami's suggestion

"You got a point there, actually." Shuzo replied "I guess I'll allow it. Speaking of which, You really should get some wins before the tournament begins, Konami. If your that insistent on Dueling despite your condition then I suggest you get as many wins first thing in the morning. Especially given that you don't have any yet."

"Actually, I've beaten 26 people today."

"You did?!" Everyone at You Show asked surprisingly

"Yeah, when I was with Sawatari."

 _"What is with this kid..?"_ Shuzo thought to himself unsure of whether he should be impressed or concerned

"The new power I hold is derived from my bond with Konami and I'll show you exactly what that type of power can do!" Sawatari said "This one's for you, Partner! Let's go Sakaki Yuya!"

"Give it your best shot, Sawatari!" Yuya replied "Let's settle this in the Solid Vision room!"

"You're going down, Yuya!" Sawatari said as he and his group followed Yuya and the others

Yuzu and Konami were all by themselves before she turned and looked at him

"You really are amazing Konami."

"Excuse me?" He asked confusedly

"Not only did manage to change Sawatari but you were able to beat 26 people in just one day despite being injured." She explained to him "Where did you the strength to do all of this?"

"Let's just say I can be very determined when I really want too." Konami replied

"Konami Onii-chan! Yuzu Nee-chan!" Ayu shouted "Hurry before they start without you!"

"Well, we can't keep them waiting." Konami replied "Let's go Yuzu."

Yuzu nodded before speaking "Right!"

-ARC V-

It was a new day as Konami and Gongenzaka were walking down the street early in the morning

"How's your injury?" Gongenzaka asked him "Does your head still hurt?"

"Not enough to make me want to stop finding me some opponents."

"I see..."

"I truly appreciate that you're going out of your way to help me, Gongenzaka." Konami replied with sincerity "However I don't need your assistance."

"I always help a friend in need!" He replied "Besides, if everyone really knows who you are and how well you duel then they might not duel you. With me, by your side then they might get the idea that your chances of losing is greater in a Tag Duel."

"That actually makes sense..." Konami said both surprised and impressed

"Hey look!" Gongenzaka spoke "I think we found our first opponents!"

"Huh?" Konami glanced to his right and saw a spiky-haired LDS kid and an LDS girl wearing a tiara with a heart in the middle

"You there!" Gongenzaka shouted "Want to Tag Duel against us?"

"Are you talking to us?" The boy asked him

"Oh boy! A Duel?!" The girl asked surprised and excited "I'll take on anyone!"

 _"Anyone?"_ Konami thought to himself

"Yeah! Me too!" The boy answered "This looks like it could be fun!"

"Are you guys really strong?" The girl asked

 _"Do they not know who I am?"_ Konami thought to himself curiously

"Well, we're not weak but Konami usually does all the heavy-lifting in Tag Duels."

Konami turned to look at him startled as Gongenzaka widened his eyes in concern when he realized what he just said

"You're Konami!?" The girl asked surprised and intrigued

 _"Oh hell..."_ Konami thought to himself

The girl then walked over and encircled Konami as she examined him from head-to-toe

"I can't believe it! It really is Konami!" She shouted with joy as the girl kept jumping in the air

 _"Fortunately for her, we can't see her panties."_ Konami thought to himself

The boy looked like he was having second thoughts when he learned Konami's identity

"I've heard nothing but great things about you! I can't wait to see your power in person, Konami-san!"

"Talk is cheap!" Gongenzaka spoke but knew full well they are more than true "You can see for yourself in the Duel!"

"I don't know..." The boy spoke "I'm not very good at Dueling but if Konami is as good as they say..."

"Come on, Jumonji!" The girl spoke "You should consider it an honor to even face such a strong Duelist! Besides, even if we lose, it'll go for a good cause when he competes in the Junior Youth Tournament! Don't you want to see some amazing battles that'll blow you away?!"

"Well... when you put it like that, Makina-san..." Jumonji replied still having some level of doubt

"Don't worry!" She smiled brightly "You can count on me to back you up!"

Jumonji seemed to have regained his confidence

"Alright Makina! Sounds good to me!" He replied as they readied their Duel Disks "Let's get this Duel underway!"

"Excellent!" Gongenzaka said smiling as Konami and him activated their disks as well.

 **DUEL!**

 **Konami x5 & Gongenzaka x5 - 8000 LP **

**Makina x5 & Jumonji x5 - 8000 LP **

"Ladies first!" Makina declared "I activate the Spell Card; Foolish Burial! This lets me sent a card from my deck to the Graveyard and I choose... Batteryman AA!"

"What? There's someone who possess a Batteryman deck besides Konami?" Gongenzaka asked surprisingly

"Eh? Konami-san has Batteryman cards too?" She asked surprised and interested

"The Batteryman aren't that hard to find." Konami replied "I'm sure the only reason some Duelist don't use them because they don't have the necessary amount of certain cards to make it constant."

"Luckily for me, I'm one of those people!" Makina smiled "Next, I activate the Spell Card; Battery Charger! By paying 500 Life Points, I can Special Summon 1 "Batteryman" monster from my Graveyard!

 **Konami x5 & Gongenzaka x5 - 8000 LP**

 **Makina x3 & Jumonji x5 - 7500 LP**

"Appear Batteryman AA!"

The battery-like warrior appeared onto the field

Batteryman AA -LV3- (0/0)

"If I remember correctly that "Batteryman" card while in Attack Position gains 1000 ATK for each "Batteryman AA"(s) on their player side of the field; including itself."

"You guessed it!" She said happily as the monster small particles of energy was surrounding him and granting the creature power

Batteryman AA -LV3- (1000/0)

"Now I'll summon my other Batteryman AA onto the field!" She said as the girl placed it on her Duel Disk

The small warrior appeared beside his fellow comrade

"Don't forget this little guys will get even stronger by 1000 points whenever another "Batteryman AA" in the Attack Mode on my field!"

Batteryman AA -LV3- (2000/0)

Batteryman AA -LV3- (2000/0)

"Alright Makina!" Jumonji praised "It's only our first turn and you already have two monster with 2000 Attack Points!"

"As long we keep this up then we got nothing to worry about!" Makina assured him "I set a card and end my turn!"

"I'll take it from here!" Gongenzaka said before he drew his card "My turn!"

Turn 2 - Gongenzaka x6

Gongenzaka examined his hand thoroughly before making his decision

"I set my monster and end my turn."

"Huh?" All Jumonji and Makina could say to his performance

"That's it?" Makina asked him "You're not going to set any Spell or Trap cards?"

"Of course not."

"You must have a really bad hand." Jumonji spoke

"Yeah, you guys don't know about that, do you?" Konami said as he got their attention

"What do you mean?" Jumonji asked

"Gongenzaka only runs a deck filled with monsters."

They looked at Gongenzaka in surprise when Konami told him

"Is this true?" Jumonji asked him

"It is."

Jumonji laughed loudly at him

"I've never even heard of such a style of Dueling." Makina spoke

"That's because any meathead should know that they are a guaranteed win without Spell or Trap cards." Jumonji said while wiping the tears away from his eyes "No wonder you didn't set anything in your Spell & Trap Zone."

"These aren't any ordinary monster cards, kid." Gongenzaka replied

"What do you mean?" He asked him

"Why don't you summon a monster and find out for yourself?"

"Alright then!" Jumonji said before he drew his card

Turn 3 - Jumonji x6

"I also activate my own Foolish Burial!"

"Do you two run the same deck?" Gongenzaka asked him

"Not quite! I choose to send away my Inzektor Hornet!"

"An Inzektor deck?" Konami spoke

"Is this another deck you know about?"

"I'll let you be the judge of that."

The boy examined his hand very carefully before declaring his monster

"I summon Inzektor Centipede!"

The humanoid centipede-like warrior onto the field with a stance similar to his picture frame

Inzektor Centipede -LV3- (1600/1200)

"Next I activate Inzektor Cetipede's effect!" Jumonji spoke "Once per turn: I can equip 1 "Inzektor" monster from my hand or Graveyard to this card! I choose the Hornet in my Graveyard."

Inzektor Hornet's speargun appeared above Centipede before the humanoid insect grabbed it with his right hand

"Thanks to Hornet's effect, Centipede's ATK and DEF increases equal to Hornet's! Not only Hornet increases that monster's level by 3!"

Hornet's specter was visibly seen next to Centipede as his eyes glowed bright red

Inzektor Centipede -LV6- (2100/1400)

Before Jumonji could make another move he decided too really think about what to do next

"I could use Hornet's effect to destroy his monster and deliver some serious damage to them..." Jumonji thought cautiously with a beat of sweat as looked the field and then at Konami "But what if Konami-san brings out a very impressive monsters on his turn that could do just as much or even more...? Sure Makina might have her other "Batteryman AA" and her Short Circuit but that would be wishful thinking, not to mention, a risk I am not willing to take..!"

"Centipede, attack his monster!" Jumonji shouted as the the insect warrior charged towards it and tried to use his gauntlet to destroy the monster. The creature revealed itself to be none other than Gongenzaka's Superheavy Samurai Blue Brawler. The monster held his ground while trying to withstand Centipede's assault.

Superheavy Samurai Blue Brawler -LV4- (0/2000)

"Wh-What?!" Jumonji spoke surprised and confused by this turn of event "My enhanced Inzektor Centipede is the stronger one! It's should've been destroyed!"

"That's thanks to my Blue Brawler's special ability!" Gongenzaka answered "This card can't be destroyed in battle!"

"Tsk! If I can't destroy it in battle then I'll get rid of it with card effects!" Jumonji responded "Since my Battle Phase is over, I activate Hornet's effect! By sending this card to the Graveyard, I can target a monster and destroy it!"

Centipede pulled the trigger on his comrade's speargun as it came straight towards Blue Brawler

"I don't think so!" Gongenzaka replied "I activate Superheavy Samurai Soulfire Suit's effect! During either player's turn; I can discard it and target 1 "Superheavy Samurai" monster I control in Defense Mode! It loses 800 DEF points but can't be destroyed or card effects!"

"Huh?!"

The suit appeared between the metal samurai and the spear. The hard exterior caused the spear to bounce off and shatter while appeared to not have a single scratch on it.

"No way!" Jumonji denied

"So cool!" Makina asked smiling "I didn't know a deck of full of nothing but monsters could be so amazing!"

"Why thank you very much." Gogenzaka replied

"I can't believe this...!" Jumonji muttered "Fine then I'll just activate Centipede other effect! If a monster equipped to it is send to the Graveyard, I can add 1 "Inzektor" card from my deck to my hand! The card I choose is Inzektor Gauntlet!"

He looked at Konami nervously before speaking further "I set a card and end my turn."

"Alright! Now we get to see Konami-san in action!"

"Y-Yeah!"

Konami was analyzing the two children before beginning his turn

"My turn!"

Turn 4 - Konami x6

Konami examined his hand before speaking

"Before I continue my turn, I like to ask you a question."

"Okay!" Makina replied almost instantly in a happy tone

Gongenzaka slightly turned his head towards Konami

"Have you ever heard of this word before?"

"What word would that be?" Jumonji asked

"OTK..."

"Huh?" Makina asked

"Is that short for something?" Jumonji asked curiously

"It means One Turn Kill; meaning I'm going to end this entire Duel in just one turn."

Gongenzaka was surprised to hear this statement from him. For as long as he has known Konami, he is aware the hatted Duelist wouldn't make such a declaration without reason, not to mention he has never seen anyone perform the One Turn Kill even among the Pro League Duelists, including the infamous Sakaki Yuusho himself. If what Konami said is true then this will be a sight to behold!

"Really?!"

"Surely you're joking Konami-san! As good as you are; you should know that not even Pro League Duelists are capable of performing it!"

"That's because they don't have my experience and discipline!" Konami replied "I activate the effect of the Quick-Play Spell Card; Twin Twister! By discarding 1 card, I can destroy two Spell/Trap cards on the field!"

The twisters appeared and destroyed the two set cards on the field

"I activate the Spell Card; Polymerization!"

"Fusion?"

"That's right! And the monsters I chose are... Big Koala and Des Kangaroo!"

The big blue koala and green boxing kangaroo turned into orbs representing their respective attributes before spinning around and entering the colorful vortex

"Heavyweight champion whose determined to maintain his title! Punch your way through life and overcome the odds stacked against you! Fusion Summon! Behold, The Undisputed Beast Boxer! Master of OZ!"

The giant green boxing beast appeared onto the field as he moved his body and threw his punches as fast as possible

Master of OZ -LV9- (4200/3700)

"I knew it..!" Jumonji thought to himself worriedly

"A monster with 4200 ATK right off the bat?!" Makina shouted surprising and happily "Awesome!"

"Why do you sound so happy?!" Jumonji asked her

"Next I use this Spell Card; Wild Nature's Release!"

"Wild Nature's Release?" Jumonji asked "What's that?"

"It's simple, really." Konami replied "It lets me target 1 Beast or Beast-Warrior-Type; it gains ATK equal to it's current DEF until the End Phase and then that monster will be destroyed."

"Wait! What?"

OZ suddenly got bigger as his body was turning red, his muscles were showing veins, his nostrils were letting out steam, and his eyes showed how he gave into his more beastlier side as the level-headed boxer become nothing but a sweating and crazed behemoth.

Master of OZ -LV9- (7900/3700)

"7900 ATK Points?!" Jumonji said surprised

"I'm not done yet!" Konami replied "I activate other Wild Nature's Release!"

Oz got redder, bigger, and crazier than before as fused being completely surrendered to his inner demons. Drool was coming from his mouth, his teeth looked more like fangs, growled like a feral creature, and let out a menacing roar.

Master of OZ -LV9- (11600/3700)

"1-11600 ATK points?!"

"Unbelievable!"

"Battle Phase!" Konami said with Hayato's spirit beside him "Master of Oz! Destroy Inzektor Centipede! Ayers Rocky!"

Oz spun his killer left hook around as fast as possible before delivering the final blow. The impact was so strong that, it not only destroyed the monster's allies along with him but even caused the two Duelists to fly away so fast that they could've been seriously injured as their Life Points instantly hit zero.

 **Konami x0 & Gongenzaka x4 - 8000 LP**

 **Makina x2 & Jumonji x4 - 0 LP **

**Konami and Gongenzaka win**

"Are you alright?!" Konami asked as both him and Gongnezaka came running towards the two students to see if they were okay

"Oww!" Jumonji complained with his hand on his head as Konami helped him up "Jeez, for someone who said they are experienced and disciplined, you certainly don't know how to hold back, do you?"

Konami simply let out an awkward chuckle as Gongenzaka helped Makina up

"I can't say I'm surprised with the results but the ending was definitely a shocker." Jumonji replied

"That was amazing! I've never seen anyone perform the infamous One Turn Kill before!" Makina replied smiling "You're even better than what they've made you out to be!"

"I swear..." Gongenzaka replied "You are just full of surprises, Konami."

"Thank you, thank you, you're too kind." Konami replied sincerely "Anyway, we should get going and find our next opponent right Gongenzaka?"

"R-Right.."

"Nice meeting you!" Konami replied as he ran off "Bye, Jumonji! Bye, Makina!"

"Bye!" Jumonji replied before looking at Makina which caused him to almost jumped out of his skin

"He remembered our names..!" Makina said gleefully

"Yeah.. Lucky us.."

* * *

 **TO BE** **CONTINUED...**


End file.
